Charmed
by Chlobear
Summary: In the life of the infamous Serpents leader he has always been surrounded by sharks, and with the sweet childhood friend he now finds capturing his heart, there is blood in the water. ( Riverdale / Bughead)
1. It's better with ice

*I wrote most of this story last year, I'm posting it a little after the beginning so hopefully I can make a prequel chapter soon to fill everyone in! I'm just posting now so I can force myself to have the motivation to keep writing it!*

She texted Kevin quickly looking out her window checking for the millionth time if he had pulled up. Still nothing. Her phone vibrated in her hand.

 _Be there in 2._

Kevin finally texted back, and she jumped up checking the mirror one more time surveying herself. She had a black wig that convincingly covered her blonde locks and made her blue eyes noticeably stand out. Her makeup was a dark smokey eye and bold red lip making her flood with confidence, but her makeup was nothing compared to the skin tight black lace dress she had on ending well above her knee, she had paired it with thigh high black socks and black ankle boots, finishing the look with an old worn leather jacket that she had found in Polly's closet. She quietly climbed out her window finding her footing on the ladder before scrambling down to the floor her small black clutch whipping against her hip she hurriedly moved the ladder back to the far side of the house and turned on her heel right as Kevin's car pulled up with the lights turned off, she sauntered sexily to his car giving him a quick turn before plopping down in his passenger seat. His eyes were wide and glued to her.

"Holy hell." He stared audibly gulping. But she ignored him as she surveyed her house and Archie's making sure he hadn't seen her leave looking like that. "Betty are you sure we should be doing this?" Kevin asked interrupting her thoughts she shot him a look that melted into a flirtatious smile.

"Positive and don't call me Betty," she held onto the closed door as Kevin sped away turning down the first street he could, so they were out of eyeshot.

"So, what do I call you?" He asked seriously, as the streets flew past them his normal funny and flirty bravado not there tonight. Instead he seemed on edge and scared. Betty thought for a minute realizing she could be whoever she wanted for that night. Her thumb nail instinctively going between her teeth and she chewed it.

"Call me Veronica," she side-eyed him challenging him to question her, and he did.

"Veronica? Couldn't that possibly put our new friend with equally as black hair and equally as red lips who happens to have that same name in danger?" He asked pursing his lips as he slowed the car at the red light right before crossing the railroad tracks. She shrugged nonchalantly but he didn't see as the light turned green and he sped forward.

"A lot of girls are named Veronica, it's super common, no one would even connect it," she huffed, and he gave her a warning look, "fine what about Stevie?" She pondered.

"Like Stevie nicks?" He asked not changing his look "it's too obviously fake," he grimaced

"Okay call me Sadie," she finally decided. The name was gentle enough to be believed but odd enough to not be able to connect with any real person. Kevin nodded in agreement finally smiling a little. "so, we go in, flirt, mingle, act like totally normal and just listen," she instructed as the car pulled onto the street of the Whyte Warm, one of the most infamous bars that belonged to the serpents.

"I'm gonna ask one more time," he tried but Betty looked at him with her famous puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. As adrenaline started to spike through her body he pulled over parking in a lot a that was far enough away.

"We have to do this Kev, I have this feeling that they know something, and I have to try," she pleaded. "Besides I would just go alone but I know you would kill me if you missed any of this action," she motioned down her body back up to her face.

"I do love me some Dark Betty," he nodded in agreement, and she looked at him raising her eyebrow exasperatedly. "Sorry! Sadie!" He threw his hand up in mock innocence. "Sadie." He nodded saying it one more time. Her pulse was pounding in her ear making her visibly shake, but she took a deep breath holding it in as she climbed out of the car letting the cold air wash away her fear. She brushed her fingers through her shoulder length black hair and waited for Kevin to come around.

"We need an abort signal, something the other person will recognize," she started as she fell in rhythm with his walking.

"I'm assuming just screaming isn't going to be an option," he waved his hand eccentrically only adding to his sarcastic tone. She just rolled her eyes.

"We will send each other a snapchat." She finally decided. "If our names pop up on each other's phone with that notification we know to book it," he nodded at her words both falling silent as they approached the bar.

Men and women were littering the entrance as they all swigged their beers and inhaled their cigarettes. Betty made her way through finally squeezing past someone and in through the front door. Kevin followed suit visibly uncomfortable with how many men were watching Betty walk by. He went to grab her waist, but she shot him a warning look. And he sunk back into himself before turning around clearly remembering the plan. He was to hang out at the pool tables and listen and she would watch over the bar. She swayed her hips confidently as she approached a stool perching herself on it and looking for a bartender who was all the way on the other end, she glanced around the room as she waited for his attention. She could feel something burning inside of her as if everyone around her saw straight through her, and she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, she surveyed the room a bit before a young man interrupted her quickly approaching her and leaning against the bar next to her grinning widely. He wreaked of heavy cologne and weed, and Betty's nostrils burned feeling grossed out, but she smiled back remembering her mission. _Blend in._

"He is gonna take forever," the guy hooked his finger at the bartender. "What are you ordering gorgeous?" He asked cockily.

She didn't miss a beat she raised an eyebrow and licked her bottom lip already having decided her drink before the left.

"Whiskey sour," she responded playfully. She could have sworn she heard a low chuckle close by in perfect time with her answer, but she brushed it off realizing it was so noisy that it could have been towards anything. She settled her eyes on the 20 something year old in front of her, he was actually quite handsome, his dirty blond hair was greased back and slightly wavy, he had light brown eyes that reminded her of coffee that already had creamer mixed in, freckles littered his nose and the top of his cheeks giving him an odd boyish charm but the hard line of his jaw and chiseled collarbone gave away that he was clearly not that young and Betty sat there watching and almost admiring as he leaned over the bar grabbing a clean tumbler glass and flipping it on the bar top, he teasingly stuck his tongue out as he reached back over fiddling with the bottles under the wood top he pulled out a bottle of vodka and shook his head putting it back, he finally retrieved a bottle of jack Daniels and poured a hearty amount into her glass. He went to reach for the spray nozzle to get the drink mix but his arm fell short by quite a bit, he laughed just filling the rest of her glass with the whiskey.

"Can you take it straight?" He asked playfully. She gulped knowing that she couldn't back down, so she nodded before pressing the glass to her lips and taking a light sip. Her throat burned as the liquid made its way down and she grimaced at the taste letting out a strong breath he smiled and laughed at her watching like a hawk as she tried it again almost coughing this time but held herself back. "Impressive," he complimented "and sexy."

She blushed feeling her cheeks get hot from the liquid and from the compliment. "So, what's your name?" He inquired tilting his head back as he swigged his beer.

"Sadie," she smiled seductively " and yours?" He leaned in closer to her face looking at her intently.

"Call me sweet pea," he laughed swigging his beer again. She looked at him eyebrows raised

"Nickname?" She asked trying desperately to still listen to the conversations around her. But as she took another small sip of her whiskey her mind seemed to cloud up. He simply motioned to the leather jacket he wore, and she took another stronger sip, the large S was clearly visible on the sleeve and she knew the back probably donned the green snake that all the serpents wore. She closed her eyes feeling the sting of alcohol become much less intense as she took another one.

"Slow down tiger," He chuckled grabbing her cup and putting it back on the bar "I'm gonna go find us a pool table to play, that sound good Sadie?" She looked at him through heavy eyes and nodded only after realizing Kevin was already at that side of the bar, but she couldn't bring herself to get up to stop her new friend. She turned back to the glass in front of her and took a much more courageous swig, exhaling loudly through barely open lips she put her head in her hands immediately regretting that she never drank like normal teenagers and had absolutely no tolerance to it. She heard a loud plop next to her ear as liquid sloshed up next to her head, she looked at her glass that now had three large ice cubes in it.

"It's better with ice _Sadie,"_ He hissed too close to her ear and she flinched feeling violated by the intruder. Her mind was fogged, and she was suddenly extremely tired. But she turned her head to meet the gaze of this new stranger only to find a face that was oddly familiar. His jet-black hair fell into his dark green eyes, that could have easily been mistaken for black if she hadn't been so close, his face searched her slightly intoxicated one and she frowned suddenly feeling judged as if he were her parent. She leaned closer to him squinting her eyes a little to focus better and try to place where she knew him, she wasn't sure, but she was fully aware that he made her cheeks hot as she blushed when he leaned even closer to her face meeting her eyes. She turned her head embarrassed that his lips had been so close to hers and she grabbed her new cold drink gulping down what was left in her cup and coughing. "Betty slow down," He warned his voice a barely there whisper. Her mind tried desperately to grasp what he just said. And she looked at him again a horrible cold feeling washing over her body. He sighed rolling his eyes before pulling a small piece of grey fabric from his back pocket that she had mistaken for a bandana, but he scrunched the loose-fitting beanie on his head the crown like points finally jogging her memory.

"Jughead?!" She yelled a little too loud her eyes wide. People turned and looked as she grabbed him in a drunken hug. She pulled away gently kissing his cheek as she went. She hadn't truly seen him since they were in 4th grade, of course he was in the upper grades at the time, but he had saved Archie from Sweetwater river during a field trip. And Betty had kissed him that day, her first kiss ever in her life to say thank you. She knew Jughead had transferred shortly after that and had grown up far away from her and Archie. And boy did he grow up, she smiled to herself raising a flirty eyebrow in his direction, his jaw clenched noticeably but he placed a gentle hand on her back steadying her before she could even realize she was swaying. His eyes watched her before shooting up beyond her and glaring she turned around fighting the dizziness it caused and saw Sweet Pea, who was on his way back to her, stop in his tracks nodding knowingly and turning back the way, he came. Jughead refocused his attention on her glancing to the empty glass and back to her shaking his head slightly. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked leaning back into his hand.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He countered keeping his hand steady his biceps flexing under his light grey T-shirt as he held her upright. Without thinking she brazenly grabbed his arm with her hand feeling the muscles tense under her touch, he watched her his eyes turning an even darker shade as his hair covered one eye almost completely, his lips were pressed together tightly awaiting her answer. With his other hand he pulled the cigarette from behind his ear flipping it in-between his fingers. She leaned in extremely close to his ear and unless she was mistaken a shiver visibly rippled across his skin. Her lips barely skimming his warm neck as she spoke.

"Jug you shouldn't be here, it's not safe," she started in a low warning voice "The serpents…" His body stiffened against her "I think they have something to do with Jason's disappearance.'

And before she could explain that she meant Jason Blossom, Jughead was already standing grabbing her wrist so hard she actually yelped, and pulling her forcefully through the crowd towards the back of the bar. Once they had made it out of the more packed part of the bar he slowed only slightly loosening his grip on her wrist and rubbing the sore part with his thumb in slow circles and it sent goosebumps up her arm. She looked at his back muscles showing obviously through the light-colored fabric as the hard lines moved with his steps and sighed audibly. He led her through a door in the back and through a short hallway, to what looked like a cigar lounge.


	2. President?

*Authors note: Hi guys! Just as a quick note the point of view kind of randomly switches between Jug and Betts depending on the chapter, I'll try to remember to let you know which one it is... also very mature content ahead, you have been warned!*

(Jugheads POV)

The men inside looked up as they entered, first sizing up her then all their eyes falling on jughead who thought quickly on his feet not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to the situation, he played a bit tipsy grabbing Betty flirtatiously by the waist, pulling her against his side. He tensed as she drunkenly placed her hand on his chest looking up at him with glazed over doe-eyes.

"I need the room," He said keeping his voice stern but slurring just enough. He kept his eyes on Betty as they all grabbed their things and obeyed with no hesitations, his shoulder relaxed as they all filed out finally leaving them alone. Betty's mouth had fallen open watching them in shock, but she clearly didn't think about it for too long as she looked around catching on that they were alone. She looked at him still glued to his side, slightly shaking but he couldn't place if it was fear or just the cold seeing as her dress was basically an oversized t-shirt. He looked to her realizing she had still been watching him look over her dress and body. Her eyes fell to a half mast in what he assumed was her attempt at flirting but the alcohol on her breath told him all he needed to know. He let go of her suddenly feeling cold himself as he stepped back and sat on one of the couches, thick smoke filled the air in low haze, and he breathed in trying to take in the situation. But Betty was far too drunk now he couldn't even have a full conversation, she failed to see his predicament as she followed him and bravely sank down on his lap. His sober mind short circuited as she shifted slightly and placed a knee on either side of his legs her dress too tight and straining against her thighs before giving and rolling up slightly showing a pale pink color and all his breath escaped his lungs, he couldn't look away the soft cotton of her panties begging him to touch it, but the drunk girl on his lap had other plans as she leaned down and kissed his neck sloppily, he grabbed her hips forcefully refusing to let himself grab anywhere else or move. She pulled herself back almost losing her balance and falling backwards but he grabbed her involuntarily pulling her back to him and she stole the opportunity to crash her lips to his, she kissed him with a slightly open mouth and he couldn't fight it at all he grabbed the back of her neck kissing her back hard and she whimpered into his mouth. He felt her tongue lightly tickle his bottom lip, timidly trying to make its way into the kiss and he desperately wanted to let her, his body was completely on fire his ears burning underneath his crown-shaped beanie, but the distinct taste of whiskey on her lips stopped him he pushed her back slightly until he could look at her and she whined in protest pouting out her lip, making his lips twitch up into a smile.

"You taste like whiskey, Betts," He said gently taking her off his lap, and putting her down on the couch beside him. He slid his hand through his hair knocking the beanie off his head trying to cool himself off and get his body to calm the hell down, his normal cool and collected composure nowhere to be found. He looked at her somewhat satisfied as he realized she looked just as disheveled as he did, and her chest was rising and falling intensely.

"You don't think they will come back?" She asked the haze seemingly leaving her eyes for a minute as fear replaced it, his brow furrowed confused by her sudden concern. But her eyes were wide and following her gaze he realized she was looking at the black leather jacket on the couch the bright green open-mouthed snake staring at them. "One of them left their jacket," She gulped looking back at him. He raised his eyes meeting her gaze. Clenching his jaw, he saw the fear in her eyes and realization wash over her.

"That's mine."

Betty scrambled to her feet clearly putting distance between them, her eyes searched the room maybe for a weapon or just an escape and he looked at her wondering what she would do next.

"You think I'm gonna hurt you?" He laughed menacingly "I mean you are walking in here with a lot of accusations of me hurting people I guess," He raised his eyebrows and she shook her head slowly.

"You're a serpent?" She asked finally starting to back away from him. He wasn't sure if he should feel accomplished that he was so notorious that she was terrified of him or if he should be offended. He finally decided it was a bit of both and answered her with a silent nod. She turned on her heel beelining it to the door. He swiftly got up, closing the gap between them and grabbing her elbow forcefully and spinning her around. Her skin turned sheet white as she faced him, and her fear only made him grab her tighter. "Jug, you're hurting me," She whimpered, and he realized his fingers were making angry red marks on her skin, he loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"Good," He replied sternly making her look at him her eyebrows knitting together in anger and panic. "You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be running around making up rumors, and you sure as hell shouldn't be getting this drunk around us, wearing that," He scoffed glaring down at her still hiked up dress. She frowned, pulling it down with her free hand. "Listen to me, Betty," He said recapturing her attention "you are playing a very dangerous game, I'm going to let go of you and I'm going to walk you to your car, you are going to go home, and sleep, forget this ever happened and don't come back," He instructed making sure she understood the underlying threat. Hurt quickly flashed across her eyes but she nodded still breathing heavily. He let go of her arm and waited a beat just to see what she would do but she stayed staring at him waiting for him to move. He stepped in front of her opening the door, and lacing his fingers through hers pulling her out with him. He led the way through the main section of the bar holding his arm close to his side forcing her to stay close to him as well. Once they were out the front doors he stopped and let go of her hand, and she pulled it back rubbing it with her other hand as if to make sure it was still there, she silently turned to her right and began walking so he followed. She didn't make a sound just kept walking at a quick pace. This was all going too easy, as she walked further from the bar, seeming like she wasn't going to argue with him or ask any more questions, at first, he was thankful, but it somehow spread to guilt as he longed to tell her more and make her understand, but he didn't know why he cared. He hadn't spoken to this girl since they were kids, what did her opinion of him matter. They approached a car about two blocks away and she went to open the door before cursing under her breath realizing it was locked.

"You can't drive" He said sternly, she leaned against the car staring up the night sky her blue eyes glowing strangely in the moonlight. She breathed deeply and looked back down at him.

"I wasn't going to," She responded weakly before grabbing her tiny black purse and fiddling around for something, she pulled out her cell phone the home screen illuminating her face as she turned her back to him, but he could see over her shoulder that the text conversation she opened said 'Kev' at the top and he stared at the back of her head, anger rising in his throat. She had brought the sheriff's son with her and all he could think about was what he would do right then if she had been anybody else. He should scare the shit out of her, make her regret stepping foot in the Whyte Wyrm tonight, maybe even torture her into silence. At the last thought he found himself a little turned on and he shook the thought from his brain forcing himself back into anger, but he couldn't stop himself from looking down her body, her leather jacket stopping above her round butt that looked earth shatteringly good in her dress and his hand itched thinking he could probably just spank her into submission. _Down boy._ he told himself repeatedly until she finally turned back around.

"Kevin is on his way, you can go now," her voice was stern but he could still tell she was scared. And for some illogical reason he didn't like the way it made him feel. He stepped closer to her as she crossed her arms over her chest shivering

"I'm not leaving until he gets here," he said looking back to the bar before settling against the car next to her. "In case you haven't noticed this isn't the safest area, and you already have a list of dangerous situations you have gotten yourself into tonight," she looked up at him frowning. But he just ignored her pulling the cigarette from behind his ear and holding it between his lips, as he pulled his lighter out and cupped his hand to shield the flame from the late night wind. He inhaled taking a long and much needed drag. He could feel her watching him so he pulled another drag before offering it to her, her nose adorably scrunched up and she shook her head violently which made him laugh out loud.

"I'm not drunk anymore, Jug," she said seeming like she was also trying to convince herself "so would you care to explain why you are a serpent and why you are threatening me," she searched his face.

"Because you need to understand that what you are doing is dangerous and…" but he was cut off by the sound of running footsteps.

"Betty! I have news!," Kevin yelled to her "You will never believe who their president is… do you remember…"The boy slowed slightly as Jughead leaned his head forward and met his gaze. "Jughead Jones." Jug looked at him pressing his lips together and raising his eyebrows with an unamused smile playing at his lips. They stood there looking at each other the air seeming to still completely. But it was Betty who turned in front of Kevin glaring at Jughead.

"You are their president?!" She yelled at him, shock and anger rising in her tone.

"Well we don't call it a president, that's just weird,"He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Call it whatever, I kissed you!" she practically screamed. Kevin's jaw dropped open behind her.

"You did what?" he said his eyes wide. She waved him off with her hand and kept her eyes trained on Jug.

"I didn't ask you to do that," his voice matter of fact. Her glare deepened but it was mixed with understanding. "Kevin get in the car and take her home," he instructed trying to control the situation. The boy stood there with his mouth still open and jughead shot him a dangerous glare making him look to his feet almost immediately before quickly obeying him and walking to the drivers side sinking into the car. Jug leaned around betty opening her door but she didn't move except pushing the door closed with her hip. "Betty..," he warned. Her eyes wouldn't leave his and they stood there staring at each other for a beat before her phone started vibrating in her hand the name 'Mom' flashing on the screen. She held her phone, ready to answer but stopped herself.

"This isn't over," she said challengingly.

"Promise?" Jughead replied a wicked smirk on his lips. She glared back before opening her door back up. He grabbed her wrist one more time making her look back. "And lose the wig, blonde is better on you." With that she pulled her hand back and sunk into the car he closed the door after her and tapped the roof making her flinch through the window. He watched her answer her phone call and start talking as Kevin sped away. He stood there watching the car disappear letting out a sigh before pulling his still lit cigarette to his lips one last time before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it with the toe of his boot. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his black jeans before starting on his way back to the bar.

He walked through the door ignoring everyone's nods to him and trying to pretend they weren't staring. He stopped at the bar, the bartender Jeremy scrambling to open him a beer. But Jughead waved him off.

"I need something stronger," He said taking a stool and putting his exhausted head in his hands.

The young man behind the bar grabbed a glass before pouring a generous amount of whiskey in it and sliding it to his leader. Jughead thanked him and downed the glass reveling in the burn before closing his eyes remembering that it was what Betty's lips had tasted like and he shifted uncomfortably. Jeremy refilled the glass not missing a beat and Jughead downed that quickly too, trying to shake off the entire night. As his mind thankfully started to feel dulled he took another large glass down and stared up at the ceiling that was covered in barlights and cobwebs. The place normally felt like home but he couldn't help feeling a little lost in that moment. Maybe it was the girl he couldn't get off his mind. She embodied innocence to him, it was fucking Betty Cooper for god's sake, and she was still that perfect girl he had known but he was nowhere near the same as that clueless kid he had been. He exhaled deeply before looking at jeremy again and just motioning for the bottle. The bartender obliged silently nodding before moving along and helping other patrons. Jughead grabbed the bottle by the neck and slid off the stool making his way to the pool tables sharing a quick look with Sweet Pea who was standing with a group of snakeskins, which is what they had unaffectionately dubbed the girls who followed their gang and served the members in sex and company. Jug eyed a small blonde girl dressed in a revealing cut out dress before draping his long arm over her shoulder, she didn't even flinch but when she looked up realizing who he was she tensed slightly before smiling sexily and leaning into his touch. He pulled her away from the group with a little force but she followed him without asking a single question a drunken giggle leaving her lips as she waved proudly over her shoulder to her friends. He led her down the familiar hallway and back to the smoky room where his beanie still lay on the floor and his jacket was still hanging over the couch, no one had reoccupied the room and he sighed taking a sip from the Jack Daniels bottle in his hand before handing it to her, she looked at him flirtatiously before sinking the opening to her mouth and taking a long confident sip not flinching at all the way Betty had. He looked away feeling oddly sad. She sauntered to his beanie before playfully grabbing it off the ground and putting over her bedroom curls, and he glared closing the distance between them and grabbing it forcefully off her head, grabbing her face kissing her hard and hearing her moan into his mouth. He wordlessly pulled her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips and walked them to the couch, sitting down. She pulled her lips away seductively lowing her head and kissing his neck, he leaned his head to the side giving her more access as he longed for it to feel good, but her tongue felt slimy to him so he pushed her back and twisted her body so she faced away from him. She bounced up and down trying to wiggle her ass against him and he pushed her up fumbling with his button and zipper pulling out his barely hard member. She stood pulling her panties down her legs as he stroked himself trying to get anywhere, she sat back down as he entered her slightly.

"Jughead," she moaned lifting herself and sinking back down. He threw his head back closing his eyes. "Oh Jug,'" She moaned again but her voice wasn't hers. He opened his eyes suddenly seeing a much different blonde grinding on him and his cock twitched. She bounced on him aggressively and he moaned grabbing her hair from the nape of her neck and pulling roughly she screamed out making him grind his hips harder into her. He held her hips as he pumped himself into her, her small body moving addictively against every thrust. He reached around her finding her soft bundle of nerves and she moaned again as he rubbed hard circles feeling her body shake with pleasure, he pinched his fingers together rolling them back and forth, and she screamed out.

"Jughead, " she breathed out, her thighs pulling together as her body arched "Don't you wanna know my name?" her moans coming quicker and louder.

"No." He growled. But as she turned to look at him her brown eyes filled with lust he knew the moment was gone. She wasn't who he wanted her to be and anger and dread suddenly coursed through his veins, feeling a pang of guilt he continued his thrusts closing his eyes tightly and rubbing her clit as fast as his wrist would let him. She cried out and clenched around him her body convulsing with her orgam and he slowed his hand feeling her come down. She leaned back kissing his cheek and he turned his head from her touch pressing gently on the small of her back forcing her to slide off his lap and stand, she turned searching his face but he stared at her coldly willing her to just leave. She seemed to get the hint and bent down grabbing her panties sliding them back on and fixing her hair before making her way to the door, he exhaled still out of his jeans at half mast. She turned one more time.

"Jughead?" She started and he raised an eyebrow looking at her. "Who is Betty?" She asked quietly. But all he could manage was shaking his head not even realizing he had said her name. The girl waited but when she realized she wouldn't get an answer she quietly just left the room, leaving him with nothing but his thoughts.

He laid back on the couch finding one of the pillows and squishing it under him one arm comfortably pulled behind his head, he inhaled and exhaled, the only sound filling the room was his breathing and he closed his eyes again longing for any type of release from the tension filling his body. He thought back to the way Betty timidly rubbed her tongue along his lip and before he could think too much, his hand found his length and moved up and down finally getting completely hard. He saw her pale pink panties in his head and thought about touching them, the soft cotton on his fingertips, her head thrown back in moan as he rubbed her, her blue eyes watching him as he pulled them to the side and thrust inside of her, his name falling from her lips in an affectionate moan, his hand pumped harder on himself as he thought of how her walls would be so tight and warm and the way she would look so clueless like she needed his help and guidance and he would rub her much more softly and bring her to the brink as she moved in time with his thrust, she would cum around him blushing, the pink tint covering her whole face and chest and with that he moaned her name out loud before finally pushing himself over the edge bucking his hips up into his hand, his release was quick and strong and leaked out falling over his hand as he said her name again coming down from the high, he grabbed another pillow from the floor wiping off his hand and fixing his jeans so he was covered. He took a strugglingly deep breath realizing his other hand still had his grey beanie clutched in it, he rolled to his side, finding a comfortable spot and pulling the fabric to his chest, he closed his tired eyes seeing her face behind his eyelids one more time before sleep completely consumed him.


	3. Tall, Dark, and Crime Lord

*Super small update! Sorry it's so short, more to come soon! (Betty POV)*

Betty watched the streets fly by as her and Kevin sat in silence, she pulled her hand through her long blonde hair. She looked at Kevin then down to the black wig in her lap feeling way too many emotions all at once, she tossed the black tangled mop into the back seat.

"You better remember that, or my dad is gonna find it and have a lot of questions," Kevin quipped with a sassy tone, finally making her break her lips into a soft smile, looking at him thankfully she reached over squeezing his hand. He shared the glance with her before looking back to the road. "So are we gonna talk about this?" He finally asked.

She took a deep breath, she had explained to her mom that she would be staying at Kevin's, which meant she would have to have this conversation at some point anyways because if she knew anything about Kevin Keller she knew he wouldn't be letting this go. But as she opened her mouth, she couldn't seem to find any words. Even she wasn't sure what had happened. She tried to recount the events that had transpired but everything now seemed like a blur, and with her adrenaline falling she could still feel the slightly dulling effect of the alcohol.

"Let's start with the fact that you smell like a distillery," he scolded. "What were you thinking actually getting drunk like that?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know Kev, I was trying to blend in and I was feeling so confident, maybe too confident," She grunted, blushing and remembering the way she had thrown herself at the apparent 'leader' of the serpents. Kevin just nodded in agreement and waited for her to continue "I drank way too much too fast, and then Jug was there, and I…. I don't even know," she said shaking her head and dropping her face in her hands.

"And you just thought _what the hell, i'm gonna make out with him_ ," He finished for her laughing darkly.

"Yeah pretty much," she answered. But she could feel something else, it wasn't just the alcohol, she had genuinely felt some kind of weird pull to jughead the second she had seen him. Yes she had been very intoxicated, and she normally never would have done anything like that but the second her lips met his, something else took her over and it wasn't the whiskey, even as her body sobered up in the car her chest constricted with longing to go back, to see his face again, to feel his strong hand laced through hers. It was as if she missed him, but that was crazy because she didn't even know him anymore. "I was just drunk, and did you see him?" She asked raising her eyebrows deciding that she wouldn't even admit the other feelings out loud.

"I did, and who the hell would have thought Jughead Jones would go all tall, dark, and crime lord," Kevin mused his eyes twinkling under the streetlights that passed by. "I mean his dad was a serpent leader, so I guess it makes sense, but man that kid got all the power and all the looks," He laughed and she laughed with him.

"So tonight was kind of a bust," she admitted, unlocking her phone and opening instagram scrolling through her feed mindlessly, watching pictures fly by but not really seeing them. She clicked on the search bar and paused chewing her thumbnail before quickly typing a J then a U before exiting the app abruptly and putting her phone back in her fidgeted for another second and then quickly unlocked her phone again and returning to the search and quickly typing his full name with no results she huffed and closed her phone again. Of course he wouldn't have social media, it would be too easy to track. She closed her eyes rubbing her temple where she could feel a headache brewing.

"We will figure something out," Kevin assured her as they finally pulled up to his house. "Now let's get you into comfy clothes, and enough water to clear out the whiskey in your pores," he laughed effortlessly. She crawled out of the car grabbing her things and following him inside. Suddenly she was so tired she couldn't wait to have a bed and a pillow. They raced up the stairs closing themselves in his room quietly, and quickly got ready for bed. Betty found her place on his mattress safely between him and the wall and he lovingly circled his arm around her waist. She loved Kevin so dearly and was so thankful for her sanctuary in his friendship, and a guilty feeling washed over because she couldn't help but wish the arm holding her belonged to a certain black haired, extremely dangerous, serpent. She closed her eyes willing herself to sleep after a night that she knew she wouldn't soon forget.


	4. Chemistry Grenades

Betty spent the next week trying to immerse herself in school and work and find some kind of normalcy. She had occasionally still found her mind running back to what had happened to Jason and his death. The police said they had found his body, bloated and slightly decayed in the river which meant he had been in there for at least days if not weeks, but how Jason's body would fall into the river after his suicide was still not sitting right for her, she would start to think of possible scenarios, but they were always stopped short when she would hear his voice…

 _You need to understand that what you are doing is dangerous…_

Jughead's words rang through her head like a broken record, the second she found herself digging into it she would hear him and for some reason she couldn't stop the shiver it sent up her spine. And without knowing exactly why she would heed his warning and try to drop the unnerving instinct and need to uncover more. It wasn't like her to give up, but there was something more sinister behind all the events that had happened, and the fact that she was a young 17-year-old high school student was not lost on her. Until she had a better grasp on who or what was behind all of this she knew digging wasn't a great plan.

She attended all her classes, finished all her work in a timely manner, and managed the Ice Cream store after school hours while still finding time to sit in Archie's room and study while he plucked away cluelessly at somewhat out of tune strings or go shopping with Veronica, maybe even still get grilled about her encounter at the Wyrm from Kevin. But as the days dragged on her feet began to feel like they were dragging as well in her pristine white chucks. It was finally Friday and Archie had a football game that night that she had promised she would go to. She got ready for school just like any other day, but as she started to descend her stairs she heard her mom in the kitchen speaking in a hushed tone. Betty halted on the last step straining to hear, her books clutched to her chest.

"I am a reporter, I report the news and the truth," Alice hissed into the phone. Betty took another step forward, but it was impossible to hear the voice on the other end. "You will not threaten me into silence," She said harshly before slamming the phone back to the receiver. It rang quickly after and she heard alice grab it and slam it back down hanging up on whoever it was. She listened still as her mom cursed under her breath before running water into the sink. Betty nonchalantly straightened herself then sauntered into the kitchen pretending she hadn't heard anything.

"Morning mom," She said cheerfully before sliding herself onto a seat at their kitchen island and placing her books on the cold granite surface. Alice looked up seeming to blink away angry tears and smiled effortlessly.

"Good morning darling," She shut off the water that had been running for no reason and dried her hand on the towel that hung off of the oven. "Did you need a ride to school?"

"No, I'm meeting Arch, but thank you," Betty said studying her mom, before glancing at the table and seeing a stack of papers that looked like professional documents. Her mother followed her gaze and quickly grabbed them sliding them back into the dark brown envelope they were next to and tucking them under her arm, she walked over and mechanically kissed the side of Betty's head.

"Sounds good pumpkin," she said trying to hide the shake in her voice before quietly leaving the room. But Betty had seen enough in that quick glimpse to know the name on the top of the autopsy report had been Jason Blossoms, the words fatal gunshot were directly under it. And it would have made sense seeing as Jason could have shot himself, but if that were true why did the diagram directly under it show the two lethal shots were portrayed by large red dots on his upper chest, an extremely odd place and angle for someone to shoot themselves. Betty closed her eyes trying to burn the image of that envelope in her head, every fiber of being knowing she had to get her hands on it. But for now her only choice was to embrace the normalcy she had been working so hard towards, so she grabbed her book bag swinging it over her shoulder and left the house yelling to her mom to have a good day. Archie was waiting for her as she ran down her steps and followed the sidewalk to his side. He comfortably slid his hand through hers and leaned down to kiss her, brushing his lips softly against hers.

"Good morning," He smiled sweetly and she smiled back as they fell in step together and headed towards school. Betty had contemplated telling Archie that she had feelings for him after her encounter with Jughead, but she had decided that in order to forget that night she had to go on like it never happened. She went forward with her original plan and her and Archie had talked, he agreed that they should definitely see where things went after all this time of such a close and happy friendship. And to her surprise things had fallen perfectly into place, they had kissed that night sweetly before Archie had walked her home, telling her goodnight politely. They had spent everyday together like normal sharing small peck kisses and innocent hand holding, and Betty normally would have mused about how sweet and perfect it was like a chapter from a Nicholas sparks novel, it was all of those things, until she found herself tossing and turning her body slick with sweat underneath her floral comforter, as _his_ eyes raked down her body his hand feeling every part of her as he infiltrated every dream she had. No matter how many times she woke herself up, when sleep consumed her again there he was like clockwork. But after a few nights of Jughead visiting her behind her closed eyelids, she started to long for it, craving seeing his face and the way his dark greyish green eyes would find hers.

She walked into school, letting Archie's hand go and making her way to her locker putting away some of her books before closing it back up, and turning around to find her redheaded boyfriend back in front of her kissing her softly at first, then shakily sliding his hand to her face pulling her closely trying to deepen the kiss, Betty stiffened against him taking everything in her to not pull away. He let go smiling, clearly not aware at all that she was finding herself more and more tormented with the life she was leading. The boy she had always wanted was right in front of her, finally kissing her back the way she had always wished for, and she should have been so happy, but that pesky unsure feeling always found its way into her heart. She suddenly felt suffocated and took a step back from him.

"Hey Lovebirds," Veronica called from her locker, starting to walk over to them. Archie waved, smiling brightly before turning back to Betty.

"So I'll see you after my game tonight right?" He looked at her longingly and a lump formed in her throat as she saw the unmistakable signs of a nervous boy about to make a move, she inhaled his cologne and nodded trying to let herself want it, want him. "And your mom still thinks you are staying at Kevin's…" His eyes questioning nervously. Betty could only nod again forcing a smile before squeezing his hand. Kevin finally walked through the school's main entrance and Betty sighed heavily dripping with relief.

"Ready for our sleepover Kev?" flirtatiously at him as she walked up to him linking her arm with his. His brows furrowed together looking between her then to Archie who gave him and proud smile and Kevin just laughed nervously, sharing a quick look with Veronica.

"You know I love our slumber parties, we always have the most interesting adventures," He said giving Betty a pointed look and she shot him a warning glance. Archie waved at both of them before turning to Veronica and walking off to their class together, Kevin looked after him eyes wide. "So…. by sleeping at my place you do mean defiling a certain chiseled, ginger, grecian god right?" he asked pulling her with him to their home room. She nodded fighting the blush that crept into her cheeks unwillingly. "And does said grecian god have any idea that little miss cooper has already been defiled?" He whispered close to her ear, she glared at him pulling her arm away from his.

"I was not defiled," She argued sticking her chin slightly in the air "It was one stupid kiss, that we are never talking about again remember?" she looked at him challengingly and he sighed nodding in agreement.

"I'm just saying, I have never in all my life seen sparks fly like that, and I watch a lot of romance movies," She glared at his words as he playfully made his hands look like an explosion. "I'm talking massive fireworks, like full on chemistry grenades," He added an exploding sound for effect and Betty shushed him, grabbing both his hands and pulling them back down to his sides.

"Okay fine I will drop the very sexually charged warzone that is you and Jughead Jones," He laughed.

"Keep your voice down Kev," She threatened under her breath looking around and making sure no one had heard anything.

"Okay fine," He pouted. "But seriously Betty," He started his eyes losing their sparkle and growing dark. "Do you want this with Archie?" his question hit her oddly hard. No one had questioned their relationship so far, most the response they had gotten were "finally" or "oh thank goodness" including Veronica's "I thought there was something between you two". But then again no one else had been there that night, no one else had woken her up in the middle of her dream because she was mumbling the serpents name, only Kevin had seen all of that. She gave him the most reassuring look she could muster and grabbed his shoulders.

"Yes Kevin, I truly have always wanted Archie," She said making sure that what she said wasn't exactly a lie. But her attempt at wordplay wasn't lost on her cunning best friend.

"And now?" He asked not letting it go.

"You know what I meant," she laughed brushing off his disapproving look. But he seemingly decided to drop it for the moment as their bell rang forcing them to walk inside the classroom and find their seats.

The rest of the day played out like any other, and Betty began to get a nervous sinking feeling in her stomach every time she looked at the clock and realized it was an hour closer to school being over and then Archie's game would come and go and she would end up in his softly lit room probably watching him play video games for awhile, or singing along to him strumming away at his guitar, and then she would be snuggled up with him in bed. It made her stomach twist uncomfortably. It was at that moment that she realized she had to find a way out of their plans. She knew Archie would fully respect if she said she didn't want to do anything physical, but she didn't even want to have to reject him like that, she did want to be with him, or at least she thought a piece of her still did but not like this. She had too much on her mind and she still hadn't forgotten about the autopsy report, nor had she forgotten that Jughead would probably still find his way into her dream world, even if she were in Archie's bed. Her moral compass just couldn't seem to justify any of it. The final bell rang for the day and she still hadn't come up with a valid reason to bail on their plans tonight without hurting his feelings, so she avoided Archie as she went straight to the girls restroom. While she examined herself in the mirror her long blonde hair pulled back into her signature ponytail, and even with it pulled up, the soft curl still landed right in the middle of her back, she pulled it tight and started collecting her things from the counter. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she grabbed it her heart racing, but she calmed down significantly when the name popping up on her phone was Aubrey, her assistant manager at the store.

 _Hey! SOS. family emergency, can you close for me?_

The text ended in a heart and kiss emoji and Betty sighed suddenly feeling the sweetest relief she had ever known. She responded quickly letting her coworker know she would be there by 5. Which also happened to be to be right when Archie's game started. It couldn't have worked out better and she left the bathroom and exited the school feeling so much lighter. She sent Archie a text apologizing and saying she would make it up to him and that she wished him a good game, his response was understanding but he still wanted to know if she would come over after her shift. She hadn't fully come up with a response yet, so she just stuffed her phone in her bag deciding she would take awhile to respond and pretend to be busy for the time being. Once she was home she took a quick shower, putting on a slight bit of makeup and slipping her work clothes on. She pulled her wet hair into loosely done french braids on either side of her head, the shorter parts of her bangs falling out and curling softly around her face framing her blush pink cheeks. She slipped down stairs and looked into her mom's office cursing internally when she saw her impeccably dressed mother with a glass of wine still occupying her desk. Betty sighed frustratedly but decided she would find the right time to snoop another night, she checked her phone the time reading half past four. So she turned on her heel not even explaining her change of plans to her mother. She grabbed her book bag hoping it would be slow enough that night for her to get a little homework done, and she started her walk to Dairy Dreams, the local Ice Cream shop that she had worked at over summer. The owner had called recently asking her and Aubrey to stay with him for their senior years, he had apparently been struggling with finding new employees seeing as it was technically considered the Southside even though it was right on the border. In fact you could even feel the slight rumble when a train passed by on the tracks that separated the north and south. But with Jason's death and the crime rates rising, he wanted to maintain a certain image and with Betty being the homecoming queen of Riverdale, and Aubrey, even though she attended southside high, was strikingly gorgeous and put together, she was from a great family who held a lot of respect in the south side and didn't get caught up in the violence and drugs. They were both the perfect poster to get every type of customer and make them all happy and keep business up.

Betty pulled her pink hoodie tighter around her shoulders and hooked the zipper pulling it up over her grey work polo to fight off the cool fall breeze that was slowly creeping its way into the nights as summer came to an end. She rounded the street corner seeing her work come into view and quickening her pace. She opened to the doors to the brightly lit establishment that was flooded with all kinds of shades of pink and blue, the signature color of all their product all the way down to the spoons they handed out. Aubrey stood at the register her perfectly curled brown hair resting on her shoulders as she mindlessly refilled their spoon container. Betty waved silently as she made her way to the back pushing through the 'employee only' door and setting her stuff down on the stainless steel cart they used as a makeshift table. Aubrey met her in the back smiling warmly as her phone played soft music in a small plastic cambro to amplify the sound only a little louder.

"Thank you for coming in," she said, grabbing her phone and muffling the music as a popular country song continued to sing, mixing with the pop music playing outside over the speakers filling Betty with a comfortably familiar feeling as she listened to both songs clash with each other just like they always did and for the first time in about a week she felt at peace, not really worried about anything that had been consuming her brain.

"Of course," Betty smiled "has it been slow?" Aubrey just nodded her eyes wide with exhaustion and they both laughed. Aubrey looked back down at her phone her long eyelashes casting soft shadows on her pink cheeks. Betty watched her as her small slightly upturned nose scrunched in disgust at whatever she was looking at. "You okay?"

"Yeah just another stupid story about the serpents that's circulating facebook," she sighed closing her phone. A cold sense of panic flooded Betty as she thought of their leader. None of the stories ever showed up on her feed but she wasn't connected to people in the Southside and the overwhelming need to know what the story was about filled her. "I don't have to leave for another hour or two…"

"What is the story about…" Betty cut her off and the girls shared a look, Aubrey searching her face with confusion. "Did it mention Jughead?" Betty asked in a small voice and the confusion grew on her friends face, her eyebrows knitting together tightly.

"It never mentions Jughead," she said flatly "Why? What do you know about him?" she studied the blonds face not looking away but the chime went off signaling that the front door had been opened and Betty quickly took the opportunity taking off her jacket and running to the front register to greet the customers.

They worked, letting light hearted small talk fill their time but Betty could tell her question was looming over them making the air slightly tense. The store stayed pretty dead except the small handful of customers who were still willing to brave the cold in search of a frozen desert. She tried to keep herself busy and grabbed a damp rag walking to the front to wipe down some of the tables, her back was turned to the front door when she heard the chime go off assuming that Aubs would greet them, she focused her attention on a particularly bad stain of red that a cherry had left, rubbing hard on the white acrylic material.

"So you guys offer anything as sweet as you?" the dark raspy voice asked too close to her...


	5. Sweet Tooth

Betty spun around her eyes feeling like a deer in headlights as they fell on his dark green eyes, still finding it hard to differentiate the color form his black pupils. She sucked in a sharp breath taking him in, He stood not far behind her leaning against the wall arms crossed over his broad chest, pulling against the unforgiving leather that wrapped around his biceps, his black hair messily slicked back leaving that lazy curl hanging on his forehead. Her heart started beating uncontrollably in her ear,.

"Jug," she squeaked nodding at him trying not to show the quiver that ran down her spine as his eyes darkened at her voice. She looked past him seeing three other serpents joking and laughing loudly recognizing one of them as Sweet Pea. Aubrey finally made her way out stopping short at the register staring at them her jaw dropping involuntarily as she noted the close proximity of Jughead and Betty, she met Betty's eyes raising her eyebrows discreetly. Betty lifted her shoulders in an innocent shrug her body feeling hot like she had just gotten caught doing something wrong. Aubs seemed to at least half understand and raised her chin confidently.

"Samples?" She asked her voice dripping sweetly from her lips as she shifted her eyes between the boys, who all nodded making their way to her as she handed out the small white cups, smirking as Sweet Pea stayed a little too long at the register, his long tattooed arm reaching too far over the register to grab another white cup out of her hand and winking. Betty Turned her attention back to Jughead.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered to him her ears burning at the tips, he took a step closer to her smiling wickedly.

"I caught wind there was a pretty little blonde who worked here," He bit his bottom lip confidently before licking where his teeth just were making Betty gulp uncomfortably. "And once my merry band of misfits heard ice cream they wouldn't accept no," He shrugged.

"Um, well, did you need samples?" Betty asked trying to be casual, he looked at her deeply his eyes still impossibly dark as he took another step closer.

"No," He started sharply "I already got a sample, I know what I want."

Her lips parted slightly as she let out a shaky breath feeling Aubrey's eyes still burning into her as she watched them. The front door chimed again and she heard the girl at the register suck in a sharp gasp. Betty looked past the serpent in front of her and watched in slow motion as a tall redhead in a Bulldogs varsity Jacket sauntered through the door. _Archie._ Everything stopped for a second even her breathing as she fought of the overwhelming feeling of wanting to pass out. Archie Walked in waving warmly at Aubrey who still stood completely still her eyes impossibly wide. His eyes moved to her and he looked at her warmly before noticing the tall figure that stood hovering over her, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Babe?" He asked walking over to her having no idea what he had just walked into probably only seeing the large green snake on all of their Jackets a protective tone seeping into his voice "Everything okay?" But as he stepped closer Jughead stiffened his body going rigid before visibly straining to relax as he faced the football teams captain. Their eyes met and Betty held her breath having no real idea what was going to happen. But as recognition dawned on her Ginger boyfriend he smiled causing her to finally exhale a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Jughead!" He said brightly before sticking his hand out to shake his old friends, Jughead glared down out his had his jaw clenching and unclenching as he pressed his teeth hard together, but he didn't wait too long before shaking Archie's hand a little too rough. Archie still completely oblivious to the feeling in the room, leaned over and kissed Betty unexpectedly. She blinked in shock but her eyes were still watching Jug as he visibly scowled, a dark look crossing his eyes. Archie took his spot next to Betty as he finally started catching on to the tension in the room "What are you guys up to?" He asked only slightly sounding apprehensive, his eyes flashed behind him realizing the store was still filled with other serpents, and he stiffened a little.

"Don't worry Andrews, we don't mean any harm," Jughead lifted his chin menacingly before letting his harsh gaze land on Betty "Just fighting off a sweet tooth," He mocked sarcastically. Archie looked at Betty searching her face and it took everything in her to wipe any kind of look off her face and smile innocently.

"So when did this become a thing" Jughead motioned to them reaching up and pulling his black curl and twisting it mindlessly between his index finger and his thumb. But his eyes bore into Betty not letting her look away from him. Archie shifted visibly uncomfortable by the interaction.

"Uh about a week, but it's been a long time coming," He said proudly wrapping his arm around his petite blonde girlfriend making her jump.

"Oh so it was after she showed up at the Whyte Wyrm last weekend," He growled more of a statement than a question, his eyes still never leaving Betty's whose entire body went cold. Archie's head whipped around at an alarming pace and she stood there both boys glaring what felt like holes into her skull. She looked between both of them her body shaking with anger and fear but her voice was caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to find any words. She looked to Aubrey who was still standing at the register her mouth open in shock, she met Betty's eyes who was looking at her helplessly. Archie finally cleared his throat.

"What were you doing there?" He asked his shifting to jughead suspiciously who smiled back a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I, uh.." Betty finally started finding her voice but still not a good excuse "it's kinda private," she finally choked out. Archie raised his eyebrows angrily.

"You went to an extremely dangerous bar on the southside and its private?" Archie raised his voice growing more frustrated. Betty could feel jughead watching them a dark and amused look on his face, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his presence.

"It was for kevin," Aubrey finally blurted out nodding her head. And looking pointedly at Betty, she continued "isn't he dating one of the serpents?" Archie looked at her his face clearly not buying it and Jughead just sat back watching as Archie returned his attention to Betty who was nodding innocently. The other boys had heard the slight bit of commotion and had started returning to their leader's side.

"It's true Arch, Kevin just wanted to see his new beau," Betty said putting her hand reassuringly on Archie's chest giving jughead the strongest daggers she could muster, but when she went to meet his eyes he wasn't look into hers, his gaze was fixed on where her hand was resting in Archie, and the way his nostrils flared made her instinctively drop her hand to her side. Archie still was looking skeptically at the small blonde at his side and as if on queue one of the serpents stepped forward his eyes full of hurt and anger.

"He told you?" Joaquin said in a quiet defeated voice, it seemed like everyone stilled for a minute just looking at one another. Joaquin stood there his big brown eyes pointing to the floor as his wavy shoulder length hair fell into his face. Betty had seen him before on several occasions, he was one of the few serpents who would make his way to the north side to eat and hang out at pops, he seemed younger than the others but she wasn't sure of his age. She looked from him to jughead whose jaw had now fallen open in shock pretty much mimicking everyone else's face at that moment.

"File out boys," jug finally barked and they all shifted uncomfortably before obeying silently, the front door chiming again as they all walked outside. Jughead looked back one more time looking at Betty sighing exhaustedly as he burned his eyes into hers and the then turned on his heel and left. Betty let out a deep exhale closing her eyes suddenly feeling exhausted herself. She turned her attention to Archie who was still fixated in the door.

"Why were they here betts?" He questioned finally turning towards her, she looked at him innocently and shook her head.

"I don't know, probably just looking to cause trouble. This is the Southside, they think they run this place," she said shrugging her shoulders, and returning to the tables she still had to wipe down. Archie trailed behind her mindlessly.

"Well anyways we won the game," he beamed and she smiled over her shoulder at him "the guys are gonna go celebrate.. are you sure you have to stay?" He gave her puppy dog eyes but she looked over to the now empty counter knowing Aubrey was probably already getting her stuff ready to leave.

"I can't, I have to work, I'm sorry arch," she apologized honestly knowing she wouldn't have wanted to go but still feeling bad she was letting him down. He sighed knowing she wouldn't budge. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply making her cheeks burn red.

"It's okay if I go?" He asked respectfully and she nodded feeling even more guilty. "Will you still come over when you're done?" His eyes burned into her and she shifted feeling uncomfortable that it wasn't just a text she could ignore.

"I won't be off until midnight but I'll call you if I'm not too tired," she smiled brightly hiding the conflicted feelings that welled inside of her.

"Okay I'll accept that," he smiled back, he kissed her one more time then headed to the door. Betty made her way to the back and before she went through the door Archie's voice rang out again. " and Betty? Be safe." She nodded silently and watched him walk out the door before finding shelter in the back of house. Aubrey stood there her purse already slung over her shoulder.

"You sure you're okay if I leave?" She asked eyeballing Betty suspiciously. "You wanna talk about it?" The blonde walked to the computer watching the cameras and pretending to be enamoured with nothing.

"No, I'll be fine you can go," she grabbed a pen and flipped it mindlessly in her hand. "It was nothing I swear, probably just jughead trying to scare me into knowing he is in charge after I ran into him."

"You failed to mention you ran into him that night," Aubrey stated suspiciously "and judging by the way he looked at you I feel like you failed to mention some other details," she said raising her eyebrows knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess I did… but I'm sure it was nothing, just him flexing his southside muscles," Betty tried to laugh but it came out forced and she sighed knowing she hadn't really hidden anything "i promise I'll be fine, we can talk later," Betty said realizing she just wanted to be alone. Aubrey seemed to agree and get the hint because she said her goodbyes making Betty promise they'd talk soon. And then finally the store was completely still and Betty was completely alone. She walked around the store aimlessly finding small work to do to pass the time, she knew she should do some homework but she couldn't find the willpower to focus, so she spent the next few hours cleaning and replaying the scene that had occurred in her head constantly. She had felt so much when jughead had walked in it was difficult to pinpoint exactly which feeling was stronger, the fear, the lust, or the anger. And then Archie… she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't showed up, but he had and he had kissed in front of jughead which she knew should have been fine, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't fine and she would face those consequences at some point, but why did she feel bad about her _boyfriend_ kissing her.. and poor Joaquin, she sighed audibly looking at the clock and realizing she had to close in half an hour. She tried to push all her thoughts away and focusing on getting store in shape to close, luckily no other customers had come in and she was going to have a fairly easy time getting out of there.


	6. Baby

Jughead stood about a block away from Betty's work waiting patiently, he had instructed the rest of the crew to go back to the Wyrm but decided to stay behind. He wasn't completely sure why he had stayed but he knew he had to, just to talk to her, he had convinced himself it was so he could make sure that she had dropped her current quest to find out about Jason's death and the serpents alleged involvement in it, but he knew it was more than that. He inhaled his already lit cigarette taking a drag and checking his phone, there was a bunch of new texts from Joaquin probably explaining why he had kept his new relationship with Kevin Keller a secret but Jughead already knew, it wasn't that he was gay, they had all known that unsaid information for some time now, but to start romantically seeing the sheriff's son… Jug pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration the filter of his cigarette resting in the dip of his closed eyes, he pulled it back into his lips inhaling deeply. He heard keys rattle from the distance and his eyes snapped open, he looked down the street and saw her small figure leaning down and fiddling with the lock, the street was completely dark except the street light across the street from her creating an orange circle on the ground illuminating her and shining off her blonde hair that was in the most innocently sexy braids he had ever seen. He watched her throw her backpack over her shoulder after throwing her keys into it, he started his walk to her as she turned around and pulled the rubber bands out of her hair running her fingers through the intricate loops until her hair fell loosely around her shoulders in soft waves, he quickened his pace closing the distance between them. She must have sensed that someone was there because she turned around her eyes wide just as he got close enough to her. Their eyes met and he stopped walking searching her face but her fear seemed to evaporate as she realized who he was.

"Hey Betts," He smirked confidently and he saw her eyes trail down to his full lips making his smirk deepen. He raised an eyebrow pulling his cigarette back to his lips and taking a long drag before tossing it to the ground, her eyes followed the but and then back up to him.

"What are you still doing here Jug?" She asked her voice small and timid, nothing like the voice she had that night with all the whiskey in her system, he stepped closer making her shift uncomfortably.

"It's late, and you shouldn't be out here alone," He shrugged. "You got a ride?" she shook her head at his question and he suddenly felt angry that she was stupid enough to walk around the Southside alone at night but was even more angry that her supposed Boyfriend was nowhere to been seen, not protecting her at all and for the millionth time that night he wanted to punch the stupid jock until every bone in his face was broken.

"I should get home," she said flatly "Thank you for worrying but I will be fine," She turned on her heel and started to walk but Jughead reached out his long arm and grabbed her shoulder. She stilled but didn't turn around.

"Stay," was all he could seem to get out, not ready to see her walk away from him. Her body went stiff under his hand and he realized his command had come out harsher than he meant, sounding far too much like a threat. " Or at least let me give you a ride," he finally said in a much softer tone. She turned around slowly looking at his face probably trying to decide if she was in danger and his chest constricted still hating the way he clearly made her scared. But she surprised him by nodding, her eyes visibly heavy and he couldn't stop the weird anxiety that erupted in his stomach, which he assumed must be those ridiculous butterflies that everyone talked so much about. He took a huge risk by running his hand down her arm that was covered in a pink jacket and laced his fingers through hers, exhaling at the comfortable feeling of her fingers curling up around the back of his hand as she embraced his forward touch, she looked at him her eyebrows knitting together but she didn't let go of him. He silently started to walk pulling her along with him as he made his way back to where he had been waiting for her.

"Jug," She squeaked from behind him "I don't know how to ride on a motorcycle," her voice was so concerned and slightly embarrassed making him laugh out loud and he looked over his shoulder to find her cheeks burning a bright red and her eyes glaring at the back of his head.

"I don't have my bike, don't worry little one," he reassured her and her blush deepened at his new nickname for her. He took a mental note to call her that more, loving the way her pink cheeks made her eyes shine a brighter blue. They rounded the corner where he had parked, and he released her hand pulling his carabiner from his belt loop that held his keys. Her eyes raked over his Black car, her head adorably cocked to the side.

"Is that an Impala?" She asked her nose scrunching up into a smile. His lips twitched up impressed that she knew.

"'67" he said unlocking the passenger door for her.

"Baby," She smiled inwardly and he froze his eyes fixed on her clearly surprised by what she had said, she looked at him realizing his confusion. " Oh no, I meant the car," She laughed only adding to his confusion.

"My car is a baby?" He asked trying to make sense of her words, he opened the door for her and watched her slide in looking up at him, he waited to close the door raising his eyebrows in anticipation of her answer.

"No it's the car's name, or I guess it's Dean Winchester's name for it," she said nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Who is Dean?" He asked carefully not sure yet if he should be jealous, his eyes narrowing making her laugh.

"Just the most infamous hunter there is," She said cryptically and his eyes narrowed even further making her laugh harder. "It's a character on a TV show," She finally explained and he let out the breath he was holding and glared at her, slamming the door and walking around to the driver's side, unlocking his door before climbing inside.

"that's not very funny," He said sternly putting his keys into the ignition but not turning the car on. She pulled her backpack closer to her chest and watched him.

"You've really never heard of Supernatural?" The name she gave the show seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't say he had ever seen an episode, he used to be a huge TV buff but he couldn't remember the last time he had been relaxed enough to just watch something and it suddenly made him tired and sad. He shook his head closing his eyes and realizing her scent was invading his nose, the soft subtle vanilla and mint smell making his head spin and he fought back the urge to lean closer to her.

"So Baby huh?" He asked his eyes still closed, he heard her shift in her seat. "I guess it suits her," He chuckled lightly tapping his index finger on the steering wheel. He opened his eyes and looked over to her. They sat in silence after that for what felt like an eternity but Jughead couldn't seem to bring himself to turn the engine over and start driving. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, his lips kept itching to move but every time he opened his mouth nothing seemed to come to his mind.

"I'm sorry, Jug," She finally sighed breaking the tension filled air, he looked over at her confused his eyebrows pulling together.

"For?" He finally asked after he realized she wasn't going to continue talking. He watched her chest rise and fall as she took several deep breaths. She finally pushed her bag down by her feet and pulled her knee up shifting her body to face him, resting her elbow against the headrest as her hand found her cheek and propped her head up, making the light flooding through his windshield light up half her face but drowning the other side in a harsh shadow. His heart started pounding in his ear making his body hot as he shifted to face her too having absolutely no idea where this was going.

"Just the way everything happened that night, I put you in a clearly compromising position and if I could take it back, I would," She said earnestly her thumb mindlessly rubbing on her earlobe that had a small hoop piercing in it.

"Would you?" He responded sharply, feeling oddly hurt and remembering back to the way she had blindly trusted him, and followed him to a room, the way she had kissed him. He pulled his lips into an involuntary scowl.

"Yes," She said seemingly confused by his visible anger. "I accused you and your whole club of murder," she said raising her eyebrows.

"So that's all you would take back?" He asked through gritted teeth, turning his gaze out the window and watching the still night through the glass.

"Yes that's all I would take back," She whispered, he could feel her eyes watching him, and he let out a breath relaxing a little bit.

"So you weren't with Archie when you kissed me?" he asked not really even sure if he wanted the answer, she seemed to flinch at his words and her eyes dropped staring at her lap.

"No that happened after," She answered.

"Why?" He asked shortly.

"Why did I kiss you?" She asked looking back up at him.

"No," He clenched his jaw trying to figure out how to ask his next question. "Why did you pick him?"

"Pick him?" She started her tone becoming slightly annoyed " I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was a choice," Her eyes watched him narrowing slightly.

"Come on Betty, you didn't feel anything more that night?" He hated how weak he sounded, he hated that he was basically admitting that he had felt something more too.

"I felt a lot of things Jug," Her tone still filled with annoyance "I felt shock, I had just found out that I had thrown myself at a notorious gang leader, I felt anger that you hadn't told me sooner, I was embarrassed, and drunk. and you basically scolded me for even being there."

"It was dangerous, you know why I did that," He said willing her to understand his predicament.

"What do you want me to say? That I liked kissing you? That I want to do it again?" Her voice raising slightly before dropping back down to whisper "What would that change?" He watched her take a deep breath.

"I don't know," He finally laughed, more at himself than anything else. What did he expect, the perfect high school senior from the Upper Side of town to want him, what would that even look like. He didn't date girls, he didn't do commitment, having anyone close was a weakness that he couldn't afford. She was better off with a boy that fit better in her life and it was not lost on him that Archie was the perfect poster for everything that Betty probably needed. But he couldn't stop the jealousy that coursed through his veins, he knew he should have stayed away from her but having her sitting so closely to him on his vintage leather seats was something he couldn't bring himself to regret. She hadn't left his mind since that night and he had found himself fantasizing about her before he fell asleep more times than he could count. Every Fiber in him knew he should just drive her home and then let her go, never see her again, never speak to her but the thought made him panic slightly and he just sat there looking at her feeling like a small lost child. Something started Vibrating in the car but his phone in his pocket was still and he looked at her expectantly, she reached down into her backpack fishing around for her phone. She pulled it out and looked at the screen closing her eyes tightly, Jughead knew instinctively who was calling and he breathed out heavily through his nostrils fighting the urge to grab her phone and throw it out the window, she held the phone until it stopped vibrating and looked up at him.


	7. Vulnerable

"Should I take you to his house?" He spat harshly at her, she pulled her lip between her teeth chewing on it.

"No, you could still just take me to my house, he lives next door," she answered quietly.

"Ha, Fucking perfect," He laughed darkly. She unlocked her phone her fingers moving swiftly over the screen.

"I'll just tell him I'm tired and I'm going to bed," She said out loud not really to anyone.

"You don't have to do that," His jaw clenched as he decidedly admitted defeat, and made the choice that he would surrender his unjustified claim to her.

"I want to," She said sweetly a soft smile on her lips, which made him angry for some reason.

"You want to tell your boyfriend you can't see him because you are in a car at 1 in the morning with a guy you made out with, who just told you he wants you again?" He spat sarcastically, hurt flashed across her eyes at his accusations.

"You want me?" She asked quietly clearly choosing to ignore everything else he had said. She looked out the window not meeting his gaze and ran her finger lazily along the slowly fogging glass.

"Jesus Betty," he sighed not wanting to even answer her or acknowledge the way her question made him want to lean over and grab her pulling her against him to kiss her and claim her as his, she wasn't his and he had to keep forcing himself to remember that.

"Why are you here Jughead?" She pressed further. He looked up at her through his eyelashes, despising the way he was so open with her, the way she made him want to be honest. It was a feeling he was not comfortable with at all. His life was a constant series of deceptions and manipulations and he was good at it, but around her no matter how cool and level headed he wanted to be, no matter how hard he tried to remain cold and disconnected he couldn't seem to stop himself from opening up and leaving himself far too vulnerable.

"I just wanted to see you," he admitted quietly and she sucked in a harsh breath.

"I wanted to see you too," She said her voice remaining soft and kind.

"And archie? You want to see him too right?" Jughead said looking at her sharply. She looked away from his stare pretending to suddenly be interested in the seam of her sleeve as she picked at it, pulling at nothing nervously.

"I should," she admitted " I know I should, and I feel terrible that I don't, this isn't like me," her voice was a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked pulling her chin up with his finger to make her look at him, they both shivered slightly from the contact and Jug dropped his hand quickly before he lost control and did something more.

" I don't know," She said searching his face "I just want you to know that this isn't who I am."

"Who are you then?" He knew he shouldn't be questioning her like this, it wasn't his place, but in their weird state of honesty he couldn't stop the questions that kept falling from his lips.

"I don't really know who I am when I'm around you," Her voice was defeated but he could relate so completely to her words that it stole his breath. It genuinely made no logical sense, they had only seen each other that night and now this one but their undeniable connection was almost visible in the air as shockwaves of electricity bounced between them in the small confines of his car. He didn't know her anymore, and she definitely had no idea who he had become and what he was capable of but the second he was close to her it felt like she was a missing limb that he hadn't realized was gone. He instinctively grabbed her small hand in his and held it comfortingly, trying to sooth whatever torment was going on in her head. He rubbed his thumb mindlessly against her knuckles and watched her shiver slightly at his touch but she didn't pull away.

"I get that," He whispered in a low raspy voice, he knew his need to kiss her was becoming overwhelming and if he didn't find some distraction soon he would give in completely. "Are you gonna let go of trying to dig into the serpent?" He asked finally addressing the issue he had convinced himself was why he was there in the first place.

"For now," She nodded "as long as you can promise me you didn't have anything to do with Jason," her tone was strong but he could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I didn't kill Jason," He said flatly. He looked at her deeply trying to will her to believe him, his words truly weren't a lie, at least not completely. But he knew she had to believe him or she wouldn't drop it and he couldn't have her in that side of his life it was too dangerous and he couldn't be succeeding in those parts of his life and protecting her at the same time.

"Okay, I believe you," her voice was small and tired and it flooded him with guilt but he swallowed hard knowing it was for the best. He pulled her hand up forcefully pulling her across the seat to him making her gasp in surprise. He burned his eyes into hers which were now inches from his face and lifted her hand placing a sweet, tortured kiss on the back of her hand, letting his lips press against her skin so hard they could have bruised. He closed his eyes tightly fighting the lump in his throat and not willing to lose the contact of his lips on her. He flipped her hand and pressed his lips back down to the inside of her wrist feeling her pulse jump against him. His skin started burning with a feeling he had never felt before and even the small kisses he kept placing on her arm felt like the most sensual and passionate thing he had ever done. He had tried to fight it but he was losing his resolve as her warm scent invaded his senses, his tongue slipped out licking his lips and involuntarily touching her lightly, he could taste her sweet lotion and a hint of salt as her skin broke out in a nervous sweat and he broke completely, swallowing the groan in his throat he watched her bite her lip and her eyes flutter close. He found his way up her arm and pulled her collared shirt to the side sinking his lips back down on to her collarbone, while simultaneously using his other hand to pull her jacket zipper down and pushing it open before snaking his hand in and around to the small of her back. He pulled her closer to him making her whimpered in return and when she didn't stop him he looked up at her through his lashes silently begging her to let him continue. She didn't move at all seemingly frozen in place, her eyes still closed but her lips were parted in a silent breath and he decided he didn't need any more reassurance than that. He slid his hand all the way up her back and grabbed her neck pulling it closer to him and slightly to the side, letting his lips find their perfect fit in the crook between neck and shoulder, her breathing audibly hitched in her throat as he lightly grazed his lips back and forth causing goosebumps to break out on her skin beneath him. He slipped his tongue out again and tasted her lightly, teasing her and she sighed leaning into him. He kept up with his ghost like touched torturing her, wanting her to show that she wanted it to, his hand on the back of her neck rubbed lightly before grabbing her hair and gently pulling from the roots. He looked up at her feeling like an animal about to devour its prey, his whole body was completely burning as if he had an unbreakable fever.

"Jug," She whimpered tilting her head giving him more access to her neck, leaning into him and that was all to confirmation he needed. His lips finally crashed into her neck kissing her skin passionately letting his tongue lick over the muscle on her neck before closing his mouth back around the spot where her pulse twitched, grabbing her neck fervently his other hand holding her hip in a vice grip as he got dangerously close to falling over the edge of control. He licked and sucked all the way back down to her shoulder, she started to let out a moan that quickly turned into a surprised yelp as he sunk his teeth into her flesh marking her and making her his. He sucked the skin pushing his tongue hard against the warm spot that he knew he was bruising. Her eyes popped open, her chest rising and falling with her labored breathing as she seemed to have a moment of clarity pushing him away forcefully her eyes wild and glassy. He growled at the sudden loss of contact, his eyes searching her face, an impossible need only growing more as he looked down at the angry red and purple mark he had left on her. He looked back up to her face, his body shaking violently, any of his control he had had was vanishing and he couldn't stop himself, even as her hands reached up and tried to hold his chest back, even as he heard her say his name in warning, he couldn't do anything except grab both her wrists in one hand pushing them down into her lap making her pull forward and his other hand slid along her cheek tangling through her hair as he grabbed her pulling her face to his. He crashed his lips to hers and she whimpered into his mouth, he stilled for a minute reveling in the feeling of her soft warm lips. He knew he should pull back, that she had tried to stop him and he should have listened, but without warning her soft sweet tongue slipped out and lightly touched his bottom lip just like she had the other night but this time there was no whiskey on her breath, no excuse to stop. His eyes rolled back behind his lids and he granted her entry opening his mouth and moving his lips desperately against hers her tongue found his as soft moans escaped her and fell against him like tiny bombs shaking him to the core. She kissed him back with as much desperation and it was one of the most incredibly full feelings he had ever known, his mind reeled as the word full kept playing in his mind. It was the epitome of what he felt, full, for the first time in probably his whole life he didn't feel that gaping hole that normally loomed inside of him. It was filled at that moment, filled with her, and his body suddenly went cold. His eyes sprung open and he pulled back jerking away from her too forcefully, she blinked open her eyes looking at him lustfully, her pink blush spreading from her cheeks all the way down her chest, the look in her eyes quickly cleared as her blush turned to a deep red. She looked around and he followed her gaze realizing the car was completely fogged up now with no visibility to the outside, the air around them suddenly felt in short supply and he tried to breath in but it got stuck in his throat, he could feel her looking at him and he couldn't take any of it. He started rolling down the window letting the cold air outside hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't stand how vulnerable it made him feel that he couldn't see his surroundings outside, but he hated even more how vulnerable he felt sitting next to her knowing that he had marked her skin but she had unknowingly marked him in a much deeper way, a way that was scorching his mind and his heart.

"Jughead?" Her voice broke through his haze making him look at her, her eyebrows were knitted together in concern. He inhaled deeply suddenly so thankful for the stingingly cold air that kept flowing through his open window seeming to also clear his mind a bit.

"I'm sorry," He muttered raking his hand through his jet black hair. "I don't know what happened," She just nodded in response but the hurt on her face was obvious and he rubbed his temple mindlessly trying to figure out what to say. " You have a boyfriend Betts," Was all he could seem to get out. He knew it was a low blow and he was just using it because he couldn't admit how deathly afraid of her he was, he knew Archie had nothing to do with it, in fact at the very thought of him rage pulsed through Jughead making him want to punch something. Betty flinched next to him as his eyes looked at his fist that was now pulsing in pain against the steering wheel and he realized he had punched something, he pulled his fist back and rubbed with his other hand becoming more and more uncomfortable with the idea that he wasn't in control of himself, not when he was around her and definitely not when he thought of her being with someone else. Not to mention he also seemed to have thrown his normally calculated and cautious mentality to the wind as if fully hit him that he had left himself completely vulnerable in a distinct car, parked openly on the street with fogged up windows leaving him no visible sight out at any direction. He cursed under his breath scolding himself for being so careless and stupid. He sighed deeply choosing not to look at her as he turned the key feeling the rumble of his car turn over and the engine start.

"Are you taking me home?" She asked her voice dripping with exhaustion. He simply nodded still not meeting her eyes. "Will you just take me to Kevin's?" she asked through a yawn making him tense slightly. He knew Kevin was seeing one of his serpents and it shouldn't bother him but the thought of any guy around her, watching her sleep made him extremely uncomfortable. He wondered for a minute what she slept in and his breath hitched in his throat as he thought of her in small boyshort and one of his T-shirts her small frame curled up under his covers, or what if she slept naked, he closed his eyes longingly trying not to think about it too hard but his mind reeled at the image in his head and his eyes opened sharply turning his head to look at her.

"Do you sleep with him?" He asked in a harsh tone. She gave him a confused look. "Like in his bed." Jughead growled not being able to hide his increasing jealousy towards the situation. She simply nodded as if his question meant nothing as she opened her phone mindlessly and started typing probably letting Kevin know she was on her way over, his stomach clenched as his anger made his vision blur for a second.

"Does he touch you?" He asked through gritted teeth knowing how irrational he was being but he couldn't seem to stop. She looked up from her phone surprised by his question.

"Um, sometimes he holds me," She shrugged clearly not understanding how much this was affecting him. Jughead couldn't stop the possessive growl that escaped his lips.

"Tell him he can't," He said lacing his words with a clear threat. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows arched impossibly high.

" I'm sorry?" Her voice defiant as she crossed her arms over her chest after dropping her phone back in her bag.

"Tell him he can't touch you." He growled again throwing his car into drive and peeling away from the curb. Betty fell back a little startled but straightened herself and continued watching him.

"Jug, he is gay," Betty rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware but I can't drop you off at some guys house so he can hold you all night," he looked at her from the corner of his eye a deep frown etched on his face.

"Okay, I'll sleep on the floor," She said quietly obeying him for some reason. He exhaled in relief and focused back on the road as he drove through the quiet streets. It dawned on him that she had a boyfriend who would probably appreciate his request as well, and his stomach twisted again, _would she sleep on the floor at Archie's house too?_ His mind flooding with questions as he pulled up to a red light.

"Have you slept with Archie?" His question came out weaker than he had meant it and he scolded himself for sounding so pathetic.

"Like slept with him, or _slept_ with him?" She clarified a deep blush growing on her cheeks. The light turned green but with no other cars in sight Jughead remained stopped and kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Have you fucked him?" He asked harshly making her blush grow deeper. His eyes narrowed at her extremely nervous expression, dread seeping its way under his skin as he awaited her answer.

"No, I have only been seeing him for a week," She looked away embarrassed "But I think tonight he wanted to," She admitted sheepishly. He inhaled as relief kind of set in and he felt an odd sense of satisfaction knowing he had detoured that plan.

"Would you have?" He finally dragged the car forward hitting the gas.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. He tried to push the thought from his head as he flew through the streets in his old car still enjoying the feeling of the cool air running through the window beside him. "I'm glad I didn't though," her voice was oddly sad but he looked over at her seeing her smile softly, making his heart thump loudly in his chest.

"Me too," He said reaching over and grabbing her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as they drove. Her eyes closed for a beat too long before she forced them open again. He was so utterly and completely conflicted, he knew he couldn't stop touching her and it was so easy and comfortable to drive around with her sitting next to him in his car, but nothing about it was actually easy. She had a boyfriend and a life, and he had the serpents and all his baggage, they could never work, he knew at least that much, as much as he longed for that drive to last forever he told himself this would be the last time he was with her, he had to let her go. He would take her home and forget about her and let her live her life the way she was supposed to. It was best for everyone and he sat in silence with her slowly rubbing his thumb on her hand as he burned the memory into his mind relishing the moment as he he forced himself to believe that. Her eyes fluttered closed and he watched as her head slowly lulled to one side, sleep clearly consuming her. He took the bump over the railroad tracks slowly being careful not to wake her, but as his speed decelerated he noticed a pair of headlights slowly creeping around the corner behind them. He pushed the gas accelerating back up to speed and took a quick left, a gut feeling of uneasiness spreading through him, he pulled all the way down the street and slowed at the stop sign watching carefully in his rearview mirror as the same headlights pulled down the same street before quickly turning off their lights, his breath quickened as he made another left and sped down the street his car rumbling too loudly. He expertly maneuvered his car down a few for streets making an unpatterned zig zag. Before finding a familiar main street and speeding down it. He contemplated waking her, realizing he had no idea how to get to their destination but as he squeezed gently on her hand trying to get her to stir, he looked back in the mirror seeing the same car a ways away now but still on their tail.

"Shit."


	8. Safe House

"Shit," He muttered before flooring his gas and speeding ahead realizing he couldn't take her anywhere with his new _friends_ following him. If they were an enemy of the serpents, which he was almost positive they were, he couldn't take her to a house they could find, and he definitely couldn't let them see her leave is car, it would make her a vulnerable target. He whipped his car taking a harsh right and speeding down the street that Pops was on, his stomach instinctively growled as he realized he hadn't eaten since before he went to Betty's work. His car flew down the streets his focus zeroing in on the road as he tried to come up with a plan, the serpents had a safe house across sweetwater that was right on the city limits of Greendale, he had to get there and fast before his audience in the other car could follow him there. His wheels rolled across the assphalt an alarming rate, and he took another sharp right finally seeing the river roll up to the side of the road, he pulled a left onto the bridge that led across the water making betty slide slightly into his shoulder, she began stirring a little as she sleepily squeezed his hand that was still in hers, her eyes opening softly at first before flying open at their alarming speed, he looked over as she gasped loudly and saw the fear in her in her eyes.

"Jug, where are we?" she asked her eyes wide as she took in the surroundings. He kept the gas floored as he maneuvered the winding road ahead of them.

"I'm sorry betts, change of plans," a serious edge crept into his voice as he willed her not to ask anymore questions until he got her to safety, he kept his eyes peeled for the small road that he knew was barely visible especially at night in the pitch black, he sped past the welcome to Greendale sign knowing they were close.

"Where are we going?" she whimpered clearly not taking his hint, the fear in her voice evident. He finally saw the small dirt road lit up by his head lights and he whipped the car to the right making her yelp. He sped down the path silently more another few miles, listening to her breathing quicken as her panic set in. A House far to the left came into view and he exhaled looking in the rear mirror and making sure they hadn't been followed that far. He slowed the car down and pulled it into the bumpy driveway before slamming it into park and turning towards her.

"I need you to trust me," He said his voice low and serious, she searched his face with wide eyes blinking too many times before nodding slightly. "Take my keys, and find the one that fits the lock and go inside, I'll be in right after you," He said hurriedly pulling the keys from the ignition and thrusting them at her. She obeyed her hand shaking slightly, and swiftly got out of the car, pulling her bag out with her.

"Where are we?" She asked once he was out of the car too, he closed the door quietly and shot her a warning look, making her visibly shake even in the darkness.

"Go," he commanded her, and she finally just listened to him hopefully understanding his need to keep her safe. He watched her make her way to the front of the small house, and he took the opportunity to grab the large black tarp that was folded on the small tool shed to the side of the house, he fanned it out before draping it over the car and making sure it was covered. He checked his pocket making sure his phone was there then made quick long strides until he was at the front door with her, she was still trying different keys as her hands shook and she couldn't even get the small metal into the keyhole, he put his hand over hers making her jump slightly. She looked up at him exhaling loudly as she took in his face.

"I got it," He tried to sound comforting as he pulled the keys from her hand and pulled them closer to his face to see before singling out the correct key and pushing it into the lock and twisting it to open the door as they entered a beeping sound started from the security system telling him he had a 30 second to disarm it, he let her walk inside first before pushing the door closed and punching in the code on a small keypad to the right of the door, the beeping ceased as a small chime went off granting them entry. He closed the door behind him flicking the lock and pulling the deadbolt above it across as well, he finally let out a deep breath and closed his eyes pulling his hand up to instinctively pinch the bridge if his nose as he let the situation sink in. He opened his eyes as he watched Betty walk slowly down the hallway and into the house.

"Where are we?" she asked again her voice echoing slightly in the small space, he walked past her and found the small lamp on the side of the couch, flicking it on and illuminating the small cozy living room. It wasn't decorated much but it had all the furniture it needed, even small throw pillows and a plaid blanket laying over the back of the couch. He hadn't been there in a long time, not since before his dad had been put away, the last time was with his younger sister when FP had told them they were going to stay in the family cabin as a vacation, and he noted that it did really resemble a quaint cottage, that could be mistaken as a vacation home if he didn't know better, but he did know better, and he knew now that it was a safe point for the serpents that was off the grid and didn't even have an address, it was a house that was only used in dangerous situations and his brows furrowed together as he remembered being there as a kid and now wondered why they had gone there in the first place and what kind of trouble his dad had been in to have to use it. He sat himself on the couch and looked up at Betty who was still standing in the entry hallway her backpack pulled tightly to her chest.

"It's a safe house," He finally answered running his fingers through his messy black hair, feeling a slight tinge of panic when he didn't feel the familiar fabric of his beanie, he didn't usually wear it, not anymore at least, but it was never too far from him. It wasn't something he kept on all the time because he found that it made him look vulnerable and young but he still liked having it, it was like an odd security blanket that he still needed around, and he felt a little lost without it, but right now it was lazily tossed in the backseat of his car and he couldn't risk going back outside to get it. "We had a tail," he continued explaining to her.

"A tail?" she still didn't move from where she stood.

"Yes, someone was following us, I don't know who or why at the moment," he let out a sigh realizing the time and feeling tired. "We have to stay here until the morning when I can call in some back up."

"Aren't you the head of the serpents though, shouldn't they come no matter what time it is?" She asked lightly clearly feeling timid about talking to him about his role in the infamous gang.

"And they will," he said matter of factly, eyeing her as she put her back pack down and walked cautiously over to the couch sitting at the far end from him. "They answer to me whenever but i'm also not a complete asshole. A lot of them have families and lives outside of just club stuff," he said shrugging but he didn't miss the small glint of admiration that crept into her face as she looked at him. And he tried to bite his tongue, but his nature was not to keep quiet and he wasn't used to filtering what he said, he raised his eyebrow at her. "Is it that surprising that I'm actually a decent human being?" He said his eyebrow raising a little higher as a mocking smile played at his lips. She looked away blushing and pulling her hand up to grab the end of her blonde hair and twist it between her fingers.

"No, it's not that," she stammered nervously "I just wasn't expecting…." she trailed off her nose scrunching up slightly as she searched for the words.

"Compassion, empathy, kindness?" He laughed trying to finish her sentence for her, she shot him an apologetic look and pulled her legs up hugging her knees to her chest. "Are you cold?" He asked reaching for the blanket behind them and handing it to her before getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked over her shoulder as he made his way through the living room.

"Kitchen, want a soda? Water?" He asked walking over to the kitchen, taking off his leather jacket as he went and throwing it over a dining room chair. He made his way through the doorless frame and found the thermostat on the wall, cranking up the heat and quickly after rolling up the long sleeves of his dark blue Henley, bracing himself for the hot air that was about to start pouring out of the vents.

"Water please," she yelled from the other room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rummaged around in one of the small white drawers finding the charger before plugging it in and setting his phone down on the black countertop. He made his way to the fridge and opened it finding two water bottles and lazily walking back to the den where the small blonde had made herself a cocoon out of the blanket he had given her, and as he walked to her and held out the water bottle, she had to find a way out for her hand and he laughed out loud at the concentration on her face making her frown and she finally popped out her tiny hand and snatched the water from him. "Thanks," she pouted. The heater made a rumbling sounds as it cranked itself on and she jumped a little. He found his spot next to her sitting closer than he was before, he turned slightly towards her and looked into her tired eyes realizing one was slightly more green while the other one remained a striking blue, and his breath hitched not really sure if he had ever seen anything more beautiful and intriguing, he studied them intently finding tiny yellow specks in them and getting a little lost, she quickly pulled her hair from behind her ear letting it fall over her face and cover the green eye. He shook his head lightly trying to pull himself out of her spell.

"I'm sorry about all of this," he paused watching her "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in my crap," as he finished talking his stomach let out a loud growl and she laughed breezily forcing him to smile too.

"Hungry?" She asked still laughing a little.

"I'm always hungry," he laughed too feeling the mood lighten a little bit "you?"

"I could eat," she nodded, and he pulled himself off the couch and held out his hand out to her, she found her way out of her blanket cocoon more easily this time and let him help her up. The heater was working more now and the house was filled with warm air, she pulled her arms out of her jacket and threw it on her bag before starting to pull of her grey work shirt too. He watched her frozen in place before realizing she had a small tight tank top underneath and he let out his exhale as his eyes drank in her small frame, the low cut white material showing her cleavage, and tightly hugging her small waist, suddenly he was even more hungry but for a much different meal, he noticed her watching his eyes as her cheeks burned pink, and she quickly tried to walk past him, her scent hitting his nose and making his eyes roll back slightly. He turned and followed her into the kitchen, he bee lined for the pantry and found the cup of noodles they always kept there. Handing them to her, she grabbed them both and went to work opening them and getting them filled up with water, as she put them in the microwave he grabbed his phone and shot a quick text to Joaquin and sweet pea about their situation and telling them to call him as soon as they were awake. Betty leaned against the wall watching the two styrofoam cups rotate in the small black box as they heated up. Jughead felt his phone vibrate in his hand and looked down to see a reply from sweet pea.

 _You need help now?_

He read the text and thought about it for a second before eyeing her again her hands pushed into her pack pockets making her chest pop out slightly, and he knew he should say yes but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be around her more, and make her stay with him, his fingers moved stealthily across the screen.

 _No, it can wait till the morning. We are at greendale._

He closed his phone sliding it into his pocket making sure she wouldn't hear if it vibrated again. He felt a pang of guilt that he was keeping her there with him even though with sweet peas help they could probably make it out fine. But the thought of taking her home right now and going back to the Whyte Wyrm and sleeping alone made his stomach drop, he didn't wanna be without her right then. The microwave beeped pulling him out of his thoughts, she walked over and pulled them out while he opened the drawer next to him and grabbed some forks. She held both cups making her ways back to the couch and he followed close behind taking his from her hand as they both sat back down. He ate his impossibly quick and always let out a disappointed groan when he realized all his noodles were gone, he pulled the cup to his lips and drank the liquid that remained in the cup before putting the empty styrofoam on the table and looking back at her. She had a fork full of noodles halfway to her mouth but she was frozen in place staring at him with wide eyes, she took the bite she had ready and then pushed her fork into her cup and leaning over to put it on The table next to his.

"Are you done?" He asked eyeing hers and she laughed nodding, and without hesitation he grabbed her cup and finished hers as well feeling a little closer to satisfied. She eyed him almost suspiciously, when he finally looked up and met her gaze she looked away blushing. He pulled his eyebrows together quizzically.

"What's on your mind little one?" He asked watching her flush deepen.

"Just thinking…" she trailed off biting her thumb nail. He leaned over putting the styrofoam cup next to his and turned his attention back to her.

"Thinking what?" He implored

"If there is more than just water in this house," she responded shyly. He looked at her even more confused.

"Yeah we have soda," he shrugged, she looked at him before. looking away quickly and staring at the floor for a beat.

"I meant something stronger than soda," her voice was soft and timid and he finally understood what she meant.

"I don't know Betts, last time you were drunk…" he trailed off remembering the ways she had a straddled him and kissed him. "I'll go look," He finished hating himself for not being able to tell her no. He got up grabbing their cups and taking them to the kitchen with him, she followed him and leaned against the counter while he opened the fridge. He pulled out too bottles of hard cider and she watched him with hooded lids as he pulled his keys from his belt loop and used one to expertly pop off the tops, handing her one and taking a long swig himself.

"So why would someone be following us?" She asked looking at him with her crystal blue eyes, pulling the neck of her bottle up to her lips and taking a timid sip.

"That a pretty long list of reasons," He sighed taking another sip, "I happen to have a lot of enemies."

"I can imagine that," She sighed. He watched her trying to read her expression but all he could pick up on was her exhaustion.

"I'll find out what I can in the morning, don't concern yourself with it," he said with finality, wanting her to stay as far away from his lifestyle as possible.

"Well it's kinda hard to ignore seeing as now I'm staying in a house with a guy I hardly know because someone was after us," She rolled her eyes sarcastically, and he couldn't help the hurt that welled inside his chest slightly at her words.

"You hardly know me?" He asked raising an eyebrow "You've known me since you were like 9," He countered taking another long swig of his drink. She laughed and drank some of hers as well.

"I was 7, and you know what I mean," she looked at him pointedly.

"Fair enough," He said cocking his chin forward and nodding his head towards the door, she understood his motion and made her way out of the kitchen and towards the living room and he followed close behind, as she found her spot on the couch he sat opposite of her on the large chair and set his bottle down on the coffee table, she pulled her legs up under her and sat criss crossed, balancing her cider between her legs letting it rest on her inner thigh. "What do you wanna know?" He asked meeting her gaze.

"How old are you now?" He couldn't help but chuckle a little at her question.

"Well how old are you?"

"17 almost 18," she answered her eyebrows pulling together as she thought "and you're 4 years older than me, so you're 21?" He nodded in response.

"You went to Southside high?" He nodded again to her question but kept silent. She looked away for a minute grabbing her drink and tilting it up to take a long sip. "You're dad was the serpent leader…" he gave another slight nod "and now you are…" she trailed off and he tilted his head to the side slightly waiting for her to continue but he knew her question already and when she didn't keep talking he sighed taking a deep breath.

"FP got picked up when I was 14, and he has been locked up ever since, I took over for him… it's kind of a bloodline thing," he shrugged, leaning forward as she watched him grab his bottle and tip it completely back chugging the rest of his.

"You've been doing this since you were 14?" she asked with wide eyes, not at all hiding the shock in her voice, which didn't bother him but the hint of pity in her words made him flinch.

"Yeah," He nodded again not really knowing what else to say. She looked away again blushing slightly.

"Do you live on your own then?" she asked in a small voice.

"That depend on how you look at it, I stay at the Whyte Wyrm," He said running his finger through his hair and pushing it out of his face "There is a studio upstairs, so yeah I live alone, but there is usually always company if I want it."

"Company?" her voice took an edge to it, and he found himself oddly satisfied with her jealousy. He smirked trying not to enjoy it too much.

"I live above a bar Betts, it's full of people until like 2 am, I'm not lonely," He shrugged.

"Sounds kinda lonely to me," she huffed making him laugh.

"I'm kind of loner, lonely suits me."

"You lead a huge group of people but you're a loner?" She asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm as much of a loner as my position allows me to be, I like it that way," He pulled his lips to the side incredulously.

"Why?" She asked bluntly staring at him her eyes searching his face with a scrutiny that made him shift uncomfortably.

"Why am I loner?" He laughed trying to brush off his unease.

"Why you do you like it?" she asked boldly raising her chin slightly. He met her eyes trying to figure out where this was going.

"Why do I like being alone?" He laughed coldly this time "I tried to give you a ride home and within a few hours I already had you in a dangerous situation, alone is the easiest option," He said daring her to challenge him. She looked at him her eyes narrowing slightly as if she were about to protest but instead she yawned unexpectedly pulling her hand up to rub underneath her eyes. When she looked back at him her eyes had lost whatever fire was brewing in them.

"Are we really in that much danger?" She asked finally.

"Until I know more, yes, we could be," He said flatly and her gaze darted to the hallway that led to the front door her posture becoming rigid.

"Will they find us?"Her tone rising with fear. He stood up stretching his arms above his head and pushing his head to one side hard enough until he heard a satisfying pop.

"I doubt it," His words were clipped and he could tell his non-answer was making her nervous "I won't let anything happen to you," He said taking a step towards her, held out his hand to her making sure he looked her in the eyes as he gave her his word.

"Where are we going?" She asked her voice fighting off another yawn as she placed her small hand in his, he pulled her to her feet, never letting go of her hand as she put her half full bottle on the table and stood impossibly close to him looking up at his through her long lashes.

"Bed."


	9. Cold Shower

"Bed?" She asked in a small voice suddenly painfully aware that she had to sleep at some point and her body was already heavy with exhaustion but her mind reeled at the idea of sleeping in a bed next to him, the thought alone making her feel far too awake.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked suspiciously. She nodded not able to form words as he held her hand and pulled her to the small staircase that led to the second floor. They walked hand in hand down the narrow hallway and his thumb rubbed the side of her hand comfortingly. She couldn't stop her mind from contemplating how it was going to feel to be in a bed next to him, her heart started pounding loudly in her ear as nerves took her over. Would he cuddle her or touch her at all? As they entered the first bedroom to the right she saw the pale wood queen size bed covered in a quilted comforter and the red pillows that matched the rustic feel of the cottage style house. It was a cozy home and she loved the way it felt like a remote cabin in the middle of the woods and almost had to stop herself from laughing out loud at realization that that's exactly what it was. Jug stood in the middle of the room looking from the bed to her expectantly so she slowly walked towards it and sat on the overly squishy mattress. She couldn't even begin to wrap her brain around all the events that had transpired, the fact that someone would chase them like prey and try to harm them, the idea was so foreign to her that anyone would go that far to hurt another person, but then again the cool and collected behavior from jughead was a clear indication that this was not a new situation to him, and she wondered if he had ever been on the other end of this as well, following someone in the middle of the night to hurt them, or kidnap them, or even worse... kill them. She shook her head slightly trying to push the disturbing images in her head and instead focus on the boy in front of her. The way he held her hand so gently as if she were breakable or they way he looked at her when he was worried, she couldn't imagine him ever hurting someone, but she quickly thought back to dark expression on his face when he had looked at archie, and it became terrifying clear that there was a side of him that she didn't know and would probably never fully understand. Their conversation from earlier weighing on her heavily at the thought of him at 14 years old dealing with the violence of the serpents, he was no stranger to any of this, and he was trained in that way of life, he was probably more lethal than any of the other people that were after him, but as she looked at him, and his dark hair that kept falling into his eyes, as he watched her she felt nothing even close to fear, or at least not fear towards him, only the small amount of fear that swelled inside of her as she faced what he made her feel, that undeniable burning that erupted low in her stomach everytime he got close to her.

"So you'll be okay in here?" He asked still standing in the middle of the room not moving, his posture rigid as his dark green eyes watched her questioningly. She pulled up towards the pillow and leaned back on her elbows gauging how comfy the bed was.

"Yeah it's nice in here," She smiled trying to reassure him. He nodded quickly and took a few long strides until he was back in the doorway, his motions were rigid and forced and her eyebrow knitted together at the sudden uncomfortable air that circled between them.

"Well Goodnight Betts, I'll be down stairs if you need me," He said turning as he took a step out of the room. Panic quickly filled her body as she scrambled for any reason for him not to leave. She was so incredibly nervous being around him but the thought of laying in dark room by herself was too much for her to bare after everything that had happened.

"Jug..." she started and he turned to her his head cocked to one side in curiosity. "I… I don't wanna sleep in here alone," She stuttered averting her gaze from his and instead staring at the floor as a heated blush crept across her cheeks. She couldn't seem to look up at him even as she saw him out of her peripherals take a hesitant step forward before freezing in place again. She finally dragged her eyes up and met his seeing the absolute torture in his dark green eyes. And guilt immediately flooded through her but she knew she couldn't stop herself from wanting him near her. She selfishly let her eyes widen in a puppy dog state willing him to understand her need to not be alone.

"Alright," he said in a quiet voice before walking towards the bed and reaching over her. She sucked in a sharp breath as he got close to her and his scent hit her like a ton of bricks, a strange mix of cologne and lemongrass. He grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed watching her as her eyes fluttered closed in expectancy, but suddenly his warmth and smell were gone as he stood back up making her eyes snap open as she watched him toss the pillow on the ground and grab the small throw blanket on the edge of the bed and fanning it out over the floor as well. The same panic flooded through her as she realized his intentions. It should have been enough she knew that, but her body was still on edge from the way he had kissed her earlier, and the way he kept watching her with lust-filled eyes. Nothing about her normal demeanor was like this but around him she couldn't help it, she begged her own body to calm down, and keep her breathing level, but he affected her like nothing else she had ever known.

"Jug?" She asked in a small voice just as he had made his way to the floor. He looked up at her, the affection on his face making her heart stop. She couldn't ask him to torture himself more, not with how much he was already doing for her. "Nevermind," she forced out.

"What is it betts?" He pushed his head up on his hand letting his elbow rest on the pillow.

"I was just gonna say…" she started but the curiosity on his face gave him an almost boyish look and she melted just a little bit more and she needed him closer to her, a need that burned so deeply in her stomach she let out an audible sigh making his eyebrows raise a little. "Will you sleep in the bed with me?" She blurted out making herself blush. His jaw fell slack at her words as he looked at her with wide eyes. She looked away,her blush deepening "I just mean that with you on the floor, I could wake up and forget your there and still be scared," she scrambled for an explanation and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Jesus Betty," he groaned falling back on his pillow and laying on his back. The sudden feeling of rejection erupted through her as she tried to push away her embarrassment. She fell back on her own pillow and stared at the ceiling pulling the covers up over her body and squeezing her eyes shut cursing herself for pushing him too far. She felt swoosh of air hit her face and opened her eyes turning her head to see the red pillow back on the bed and jughead standing over the other side of the bed. He silently pulled back the side of the comforter and sat on the mattress, his back turned to her the rigidness obvious in his posture, he pulled off his boots letting them thud to the ground and he waited for a minute that felt like eternity for her until he finally slid underneath the covers still in his jeans and long sleeve shirt and shifted uncomfortably on the sheets.

"Better?" He asked rolling on his side to face her, she nodded slightly and turned on her side as well giving him her back. She squished herself further into the mattress trying to find a comfortable spot but the heat he created next to her was making her head spin. The room got uncomfortably quiet as his heavy breathing mixed with hers was the only sound filling the air. She longed to feel him touch her again, and as she lay in bed next to him her mind raced. She was hyperly aware of all of his movements as he pulled his arm underneath his pillow. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking right then and it was driving her insane. Her body instinctively moved back a little bit wanting to feel him but she was still achingly far away so she boldly pushed back further until her body finally hit his, and he hissed out a breath as the curve of her fit perfectly against him. His hand timidly slid under the covers and around her waist pulling her even closer and she closed her eyes reveling in the comfort of it. His fingers played mindlessly with the hem of her tank top making her stomach quiver slightly and her body reacted by pushing back more and grinding her ass against the bulge she found there. He responded by digging his fingertips into her hip and pushing himself into her body groaning quietly at the friction, making her heart race. She wanted more of that reaction so she pushed back again rolling her hips seductively, earning her another groan. His hand slid effortlessly underneath the thin fabric of her shirt and lay flat against the now exposed skin on her stomach, the heat from his palm spreading throughout her entire body and making her rub her thighs together tightly. She wanted to say something, the silence between them making her uncomfortable but she was too afraid to ruin their moment or snap him out of his lust filled haze, so instead she rolled against him again this time arching her back and pushing her hand behind her to find his hip and tickle the skin right above his jean with her fingertips. His hand almost immediately pushed further up doing the same motion as hers underneath the wire of her bra making her moan timidly. She pushed her fingers slightly below his pant line and rubbed the soft skin of his muscles that made a V, making him shutter against her and push forward burying his face in her hair and inhaling loudly.

"Fucking hell Betty," he growled breathlessly, and the desperate desire In his voice made her eyes roll back. And just like that he pulled away from her stealing his hand back and launching himself off the bed. She rolled to her back looking up at him confusion clear on her face. He raked his hand through his hair as his breaths came out forced and ragged. He turned quickly and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She sat up immediately and shook her head not even recognizing her own raspy voice.

"I need like 5 minutes in the bathroom if I'm gonna make it through this night," he laughed, her head cocked to the side confused by what he meant "or I'll just have to take a cold shower real quick," he smiled at her reassuringly but his eyes didn't match his breezy demeanor, as they remained dark and needy. And with that he turned his back to her pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the ground before sauntering off into the attached bathroom. Her heart was so filled with too many emotions to count and her body was still so heated she reached her hand up and touched where his hand had been on her rib cage. She wanted him, so badly it almost hurt and she couldn't let this moment pass. She knew who he was and that their lives may never connect like this again, and every fiber in her knew she had to cement herself in his memory to make herself a thing he would never forget. She heard the water turn on, and listened to the pipes squeak slightly as she contemplated her options. She knew he wanted her to but was holding back, and she had to break him. But she wasn't that type of girl, and she didn't even know where to begin on how to be seductive or sexy.

She threw the covers off of her and stood, taking a deep breath she undid her black pants and slid them down her thighs shakily, she then pulled her tank top off and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra letting it slid off her arms and fall the ground. She quietly walked over to where his blue shirt now laid on the ground all crumpled up and picked it up instinctively pulling it to her face and inhaling a deep breath taking in the way he smelled, she exhaled a shaky breath and pulled it over her head letting the soft fabric careless her skin almost as if it were his hands and she shuttered. She walked over to the light switch by the door and turning it off before hurriedly fumbling in the dark back to the bedside table and flipping on the the low lighted lamp creating a soft warm glow. She pushed herself back on the bed and squeezed her eyes closed, excitement and nervousness pulsing through her, as the water abruptly shut off making another loud squeak. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself down, and waited as the air got still and quiet, but when he never emerged from the bathroom she stood up cautiously and took a step forward, taking in one more deep breath she mustered all the confidence she had and pushed her body to keep moving forward until she was in front of the door. Timidly she placed her hand on the handle her fingertips shaking as she gripped the metal and slowly pushed down until she heard a click pushing the door open, the steam and cold air hitting her, she blinked through the condensation in the air and her eyes finally fixated on his figure, his back turned to her and his reflection visible to her in the mirror. His toned back was bare and her eyes greedily drank in the lines of his muscles that were obstructed by the extremely large tattoo stretching over the full expanse of his back and she stared at the double sided snake that matched the emblem on the back of his leather jacket, its two open mouths facing opposite of each other making a large S with the tattoo script words in harsh black letters reading "southside serpents" her eyes trailed to his arms trying to study the ink that completely covered his right arm in all different designs that somehow melded perfectly together giving him a full tattooed sleeve noting mainly the large patch right above his elbow that was a vibrant green and designed to look like scales and opposite his left that only had about two tattoos one was a set of initials that read JBJ in an old sailor jerry font on his bicep and on the inside of his left wrist was a small vintage style rose. She sucked in a sharp breath never having noticed how much ink actually covered his skin and the noise jolted his eyes up as he met hers in the reflection. Exhaustion had taken over her and all the reptiles on his skin must have been getting to her head because as she found his eyes in the mirror she could have sworn they glowed a strange green and resembled snake eyes but she blinked a few times and instead found his dark green almost black eyes staring back at her hungrily. His hands noticeably gripped the sides of the sink as his jaw clenched and unclenched, as his black messy hair framed his face, long pieces curling down his forehead as water dropped from them on to his hollowed cheekbones and full lips, She leaned against the door jam letting her blonde hair fall in front of her eye.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked in low growl...


	10. Authors Note

Hello Readers!

I want to take a quick second and just say thank you for all the reviews and love :)

I thought it might be a good idea to explain that my world I'm writing is VERY VERY different from the Riverdale you know,

The characters are very loosely inspired by the show basically just names and looks, with that being said... the image I have of the gang/club is much closer to a Sons of Anarchy vibe, so the violence will be more gritty, and as stated in the rating its mature content, some sexual themes will also fall into the category of violence, please read with caution if you are sensitive to those types of themes.

Other than that... Keep enjoying the story!

Music is a huge part of writing to me so I may add a playlist soon with some of the songs that have inspired this story!

Thank you again!


	11. Trust Me

_*Sorry for the super long chapter! it was supposed to be two, but so much happens I just couldn't find a good break.*_

 _..._

"Is that my shirt?" He asked in low growl. She nodded giving him the best bedroom eyes she could, the dark blue fabric reaching her mid thigh as she nervously toyed with the hem. She reached her hand up slowly and tucked her hair behind her ear, the motion pulling up the shirt slightly and exposing more of her skin to the cool air making goosebumps breakout all over her and she watched as his eyes fixated on her bare legs making her shiver even more. He turned to face her, his eyes darkening even more as they raked over his new clearer view. His black boxers leaving nothing to her imagination as his muscular legs stepped forward water droplets still visible on his skin. "What are you doing betts?" He asked but it was more of a warning.

"It seemed more comfortable," she shrugged innocently. He leaned back on the white ceramic and crossed his arms over his chest making her eyes trail down and notice the scars that were scattered around his torso the most noticeable was a circle shaped scar that was a stark pink against his pale skin on his right side below his collarbone, another tattoo was placed purposefully there, a small snake wrapped around it, its tail curling and disappearing in its open mouth and she knew she had seen something like it before, the other striking scar was long gash just below his ribs on the right side as well. He followed her eyes and looked back at her raising his eyebrows challenging her to ask the questions that danced on her tongue but instead she looked at him sharply.

"Why did we run?" She asked boldly her eyes searching his face. He looked away from her taking a calculated breath before returning his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did we run from them, it was one car… from the looks of it you could have fought them off," she tilted her chin up, motioning to his hardened appearance.

"I could have," he nodded definitely " but I couldn't guarantee your safety."

"Why do you care so much about my safety?" She asked genuine curiosity falling over her features.

"For fucks sake Betty, you already know," he huffed out.

"Why Jug?" She asked again more sternly, he took a step closer letting his arms fall to his sides.

"You're gonna pretend you don't feel it too," he growled making her instinctively cower further into wood she still leaned against.

"I wanna hear it," she tried to stay strong but her voice quivered at the end giving away her nervousness. He took another towering step closer until he was right in front of her.

"Hear what?" He answered in heated whisper "that there is something between us, some undeniable connection I have to you, some ridiculous need I have to take care of you, to keep you safe, to mark you as mine," his word hit her making all the air leave her lungs as his eyes trailed down her blushing face to her collar bone where her skin was still swollen and red under his shirt from his teeth marks where he had bitten her tender flesh earlier.

"Yes," she whimpered and with that he closed the gap between them pinning her to the door jam and crashing his lips against hers in a heated kiss, her body melted to his a soft moan escaping her as he slid his hand to her jaw pulling her face tightly against his causing her to wince in pain, he pulled back breathing erratically, she tilted her chin up to look at him her eyes feeling the sting of tears from all the emotion coursing through her veins. And as their eyes met his pupils pulsed slightly making him look like a haunting predator.

"Juggie," she whispered pulling herself up on her tiptoes and placing a small sweet kiss on his lips. It was the first time she had been the one to initiate a kiss and it was so oddly empowering, she pushed herself harder into his chest and pushed up again kissing him with more force this time, he kissed her back his hand wrapping around her small waist and pulling her into him, he broke the kiss leaning his forehead down against hers, his shaky exhale sweeping hotly across her face."I feel it too," she looked up at him through her lashes. He laughed darkly and pulled away from her.

"No you only think you do," he turned his back to her running his finger through his wet hair and striding over to his black jeans that were in a heap on the floor and mechanically pulling them on leaving the button and zipper lazily undone.

"I know what I feel Jug," she tried, taking a step further into the bathroom, he spun around shooting her daggers that made her flinch.

"No you don't," he replied coldly "You have no idea who I am." she took another small step closer to him but his eyes never lost their intensity.

"Then help me," she challenged softly longing to be close to him again.

"Help you?" He laughed again "you wanna know who I am, you wanna know what I'm capable of? What I have done?" She nodded slightly feeling anxiety erupt in her stomach, the sudden realization that she had no idea what he was gonna say next but she held her breath knowing it was something she needed to hear. "Stop kidding yourself Betts," he leaned down grabbing his belt off the floor and sweeping past her into the bedroom. She spun around following him quickly panic flooding through her as she felt him shutting down. She reached out and grabbed his hand desperately.

"Tell me," she practically begged her gaze willing him to answer.

"You wanna know who I am?" He asked menacingly his nostrils flaring. He took an intimidating step closer.

"Yes, I trust you," she said strongly still gripping his arm. His jaw clenched and his eyes flashed darkly peering into her making her shiver.

"Trust me?" He growled and she nodded her chin lifting confidently. His eyebrow raised and he chuckled. "Take off my shirt," He said flatly.

"Wh… what?" she stammered, he stepped away from her pulling his arm from her grasp.

"You heard me."

"I'm..I don't have anything underneath it jug," her eyebrows knitted together her blush burning red.

"Take it off." He said sternly the look in his eyes making her heart stop. "Now." she looked at him her eyes wildly searching his, a shuddering breath escaping her lips. But his gaze remained steadfast. "I'll do it for you if you don't," He challenged, raising his eyebrow intimidatingly. She blinked several times feeling frozen in place. She looked to the floor, heat filling every inch of her body, her breaths coming in quick succession as she felt the need to prove to him that she trusted him that she knew what she felt and she wasn't wrong about him. Her hands shakily grabbed the bottom of the shirt and slowly started pulling it up revealing her black lace panties and trailing up the sensitive skin of her abdomen, pausing slightly right under her breasts, she took a deep breath watching him as she finally pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the ground. His posture went rigid as his eyes drank in her bare form, she crossed her arms over her chest shyly looking away from him, feeling too exposed in the dimly lit room.

"Trust me?" He asked her again and she nodded without missing a beat. He quickly closed the gap between them grabbing her wrists tightly in both his hands and kissing her roughly, she let out a whimper as he slid his tongue forcefully into her mouth walking her backwards until her back hit the cold wood of the door to the bedroom, she tilted her head back giving him more access to her mouth as he greedily took all she was giving him. He kept one hand gripped to her wrist, while the other one grabbed her bare hip and trailed up her torso his thumb landing in the crease underneath her perked chest, she sighed as his fingertips massaged her skin, and she pushed her hips forward wanting to feel more of him, he granted her that as he bucked his hips into her as his hand finally cupped her breast, his thumb brushing roughly against her hard pink nipple and she moaned into his mouth, he pulled his lips away and dipped his head into her neck sucking on her skin lightly. She threw her head back hitting it gently on the wood and closing her eyes in pleasure, and in a split second he pulled his head back and before she could even register what was happening she felt him pull her wrist in front of her grabbing the one he had let go of and slamming them together, her eyes snapped open and looked down as he grabbed the belt she hadn't realized was still in his hand and wrapped it tightly around her small wrists, looping the leather through the metal buckle and fastening it until she couldn't move. Her breath hitched and she watched him with wide eyes, as he glared back a dark angry look on his face, he pulled her bound hands over her head and roughly lifted them higher until it hurt and she had to raise on her tiptoes to stop her arms from pulling from their sockets and hooked the leather to the coat rack on the back of the door, she wiggled slightly at the sudden uncomfortable and vulnerable position she found herself in, her toes struggling to hold her up as she winced in pain. He stepped back suddenly his eyes watching like a hawk as she squirmed at the loss of him holding her up a bit, but she bit down on her lip fighting the pain and stilling her body to meet his stare stubbornly challenging him.

"Trust me?" He growled again and she look at him defiantly suddenly feeling strength in realizing what he was doing.

"Yes," She said not letting her gaze falter. His Jaw clenched again, his green eyes so dark they were practically black. He stepped forward again pressing his body against hers and tilting her head up with his hand, he sucked her lower lip into his mouth biting down and making her yelp. His hands roamed all over body and she shivered under his touch, one hand trailed up her collarbone and caressed the red bite mark that was still an angry red against her pale skin, making her flinch. He licked and sucked over her neck leaving a hot trail of kisses down her shoulder and suddenly dipping lower and sucking her small pink nipple into his mouth, she moaned desperately arching her back into him, heat spreading between her thighs as she rubbed them mindlessly together. He sank his teeth into the tender flesh and she yelped, her hips instinctively pressing hard against him need some type of friction. His hand grabbed her hip and pushed her forcefully back into wood making a loud thump, he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes, en edge creeping into his stare.

"Trust me?" He started breathlessly and she nodded desperately wanting him to kiss her again and to feel his mouth back on her. She never looked away from his face, but she saw in her peripherals his hand reach to his back pocket and glint of silver appeared in his hand, a sickening click sounding as she froze in place. He pulled the knife closer to her body and slid the cold metal right above her navel pushing it gently into her flesh and letting it effortlessly glide between the valley of her breasts, stopping dead center in her chest, she gulped involuntarily, willing herself not to look down, fear finding its way into the pit of her stomach. He expertly flipped the blade in his hand spinning it until he gripped it in the right position to press it to her soft neck, she winced trying not to look away from him, and he exhaled sharply making his nostrils flare like a dragon.

"Still?" He asked a wicked smile creeping onto his lips as he pressed the metal into her, her eyes fluttered closed in panic, she gulped again feeling the cold blade move with her action. She felt the sting of tears in the back of her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yes," She answered, emotion finally crashing into her as angry hot tears finally spilled over her water line and trailed down her face, and in an instant his cold hard demeanor broke and his eyes gave away the sadness behind them.

"Fuck," He let out a tortured sigh and pulled the knife from her skin throwing it to the ground. His lips pulling up into an angry scowl as he reached up and swiftly pulled the belt from the door letting her feet finally lay flat on the ground but with her body violently shaking her knees couldn't hold her up and she began falling forward losing all control of her own muscles as the adrenaline drained from her body. He grabbed her effortlessly pulling her to his chest, all the emotions she had tried to hold back and stay strong from crashed through her and she let out a strangled sob as her tears flowed freely. He lowered himself to his knees pulling her with him and cradling her small naked frame in his lap rocking her slightly as she struggled to breath, taking in harsh short gasps of air. He gently soothed his hand over her hair and pulled it back from her face making her look up at him. His thumb gently rubbing underneath her eye and brushing away a tear. His eyes remained dark, but now for an entirely differently reason, she could sense the pain in him, the conflict in his actions, and she knew she shouldn't, but for some reason she understood, she could feel his darkness and it terrified her but she knew there was more to him and she was so desperate to be let in.

"Do you understand?" He asked his voice still stern but taking a softer edge.

"Yes," she whispered leaning further into him.

"You can't trust me," He sighed exhausted. She pulled her head back looking at him and hurriedly wiping her own tears away.

"I said I understand Jug, Not that I don't trust you," She said strongly. He looked at her complete shock etching into his features.

"And do you?" He asked cautiously sounding almost desperate.

"Yes," She said "I still trust you." He closed his eyes tightly pulling his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Betty…" he sighed "you can't."

"And yet here I am," she smiled softly her cheeks flushed from the tears and her eyes still burning slightly.

"You don't want to be a part of this life," he looked at her sadly leaning back, placing his hands on the floor behind him.

"I want to be a part of _your_ life," she countered. He took a deep breath shivering and realizing she was still topless.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled his eyes glancing to the open knife still on the floor and back to her "I… I don't know how to do any of this," he admitted shaking his head slightly "but I can't let you be a part of this," he finished strenly.

"That's not your decision," she whispered not meeting his eyes. Before looking away and crawling slightly to his shirt that was on the ground, and pulling it to her bare chest before returning to her seat in his lap.

"Betts you don't get it, this life, the club… it's not the place for someone like you," his expression remained tired. She pulled herself out of his lap and sat facing him, pulling the dark blue fabric over her head and snuggling into the soft cotton.

"Someone like me?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"You're…. good," he tried to explain.

"So are you jug."

"No, I'm not, I'm exactly the opposite," he laughed humorlessly. She let herself look at him, really look at him, and behind all the darkness she saw his fear, and all she wanted in that moment was to quiet it for him, to ease the evident pain inside of him.

"You kept me safe. That's good right?" She asked reaching her hand out and touching his cheek gently.

"That's one thing, in a very long list," he pulled his face from her hand watching as she dropped it back down into her lap "and that's just counting this week," he said giving her a pointed look. She looked away feeling overwhelmingly sad for him that he felt the need to push her away so hard.

"I don't believe that," she shook her head refusing to believe that he was as dark as he was letting on, but a small voice in the back of her head told her he was probably darker than she could ever understand.

"I just held a knife to your throat and you don't believe I'm not a good person?" He countered raising his eyebrows.

"Okay that's fair," she shrugged pausing for a moment while she thought of her next question carefully "but would you have hurt me?" She asked cautiously.

"No, never," he answered flatly, rubbing his hand down his face, clearly fighting off the exhaustion.

"Do you want me?" She asked suddenly, feeling her cheeks burned at her own boldness. He blinked in surprise and met her gaze. He paused for a long while just looking at her, chewing on his bottom lip in contemplation.

"Yes," his voice sounding like he was unsure how to even admit that out loud. "But it's not that simple," he sighed.

"Yes it is," she argued standing up and holding her hand out to him, he looked at her quizzically before giving in and grabbing her hand as he stood not really needing her help and let her lead him back to the bed. She crawled across the bed and shuffled herself under the covers before looking up at him expectantly. He purses his lips in a tight line his eyes narrowing as he contemplated his options before letting out a deep breath and sliding off his jeans and kicking them to the side. He crawled into the bed next to her and laid his head down on the pillow.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked honestly as he reached his hand out and pushed her soft blonde hair behind her ear and she leaned into his touch closing her eyes.

"I am," she answered gazing deep into his eyes willing him to understand. She was afraid, absolutely terrified, but it didn't change the way she was pulled to him like a magnet, like some unseeable gravitational pull surrounded his body whenever she was close to him, and if she was being honest she felt it even when she was away from him. He was always somewhere in the back of her mind even when she should be thinking of something else, anything else really. His whole life scared her but at this point it felt like nothing would stop her from wanting to be a part of it. He looked back at her a pained look on his face telling her he understood completely. His hand still lingered on her face as his thumb rubbed lightly on her jaw, she was suddenly painfully aware that they were both practically naked in a bed together and her heartbeat spiked as she licked her lips instinctively, his eyes watching her hungrily. He leaned his face closer to hers slowly and timidly placed a sweet kiss on her wetted lips. His kissed her again this time with more passion pushing her head back into the pillow as he shifted in the bed and leaned over her his chest hovering over her body. He reached his hand down placing it on her inner thigh making her gasp and he pulled her legs open and settled in between them his face directly above hers, his warm center meeting hers as her body tensed up feeling his bulge making her mindlessly grind her hips up into him, he groaned pushing against her forcefully, her eyes rolled back in pleasure needing more friction. He captured her mouth again in a heated kiss their lips moving together effortlessly. Her heart swelled with emotion as he kissed her, and sighed into his mouth as his tongue swept across her lips. He rolled his hips into her, his kiss suddenly becoming desperate as they moved together, the heat between her legs increasing with every move. He sucked her lip into his mouth biting slightly before messaging it between his swollen lips, he pulled his head down slightly and kissed the crook of her neck making her back arch in to him, he pushed his hand down under the blanket to her leg pulling her thigh up letting him sink a little further into her embrace. She slid her hand through his hair as he ravaged the sensitive skin of her neck, moaning breathlessly and wiggling her body restlessly against him. He pulled his lips from her skin breathing heavily, the hot air making goosebumps spread out across her skin. He let out another shuttering breath pulling back from her and surveying her face, she could see the conflict in his face and it made her heart race uncomfortably, his hard length between her thighs pulling ups as he shifted his hips up taking his weight off of her. Panic filled her as she felt the telling signs of him pulling away and she acted as fast as she could trying to pull him back into her spell. She bucked her hips up pushing him to the side and flipping him onto his back, straddling his lap. He looked up at her surprised, his breath hitching in his throat as she swiftly grabbed his shirt and lifted it over her head again placing it on the bed next to her and arching her back and pushing her chest out confidently. His hands immediately grabbed her hips holding her against him.

"God dammit, you're beautiful," he breathed shaking his head slightly, his eyes roaming all over her body. She watched him as she rolled her hips seductively and slid herself against him, feeling his hard length easily through the thin fabric of his boxers, so achingly close to her center that was barely covered by her thin panties, his breath started coming in faster gasps as he pushed her hips forward and back rocking her body against his making an indescribable heat begin building low in her abdomen, she threw head back letting a guttural moan leave her lips and he held her down more tightly and pushed his hips up meeting her thrusts. He let go on one side and reached up grabbing her chin between two fingers and pulling her face down to his, kissing her. She moaned into his mouth as her breasts brushed lightly against his bare chest, her hard nipples rubbing against his hard smooth skin, sending electric shock waves through her, and he groaned back kissing her and tangling his hand into her hair.

"Jug," she moaned feeling empowered by his groans and the way he desperately moved against her. She reached her hand between them her fingers lightly playing with the band of his boxers before pushing further down feeling the hard muscles of his pelvic bone that lead to his manhood. He sucked in a sharp breath and quickly grabbed her wrist pulling it back, the loud snap sounding from his waistband as it reconnected with his skin. Her eyebrows knitted together the sudden rejection making her blush in confusion as she sat up her back straightening, still feeling how hard he was between her legs.

"Betts, we can't," he started still catching his breath. She sighed in frustration her jaw clenching as she glared at him.

"Seriously? You're giving me whiplash," she huffed sliding off his lap and angrily throwing herself onto the bed her back turned to him.

"Betty..." he started, but she refused to turn around. "Babe.." he laughed, his pet name making her heart skip a beat but she stayed still facing away from him too angry to give in. "Hey," he tried again grabbing her shoulder forcefully making her flinch as he turned her around "sorry," he mumbled clearly referring to the way he had grabbed her, still trying to figure out where his line was at too rough.

"What is it now?" She growled in frustration rolling her eyes before he could even answer and looking away from him.

"Look at me," he commanded sternly and she immediately obeyed hating herself for it. "I want to, I really do," he said giving her a softer look and rubbing his hand up her arm comfortingly. She watched him silently waiting for his new excuse to push her away. "You're still 17 Betts, and unless things have drastically changed in your family from what I remember, the last persons wrath that I would want to face is Alice Cooper's," he explained a dry laugh escaping his lips, and at the mention of her overbearing mother she grimaced realizing that unfortunately he wasn't wrong. "And not that I give a shit about him, but you still have that dumbass jock you call a boyfriend to break up with first," he finished, an angry scowl etching across his features.

"I'm breaking up with him?" She asked meaning for it to sound playful but Jughead clearly didn't enjoy it, his scowl deepening.

"Aren't you?" He tilted his chin up his eyes looking down her body, that was still only covered by her lace panties.

"I don't know," she sighed feeling too tired to try to lie, "it depends on which Jughead I wake up with," she sighed laughing but not really finding it funny. His jaw clenched as his expression grew dangerously angry.

"I am one person Betty, one person that you just practically begged to be with," he warned his tone growing more aggressive with every word. She looked away feeling a heated flush creep into her cheeks at how forward he was being.

"And are you going to let me?" She challenged her embarrassment rising slightly at how unsure she was of what his answer would be.

"I… I don't know," he said, his frustration clear on his face. She felt the familiar panic befall her, as she realized she was no closer to be letting in.

"Well I can't just break up with Archie for no reason jug," she pouted. His lips twitched slightly at his competitions name.

"And you don't think _Archie_ is going to break up with you for cheating on him?" He countered raising his eyebrow wickedly.

"I didn't… ," she trailed off but she couldn't even finish, it hit her like a ton of bricks realizing that she had most definitely just cheated on her boyfriend. The thought seemed so ridiculous to her, and it hadn't even crossed her mind that entire time that Archie even existed because at that moment for her he didn't, but guilt washed over her as it became painfully clear exactly what she had done. Jug kept his eyebrow raised as he watched the realization on her face.

"Yes you did," he started clearly trying to rub salt in the wound "and I'm willing to bet money on it, you don't kiss him like that," he sneered maliciously, his hand still resting on her shoulder, his fingers pressing into her skin as he gripped her trying to control his anger.

"Jug stop." She whispered.

"Tell me you'll break it off with him," he said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me you'll be with me," she countered. He pulled his hand from her shoulder reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I can't do that," he sighed angrily.

"Than neither can I," she said confidently, knowing she was going to far, she had in fact cheated, and it was the right thing to break up with Archie, but it was the only leverage she had and she couldn't give it up right then. Jug sighed in frustration and leaned away from her laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave him?" He asked not turning his eyes away from the popcorn texture. She watched him with wide eyes realizing he was giving her the ability to make a demand. Her mind reeled with the possibilities, but she knew she had to be careful and not ask too much. She inhaled deeply and watched his chest rise and fall as her eyebrows knitted together in contemplation. She reached her hand out and held his cheek pulling his face to look at her and when his tired green eyes met hers she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Make love to me," she said quietly. He blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly, swallowing loudly.

"Betts we talked about this…" he started.

"One time," she interrupted, "one time and I promise I won't let anyone ever find out, just one time and then tell me you don't want to be with me," she argued. He frowned at her request looking past her his eyes giving way to the torture that filled him. "Give me a chance Jug," she continued to press and he closed his eyes clearly sensing her desperation. He stayed silent for a long while his eyes still sealed shut and for a minute she thought maybe he had drifted of into sleep and her eyes felt the weight of the night too closing involuntarily as her head pressed further into the soft pillow.

"If I agree..," he started his voice startling her and forcing her eyes open. " it won't be tonight, too much has happened already, and you call him first thing in the morning and end it," he watched her an intensity in his eyes that made her shiver, his arm timidly reached out and carressed down her arm finding her hand and rubbing gently.

"Fine, I guess that's fair," she huffed trying to show her frustration, but it was immediately followed by an involuntary yawn.

"Turn around," he commanded "I want to hold you." she obeyed and shifted herself under the covers, he quickly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him letting the curve of her body sink perfectly into his chest. She felt so oddly safe in his arms and her eyes quickly fluttered closed. "Goodnight Betty Cooper," He whispered, his hot breath fanning out across the back of her neck and making her shiver.

"Goodnight Juggy," She whispered back finally letting sleep take over her exhausted body.


	12. Frustrations

*I've been rereading some of the chapters and I'm finding so many typos :P Sorry guys! I write really quickly when i get into it, so just bare with me lol*

Betty turned her body groaning out loud at the stiffness of her neck, she stretched her arms up over her head and looked to her side, her eyes drinking in the sweetest sight as Jughead slept next to her completely knocked out still, the events of last night flooding back to her as she studied him. His face looked so soft in sleep, almost boyish. His cheek was pressed so hard into the pillow that it squished his face making his lips pursed together, his jet black her messily covered his forehead and his matching dark lashes laid flat against his cheek bones. She sighed happily wishing his face could always look so innocent without the hard lines of a glare the way it did when he was awake. She rolled over again and slid quietly out from under the covers careful not to wake him. Grabbing his shirt from where it was squished slightly under her pillow she slid it over her head and tiptoed around the bed surveying the room before remembering that her phone was still down stairs in her bag and she had no idea what time it was or if anyone had tried to call her. Her bare feet made as little noise as possible as she made her way to the door and slowly pulled it open shutting it behind her. She shivered as her pace quickened and she made her way down the hallway and down the stairs, Jugheads soft t-shirt the only thing shielding her from the brisk morning air. She knelt down by her bag and rummaged through it finding the sleek metal of her phone, making her way to the couch and grabbing the blanket. She curled up on the soft cushion pulling the blanket around her and finally pressing the center button on the phone lighting it up to show the time, 9:24 am and four new text from Kevin, one from her mom, five from Archie, along with three missed calls from him. She sucked in a sharp breath and cursed as she exhaled realizing she had never actually sent the text to Kev letting him know she wasn't going to be showing up and to cover for her. She slid her thumb across the screen and let her eyes skim over the texts from archie first:

 _I guess I'll just see you tomorrow…._

 _Goodnight Betty._

 _I Love you_

 _Hey Good morning, hope we are okay._

 _Hello?_

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and opened the next text from her mom:

 _Elizabeth, Please ask sheriff Keller for a quote for me, call me when you wake up. XO_

Relief flooded her as she let it sink in that her mother had just assumed she had stayed at Kevin's. She flipped down one more conversation and opened Kevin's texts:

 _When will you be here? My eyes will not even stay open._

 _Woman it is 3am, you better have a good explanation for ruining my beauty sleeeeeep!_

 _I totally passed out, where they hell are you?_

 _ELIZABETH COOPER! Did you end up in a certain redheads bed?!_

She pressed the screen opening the keyboard and swiftly began typing back

 _I'm so sorry Kev! I'll be there as soon as I can and i'll explain everything… Just if anyone asks I'm there._

But before she could hit send her phone started vibrating in her hand and Archie's name and a photo of him lit up as the sickening buzzing sound continued. Her heart beat sped up and she braced herself as she hit the green button and accepted the call.

"Hey!" she started cheerily, feigning a smile before remembering he couldn't see her "I'm so sorry my phone died," she chirped.

"Betty, you're okay," He said as more of a statement "Where are you?" He asked concern and worry dripping from his voice causing a massive wave of guilt to flood over her.

"Oh, I ended up going to Kevin's. I was so tired and it was closer," she laughed effortlessly.

"So you stayed at Kevin's last night? You're still there?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I'll be home soon," She tried.

"Hm, that's so weird that you would sleep at his house without him knowing." Archie said flatly.

"What?" she squeaked her palm beginning to sweat as she gripped her phone tighter.

"Kevin is here right now, at my house…. Looking for you," He spat through the phone. She gulped realizing the gravity of the situation she was in. She couldn't say she was home, it was right next to his house… She heard a loud throat clearing and turned her head to see a boxer clad and shirtless Jughead leaning on the bannister at the end of the stairs watching her. The sounds started dulling in her ears as blood rushed to them, and panic started setting in.

"Betty?" Archie barked startling her and causing Jug to move from his perch and close the distance between them, he loomed close enough to be able to hear the other side of the phone, crossing his arms over his chest menacingly.

"I… um… I can explain," she stammered trying to reel her brain for a way out of the situation. Jughead cleared his throat again loudly, and she shot him a glare, her nostrils flaring.

"Who the hell are you with?" Archie practically yelled "What the fuck is going on?" She stood up and swept past jughead angrily her feet pounding loudly on the hardwood floors. She turned the corner and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Look, the truth is i've had a very strange night," she finally said weakly. Jughead was right behind her though making his way into the kitchen and watching her like a hawk.

"Feel free to elaborate," Archie continued with his angry tone but it began losing its momentum.

"I was starting to walk home…" she sighed letting her face fall into her hands. "And someone started following me, I got super scared so I started running and I found an ally way to hide in, luckily I ran into…" she paused bracing herself for the words she had to speak next. "Jughead, he had still been in the area, and we were able to get to his car and he gave me a ride home," she explained sticking at least somewhat to the truth.

"You're with Jughead Jones?" Archie asked genuinely shocked.

"She is where?" Kevin yelled through the phone clearly still with Archie.

"I didn't have another choice Arch," She started, she could feel Jughead staring at her his eyes burning a hole through her chest but she couldn't look up at him. "I was terrified, and they followed us in his car, we got away but we ended up having to stay at a safe house until we could be sure they were gone and Jug wanted reinforcements," she explained.

"This is insane, do you even hear yourself right now?!" He yelled into the phone. Unfortunately she did hear herself and she knew exactly how crazy all of it sounded. Not to mention that she wasn't even telling him the full story, her heart dropped further into her stomach as she finally admitted to herself that she still needed to end things with Archie, but she couldn't do it right then. It would absolutely crush him and he would probably very quickly put all of the pieces together and if that happened she would have absolutely no chance of saving their friendship, if she even had any chance at all, and the gravity of that was too much on her for the moment.

"I know it doesn't make any sense right now but I promise I will explain everything Arch, as soon as I'm home I'll tell you everything," she tried in a small voice, Jughead flinched slightly and turned his head away from her, she finally looked at him, searching his profile as he looked away, his straight eyelashes facing down, the sadness and defeat evident in his features.

"Then come home Betty, I'll be over in 30," Archie practically begged his voice giving away the panic he clearly felt.

"I'll do my best, I'll text you when I'm home," she was overflowing with guilt now but all she wanted was to be off the phone, to be able to explain her position to Jug and make him understand.

"I love you Betty, be safe please," Archie whispered into the phone, she could hear Kevin talking but couldn't make out what he said.

"I will," and with that she hung up. She dropped her phone from ear and gripped it tightly, waiting for Jughead to look at her but he never did. "Jug," she pleaded, but he just turned his head further away and pushed off the wall walking back in to the living room. She followed close on his tail and tried again, "Jughead," she rushed to him and grabbed his hand just as he passed the couch.

"Go change, I'll take you home," He growled whipping around to face her "Or should I just take you straight to his house?" His eyes narrowed as a terrifying anger radiated from him.

"Jug, you have to understand," she begged gripping his hand tighter.

"Understand what?" he started, pulling his hand forcefully from hers "That you are so incapable of confrontation that you that you would rather hurt people than be honest?" he raised his eyebrows tauntingly.

"I'm trying not to hurt people," she felt the hot sting of tears as her water line filled with water. "Archie would be devastated, he would know why I ended things! He would never forgive me!"

"So you can't hurt him, but what about me?" He asked showing no cracks in his now cold demeanor.

"I don't wanna hurt you either," she cried taking a step closer to him.

"But you made your choice."

"No! No I didn't," she tried not to sound too desperate but panic was creeping its way into her voice. He eyed her his jaw clenching as her own words dawned on her " no I mean.. I did, I choose you Jug, I do, I promise," she grabbed at both of his hands trying to hold on to him.

"Don't," He spat at her "Don't do that."

"Do what?" she pleaded.

"Pity me, try to save my feelings," He looked at her so intensely she gasped, a darkness in his eyes. "I don't have them, I don't give a fuck what you do Betty." She felt her eyebrows pull together in confusion at his sudden change of tone.

"What are you talking about?" Her tears threatening to spill over again.

"You can't hurt me," He said enunciating each word carefully. "I don't even want you in this life with me, remember?"

"Stop it Jughead, you don't mean that" she started in a stern voice finding some inner strength. "Please try to understand, I will end things with him, but it's not that simple. Archie and I have been best friends since we were kids and I know it may not make sense to you, but I can't lose that friendship. If he knows I ended things because of someone else…. I would never forgive myself," her eyes pleaded with him searching his face and willing him to see her side. His nostrils flared and his jaw remained clenched but his eyes finally softened a little. "Just please give me some time, I will figure all of this out," she finished, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and waiting for him to respond.

"Fine," he finally huffed out, his shoulder slumped slightly and she could sense the exhaustion from him, but she wasn't sure if it was from the small amount of sleep they got or if it was just from the high levels of emotions they had both been facing for the last few hours. "You have till the end of this week… I'm going to be away for some business, but as soon as I'm home…" He trailed off his head twisting slightly to the side, and she quickly heard it too, the sound of loud motorcycles revving and tires pulling across loose gravel. "Are we clear?" He finished, finally touching her as he grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Crystal," She leaned her head back and closed her eyes burning the memory of the way his hands felt into her mind, he leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away far too soon for her.

"Go change, now," he commanded and she obeyed immediately realizing the small cottage would probably be quickly filled with serpents any minute, and she definitely didn't want to meet any new faces in just her panties and Jughead's shirt. He followed her, and she could feel his eyes watching her run up the stairs ahead of him causing a heated blush to spread on her cheeks. Once they were in the room he grabbed his jeans off the floor quickly and slipped them on just as three loud knocks sounded from the front door. He walked quickly to the bedroom door grabbing his knife off the floor on his way and looking back over his shoulder at her one more time, she watched him still entranced by all the colors that marked his skin and she silently wondered if she would ever get used to them or if it would always make her stare. He made his way out the door, closing it behind him. Betty sat on the bed trying to recount all that had happened in just one night, and trying to figure out how she even felt but her mind was spinning still, she had been running on 3 hours of sleep and yet it had felt like she hadn't slept in days and judging by how bad Jug's dark circles under his eyes were this morning she could only imagine how tired he must be. She pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, and once she saw herself in the mirror she cringed. Her hair was still wavy from the braids, and was a total mess, her roots puffed up from how hard she had slept on the pillow and her face was pale with just a small bit of mascara underneath her eyes, not to mention her neck had angry reddish marks that were still trying to calm down where jughead had kissed and sucked on her. The feeling of his lips on her suddenly flooded back and she leaned forward gripping the sink, her eyes fluttering closed. Her body was still so on fire, and the tension in her was driving her insane, after all that had happened last night she still had found no release and neither had he, her mind wandered to him and if he felt the same way she did, she sucked in a sharp breath not really sure if it would just go away. She had never been in a situation like this one before, sure she had some experience getting turned on, with archie a little but mainly with herself, but she had yet to encounter this kind of frustration. She unconsciously squeezed her thighs together, rubbing them back and forth, her eyes still closed as her hand found the soft flesh of her stomach underneath his shirt, she exhaled a shaky breath as she slid it lower dipping it beneath her panties, her fingers tickling herself making her breath quicken as her index and ring finger pushed further and found her soft center rolling in tiny circles on her clit making her moan softly. Her pace quickened as her body tensed underneath her own touch but behind her eyelids he stood in front of her, holding her tightly and kissing her, before gently dropping to his knees and pulling her hips up to his mouth, sucking on the pale skin of her thighs and finally finding her slit with his tongue leaving wet open mouthed kisses against her, she threw her head back moaning more loudly this time. She had never experienced the way it would feel to have anyone's tongue between her legs, but with how wet her fingers already were, she could only imagine. She increased her speed pushing her hips forward against her hand. She was so dangerously close.

"Jug," She whimpered, her other hand still steadying herself on the sink, but she longed for it to be his shoulder as he relentlessly ravished her with his mouth.

"Yes?" His low graveling voice sounded from the bathroom door, her eyes immediately shot open, she spun around and ripping her hand out from her underwear gasping loudly and blushing so hard she thought her own boiling blood may burn her from the inside out. He walked fully into the bathroom closing and locking the door with a lightning fast flick of his wrist, his dark eyes watching her with a hunger she had yet to see in them. "Don't stop," He whispered his voice ragged as he loomed over her. He grabbed her hand gently and never let his eyes leave hers as he lifted her saturated fingers, and sucked them into his mouth running his tongue along her fingertips and tasting her. Her eyes rolled back as they closed again, his action causing her pulse to spike and her body to lean into him craving his touch. He spun her around and made her face the mirror again placing himself behind her and pushing his obvious erection into the top of her ass, still holding her hand he wrapped his arms around her and slid their intertwined fingers down the length of her body resting them at the top of her panties.

"I… I was just…" she stammered trying to explain. He reached their hands under the lacey fabric and her breath hitched.

"Feeling frustrated?" he cooed seductively "Me too," He pushed her fingers back onto herself and started in slow torturous circles, making her touch herself. She moaned breathlessly. He bent his head down kissing her neck, she leaned her head to the side to give him more access and he pressed his lips more forcefully to her, opening his mouth and letting his tongue run along her sensitive skin. His hand increased in speed, and she leaned her head back leaning heavily against him. He released her hand and she whimpered in protest using her fingers herself now, needing release so badly it was almost blinding. "Woah woah," He whispered softly, stilling her hand.

"No, Jug I need it…" she whimpered looking at him through the mirror giving him the sexiest eyes she could muster and pushing her ass against him grinding it in a small circle. His eyes narrowed to slits and and he sucked in a sharp breath, shoving her hand away forcefully and pushing his finger into their place, rubbing in hard quick circles. Betty moaned again reaching both of her hands up and tangling them in his hair, he put his lips back to her neck and used his free hand to hold her against him, gripping her hip so tightly it almost hurt. Her body started shaking as he rubbed her never letting up on his speed or pressure. "Oh, god… I need it," She moaned again, his hand slid up from her hip and cupped her breast brushing his thumb against her hard nipple, she hissed out a breath, her skin feeling impossibly hot as a pressure started building low in her abdomen. She knew she was getting close and with how quickly his fingers were moving she had no chance of holding it back. She impulsively bucked her hips forward into his hand. She moaned more loudly this time and once one spilled from her lips she couldn't stop them. She felt like one of those girls from a trashy porn as she moaned over and over again.

"That's it baby, get rid of that tension," He coaxed into her ear, he pushed her harder into him, somehow rubbing her even harder.

"Jug… I, I'm gonna…" She trailed off into a moan, crying out his name one more time as an orgasm hit her body like freight train. Her thighs clenched together but his hand never stopped as he let her ride her pleasure, making her moan even more uncontrollably.

"God you're so fucking gorgeous," His voice was filled with so much admiration it forced her to look at him again through the mirror, it was clear he had been watching her the whole time, watching her reach euphoria and come down, and his eyes were filled with just as much admiration and love as his words, her eyes suddenly felt pricked with tears and she choked them down trying to find her composure. She spun herself in his arms and faced him, holding his cheeks in her hand and pulling his lips down to hers. As she kissed him, she ran her hands down his body and started unbuttoning his pants, her body still coming down from the high of her orgasm.

"Slow down tiger," He breathed against her lips, pulling back from their kiss.

"But aren't you…frustrated too?" She asked in a hushed voice raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you have no idea," He laughed, affectionately holding his palm against her face. She leaned into his touch, loving this side of him, he was touching her so gently. Her mind flashed back to the night before, the way he had pushed her up against the door, held a knife to her throat. It should make her want to run far away from him, but the tortured, conflicted storm that was Jughead Jones only intrigued her more, he was so clearly a hurricane, but she longed so desperately to somehow be his shelter, to be the steal doors that protected him from all the chaos and destruction, and right then she made herself a promise, that was exactly who she would be for him, no matter what it took. He bent his head down again kissing her, before letting her go from his arms. "We don't have the time, but don't worry, I will be using that sight for a long time to ease all my frustrations," he said tilting his chin up and motioning towards the mirror. "Now seriously, get dressed," He laughed unlocking and walking swiftly out the door. Betty looked into the mirror her cheeks now flushed pink, and instead of looking awful her hair looked sexy and messy, and she smiled at her reflection realizing the way he looked at her even changed the way she saw herself, confidence swelled in her chest. She leaned over the sink turning on the cold water and splashing it over her face, she used the soft plush towel to rub the black makeup from underneath her eyes, and smoothed her hand over the top of her head running her finger and half hazardly combing her hair.


	13. I'll be damned he does know how to laugh

Jughead made his way through the room focusing on evening out his breathing and shifting himself in his black jeans to hide how hard he still was. Watching Betty had been one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced, the way she had surrendered to him was something he could easily get addicted to. He was no stranger to being with women but nothing had ever satisfied him the way it did to satisfy her. He tried desperately to clear his brain as he descended the stairs to the living room, where Sweet Pea, Joaquin, and Fangs stood talking amongst themselves. When they realized he had re-entered the room, they quited and waited for him to talk.

"Any news?" He asked finding his place among them. Fangs was the first pair of eyes he actually met and they were staring at him knowingly, and almost empathetically which for some reason bothered Jughead that he was able to read him in a way that he shouldn't. He raised his eyebrows at the young serpent in challenge and Fangs looked away quickly.

"Nothing yet, but we are following a few solid leads," Sweet Pea nodding assuringly. "You didn't catch any details?" He asked his leader. Jug tried to think back to the car, but that part of the night had felt like a lifetime ago. He let out a frustrated sigh forcing his brain to think more clearly. He had a feeling he knew already who was following them, in fact they all probably knew, but he sincerely hoped they were wrong, and judging by the fact that no one else was willingly stating the obvious name they were all thinking he could only assume they all wanted to be wrong.

"It was a black sedan, couldn't be holding more than 4 of 5 people," He recounted, reaching towards his pocket before remembering his phone was still on the kitchen counter.

"So we think at least 4 bodies?" Sweet pea pressed, trying to gain more information. Jughead shot him an exhausted glare.

"I don't know, they never got close enough for me to see a head count," He answered flatly. Sweet pea just nodded turning his attention to his phone as he typed out a message.

Jug heard the door upstairs open, and his eyes trailed up to the stairs as she finally started descending, her blonde hair pulled up into ponytail and the same clothes she had worn the night before. Her eyes met his and she smiled softly before her lips fell, and he realized his face still held a cold stare. He forced his features to soften and smiled back, not really having any idea how to switch modes so quickly. His face went back to stone as he turned his attention back to the his crew, finding it much more comfortable to be emotionless and hard. His expression finding the sweet spot of unreadable.

"Betty," Sweet pea nodded at her in acknowledgment, the other guys looked at her as well, Fangs even waving timidly. She waved back smiling sweetly and found her way to Jugheads side, handing him his crumpled up shirt shyly, he took it casually and slipped it over his head as they continued their conversation.

"Are you still heading to the Bronx? Even with all of this happening?" Joaquin asked obliviously. Jughead closed his eyes keeping his composure, but he already felt her curious eyes burning a hole in him.

"New york?" Betty asked cautiously. He opened his eyes then, glaring slightly and noting the still air that had filled the room uncomfortably.

"Its club business," He answered in a clipped tone. Looking around to the other southsiders, who seemed to have all caught on that the conversation was over while she was still present.

She nodded slowly catching on as well. They stood there silently waiting for his next instruction, he sucked in a deep breath pushing the impending exhaustion from his head and cracking his neck loudly to one side and then the other.

"Sweet pea you're with me and Fangs, Joaquin can you handle dropping the package off?" He asked tilting his chin in her direction. She shifted next to him her eyes narrowing.

"I am not a package," She glared, her cheeks flushing a soft pink, he leaned closer to her, his hand itching to touch her face, but he stopped himself, straightening his back.

"It was a joke Betts," He replied somewhat coldly.

"I don't see you, or anyone else laughing," She challenged, hurt evident on her face.

"This guy?" Fangs quickly interjected, hooking his thumb at Jughead exaggeratedly, "he doesn't laugh, I don't think his face knows how," He smiled cheekily at Betty making her smile, Jughead rolled his eyes but was grateful for the boy trying to help.

"I got it boss," Joaquin finally answered his question and Jughead just silently nodded as they all started walking towards the front door. He stayed behind a beat and turned to the small girl next to him. She was clearly trying to communicate a million things as her eyes searched his face, but he just shook his head sightly, and made his way to her back pack still leaned up against the wall, lifting it up and handing it to her.

"You got all your stuff?" He asked quietly, aware that his club members were still watching him.

"Yeah, I think so," Her eyebrows pulled together adorably as she patted herself down obviously doing a mental checklist.

"You sure?" He asked pointedly, she looked up meeting his eyes confused "You didn't leave any dignity up there?" He teased motioning up the stairs playfully, and she glared shoving her hand into his chest pushing him, as she pouted making him crack a smile and catch her hand bringing it up to his lips, he froze for a second remembering the eyes on them, but it was too late, he planted a soft kiss, quickly letting go. He turned seeing all of their eyes wide before quickly finding anywhere else to look.

"Outside," He commanded, and they filed out the front door and towards the driveway. Jug grabbed her hand back in his and walked her towards the door, she stopped in the hallway, prompting him to turn and face her. Her eyes looked so tired and he felt a strange wave of guilt knowing he was the reason in more ways than one. "I really was joking," He tried "You're much more than a package, and your dignity…" He paused thinking carefully of how to put words to his already confusing feelings "It's safe with me," He finally decided. That earned him a warm smile.

"You're really leaving then?" She asked her small hand squeezing his, he just nodded not really knowing what else to say his normal silent demeanor returning. "And it's...safe?"

"You'll be safe, I promise, Joaquin will get you home," He reassured her trying to take a step toward the open door but she didn't move, holding his hand tighter, she watched him, her eyes burning with an emotion he couldn't quite place, determination maybe.

"Not me," She said sternly "You." He nodded then realizing her train of thought. He pulled her into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of her head, her hands reached up around his back clutching onto the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah Betts, its nothing I haven't done a million times," he pulled back lifting her chin with his index finger to make her look at him.

"Why does that not make me feel any better," She said more as a statement her eyes looking at him wearily. He smiled gently, pulling her chin forward and bending his head down to kiss her, officially not giving a shit who was watching. She leaned into him, making him instinctively want to deepen the kiss but he forced his hand to stay at his side, reminding himself the sooner she was home the sooner she was safe. He pulled away then, gently pushing her in front of him. They walked out the door, all the serpents looking in different directions, and he actually laughed out loud making them all look back to them shocked, and he just shrugged.

"Joaquin, you wanna take the car?" Jug asked grabbing the keys from his belt loop, and tossed them in the air, the boy caught it effortlessly "She doesn't do bikes... _Yet._ " He looked at her wickedly from the corner of his eye. Betty finally let go of his hand and walked towards the car, joaquin finding his way to the drivers side. Fangs stood at the passenger door opening it for her.

"Well I'll be damned, he does know how to laugh," Fangs whispered to her, but Jug heard it clearly and he watched the pretty blonde beam an effortless smile as she proudly sunk into the car.

"Hey King," Joaquin called over the top of the car, "You missing your crown?" He motioned towards the dark grey beanie that was still tossed in the back seat.

"Leave it," he responded cooly, knowing he wouldn't be needing it where he was going. "Or better yet, Betty… Hold on to it for me?" He turned his attention towards her and she just nodded, not really understanding the significance of it, but it wasn't lost on his fellow serpents who all had raised eyebrows, Sweet Pea even let out a low whistle.

"All hail the queen!" Joaquin bellowed playfully slapping the top of the car and sliding in, and slamming his door while Fangs gently closed Betty's. Jughead rolled his eyes, returning his focus to the girl through the now rolled down window.

"Can you call me, or text, or something," she called out as joaquin turned on the car the low rumble drowning out her voice.

"I'll try," He nodded honestly crossing his arms over his chest, watching the car reverse down the gravel pathway before turning quickly making the tires screech loudly, and Jughead made a mental note to put the serpent in a chokehold the next time he saw him for driving like that with her in the car.

"You good?" Sweet Pea asked. Jug realized his hand had involuntarily lifted and he was pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes. An action he had found himself doing far too often. When he was frustrated, tired, mad, pretty much an emotion that would inevitably result in a headache. Deep down he knew it didn't really work, but when he was still just a kid, maybe 14, and was just starting in club stuff his mom and sister had still been around, and at the time the then 7 year old decided she would be a magical healer, she had made healing ointments out of grease and mud, pretending they would help his battered up skin as he found his way through the violence of the serpents. One day he got sick of playing pretend for her, he remembered the day exactly, it was the first time he had ever felt an actual bullet break through his skin, right above his collarbone, at 14 being shot was terrifying, but the most painful part was that it was his own dad who had pulled the trigger, good ol' FP, always there in his signature drunken rage to toughen you up. Some of the older serpents had patched him up and gotten him to his mom, who was probably beyond high at the time, because she quickly made a joke of the whole event telling Jellybean that she was gonna need more than just mud, and thrust a full bottle of whisky at the two kids, laughing. Jughead had snapped when JB actually tried to take the bottle so she could make something, he had yelled at her, that it wasn't his body that hurt, and threw the glass bottle against the floor at his mother's feet watching it shatter before storming out of the house and into the common area of the trailer park and lighting a cigarette. Jelly bean had followed him, her innocence not letting her fully understand the situation. She had asked him if it was his heart or his head that hurt and in true Jones fashion he said only his head. He recalled her little voice.

" _If you pinch your nose, it's a pressure place, it will make all your headaches leave…"_

" _You mean pressure point?" he had laughed_

" _That's what I said," she shrugged "sometimes I try to pinch my heart but I can't reach," she huffed not realizing the gravity of her words, his heart broke for her and the life she had to live because of their family._

" _Oh yeah?" he smiled lovingly at her "and it works?" she nodded proudly and waited so to appease her he lifted his fingers and pinched his nose feigning relief. "Where did you learn that?" he asked ruffling her hair._

" _I made it up," she shrugged and with that she turned back and ran into house._

That was the same night his dad had gotten picked up and it was the last real interaction he had with Jellybean before the club took his life over and his mom sent his little sister to go live with their aunt in the upper east side of New York. It was the end and the beginning of him, so even though he knew it had no real effect he would still heed his little sisters words, finding comfort in them.

"Yeah," He replied to Sweet Pea shaking his head and snapping himself back to reality, "I gotta grab my phone," he tilted his head and sauntered back to the house as the other serpents mounted their bikes. He found his way quickly to the kitchen grabbing his phone off the counter, not bothering to check it he slid it into his pocket and started back out the house, but his instinct told him to take his phone back out and the front screen lit up showing a text from an unknown caller. He slid his thumb across the screen opening it, his blood running cold at the words staring back at him.

 _Will Miss Cooper be joining us?_


	14. Breakfast at Pop's

Betty rolled down the window, the exhaustion she was feeling was causing a wave of nausea which was not mixing well with the massive pit of anxiety that was already swelling in her tummy as Joaquin sped down the streets that were becoming too familiar, they were nearing her part of town, and she just wasn't ready to face anything yet. Her mind felt over stimulated and somehow empty simultaneously, she tried desperately to clear it and focus on one thing at a time, her body was still tingling as she flashed back to the way Jughead had touched her, and even kissed her in front of the guys, who were in the serpents, or the club as he had called it. Her nerves were spiked at the thought of facing Archie and Kevin, and on top of everything she was so desperately longing for a warm shower and a good long nap, but the thing that mainly occupied her brain was just wondering what he would be doing in New York, and what he would be thinking after everything that had happened between them. They turned on to Grand Avenue, the street pops was on, and she realized it was her chance to buy herself a little more time.

"Hey Joaquin," She started, he turned his head slightly towards her but kept his eyes on the road "Turn left up here," she smiled innocently and he just nodded. But as they slowed to round the corner he turned to her completely.

"Betty this isn't the way to your house," He warned eyeing her carefully.

"No, its Pop's diner, I'm starving!" She smiled hoping it wasn't way too obvious what she was doing but judging by the look he was giving her it definitely was.

"I have very clear instructions to just take you straight home Betty. You know that." He sighed kindly giving her a pointed look.

"I know, I know… but it will just take twenty minutes, tops," she argued pulling her hands together in a mock-beg "c'mon I know you love pops too, I've seen you here!" She smiled brightly trying to coax him into letting her procrastinate going home.

"I don't know," he looked around as if Jughead would somehow be there to scold him.

"I won't tell him, I promise," Betty tried already reaching for the door handle as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Fine, but we make it fast," he huffed throwing the car into park. She let out a huge exhale, relief flooding through her as she pushed her way out of the car, and flug her backpack back on seat digging through it for her wallet. "Don't worry about it, I got it," Joaquin said finding his way around to her side of the car. She nodded too tired to even protest, and just grabbed her phone sliding it into her back pocket, closing her door at starting to walk away, but he stepped closer to the car instead of following her. He opened the door locking it, and closing it again. _Right_ , she cringed _obviously there wasn't an auto-lock._

"Sorry," she shook her head as if it was somehow going to fix her exhaustion and make her more aware. They walked in silence up to the front door, the tiny bell ringing as they opened it and stepped inside. Pop's head lifted from the register and he smiled.

"Elizabeth, come in!" He welcomed them warmly, but Betty felt anything but warm as it dawned on her that the chances of her seeing more familiar faces were pretty high and she was getting breakfast with a Serpent, it was a town where pretty much any gossip traveled quickly, so it was only a matter of time before the rumors started swirling. She sucked in a sharp breath mentally preparing herself. It was beginning to look like there was nowhere to run from the stresses of facing her new bizarre reality. She waved weakly at Pop, before finding a booth in the far corner and sinking into it, letting her body melt into the soft, worn leather, her eyes fluttering closed feeling too heavy to keep open.

"Long night?" Joaquin's voice making her eyes open and watch him raise his eyebrows as he sat in the seat opposite of her.

"Something like that," She whispered rubbing her temple where it was starting to throb.

"Can I get you guys some coffee?" She knew the voice before she even had to look up, _Veronica._ She was so exhausted, hungry, and nervous that she had somehow let it slip her mind that Veronica had gotten a job at Pops almost immediately after she had moved here.

"Hey V," Betty tried shutting her eyes tightly before finding the strength to somehow look up and meet her friends eyes, that were staring at her wide-eyed basically nonverbally screaming ' _what the fuck_ ' at her. She had several classes with Veronica and had really started to enjoy her company, they had even planned to go the upcoming school dance together since Archie would be playing it with his makeshift band he was trying to create, along with Josie. She knew obviously at some point she was going to need an explanation, her secret connection with the Serpents was quickly becoming the least secretive thing in her life, which couldn't end well, in fact it would most likely end in her mother finding out, and at that point Betty decided she would rather just fake her own death and run from any more confrontation.

"Yeah I'll take one," Joaquin smiled politely taking some of the attention off of Betty for a split second. Veronica cast him a glance nodding sightly, before returning to the blonde who sank further into her seat wishing she could just sleep and wake up and all of this would be gone, she would wake up in her bed safe and warm, but her gut twisted realizing that also meant regretting Jughead, and last night, it meant wishing that had never happened either. The strange mixture of emotion twisted through her as she felt herself fight for clarity, but it didn't seem like she would be winning that fight any time soon.

"Can I just get a water please," Betty attempted a smile, silently begging Veronica to let it go. Luckily the raven haired beauty seemed to get it, at least for the time being.

"One coffee, and a water, with some advil from my purse?" she smiled gingerly at Betty.

"Thank you V, have I told you lately you're amazing?" She pressed her fingers to her temples again the pressure head building like a balloon slowly filling with helium.

"You never have to tell that," She smiled cockily before spinning on her heal and walking away.

"Hangovers are the worst..." Joaquin started empathetically.

"I'm not hungover, I wasn't even drunk," _a little high maybe, on the drug that was jughead jones,_ she finished in her head watching as his eyes widened.

"Oh… So it was a different kind of long night," he pressed his lips together in a thin line, watching her.

"It's not what you're thinking," She looked down at her hands in her lap, rubbing them together mindlessly. He leaned closer to her resting his elbows on the table just a Veronica returned with their drinks dropping the painkillers into Betty's hand that was now palm up on the table she popped them into her mouth and took a huge drink of water reveling in the feeling of water entering her system, not realizing how thirsty she had been, she gulped down a few more sips.

"Food?" V asked looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah, can I just get an order of French toast," Betty decided she needed some form of sugar, and an excuse to eat way too much syrup.

"Just some toast for me, thanks," She eyed him wearily as he spoke.

"Toast? That's it?" She chided feeling so irritable and exhausted. His eyebrows knitted together, as he laughed slightly.

"And some eggs, I guess," He held up his hands in surrender. Veronica nodded but still watched Betty, she knew she wasn't acting like her normal polite self, but she couldn't seem to find the energy. Ronnie just silently smiled and walked away. Joaquin leaned forward again putting his chin in his hands. "I know it's not what you think I'm thinking," He whispered somewhat loudly to her. She closed one eye trying to resay his words in her head to make sense of them. "I just mean that we have some pretty strict rules in the club and no one follows them more closely than Jug." At the mention of his name she suddenly felt very awake, the intimacy of this moment dawning on her, as she realized she was alone with a Serpent, particularly one who seemed to have a pretty tight connection with their leader, and Betty had him all to herself for however long she could get him to stay. Questions began flooding her mind, there was so much she wanted to know and only so much that Jughead would probably ever tell her. She cursed herself for wasting the whole first half of her opportunity with worrying about her fatigue, but with this new found energy she pushed herself forward on her hands mirroring his stance and raising an eyebrow.

"And what rules are those?" She asked shrugging innocently, he eyed her carefully knowing what she was doing but obviously not finding to much harm in it as he prepared to answer.

"I just mean to say you don't have to explain anything to me, but I guess also… Don't feel too bad if nothing happened. It wasn't your fault," He looked into her thoughtfully, making her sit back a little.

"How do you know nothing happened?" She asked cautiously her mind reeling with all sorts of possibilities, did Jughead already tell them? Was the house bugged? Were there cameras? She blushed immediately thinking of what they could have seen.

"Just one of the rules," He shrugged picking up his coffee and taking a sip of it black.

"You guys have a rule to not sleep with people? Or just Northsiders?" Betty asked suddenly feeling offended.

"No….," he started carefully placing the mug on the table and looking back to see that Veronica was on her way back to the table with their food. "Just with minors," He finished just as she stepped up to their table. She gently placed the plates in front of them, looking between them clearly sensing the change in the air.

"Enjoy guys, let me know if there is anything else I can get you," She smiled politely before walking away again and Betty let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned her attention back to the boy in front of her who was already taking a huge bite of his toast that was slathered with butter.

"So no minors…" she mused "Why would that be such a huge deal?" She asked gently, grabbing her fork and pushing it into her french toast but not moving to take a bite.

"I don't know really, I guess just cuz the club has enough problems with illegal shit, the last thing we need is some clingy underage Snakeskin going crazy and getting one of the guys put away for statutory rape and shit," he said wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Betty couldn't exactly argue with their logic but a word had caught her attention.

"Snakeskin?" She asked finally cutting off a corner of her gooey french toast and pulling the fork to her mouth almost sighing at the comfort she found in the sweet bread.

"Yeah, the girls that kind of follow the club, I guess they like... _taking care_ of the guys. I've never understood it but it's probably 'cause I swing for the other team…" He trailed off polishing the last bit of his toast. His words stuck in her brain, _Snakeskin_ … So girls just followed the club around, hung out with the Serpents, and took care of them which she could only assume that meant sexually. She thought back to the night at the Whyte Wyrm, she hadn't really noticed anyone specifically but then again that night was a blur, and her attention had been somewhat singular. Her face twisted uncomfortably at the concept, it was so dehumanizing to her…but was she just like them? Did Jug just think of her as a snake skin?

"You're not like them," He eyed her as if reading her mind, making her shift uncomfortably. "At least that's what it looks like to me," He looked down at his food grabbing a fork and getting a huge bite of scrambled eggs. "Weren't you the one who was hungry?" He nodded toward her food smirking.

"Oh yeah," Betty grabbed another forkful chewing it quickly and beginning to speak "What do you mean?" she asked referring to his previous statement.

"About you not being like them?" He asked picking back up his coffee, she just nodded hoping he saw. "Just a feeling I guess _,_ you don't seem the _type.."_ He emphasized the last word dramatically. Betty shivered at his words doing everything in her power to not let his words get to her, but they were already stuck in her brain. She knew she shouldn't be offended, she didn't want to be like them, but it just solidified that she wasn't the _type_ to be around the club or Jughead just like he had said.

"Oh..," She squeaked out, feeling defeated and tired.

"I mean it as a compliment," He smirked "Jug isn't like that with anyone I've seen…. Especially not a snakeskin... " He trailed off tipping back his mug and finishing it off. She sucked in a quiet breath, butterflies erupting in her stomach at his words. Did he really mean that or was he just trying to make her feel better, was she really something different to Jughead? She suddenly longed for him to be in front of her, to just flat out ask him, but she knew in her gut he probably wouldn't answer, and yet in that same gut feeling she also already knew the answer. She had felt it, she knew in all of his actions that he was far out of his comfort zone, she heard his words clearly in her head.. ' _there is something between us, some undeniable connection I have to you, some ridiculous need I have to take care of you'..._ She already knew she was different to him, because he was just as different to her. She had never in her life looked at anyone the way she looked at him, it had no logic to it, they hadn't even been around each other for years, and yet somehow he already felt like her best friend, like an intimidatingly important part of her life, something was there… something impossible to explain or even put into words but it was there, undeniable and irrevocable.

"So.." She shrugged trying to keep her cool, and change the subject "The Serpents are a motorcycle club… Why does everyone assume you guys are like some dangerous gang?" She laughed nervously trying to play slightly dumb, wanting to know the opinions of the people on the inside.

"You know the answer to that already," He eyed her wearily raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, fair enough," She huffed out a breath dropping the act "So what happens? You guys just make your money being a gang? Selling drugs and stuff?" She pried.

"We don't sell drugs," He laughed shaking his head "We have a lot enterprises around the city, like the Wyrm, we have a garage down in Greendale, we own a storage facility, we have our ways of making money," He tilted his head to the side watching her and she held his gaze sipping her water, the dynamic between them making her feel like maybe they were friends, and she liked it, it was oddly comfortable around him, just like with Jug. All the Serpents were oddly charismatic and cool, like the people you just wanted to be around, to be a part of, and she suddenly understood the appeal of the club and yet they were also some of the most scary people she had been around, which was so conflicting for her.

"So you own businesses, that doesn't seem too dangerous," she said honestly going back to her original inference that they were just a club of like-minded people. She knew they had a reputation, she knew in the past a lot of them had been in and out of jail, but she actually had no real reason to believe they were _that_ dangerous other than the fact that she had just always been told that by the adults in her life, and... well.. Jughead had said so too. Maybe it wasn't nearly as bad as she was making it in her head.

"Betty…" He started, a tinge of warning in his voice, but it was too late she had already gone too far down the road of hoping there was a chance they weren't as dangerous as she was led to believe and she just needed more ammo to justify her connection to Jughead.

"So you guys aren't even on the wrong side of the law," it was more of a statement than a question. She couldn't help the small relieved laugh that left her lips.

"I didn't say that." His words were clipped and pointed, it and it made her attention snap back from her little fantasy as she focused back on him. His features were hard and the playful look in his eyes had completely disappeared making her freeze. "Look," He softened "I like you Betty, and I really don't want to have to lie, but you gotta know…" he paused thoughtfully "There are some things you just shouldn't ask," He sighed looking at her kindly. And she nodded back, the twist in her gut growing tighter. She ate the last few bites of her french toast in silence and he just looked out the window next to them.

"So you don't wanna ask me anything?" She asked finally finding her voice again. He turned his head back to her a confused look on his face.

"Ask you what?" He pondered, crossing his arms over his chest. Betty put her fork on her plate and pushed it gently away from her.

"Like stuff about Kev…" She trailed off

"Oh, no not really," He laughed breezily and she suddenly felt super protective of her best friend.

"So you don't care?" She asked her voice sharp and defensive.

"No it's not that," he laughed again "I care quite a lot, I just know that no conversation in a diner booth could answer all my questions about that complicated kid," he joked, and Betty calmed down realizing how she must sound right now.

"Yeah I guess that true, sorry…. I must just be that tired" She chuckled fiddling with her thumbs.

"C'mon, let's get you home," He pulled out his wallet and dropped a $50 bill on the table, an amount that was obviously way too much for the bill and started to scoot his way out, grabbing his jacket that had been draped on the back of the booth. Betty noticed that the image of the snake on the back of the leather was different, Jughead's had a two-headed snake in the shape of an 'S', but Joaquin's had a snake curled up with only one head with its mouth open facing straight up.

"Why is your snake different?" She asked following him out of the booth, and hurrying to keep up with him as he walked confidently down the aisle.

"Keep the change," He nodded at Veronica as they weaved around her while she helped another table, she stood up straight smiling at him then glancing to Betty who was behind him.

 _I'll explain_ Betty mouthed to her shrugging her shoulder innocently. As they made their way out of the diner She reached for her back pocket, but remembered quickly that she didn't even really want to check her phone.

"My snake is for prospects," He said over his shoulder to her, not turning around.

"Prospect?" She asked as he made his way to the passenger door, unlocking it for her and walking around the front of the car to the drivers side. She opened the vintage door noting how much heavier the metal was. They both settled into the car and she shifted her backpack at her feet making room. Joaquin reached his long arm over the front seat at an odd angle, grabbing the small lump of grey fabric on the back seat and handing it to Betty.

"Bosses orders.." he nodded towards the beanie. "It means I'm still a prospect, like a possible member… I'm still working my way in" He said answering her original question as he turned the key, the engine rumbling to life. Betty twisted the fabric in her hands longing to pull it closer to her face, but she refrained instead just stuffing it into her backpack.

"What do you have to do to get in?" She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she spoke and she cringed, her situation coming back to her like a giant wave, and the panic returning as Joaquin pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Just prove your loyalty over time and shit," He shrugged "Now can we be done with this interrogation?" He asked giving her a side-eye. She just nodded her train of thought going in a completely different direction now. They drove in silence from that point on as her mind reeled with what exactly she wanted to say to Archie.

They arrived at her street impossibly quick and a queasy feeling in her stomach intensified. He slowly pulled the car up to her house, her breathing became oddly forced as she focused on sucking in air and forcing it out, she braced herself and looked out the window, Archie was already on his way over to the car from the doorstep at his house. She clutched her backpack and looked to Joaquin to thank him for the ride but his door was already open and his face was stone cold as he got out of the car. Betty watched with wide eyes as Archie saw him, and she quickly scrambled out of the car the hair on the back of her neck rising as the boys made eye contact. Archie seemed to ignore the Serpent and bee lined straight for Betty, he closed the distance between them and grabbed her shoulder unintentionally roughly. He looked her over his eyes searching hers, the look on his face was so obviously conflicted like he was mad, relieved, sad, scared, and a million other emotions were twisted across his features. He didn't say anything for what felt like forever. Finally Joaquin spoke up from where he was perched leaning against the car next to her.

"Betty you'll be okay?" He didn't even try to hide his dirty look he was giving Archie, who also shot him back an equally vicious look.

"She'll be fine, thanks man," Archie glared for a second but quickly turned his attention back to Betty. She looked to her side noting that Joaquin wasn't budging, taking in a deep breath she took a step forward forcing Archie to let go of her as she made her way next to him now facing Joaquin.

"Yeah I will, thank you…," She paused debating on how to finish their interaction "For everything," She nodded and he simply nodded back pushing off the shiny black car and making his way silently to the drivers side, never even acknowledging Archie's presence. Betty Just started up the walkway to Archie's house assuming he still wanted to talk, but he grabbed her hand first spinning her to him and pulling her into a tight hug before bending his head down and kissing her in a way he never had before, it was rough and desperate, deeper than any way he had kissed her yet and she couldn't help but feel something, she kissed him back, his hand wrapped around her waist while the other one held her face lovingly and a small piece of her wanted to stay right there, but a cold sweat broke out as she suddenly couldn't breathe. She pulled away blushing, and before she could stop herself her head snapped to the car, that hadn't moved, that had the Serpent sitting in the driver's seat watching her and shaking his head slightly. Her heart dropped so quickly she almost lost her balance and fell with it. She met Joaquin's eyes and he gave her knowing and sad smile before turning the key and quickly speeding off, Betty gulped, her entire body screaming at her, wanting to stop him, to tell him what was going on, to not let him go back to his leader and tell him what he saw, only making this whole situation so much more difficult. But there was nothing she could do, the helplessness making her want to scream. All she could do was hope that either Joaquin wouldn't say anything or that Jug would actually hear her out once she spoke to him again. Her attention pulled back to Archie who was still holding her, his face watching hers before looking back to where the car had been the confusion on his face making guilt spike across her whole body. When he looked back at her, his eyes held more pain than confusion, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Betty…." He started and the hurt in his voice made her eyes drop to the ground "Are you…. Is there… is there something.." he trailed off dropping his hands from her and taking a step back. Betty looked up meeting his gaze, waiting on a held breath for him to finish his accusation, feeling the oddest sense of panic and somehow simultaneous relief, if he said it, if he forced her hand in telling him the truth it meant this whole thing would be done, and she had no idea if she wanted that or not, but if he made the choice for her she wouldn't have anything to figure out. "...With Kevin's boyfriend?" He whispered angrily, shaking his head. His words snapped her back to a clearer mind, her eyebrows pulling together tightly.

"What? No… Oh my god, no!" She put her hands up in front of her as if they would somehow deflect his words. "I wouldn't ever do that to Kevin," She tried to level her voice and not raise it but the irrational annoyance at his words was overwhelming.

"What about to me?" He asked sharply, she had realized the mistake of her words too late, it was the second time that morning she had stuck her foot in her mouth while defending her loyalty to one of the men in her life.

"Archie, I…."

"Who were you with?" He cut her off, his gears obviously turning too quickly, but she was grateful. If she were being honest with herself she had no clue how she would have finished that sentence.. Would she have just told him, or tried to lie... she was glad she would never have to find out.

"With Jughead, Like I told you," She tried, leaving him with simple answers not knowing what else to say.

"And that's it?" He asked her, searching her face. Her eyebrows still knitted together so tightly it almost made her head hurt, and her lips parted involuntarily as she eyed him carefully, trying to gauge what he had just said, realizing he was assuming she had lied and been with a different person, but clearly wasn't drawing the obvious conclusion.

"Yes that's it," She lifted her chin, meeting his eyes confidently with the knowledge that she was telling the truth. But she waited carefully still not giving too much away and letting him lead the conversation.

"You promise?" He asked quietly looking away from her.

"Yes," _holy shit, he is gonna buy it._ She leaned back on her heels letting out a breath that was dangerously almost a chuckle. He kept his eyes off of her as he seemed to mull over the information she told him so far.

"So what happened…." He asked cautiously still staring somewhat vacantly down the street.

"It was just a super weird situation, I guess that stuff has been getting worse in the southside… But Jug seemed like he knew what he was dealing with and I didn't have much of a choice but to trust him, I am so sorry for worrying you. I should have called I know but I just fell asleep. I was so overwhelmed and tired…" _lie._

"Why lie? About being with Kevin?" He finally looked at her his eyes softer now.

"I didn't know who you were with, you could have already been with my mom or something Arch, she would have totally put me on lock down," _lie._

"Should we do anything… like call the police or something?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"I really just want to shower and sleep more, I'm still super tired, and I feel so gross, I've had the same clothes on and slept in them…" _Lie, Lie, Lie._ "Jug said he would handle it," Maybe not a complete lie, but she was starting to find it disturbing how easy it was to say whatever she had to, it felt wrong and also like the right thing to do, she shook her head trying to find peace in what she was doing but there was none.

"Yeah it sounds like you had a stressful night, can you come over for dinner tonight maybe we can talk more?" He pulled her closer to him, clearly having no idea about her internal torture.

"Sure, I'll text you in a bit," she smiled saying anything to get as far away from this situation as possible and just nodding.

"I love you Betty," He hugged her before pulling away and kissing her, in a daze she kissed him back squeezing his hand, before starting to walk away, she turned back realizing she hadn't responded.

"I love you too Archie," _just not like that_. But she couldn't actually finish that, not right now at least. She turned back around, slinging her suddenly impossibly heavy backpack over her shoulder and dragging her feet across the lawn to her front door.

She made it inside letting out a heavy breath, she hadn't realized she wanted to cry but the feeling bubbled up and she tried to choke it down. She rounded the corner hearing her mom in the kitchen, and for a minute she debated just sneaking up the stairs but she knew Alice would just come bug her later if she didn't say something now. She forced her feet to move forward and braced herself as she walked through the open door frame to the kitchen.

"Hey mom," She sighed waving tiredly.

"Elizabeth.."Her mom smiled but it fell quickly once she looked her daughter over. "You look awful, what happened?!" she hurried over to Betty grabbing her face and feeling her daughter's forehead.

"I umm… I think it's food poisoning," Betty was getting way too good at this lying thing.

"Oh honey," her mom's voice was filled with empathy and concern as she looked over her again. Betty felt all to aware of the red marks that had been on her neck and collarbone from Jughead and she hoped they weren't visible anymore as she reached up zipping up her pink Jacket more and holding the top closed pretending it was cold.

"I'm gonna go shower and sleep it off hopefully," she nodded more to herself.

"Okay Sugarplum, you just yell if you need anything," Her mother smiled sweetly. Betty nodded again.

She turned back into the hallway and rushing up the stairs into her room, she closed the door behind her, throwing her backpack on the bed and beelining to the bathroom. She undressed quickly and studied herself in the mirror, her mom wasn't wrong… she looked terrible, the dark circles under her eyes were dark making her skin look impossibly pale. Luckily her neck was a normal color but the angry red bite mark low on her collarbone was still visible and getting a light purple color in the middle as it started to bruise. She brushed her fingers along it flashing back to the moment it happened in his car, it felt like weeks ago now. She shivered pulling herself back to the present, she made her way to the shower turning up the hot water as high as it would go and turning the cold knob slightly. The water started steaming, and she stepped into it chills breaking out all over her skin as she adjusted to the temperature. Before she even knew what she was doing she sat on the shower floor letting the water coat her hair and slowly cover her face, she closed her eyes reveling in the feeling, tilting her head back, and the tears came shortly after, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed, the water mixing with her tears so she didn't even know what was hers anymore. She didn't know what she was crying for, maybe for Archie, maybe for Jughead, maybe for the girl she didn't even recognize as herself anymore. But she cried, and it felt good… she didn't really know how long she sat there, but the heat of the water eventually began to cool slightly and she forced herself to stand not wanting to be pelted with cold water. She washed her hair quickly and scrubbed her body with far too much body wash the warm vanilla scent filling the bathroom. She got out of the shower drying herself off and wrapping her long blond hair in a towel, she grabbed her big plush robe off the hook on the back of her bathroom door and slipped her arms through it snuggling into the soft fabric and tying it around herself. She opened the door, letting the cold air hit her and taking a deep breath of it in. She made her way to the bed pulling the towel from her hair and rubbing it on her scalp to get all the excess water off. It felt so good to be clean and she crawled onto her soft comforter still in her robe, she groaned out loud knowing she would hate herself in a little bit if she let her hair dry without running a brush through it so she pushed herself back up, and shuffled to her vanity.

Looking at herself in the mirror blankly she held her brush and mechanically pulled it through her locks, pulling it to the side getting all the tangles out. She knew her brain should be working through everything that had happened, she should at least be thinking of something, but she had no energy. She stood up, rummaging through her backpack she found his beanie before tossing the bag to the ground, she threw her covers back and slid under them curling herself into a tight ball, pulling the beanie to her nose and inhaling his scent, before clutching to her chest and drifting off into a hard, and dreamless slumber.


	15. Safe and Sound

"He has to know," Sweet Pea leaned his elbows on the long wood table, his chin resting on his clasped hands as he watched Jug intensely. Jughead sat at the head of their meeting table his knee pulled up and his arm draped lazily over it, the exhaustion in his body bordering on unbearable. One of the other younger serpents, Gears, sat opposite Sweetpea. He was 27 if jug was remembering correctly, but his small frame could make you believe otherwise, the square glasses he always had to wear didn't help him look his age either. Jughead eyed Gears expectantly.

"I got nothing Boss," The boy shrugged running his hand through his short brown hair. He normally had it buzzed short because he claimed long hair interfered with his gaming headset. Gears was in charge of surveillance and anything tech related, he had studied coding and was a master at building computers. Jug had gone to him first asking if he could look through the security footage for anything suspicious last night. Jug leaned forward slightly reaching his hand up and resting his chin on his fist.

"He can't know, it has to be a suspicion at most... unless of course we got a rat," Jug sighed looking carefully around the room. Fangs sat next to Sweet Pea, watching Jughead timidly, the boy had a tough past full of drug abuse, and a shit family, making Jughead have a soft spot for him. Fangs seemed to get himself into pretty bad situations but no matter how many times Jug should have probably told him to hit the road he never could, and Sweet Pea if anything was more protective over Fangs, their fathers had been in the serpents together leaving their sons to be like brother, so despite his age they tried to treat him like they would anyone else especially now that he was an adult, only a year older than Betty, _barely an adult._ At the thought of her he took a deep inhale closing his eyes wishing he could somehow know she was home safe. As if on queue, a knock sounded on the door as Joaquin slowly opened it and walked inside closing it softly behind him. They all watched him walk next to Gears and take a seat. Jug raised both his eyebrows, waiting not so patiently.

"She is home, safe and sound.." Joaquin started

"Thank you," Jug nodded at him pointedly. Joaquin gave him a half smile back his eyes dropping to the ground "What is it?" Jug tensed realizing his demeanor.

"We should talk after this… "Joaquin trailed off not meeting his eyes. Jug exhaled loudly pushing his foot off the seat of the chair and loudly scooting his chair forward.

"We can talk now," Jug words were clipped and he knew he was probably acting irrationally, but he couldn't think straight if something could possibly be wrong. He also wasn't a particularly emotional person, so he was sure if she had mentioned anything or asked joaquin to say something he could easily handle it in front of his crew, he wasn't concerned with his pride, and would rather get it over with.

"Well um, just there was a guy there," He answered clearly trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal "Like waiting for her... she is still with him Jones," Joaquin finished somewhat sadly.

"Archie, yeah I know," He shrugged. The name didn't incite as much rage as he originally anticipated, it still made him want to hit something but not as bad as it probably should have. He had expected that her Jock boyfriend would be there. He had no real idea how much Joaquin knew, or if he and the Keller boy really talked about this kind of thing but he was grateful to the prospect for trying to look out for him. "That's all?" Jug asked cracking his neck.

"Yeah I guess, I bought her breakfast too… Before you find that out from four eyes anyways," Joaquin shot Gears a look.

"Hey man, I don't have eyes everywhere," He shrugged but laughed, smirking and pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

"Focus," Jug commanded sternly and they looked at him nodding like scolded children. "No one suspicious was on you guys?" He tilted his head directing his question at joaquin.

"No, not that I noticed, she saw some school friends I've seen before because of Kevin but nothing out of the ordinary and I paid in cash, no traces to her," Jug nodded at the boys words. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to keep prying and ask what they had talked about, to ask what she had acted like, who they had seen, but he shook it off scolding himself mentally for being the exact opposite of the unemotional person he prided himself on being. He felt like a stupid obsessive schoolboy with a crush, shaking it off he focused back on the group in front of him.

"There is no way Castle knows anything for sure, the only people that even know are sitting right here. We knew he would eventually set his sights on us, Jason is from Riverdale... That's our charters territory, we just have to play this right," Jughead reached his hand into the pocket of his jacket that was hung over the chair finding his phone and opening it back up to the text he had yet to respond to, he knew he would have to respond soon if he didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"I don't know man...FP used to say the best way to win the game is not to play, especially when you didn't make the rules," Sweet pea gave Jug a sideways look as he spoke.

"Well I guess we gotta start making the rules," Jug said as he stood up, grabbing his 9mm off the top of the table where it had been laying and tucking it into the back of his jeans "Besides since when the fuck do we listen to FP," He rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait so what is the plan?" Fangs asked standing too, Jug turned to them while all the other guys stood too.

"I'm gonna go, talk this shit down and get him off our back, Sp you with me?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Always," Sweet pea nodded.

"Good, now everyone get the hell out of here, I need to fucking sleep," Jug ran his hand through his messy black hair, his eyes feeling impossibly heavy. He was used to not sleeping, late nights, one or two hours of shut eye between keeping watch, but this was different. His body wasn't tired, his soul was, maybe even though he was too tough to actually admit it he already missed her and his heart was exhausted from it. How did anyone do this, _why_ did anyone do this. He walked out of the clubhouse door and started across the hall the the suite he called home. The rest of the guys filed out and started down the narrow staircase. Jughead opened the door to the study, his makeshift living room. The low coffee table was in the middle of the room surrounded by a big leather loveseat and two large chairs, Jug threw his jacket across one of the chairs and made his way to the small kitchenette to the right opening one of the cabinets and grabbing a cup filling it with water and chugging it before putting the empty cup down, and grabbing his gun from its secure spot laying it flat on the counter too. He pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head noting that it still faintly smelled like her skin and reminding himself not to wash it anytime soon he threw it on the chair over his jacket and started to walk across the room to his tiny bedroom all the way to the left. A light knock sounded on his door and he groaned, huffing out a loud frustrated breath.

"Come in," He called, the door opened and Joaquin stepped in looking almost scared. "Whats up?" Jug asked crossing his arms over his bare chest and leaning against the door jam to his bedroom. The boy walked in a little shutting the door behind him but stayed silent just watching Jughead timidly. "You just gonna enjoy the view?" he smirked cockily.

"No offense, you're not really my type," He glared, rolling his eyes. "Just wanted to finish talking… when I dropped Betty off…" He trailed off again looking away.

"Go on…"

"Just thought you should know, they seemed together, like really together. It's not my business, I know, but there was a kiss.. And i don't know, it just seemed like you should know," He looked as Jug sadly.

"Thank you," Jug started keeping his composure "But Betty is a big girl, she knows what she is doing," Joaquin just nodded and started for the door but turned his head one more time.

"I still like her Jug," He smiled more to himself. Jughead sighed, smiling too.

"Me too," he shook his head. Joaquin went to leave turning to his leader one more time, the door barely open.

"Also I guess the view doesn't suck," He raised his eyebrows jokingly.

"That's workplace harassment DeSantos," Jughead laughed playfully, rolling his eyes and turning around making his way into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He knew he should shower, at least get undressed, maybe even find some release thinking about a pretty little blonde, but all he could manage was to kick off his boots and throw himself on the bed, he pulled his phone from his pocket rolling onto his back and began typing.

 _Will Be there as planned. Just me and Pearce._

Jug sent the text not even acknowledging the question about Betty. He put his phone on his nightstand and rolled onto his side, his brain unwelcomely flooded with thoughts of her, and his new knowledge that her and Archie had kissed. It shouldn't bother him, it was a kiss, why the fuck should he even care, he could do much worse, he had done much worse. He tried desperately to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut that felt oddly like insecurity, what if she had changed her mind, _good_ , he told himself. It was good if she changed her mind, she should kiss that guy, she should stay with him, and she should stay far away from Jughead. He tossed himself to the other side restlessly, groaning at his discomfort. He sat up in his bed rubbing his hand down his face. He stood up walking to his dresser and pulling out a clean shirt, he gripped it in his hands realizing that he had no plan, he thought he was going to see her, but he knew better, he couldn't go to her house, and he shouldn't. His mind clearly wasn't working right now, he threw the shirt back in the drawer slamming it shut and making his way back to the bed, he tugged his jeans off, letting his head hit the pillow too hard and wrapping his thin blanket over his legs, he grabbed an extra pillow that was against the wall and squished it under his arm hugging it tightly to his chest, he forced his eyes shut and willed his mind to go blank. He thought of all the times he had drowned out his dads yelling or his moms screaming, or the bar fights from downstairs, he focused on his breathing, listening to the small desk fan he kept on. And before he could stop it she was there behind his eyelids, her tiny figure curled up and topless next to him as she lovingly held his face...

" _I said I understand Jug, Not that I don't trust you,"_

" _And do you?"_

" _Yes, I still trust you."_

" _Betty… you can't."_

" _And yet here I am,"_

" _You don't want to be a part of this life,"_

" _I want to be a part of your life."_

He moaned softly wishing so badly that she was truly in front of him, and before could think about it too much he fell into a sweat soaked sleep, filled with dreams of her.

A loud knock on his door jolted him awake and he sat up in a panicked daze, taking a deep breath, beads of sweat rolled down his temples.

"What?!" he croaked out his voice heavy with sleep. The door opened, and a petite figure walked though, he rubbed his eyes focusing on the girl, his nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"Jesus, you're still sleeping?" she quipped placing her hand on her hip eyeing him seductively but as she took in his appearance her head tilted to the side "What the fuck happened to you? You look like shit," She pursed her lips, her voice dripping with attitude.

"What do you want Effie..." He growled the irritation heavy in his still raspy voice, he stayed sitting in his bed, his blankets all disheveled but still covering him, he looked around at his pillows that were thrown around, he hadn't been aware how much he had moved around in his sleep.

"The boys were asking for you, I volunteered as tribute since I haven't seen you in awhile," She smiled sexily and made her way to his bed sitting on the edge. He mentally cursed himself for letting her become so comfortable with him. She reached up her slender fingers that were tipped with black pointed nails and pulled her dyed burgundy hair behind her small ear that was filled with piercings, the tattoos on her hands seemed to be staring back at Jughead as he studied her, she watched him clearly noticing his eyes on her, her brown eyes catching his and she held his gaze, but his mind was on a much different path as he looked at the girl he had been with too many times to count, she smiled timidly and he knew at one point he had found it cute. He really did used to be attracted to her, right? He shook his head not really remembering if that was true. It had to be, because he continuously saw her, but as he studied her features he couldn't seem to find one that he liked. She was a cute girl, he wouldn't deny her that, but she didn't spark anything in him. She turned to face him more and crawled on her hands and knees slowly to him.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood," He looked away from her, still somehow feeling tired. She crawled her way until she was basically right over him, trying to look deeply at him when he finally turned his head and looked at her, she had her arms pushing together, trying to make her cleavage more noticable, but he kept his eyes trained on her face.

"I can change that," She cooed seductively, her nose almost touching his, she smirked before dipping her head, kissing his jaw lightly. "You taste salty," She whispered trying to keep her sexy demeanor going.

"Bad dreams…" He shrugged, realizing how badly he wanted to take a shower, but he was no longer sure if it was because of the sweat, or the snakeskin on top of him.

"I can help you forget them," She had lifted her head and her lips brushed against his as she spoke. He flinched, his first thought to pull away, but he froze, remembering what Joaquin had said, he wasn't sure if it was revenge or just his own sick way of protecting his pride, but he chose not to pull away. The girl pressed her lips to his seeming to sense his new approval and pushed him back with her hand on his shoulder, finding her way back on top of him and kissing him again, this time deepening it by opening her mouth, her lips confidently moved against his in a familiar way and he reached his hands up wrapping them around her, the blanket still between them. She went to move it and Jug realized he was taking it too far, he pushed her back looking into her eyes sharply.

"I said I'm not in the mood," His voice was cold and hard, he watched her visibly shiver and pull back clearly getting the hint. Her eyebrows pulled together somewhat angrily.

"Right, got it," she chirped, pretending to be unaffected, she scrambled off the bed and straightened her shirt, cocking her head sassily to the side "Well like I said the guys need you," She lifted her chin confidently and strutted out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Shit... that's gonna be a problem" Jug muttered to himself out loud, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't even let Effie cross his mind the past week or so, too much had been happening since the Jason stuff was going down, and now this little blonde detour that his life was on. He owed Effie nothing, they both knew that, she was by no means anything to him, she was just a snakeskin that he had inadvertently claimed, and it was rightfully so, he didn't have a girlfriend, or wife, like some of the club did, but he was their leader which did garner some spoken and some unspoken respect and he couldn't have the girl he was seeing be up for grabs for any of them, it was just the way it worked, and it ended up working well because as it turns out Jug had an issue with sharing anyways. He exhaled a deep breath sitting up again this time throwing the covers off himself and swinging his legs off the bed, standing and trying to will away the headache that was starting. He reached for his phone, lighting up the screen and checking the time. _8:30pm._ He had slept through the whole day, his phone also showed that he had two missed calls from a number that he knew was his mom, but never saved as a contact for some reason, a text from Sweet Pea and Gears, and a snapchat from Joaquin. He stretched his arms over his head letting out a satisfied groan as his muscles tensed then relaxed. He made his way to the bathroom sliding his thumb across his phone as he walked and opening it and hitting his messages icon, pressing Sweet Pea's name first:

 _Your mom is freaking the fuck out dude, I'm headed to the tailer now. Call me asap._

He pressed the arrow at the top taking him back to his list of messages, choosing not to respond. His mom was probably just off on bender, and was panicking, Sweet Pea could easily handle it if he hadn't already judging by the fact that the message was sent at 5:30pm and his missed calls from his mom were from even earlier than that. He pressed his thumb on Gears name his interest already peaked from the few words he could see in the preview:

 _Hey Boss, did a little bit more digging and I may have something of interest._

His eyes narrowed as he finally looked at himself in the mirror, he would definitely not disagree with Effie, he looked pretty worse for the wear, his hair was sticking up in odd spots from where he had slept, and his eyes were bloodshot, but at least the darkness under his eyes wasn't as dark, or at least it was as light as it would ever be, he always kind of had shadows there, after so much exhaustion in his life they just sort of had become a part of his appearance. He reached into his shower turning the knob, letting the water run. Before he stepped in he remembered the other notification on his phone. Opening up his snapchat, the only form of any social media he had, he pressed the small box next to Joaquin's name, a video of Joaquin taking a selfie popped up the text on it only said _safe & sound_, and Jug quickly realized the intent because behind him Kevin sat in the background saying something inaudible to the girl next to him, Betty had her hair in a high ponytail and seemingly

no makeup. She threw her head back laughing honestly at Kevin and Jughead unwillingly smiled at the sound. "Hey!" Joaquin called getting their attention and they both looked over noticing he was filming, she gave the camera a huge cheesy grin, then scrambled closer to Joaquin her big green oversized hoodie dwarfing her frame "You better not send that to…" Joaquin laughed while she spoke and the video cut off her words. Jug couldn't stop the dumb smile on his face knowing she had been referring to him, he hit Joaquins name again opening a chat and moving his thumbs quickly across the keyboard:

 _Where are you guys?_

He hit send and then leaned out of the bathroom door and tossed his phone on to his bed, he shut the door behind him not letting anymore cold air in and he stepped into the shower groaning when the hot water hit his sore muscles. He showered quickly, feeling oddly anxious to get back to his phone, he stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel that he assumed was probably clean enough and dried himself off the best he could, shaking his head and flinging water droplets everywhere like a dog, he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the dresser trying not to look at his phone as he got dressed pulling on a pair of black jeans, and black short sleeved T-shirt. He sat on the bed grabbing his phone finally, nothing new yet, he unlocked his screen checking snapchat the little blue box wasn't filled anymore, he growled in frustration, Joaquin still wasn't responding even though he had opened it. Jug stood going back to his dresser and grabbing two mismatched sock pulling them on and sitting back down, sliding on his old and worn Doc Martens, he grabbed his phone sliding it into his pocket and reached into his closet, pulling a grey and black flannel from a hanger and sliding his arms through it as he walked out of his room, he swiftly grabbed his jacket off the chair where he had left it and started to walk toward the hallway pausing for a minute and noticing the new cup on the counter, a dark red lipstick mark on the rim, _Effie._ He shook his head in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he made his way out of the room his, long legs taking him down the stair quickly. When he entered the bar area it was already littered with people playing pool and drinking. He made his way through acknowledging people as he went with slight nods, He walked through the open doorway behind the pool tables where their security room was, finding Gears sitting behind an elaborate computer set-up with his headset on, the boy looking up meeting his eyes and pulling the headphones down to his neck.

"Good morning sunshine," Gears laughed, Jug glared but it was innocent enough and sauntered to the other side of the screens leaning on the chair that Gears sat in and raised his eyebrows when he realized that one of the screens was definitely not showing a camera angle, but instead a round of Black ops.

"Hmm that's an interesting way of running security," He scolded.

"I'll have you know, I'm incredibly skilled at multitasking," Gears laughed somewhat nervously. Jughead kept an unamused look on his face. "But anyways… How was your nap?" Gears asked stretching his arms over his head before leaning back on to his computer desk.

"You said you found something," Jug ignored his question. Gears just nodded, opening a small window on the side of one of the screens and typing in few numbers in the playback search, he moved the mouse over one specific square zooming in.

"So I was thinking about it when you said for some reason the Betty girl was of interest, and I remember you had said they would have only seen her at that store, but Sweet pea had mentioned she had been here before… He gave me a date, but I looked everywhere and didn't see a blonde girl, all I found was this.." He said motioning to the screen, Jug watched the front of the Wyrm on the camera eventually seeing himself walk out the front door holding a girls hand, leading her outside, her short black hair reaching her shoulders. But just outside she turns her head, Gears paused the video zooming in more on her face more. "I assume that's the same girl," He finished looking up at Jughead.

"Yeah that's her, why?" Jug shrugged not finding the meaning behind this little trip down memory lane.

"Watch.." Gears zoomed out again letting it play, eventually Kevin walks out the door in a hurry walking swiftly out of the cameras view. Gears pointed to a corner of the screen where two well dressed men stood smoking a cigarette, talking to each other inconspicuously, but after about a minute they turn their heads the way Kevin had just gone, and look back at each other, one of them nodding then both walking the same direction and disappearing from the cameras scope. "I don't know if it's important but at this point anything is something right?" The boy shrugged.

"Can you run a facial recognition and see if they were ever recorded any other time?" Jug asked his anxiety spiking at the thought that they might have been following her this whole time.

"Already done, they've never been here before or after that," Gears pulled the video back to when they were still standing there and zoomed in on them. "I already pulled a screen grab of them and enhanced the quality, it's a pretty good image if I do say so myself," He smiled proudly.

"Good work Gears, can you send it to me?"

"You got it Boss, I'll flag them too so I'll get a ping if Sandy catches a similar feature match," Jug laughed slightly forgetting that he had named his computer after Sandy from Grease saying that she was a badass underneath all the shiny perfect parts.

"Thank you,"Jughead nodded, the uneasy feeling in his gut growing as he pulled out his phone, still nothing. He walked out of the room not saying anything else. He stepped into the bar seeing Sweet Pea by the entrance talking and laughing with a group of guys, he seemed to sense Jughead watching and looked up nodding to him. He said something, waving slightly and breaking off from them walking to the bar top, Jug followed him, leaning on the wood next to him.

"Everything good?" Jug asked throwing his leather jacket on a stool next to them.

"Yeah, the storm has calmed down." Sweet Pea sighed exhaustedly, pulling the open beer bottle in his hand to his lips and taking a sip. "Did you talk to Gears?"

"Yeah I just did," Jug raked his hand through his hair "What are your thoughts?" He said eyeing his 2nd in command.

"We find them, and get our questions answered," Sweet Pea answered flatly, and Jug nodded.

"I'm starting to really not like this," Jughead half whispered, his vulnerable honesty making Sweet Pea search his face, his eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"We'll handle it, we always do," Sweet Pea tried to reassure him, putting his hand on Jughead's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"How is Gladys?" Jug asked trying to pull his mind out of thinking the worst. Sweet Pea released his shoulder and took another swig of his beer.

"Fine, for now…." he gave Jug a pointed look. "But you should really go see her soon."

"I will," Jughead sighed feeling the weight of his responsibilities, slumping his shoulders slightly. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and grabbed it quickly, his brain forgetting everything else when he saw Joaquins name pop up, he opened it impossibly quickly.

 _We are headed to the drive in_

He typed back quickly:

 _Is she still with you?_

Jug was about to put his phone away when it already vibrated

 _Yeah, just her._

He put his phone away not responding, but was grateful that Joaquin was smart enough to answer the questions that Jughead didn't even need to ask.

"Whats up?" Sweet Pea asked nodding to his phone in his pocket.

"You up for a movie?"


	16. Nope

"You up for a movie?" Jug asked raising his eyebrow. Sweet Pea eyed him shrugging. And putting his beer to his lips and chugging the rest.

"You asking me on a date Jones?" Sweet Pea laughed playfully.

"Depends, you put out?" Jug smirked cockily. Sweet Pea punched his arm narrowing his eyes before rolling them. Jughead looked over his shoulder feeling eyes on him and his gaze connected with Effie who was standing with a group of girls at the pool tables all laughing and drinking, she smiled at him, turning her back to him, a pool stick in her hand as she sexily leaned over the table and sunk a shot. He looked away the uneasy feeling in his gut twisting again, it was a new feeling for him, and he furrowed his brow realizing it might be guilt.

"Is your face okay Jones?" The voice laughing from the other side of the bar pulled him from his thoughts and looked up seeing Toni in front of him, a rag in her hand as she polished some clean tumblers placing them face down on the shelf behind the bar. She was the Bartender there with Jeremy, and a Serpent, in fact she was the only female serpent they had. The club was old, and it was founded in a different time, some of the old rules coming off distasteful, bordering on racist and sexist. FP and a few leaders before them had worked on dismissing them and getting more inclusive as time went on, and Jughead was glad. They now had T-Dog, the huge bouncer who dwarfed even Jugheads tall frame, who born and raised in south africa, but he had Samoan somewhere in his heritage and had jet black tribal tattoos covering his already dark skin, and now Toni, a girl, who could easily handle herself as well as any other member, they were all pretty proud of how far they had come and it would only keep getting better the more aware every generation became. He knew Mickey, they last original Serpent, had his reservations but he was old, and stuck in that mindset, but he smartly kept his mouth shut on those matters.

"Yeah, we are out for the night, you guys will be good?" He responded nodding to the girl, her pink hair tousled in sexy curls around her thin shoulders, complimenting her caramel colored skin.

"Of course, but I'm not known for being _good_ ," She winked walking away and asking a patron on a stool what they were drinking.

"So Boss, we packin' tonight?" Sweet Pea asked his head still turned to Toni watching her walk away.

"Yeah good call," Jug felt on the inside of his jacket realizing he had left his glock upstairs, but shrugged, it wasn't like they were in short supply. He noticed Sweet Pea had still not looked away from the small girl behind the bar so he reached his long fingers in front of the boys face and snapped loudly, getting his attention.

"What.." He raised his hand innocently "I'm just looking, we all know Topaz likes a snakeskin as much as the next guy," Sweet Pea laughed and Jug rolled his eyes, pulling his jacket off the stool and making his way to the back to the security room, where Gears has his headset back on and was clearly playing a game, staring intensely at the screen one hand on the keyboard and one on the mouse. Jug cleared his throat making him jump slightly, exiting the game quickly and scrambling to get back to the cameras.

"I'm fucking with you," Jughead half smiled, which was normally the best he could do. "We just need some heat," he nodded to the cabinet in the back of the room opening it and pulling out one of their 'house guns' as they called them. Seeing as most of the guns in the basement were disassembled and products for sales, they had dubbed the term to keep better track of their own, and it made it easier when they occasionally needed to haul out some product to use, and package it back up, it wasn't a great practice as a business but neither was dying or getting your ass handed to you by another gang. Jug slipped the gun into the inside pocket in his jacket and looked at Sweet pea who just patted his own jacket signaling that he was good. Jug nodded again at Gears and headed out the back door.

The cold night air hit him in a rush, as he pulled his leather jacket on and up over his shoulders the soft, worn leather fitting him like a second skin. He pulled the helmet off the handle of his bike that was lined up with everyone's against the back wall of the Whyte Wyrm. He rode a somewhat outdated Harley, an '08 Fat Bob, to be exact but he had customized it himself with all black parts adding a slightly oversized wheel in the front, and adding a small grey crown etched into the fuel tank, it was his favorite bike that he owned, even though he had several others that he worked on from time to time, but this was his go to, the speed wasn't as fast as some of them, but he loved it still. Fastening his black helmet on he straddled the seat, kicking the stand back, and turning his key in the ignition, pulling the clutch to the handle bar and revving his bike to life, feeling the comfortable rumble of it beneath him, he gave it some gas circling round the dirt lot, Sweet pea close on his tail. The wind whipped around him, the cold chill breaking through his layers of clothes and getting to his skin, he pulled up onto the road slowing slightly to look at the front of the bar for a second before taking off quickly, the pavement disappearing under his wheels, the feeling giving him peace as he comfortably took the turns towards the Drive-in theater at the border of Riverdale. After awhile the blue sign that read Twilight Drive-in came into view, Jug pulled in, rolling his bike to a stop and holding himself up with one foot on the ground, he pulled out his phone, opening a text to Joaquin telling him to share his location, the Drive-in was packed that night and Jug had no idea what car they were in seeing as the impala had also been at the Wyrm, Joaquin texted back just the words _Snack bar_ , Jughead put his phone away, rolling his bike into motion again the engine revving as he gassed it forward maneuvering through cars until he could see the green building off to the side with picnic benches placed in front of it, the lights were low as the movie played on a huge screen to his left, he revved his engine again pulling up to the tables, he spotted the Serpent prospect who waved his hand over his head, his northsider next to him eyes wide, and the blonde ponytail that sat across from them whipped around at the sound of his bike and he rolled slowly up to their table, pulling up right next to her as her head turned and she looked up at him, her eyes impossibly huge, her mouth open seemingly stuck like that, he knew most people were staring as Sweet Pea pulled up next to him, he kicked his stand down cutting the engine he put both feet on the ground, leaning back slightly as he pulled his helmet off and laid it on his handlebars, running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Hey Betts," He smirked, her face still stuck on an odd mixture of shock, and if he wasn't mistaken… Desire.

"Jug," She squeaked out blushing and looking down first then across the table at Kevin trying to silently talk to him. She finally looked back up at him, her blush still bright on her cheeks. "I...I thought you were leaving," She stuttered.

"I am, during business hours, it's still the weekend," He winked leaning forward and swinging his leg over the seat dismounting his bike, "Can I sit?" He asked, and she nodded sliding down the bench a little. He plopped down sliding as close to her as possible, their legs touching under the table. Sweet Pea had gotten off his bike as well and stayed standing eyeing the snack bar.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat, anyone want anything?" He asked shoving his hands in his back pockets.

"I could go for some Redvines, or literally any candy," Joaquin nodded looking to Kevin questioningly, who looked to Betty, who just shrugged, her posture still rigid and Jughead pushed his leg harder against her making her shoot him a look, and he smiled wickedly.

"I'll take a Coke I guess," Kevin finally answered.

"Betty?" Sweet Pea inquired making her pull her gaze from Jughead, and look up at him.

"I'm okay," She smiled sweetly, and Jug studied her features in the low light.

"You still got that flask on your bike?" He asked turning his head to the Serpent, Sweet Pea nodded patting the pouch on the back of his seat. "We'll share a coke," Jug turned his attention back to the girl next to him, who was watching him, their eyes meeting as some unspoken moment started and neither of them could look away, they both seemed to get lost searching each others face, neither one of them smiled or gave any indication of emotion, and an odd sense of rawness swept over him, he took a deep breath willing himself to look away but he couldn't.

"So…." Kevin started breaking them both from whatever spell had been on them, they both broke eye contact at the same moment and looked at him. Jug noted that Sweet Pea had already walked away and had his back turned to them at the snack bar. "How was everyone's day?" They boy eyed everyone at the table pointedly placing his chin in his hands finally landing his gaze on Betty and raising his eyebrow.

"Good, I slept most of it," She blushed smiling half heartedly.

"Same," He looked down at her through the corner of his eye rubbing his leg mindlessly against hers, feeling somewhat at peace being next to her and visibly being able to see that she was safe. After all the shit he had been feeling that day it was nice to have those thoughts quieted for a little bit.

"I still can't believe your mom let you go out after you convinced her that you had food poisoning!" Kevin laughed.

"Food poisoning huh?" Jughead eyed her.

"Yeah, it was the only way she wouldn't ask questions, and actually she thinks I'm at work," Betty half laughed.

"So you're sneaking around, lying, and now hanging out with a rough crowd…. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're turning into a bad little seed," Jughead teased gently pushing his shoulder into her playfully.

"To be fair, I didn't expect you guys to show up," She looked at him sassily, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Ouch…"Jug put his hand on his chest in mock pain "I can leave…" He challenged.

"No…" She cut him off too quickly looking away embarrassed "I didn't mean it like that," She mumbled. Sweet Pea showed up back at the table, three huge sodas half hazardously wrapped in one arm, a hotdog in his other hand, and a package of Redvines between his teeth. He spit the candy at Joaquin who caught it mid air. He put all the drinks on the table and reached into the leather pouch on his bike and pulling out a black flask handing it to his leader. Jughead went to work, pulling off all the lids, giving the flask a lightning fast flick of his wrist pulling the top off and tipping a generous amount into each cup, fastening back on the the lid and tossing it to Sweet Pea who slid it inconspicuously back into its hiding spot. Jughead put all the lids back on, sliding one across the table to Joaquin, who already had a long red candy between his teeth, and he nodded in thanks, snapping bite off and swallowing it before putting the straw to his lips and took a large sip, choking slightly.

"Shit Jug, you trying to kill us?" He laughed, but went to take another sip, offering it to Kevin who took a much more timid sip. Joaquin threw his arm over the boy, watching him lovingly. Jughead watched their interaction, feeling an odd spike of jealousy at the ease of their relationship, wishing he could pull Betty closer to him the same way. But instead he just took a large sip of the Whiskey and coke in front of him, sliding it along the table until it was in front of her.

"I'm good," She shook her head, "I had a long enough night last night," She said pointedly giving him a look. And he just shrugged taking the cup back and taking another hearty sip, taking it down easily, the familiar burn warming him. She crossed her arms over her chest her hoodie sleeves covering her hands completely, but she still shivered.

"That reminds me, you still have quite a bit of explaining to do, both of you," Kevin watched them, his chin raised and his voice bordering on scolding, making Jug clench his jaw not enjoying his tone and trying to control any anger that might be brewing in him.

"You want my Jacket?" Jughead ignored the boy focusing on Betty, but she just shook her head.

"I already told you Kev.." She sighed tiredly, her gaze not leaving her best friends as she glared at him. He looked back at her seemingly not backing down.

"You did," He nodded, then turned his curious gaze to Jughead, who raised his eyebrows challengingly "But I haven't heard his side of the story…" He chided an amused look playing across his face. Jughead kept his gaze level and watched the boy silently, he pushed his features to be extra cold and intimidating and felt a familiar sense of accomplishment when the boy started to squirm under his stare.

"Oh what the hell," Betty huffed out after watching their exchange and grabbed the cup from Jugheads hands taking a huge sip and coughing, her nose scrunched up in adorable determination as she took another sip wiping her lips with the back of her sleeve, breathing in deeply through her nose. She took another longer, more confident sip and Jugs eyes widened as he watched her, his head tilting to the side. "What?" She snapped, and he held his hands up in mock surrender, taking the cup back from her noting that it was significantly more empty.

"Slow it down, little one," he whispered under his breath leaning his head down closer to her, catching her chin with his finger and making her look up at him, she froze when he touched her, looking into his eyes, her weird attitude melting from her blue eyes for a second before she quickly pulled her head away looking at the screen and pretending to watch the movie.

"So Mr. Jones…" Kevin started in a much more timid tone.

"She probably told you more than I ever will," He answered flatly, not taking his eyes off the back of her head, longing to be alone with her where they could actually talk honestly. "So how his Archie?" He asked the question not directed at anyone in particular. He turned his attention to the boys across from him and Joaquin watched him carefully.

"We were both just worried, rightfully so," Kevin said strongly looking to Joaquin noticing the look on his face and turning his gaze back to Jughead. "But everything seems back to normal right Betty?" He said, pulling her attention back to them, and she nodded slightly. Jughead tensed the air between them all shifting to an odd place, as they all tried not to call out the obvious situation, every person knowing the truth and shifting uncomfortably as silence fell over them. Betty shivered again and Jughead couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or just their current mood, but he decided to ignore her stubborn decline for his jacket and pulled one arm out, grabbing the collar with his free arm and dragging his other one out, draping it over her shoulders, she stilled and looked at him looking like she was going to protest but stopped herself and instead just pulled the leather tighter around her, he smiled softly at her willing her to soften towards him, his eyes silently pleading with her, she gave him a defeated look, pushing her leg secretly against his gently, he took it as a truce offering, his hand instinctively reaching under the table and landing on her knee, rubbing the soft denim of her jeans.

"So everything is good?" He asked looking only at her, taking every ounce of strength he had to make himself as vulnerable as possible. He knew everyone was watching them but they all seemed to disappear as he looked at her, his genuine need to know that she was okay taking over and becoming more important than anything else.

"Yeah Jug, for now it seems like it," She sighed dropping her attitude from early and looking back at him, he watched the shift in her as she became _his_ Betty, and relief flooded through him that his earlier insecurity when Joaquin had told him what happened was wrong. He leaned a little closer to her, his hand itching to touch her face, she didn't immediately pull away which was a good sign. "I still have a week though," She whispered under her breath so only he could hear, the sounds of the movie drowning her out from anyone else. He just nodded, he didn't like it but he knew he had given her that and he wasn't about the start running across the thin ice they were already on. She searched his face, and he knew she was waiting for him to argue or get mad, but he wasn't going to, something in him told him not push her, he didn't want to become a reason that her life was more difficult. He was by nature a possessive person, but somehow her happiness was more important, knowing he could make this easier on her was worth it, and he would be lying to himself if he said he still didn't have his own reservations. There was still a voice in the back of his mind saying to let her go, that she was better off without him, he was notorious for breaking people, especially girls, and he wasn't confident enough in his new found _soft_ side to be sure he could actually be what she needed. His mind flashed back to Effie, who he knew had thought she would work her way into being important to him, the thought made him look up to the star filled night sky feeling oddly sad that he didn't even feel any remorse knowing he probably broke her heart regularly. He could feel Betty's eyes on him, probably having no idea what his real train of thought was. He pulled himself out of his own little world, and looked across the table at Sweet Pea who was happily drinking from his cup and actually watching the movie, completely oblivious to what was going on, Joaquin and Kevin seemed to have retreated into their own conversation as they flirted and laughed with each other taking turns sipping their drink. He pulled his own straw back to his lips taking another sip, knowing there wasn't enough alcohol to make him feel anything, Betty took the cup from him sipping it slowly, and he watched her, she smiled up at him, a real smile, she shifted in her seat pulling her feet up on to the bench, leaning her back into his shoulder and he melted a little bit, feeling somewhat normal, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. Their friends surrounding them, laughing and happy, and her watching a movie next to him, sipping on snuck in whiskey, and he realized he actually felt like an almost 23 year old kid, he chuckled under his breath not even sure what to do with this new feeling.

Betty shivered again pulling the leather tighter, before changing her plan and dropping her feet on either side of the bench straddling it and leaning forward she started pulling her arms through the sleeves, slipping her hands out and reaching for the zipper, she got about halfway through zipping it up and froze. Jughead watched her, trying to follow her gaze as she stared off into the distance her skin going oddly pale, he scanned the crowd of cars and people looking for Archie, or maybe her mom, or anything that could be scaring her, his demeanor changing quickly to protective, his back straightening, he was about the reach for her shoulder, but before he could she pulled the zipper down impossibly fast, ripping the jack of herself and swinging her legs over the bench, she stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," her words were clipped, she tossed the jacket at him and walked away as quickly as her legs would take her, the look on her face was terrified and Jughead scrambled for the reason of her sudden change.

"Betty! Wait!" He called after her, everyone else in their group had turned their heads too. Jughead stood up throwing his cut across the seat of his motorcycle and took off after her, panic filled him, still not understanding what had happened and not wanting her out of his sight if she had seen someone who could potentially be a threat. She had already taken off running towards the bathroom. Maybe she really did have food poisoning, or the whiskey hit her wrong he thought as he kept his eyes trained on her until she rounded the large brick wall that lead into the women's bathroom. Jughead walked briskly his long legs closing the distance quickly, when he reached the bathroom he realized all he could do was wait, so he leaned against the chain link fence a little ways off to the side of the entrance, he focused on rolling up the sleeves of his flannel as he waited, the cold no longer bothering him as he focused on worrying about her, he began getting restless when she didn't come out soon enough, he pushed off the fence standing up right and walking to the entrance, debating on what he should do. Just as he decided he would just go in and find her, she emerged her eyes seemed glossed over, and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to walk right past him without even making eye contact. His confusion started to give way as his anger took over, his teeth pushed together making his jaw clench, he walked after her grabbing her elbow and spinning her around. "What the hell?" He growled tightening his grip on her as she tried to pull away.

"Let go Jughead," She cried, her eyes completely full of fear.

"No, not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" He could feel himself losing control and he knew his voice was raising to almost a yell, he had to reign it in before it started causing a scene.

"Keep your voice down, people are literally staring," She stepped forward as if reading his mind, "Now let me go." she tried again calmly.

"No," But he did at least loosen his grip so it wasn't painful "Not until you talk to me, and stop trying to walk away," He watched her face soften a little bit but she was still panicked,her nostrils flaring with every breath she pushed out of her nose. She took a step closer, and he finally dropped his hand in good faith that she wouldn't try to run.

"Why do you have a gun?" She whispered her eyes darting around, he assumed she was making sure no one was listening. Realization and annoyance washed over him simultaneously.

"Seriously?" He growled, his patience wearing thin. He took a deep breath running his hand through his hair looking up at the sky and dropping his tired gaze back to her.

"Yes seriously!" She yelled angrily taking him by surprise, "You think that's normal?!" She stepped back from him her eyes narrowed. He still was slightly shocked seeing her get so angry, and he had no idea what to do with it.

"For me, it is," He tried to explain having no real way to and still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was somehow having to defend this.

"You gave me your fucking Jacket! What if I had gotten hurt!" Her voice was still too angry for it to make sense to him, and her eyes were filled with water as if she were about to cry. He racked his brain, trying to figure out a way to diffuse this situation, the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

"Betty I…. the safety is on," He tried shaking his head, still feeling his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Oh the fucking safety, right!" She yelled sarcastically rolling her eyes, throwing her hand up, and the tears started falling, he searched her face wildly having absolutely no clue how to handle her, and not being used to anyone yelling at him like this.

"Calm down, you're being dramatic," He said the words even as he told himself in his head not to, but it was too late. Her eyes went wide the tears seeming to stop, a whole new level of anger crossing her face.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Her voice was filled with ferocity, and he couldn't remember the last time anyone had yelled at him like this, at least not someone on his side. His own anger spiked but for some reason he felt a small sense of admiration, and a larger sense of attraction to her right then. He knew it made no sense and was probably the most destructive thought he could have, but it was taking everything in him not to grab her and kiss her. He also felt an odd sense of relief that she clearly couldn't be that afraid of him if she was willing to rip his head of like this for simply carrying a glock, like he almost always did. It was a small handgun for fucks sake, he thought about all the massive military grade weapons they had at the Wyrm and actually laughed out loud. Her eyes narrowed to slits, making him laugh more, he could practically see steam coming out of her ears now. She started to turn away from him.

"Wait Betty… I'm sorry," But now he couldn't stop the chuckles that fell between his words.

"You think this is funny?" She yelled turning back around, walking straight up to him. He froze for a second thinking she was going to slap him and having no idea how he would possibly react to that but it wouldn't be good.

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice rang out from behind him, making him turn his head to see a random middle aged man start walking over to them "Is everything okay?" He asked his voice obviously trying to be deeper than it actually was.

"Everything is cool," Jug tried to keep his voice level, but he was about two seconds from snapping.

"Is he bothering you?" The guy ignored him and addressed Betty. _Big fucking mistake pal._ Betty seemed to sense the change in Jughead, and if she wasn't afraid for herself she now obviously was for this random asshole.

"No, no.. I'm sorry, we didn't mean to be so loud," She tried putting her hands up calmly. Jughead kept his eyes on her, mentally counting to 10 and taking calculated breaths.

"Do you need me to call someone?" The guy asked not letting up. Betty watched Jughead on a held breath, her eyes wide, he stared back at her, shaking his head angrily, running his tongue along the front of his teeth, his Jaw clenching over and over again as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Jug…" Betty tried.

"I'm trying Betts…" He snarled.

"Sweetheart?" they guy tried again, reaching his hand up as if he were going to touch her.

"Nope." Was all Jughead could say before he snapped, turning swiftly, his right hand hooking and connecting with the man's jaw, he heard Betty yelp in surprise, the guy stumbled back shocked, but found his footing pretty quickly and angrily looked up rubbing his jaw. A wicked smile fell across Jughead lips as he braced himself to strike again, he knew Betty was watching but he was too far gone, he slammed his fist into the guys face again feeling a bone crunch, and it could have been a nose or a knuckle but he didn't really care. They guy fell to the floor but he was a pretty big guy, not out of shape, so he pulled himself up off the floor quickly running at Jughead and slamming his body into him. By that point Sweet Pea and Joaquin were running over, Kevin running to Betty's side who was yelling at them to stop. They guy got Jughead off his bearing just enough and landed a pretty solid hit on his temple he felt the skin above his eyebrow split, but he fucking loved it, all the tension in his bones going into every movement. Jug swung lower hitting the guy in the ribs and knocking the wind out him, forcing him to his knees. Jughead felt the blood dripping down his temple and grinned stepping towards the guy, but Joaquin ran between them snapping Jughead out of it for a second, he grabbed Jugs shoulder pushing him back, while Sweet Pea helped the guy to his feet trying to diffuse it before someone called the cops.

"Everyone chill... chill out, it's cool, just walk away," Sweet Pea tried gently pushing the guy away, who looked to the ground and spit out blood, Jughead watched lifting his chin cockily and smiling tauntingly.

"Yo, Jug take it down," Joaquin pulled his leaders face towards him, making him break eye contact. Jug looked down slightly at Joaquin who was three or four inches shorter than him, meeting his bright green eyes. "Yeah, breathe, come on, Betty is watching you and she does not look good, you need to calm down," Joaquin spoke in a disturbingly calm voice. But at least it was working, Jughead took a deep breath, cracking his knuckles on both hands and nodding. He turned his head to where Betty stood, tears streaming down her face with Kevin standing next to her clutching her arm.

"Shit," Jughead sighed snapping completely out of it, lifting his hand up pinching the bridge of his nose. He started over to them with Joaquin at his side, Betty hiccuped slightly as she cried and let go of Kevin's arm running to meet Jughead shocking him completely as she wrapped her arms around his torso squeezing him in a tight hug, he didn't know what to do with his hands at first, still startled by her reaction but he quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kevin and Joaquin stood around them, Sweet Pea was walking back to them seeming to have calmed the guy down who was now walking back over to where the cars were parked.

"Get the fuck out of here you thugs!," the man called over his shoulder trying to get the last word in. "And take your hoe with you," He laughed spitting more blood on the ground. Jughead tensed in Betty's arms, anger rising in his throat again as he opened his mouth to yell back, but Betty pulled away from him distracting him slightly.

"Stop, he isn't worth it," She reached up holding his face in her hands, and keeping his gaze connected to hers, he obeyed still trying to level his breathing and keep his eyes on her.

"Let's Just get the hell out of here," Kevin tried keeping his voice light but you could hear the edge to it, and Jughead suddenly felt a little guilty.

"Jeez, we can't take you anywhere," Sweet Pea laughed, slapping Jughead playfully on the back "Why do you have to go after the biggest fucking guy here," He teased.

"He started it," Jug defended himself rolling his eyes. They all started walking back towards the table and he went to take a step but Betty stayed where she was, so he did too, turning back to her, her face was red and puffy and Jughead felt even more terrible.

"I'm sorry," Was all he could think to say. She nodded, still somewhat in shock.

"What just happened?" she tried, still searching his face.

"I guess sometimes I fly off the handle a little," He shrugged rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"You're bleeding," was all she said, reaching her hand up to touch it, but he caught it before she could.

"You should see the other guy," He joked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I did," She shivered, shaking her head as if it would somehow get rid of the image of his bloodied, broken nose. He pulled her hand back down to her side, and tried to soften his face as much as humanly possible.

"Listen, Betts," He started as they began walking back to the snack bar, "I really am sorry, for everything, I shouldn't have hit that guy, but I wasn't lying to you when I said this is a dangerous life, it wasn't an over exaggeration, so I need to be perfectly clear, I'm almost always carrying," He stopped walking and grabbed her making her look at him and making sure she understood.

"Okay," She sighed "I'm sorry I freaked out, that's just not normal in my world," she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"And in mine it is, we have already established we live in two very different worlds, but I would never let you get hurt okay?" He lifted her chin with his finger, wanting to kiss her so badly it was bordering on painful, but he knew it wasn't the place.

"Okay," She nodded, and he felt convinced that she truly understood so he let them keep walking back to the group. Making their way over until all of them were standing around their bikes.


	17. You gotta handle that brother

"Where to boss?" Joaquin asked picking back up his pack of Red Vines and pulling one out.

"Back home I guess," He shrugged using the rolled up part of his flannel to wipe the blood from his temple and flinching as he touched the cut "Betty do you need a ride home?" He looked down at her, watching her pull her sleeves over her hands nervously.

"Actually I can't really go home until 1am… I'm at work remember?" She pulled her lips to the side checking her phone, the screen lit up showing 10:15 pm, and also a text from Archie, Jughead couldn't help but read his name and tense up, wanting to ask what it said, but she never fully opened her phone and just slipped it back into her back pocket.

"Kev, can I hang out at your house for a bit?" She looked up at him, and he seemed to hesitate awkwardly.

"I was actually going to maybe see if we could go to the Wyrm for a bit?" He blushed looking at Joaquin.

"Seriously? I thought you hated going there… I had to beg you last time!" She laughed.

"Yeah that was because you were all dark and determined Betty, and she scares me," he shrugged "besides the last few times were fun!" He smiled at Joaquin lovingly. Betty's face was etched in shock, Jug assumed she was hearing that Kevin had been at the bar quite a bit for the first time.

"Dark Betty?" Jughead couldn't help but let the name stick in his brain. She blushed shaking her head and laughing it off.

"So we all headed to the Wyrm?" Sweet Pea asked looking around at all of them, they all kind of shrugged or nodded. "Cool," He mounted his bike, pulling his helmet on and roaring his bike to life, pulling away without another word.

"What car are you in?" Jughead looked at Joaquin who was pulling all the cups off the table and holding them in his arm.

"Kev's," He nodded as he rounded the table to the large trash can on the other side throwing all their trash away.

"I'll meet you there," Jug started grabbing his jacket off the seat and pulling it on before throwing his leg over his seat and sitting down. Joaquin and Kevin started to walk away, and Betty stayed next to him from some reason. "You okay?" He asked eyeing her carefully and she blushed, twisting the green fabric of her hoodie in her hand.

"I umm… did you maybe wanna, I don't know," She sighed.

"Spit it out Cooper," he laughed having no idea what was going through her head, but finding her nervousness cute.

"Maybe I could go with you…" She stared down at her feet while she spoke, and he tilted his head to the side taking in her words.

"You wanna ride with me?" he raised his eyebrows, not being able to hide the smile on his face.

"I mean, if I can… I don't know how though," her blush was spreading from her cheeks to her neck, and he leaned forward grabbing her face in his hands.

"You coming!" Kevin called from a ways away.

"She'll ride with me!" Jug yelled back not taking is eyes off of her, he could see the slight fear in her eyes as she looked back at him. "Trust me?" He asked a playful smile on his lips, she just nodded her eyes wide. He pulled his helmet off his handlebars and placed it on her head gently.

"Hold on," She said pulling it off and holding it in one hand, while she reached up with the other one pulling her scrunchy out of her hair and letting it fall over her shoulders placing his helmet back on her head snuggly the glass over her eyes making her blink as she tried to see through it.

"Hop on," he pulled himself up on the seat giving her room, she timidly grabbed his shoulder as she strained to get her short leg over the seat, once she was on he reached back with one hand grabbing her hip, "scoot forward," He commanded, and she tried to but her legs barely reached the ground, "Put your feet on those pegs," He pointed down and she obeyed, using them to push herself impossibly close to him.

"Like this?" She asked in a hushed voice, her contact with him making them both freeze.

"Yeah like that," He let out a long exhale trying to keep himself in check, "but you should really wear my Jacket, it's safer," He leaned out of her grasp and pulled his jacket off handing it to her, she pulled it on, "Do you want me to move the gun?" He asked trying to be respectful of how it had made her feel.

"No it's okay, but won't you be cold?" she asked reaching her arms back around him and snuggling into his back.

"I'll be fine," he tensed as her small hands clasped together right below his ribcage. He started his bike, and looked over his shoulder at her the front of his helmet pressing into his back. "Just hold on okay?" He felt her nod against him. And took off, he pulled his bike around the tables and weaved back through the cars the way he had came in, her arms held him impossibly tight and somehow he didn't even feel the cold. He sped down the road, keeping his speed at a normal rate trying not to go too fast and scare her. After while her grip seemed to loosen a little, and her head even pulled back a little as she seemed to get comfortable enough to look around. He could get used to this, and he smiled as the wind whipped his hair back, enjoying that he could share this with her. He pulled up to the Whyte Wyrm oddly wishing he could keep riding with her and force her to stay close to him, but he pulled around the back his wheels hitting the dirt and went to the back wall slowing his bike to a stop. He cut the engine pushing his stand down, and sliding off to the side, pulling his leg over the seat and looking to Betty who was still sitting on his bike, trying to pull the helmet off but failing, he reached his hands out grabbing the bottom and lifting it easily off her head, without him in front of her she slid forward on the seat almost losing her balance and grabbing the handle bars, making her back arch adorably, he took a step back, watching her, a very hungry feeling erupting low in his abs. His leather Jacket dwarfing her and her long blonde hair messily laying around her face, and he couldn't remember a sexier sight, she started to try to pull her leg off and he stepped forward, stopping her and holding her on the bike.

"Wait," He growled in a low husky voice making her look up at him, her eyes wide. "I wanna remember this sight," he felt his body already reacting to her, and he dipped his head down with every intention of capturing her mouth with his.

"Jug," She stopped him with her hand on his chest, looking past him, and he turned his head following her gaze, seeing Kevin and Joaquin standing by a parked car.

"They already know," He looked back at her longingly silently begging her to let him.

"Kevin doesn't know that I… that I actually cheated or anything," she blushed looking away embarrassed.

"Fair enough," He sighed, he grabbed her hips lifting her effortlessly off the seat and pulled her against him, her arms instinctively wrapped over his shoulders, and her let her slowly slide down his body holding her so tightly to him, he knew she felt all of him, her feet hit the ground, her arms still wrapped lazily around his neck as she looked up at him and let out a shuddering breath, her lips stuck slightly open. They stayed like that neither of them making any moves to break their embrace his hands digging into her hips, trying to hold himself back, but he was losing his composure far too quickly. Kevin and Joaquin walked over, the Northsider clearing his throat loudly. Betty pulled away quickly, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"You guys are like magnets," Kevin rolled his eyes playfully but he gave Betty a disapproving look, and Jughead suddenly felt extremely defensive and protective, he glared at the boy but caught Joaquin looking at him shooting him a look, Jughead's lip twitched angrily but he forced himself to look away.

"C'mon," Joaquin tried to distract Kevin pulling his hand and leading him to the back entrance. Jughead followed them in, holding the door open for Betty and letting her lead the way inside, they made their way through the dimly lit hallway, passing the cigar lounge where he had first taken Betty, he watched her look at the door knowingly. They walked into the main area of the bar, that was now significantly more packed. Sweet Pea was already inside at the bar top with another drink, talking and laughing with Toni. Joaquin went straight to a pool table, Kevin at his heels, waving kindly at a few guys he must have met a few times. Betty turned to Jughead expectantly standing in the middle of the open floor.

"Want a drink?" He asked looking her up and down, she ran her hand threw her hair pushing it to one side.

"Sure," She smiled timidly letting him lead the way. They walked up to bar, his long arms leaning on it, waiting for Toni to come over, but when she didn't Jug pushed off the wood, patting a stool and waiting for Betty to sit down, before walking to the end of the bar and walking through the opening to the back, he walked back to where Betty was.

"What'll you have beautiful?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Betty laughed propping her elbows on the wood.

"It's my bar, I can do whatever I want," He smiled cockily.

"It is not, and no he isn't allowed to do this," the voice came from behind him and he turned around to see Toni leaning against the back wall that held all their bottles, her arms crossed over her chest, her black crop top covered by a dark grey Jean jacket, her low cut black jeans showing her toned stomach and her belly button ring that looked like a snake with red diamonds for eyes. He saw Betty looking at her from the corner of his eye, clearly intimidated by the girls obvious sex appeal, she took a step forward hitting her hip against Jughead and pushing him out of the way.

"You know I basically own it, it's only a matter of time before Mick signs this place over to me…" Jug defended himself glaring at the girl for ruining his game. She just rolled her eyes ignoring him.

"Lets try this again.. What'll you have, beautiful?" She smiled sexily at Betty leaning a little too close for Jughead's liking.

"Just a root beer, if you have it?" Betty blushed looking down shyly.

"Holy shit, you're cute," Toni stepped back looking to Jug and then back to Betty. "She is fucking cute," She said to Jughead smiling mischievously.

"I know, back off," Jug warned his voice low, and Toni laughed pulling a cup out, grabbing the spray nozzle and filling it with the carbonated liquid while her other hand expertly grabbed a metal scoop full of ice filling the glass at the same time, she grabbed a straw shoving it in and handing the glass to Betty.

"Thank you," Betty smiled politely and took it, playing with the straw mindlessly before taking a sip.

"What about you Jones?... What happened to your face?" Toni asked wiping her hand on a towel, and motioning to his busted temple. He had forgotten about it until then, he scrunched his nose up feeling a little bit of pain, he hadn't seen it yet, but he didn't think he would need stitches or anything. She took the towel in her hands and filled it with ice handing it to him, he pulled it up to his head and pressed it against his swollen, broken skin, closing one eye against the sting.

"I got it," He said stubbornly, taking a step around her "Cock block," He whispered accusingly in her ear as he passed her, making her laugh, he grabbed a tumbler off the back wall and flipped it up grabbing a bottle of Blue label Johnny Walker off the wall.

"Oh you're going for expensive shit tonight," Toni teased eyeing the bottle.

"I'm celebrating that Betty got on my bike," He smiled proudly still holding the ice against his temple, Toni raised her eyebrows and looked at Betty, who was laughing shyly.

"Oh shit, so Root Beer over here is a biker babe?" She laughed leaning close to Betty again.

"We are working on it," Jughead smiled to Betty, plopping a few ice cubes into his whiskey he had poured. He took a large sip, followed by another and refilled his cup. Toni reached next to him for the first aid kit from under the bar, and pulled it up, opening it and getting out a small gauze pad and rubbing alcohol, tipping some on to the small square and looking at Jug expectantly, he raised his upper lip in a scowl but moved his makeshift ice pack and let her clean it, hissing slightly when the alcohol hit it, she pulled out a butterfly bandage meant for closing wounds, and stepped closer to Jughead putting one side on and pulling it tightly to the other side.

"Someone got you pretty good," She said lovingly rubbing her thumb under it. "Now get the hell out," Toni scolded laughing and pointing to the break in the bar top, Jughead rolled his eyes, but obeyed walking swiftly out and around back to Betty's side.

"Who is that?" Betty asked nodding her chin to Toni who was at the other side of the bar helping customers, the large snake spray painted on the back of her jacket visible now.

"Toni Topaz," Jughead watched Betty take another sip of her soda.

"Is she a…"

"Serpent, yeah she is," he finished cutting her off. She opened to her mouth to say something else "and a lesbian, or I guess bi sexual, I don't know, I can never keep track, she is kind of fluid I guess, she likes what she likes, she refuses labels," He shrugged assuming he had answered Betty's question. He turned around leaning back on the wood next to her and looked out at the room filled with people.

"You sure you don't want anything stronger?" He asked motioning to her root beer.

"No, I've drank more alcohol in the past week then I ever have in my life.." She laughed trailing off. Jughead leaned closer to her, a comfortable silence falling over them as he just enjoyed having her next him, but something was eating at him and he couldn't stop the question that came next.

"Are you gonna text Archie back?" He asked, She looked up at him a pained look on her face.

"You saw that?" She squeaked out her guilt obvious in her voice, Jughead just nodded. When she didn't answer him he kept pushing.

"How did it really go?" He asked the loud rap music playing over them, which was what Toni liked to play when she was bartending. Betty looked away, taking another sip of her drink.

"Honestly?" she asked catching him by surprise, her voice oddly sad.

"Yeah, they only way this works is honestly," He tilted his head to the side waiting.

"He somehow didn't suspect anything, I mean he did, but he thought it was with Joaquin, when I told him I really was with you he seemed to drop it, he asked me over for dinner, but I had no Idea what to say to him, it sounded exhausting to be around him so I pretended to have to work, when I texted Kevin he was with Joaquin and said it was fine if I crashed their date, and I figured I needed to talk to Joaquin to explain to him…" She trailed off. Jughead watched her and waited, in a way testing her to see if she would be completely honest. "Archie kissed me and Joaquin saw and I wanted to explain it to him I guess," she finished looking away embarrassed.

"I know," Jug looked straight ahead of him his jaw clenching at the thought. He finally looked back at her and she was watching him already. "I don't like it," He said sternly.

"I know," She nodded "I'm not sure what happened, I still not sure what's happening and why he doesn't suspect anything," she shook her head in confusion .

"Sometimes people refuse to see the things right in front of their face, people tend to only see what they want to," Jughead looked out into the crowd, knowing damn well he had used that fact to his advantage several times in his past. "I gave you a week, I know that, but if I find out that you kissed him again, or anything else, I won't be happy and I can't promise I won't do something about it," He looked at her sharply, an edge to his voice "And Betty…" He made sure she looked at him his eyes boring into her "I will find out," He tried to make it sound as non threatening as possible but the coldness in his voice visibly made her shiver. He looked back out across the bar trying to pull himself from the dark place that his mind was going. He felt her hand grab on to his forearm, he looked down at it, her touch pulling him back to himself slightly.

"Okay," She nodded squeezing gently. He took a sip of his drink, flipping is body back around and shaking his nearly empty glass catching Toni's attention who strided confidently over and silently grabbed the bottle off the shelf and refilling it for him, he nodded in thanks, and turned back around. Sweet Pea had walked over quickly obviously with a purpose, making Jughead look at him questioningly.

"Gears is asking for you," He said in a clipped tone, before turning quickly and walking away and towards the computer room, an uneasy feeling twisted in Jughead's gut. He stood up straight placing his drink next to Betty.

"Go, I'll be fine," She smiled sweetly and he nodded briskly and bee lined straight to Gears, his stomach in knots, the anxiety growing with every step, he should have never brought her back her he scolded himself, feeling conflicted between wishing she were home and safe in her bed, and being grateful that she was with him where he could ensure her safety and control the situation. He made it to the room, and found Sweet Pea standing over Gears, both of them watching something intensely on the screen.

"What is it?" He asked doing everything he could to hide the panic in his voice, going instinctively to the cold, hard leader he had learned to become.

"We got visitors.." Gears looked up his lips twisted in disgust, and Jughead hurriedly rounded the desk standing next to Sweet Pea.

"Castle?" He asked searching the screen for what they were talking about.

"Luckily no," Gears reassured, looking up at him, then back at the screen and pointing to the entrance on the screens. Jughead let out the breath he was holding, relief flooding through him realizing it wasn't necessarily a threat, two well dressed Japanese men stood at the entrance talking to T-Dog, the Yakuza wasn't supposed to be there, but they were loyal customers and had a pretty good relationships with the Serpents. Jughead recalled the angry look on Gears face, and remembered that he has some specific bad blood with Japanese mafia, the boy had a habit of using his middle finger to adjust his glasses, and one particular time he and a member of the other gang had gone at each other because of the disrespectful gesture, almost causing a massive war, Jughead and the leader of their New York branch, Tagomi, had calmed it down and handled the situation, but only under the understanding that Gears could no longer be a part of negotiations, which Jughead didn't argue with, in fact he tried to keep the serpent out of most meetings because it had caused problems more than once, and Jughead would rather just keep his crew safe and not risk it.

"We'll handle it," He squeezed Gears shoulder and watched the camera as T-Dog let them in, nodding respectfully. Jughead started out of the room Sweet Pea at his side.

"Why the hell are they here?" Sweet Pea asked as they both walked around the pool tables slowly.

"Beats me, but they don't usually show up for nothing," Jug gave him a sideways look, seeing the two men standing just off to the side of the front door, he noted that Tagomi wasn't one of them meaning hopefully it wasn't too important. Sweet Pea stopped walking, slamming the back of his hand into his leaders chest, catching Jughead by surprise, who stopped with him following his gaze to the bar where Betty sat, a head of dyed burgundy hair next to her.

"Fuck," Jughead stared wide eyed a whole new sense of panic rushing over him. Effie leaned close to Betty, her tight black halter top dipping low in the back showing off the ink on her skin and her skin tight skirt impossibly short over her fishnets, _was she wearing that earlier?_ He raked his brain, not remembering at all.

"You gotta handle that brother," Sweet Pea stared too "I got this for now, just make it fast, they'll probably expect to talk to you," Jughead looked at him gratefully and nodded before walking back to Betty, the pit in his stomach only matched by the anger as he scowled at the back of Effie's head, as he closed in on them, he noticed his cup of whiskey on the bar had a dark red lipstick mark on it, the only word that kept repeating in his head was _shit,_ as he braced to do some damage control.


	18. Joker

"Nice Jacket," Betty looked to her left seeing an impossibly beautiful girl, who looked like she should be on the cover of a biker edition of Maxim.

"Oh," Betty looked down nervously "It's not mine," She blushed, pulling the straw to her lips and taking a sip.

"I Know," the girl laughed, her voice somehow high-pitched and raspy at the same time, she reminded betty of a tattooed version of one those cartoon bombshells like Jessica Rabbit. "See that patch…" She pointed a long black fingernail at a rectangle patch on the upper left side that read King Cobra in green writing with a black background, underneath it was another patch with black and white cobra its neck flared out, the only color on it was its read eyes, she had never even paid much attention, but different patches were littered around the jacket "That's Jug," She smiled, somewhat obnoxiously. Betty eyed the girl carefully, not sure what to make of the situation yet. The girl pulled her finger back reaching over and running it along the rim of Jughead glass, the smile till on her lips as if she were lost in her own world for a minute, she finally looked back to Betty. "I'm Effie."

"Nice to meet you," Betty smiled politely.

"And you are?" The girl leaned her side on the bar top facing Betty.

"Betty," she nodded still feeling a strange vibe from the girl, trying to discreetly look at her from the corner of her eye, she noticed almost immediately a vintage style jester silhouette tattooed on her forearm, a thin box surrounding it making it look like a playing card, the old english J's on opposite corners had small red hearts around them.

"So Betty," the girl started picking up Jughead's drink and taking a sip, leaving a dark red lipstick mark on the rim "How do you know JJ?" she asked innocently tilting her head to the side. It took Betty a second to figure out she meant Jughead, and she tensed at the odd nickname she had never heard anyone call him before.

"Umm, we are old friends, I guess," Betty finally answered sitting up straighter, and suddenly wanting to get away from this new _friend_. She eyed the tattoo again the feeling in her gut growing stronger. The girl seemed to catch her gaze, and slid her long finger down the ink.

"You like?" She smiled wickedly, Betty just shrugged no longer wanting to be a player in this game. "It's the joker," The girl explained.

"Yeah I caught that," Betty refrained from rolling her eyes but couldn't help the slight attitude that made its way into her voice, all night she had been shocked by her own brazen reactions, the way she had yelled at Jughead, rode on his motorcycle, and now this, she was feeling a new feisty side of herself. _Effie_ seemed to catch it too her lip twitching a little.

"I got it for him," The girl looked down at her arm, tracing the black J's, and smiling like someone madly in love, Bettys eyes narrowed a little, she didn't know how to feel, she was annoyed, but hadn't decided if jealousy was a part of it yet. "Because he is like joker, and I just happen to be his Harley, Quinn I mean, not the bike, but he has been known to ride me," The girl winked her lips pursed cockily.

"That's weird.. I thought Harley Quinn was blonde," she smirked, her voice confident despite what she was feeling inside as jealousy blurred her vision. She swirled her straw in her drink smiling sweetly at the girl, who seemed to be at loss for words.

"Betty," His voice rang out from behind her, making her turn her head to see him approaching them, she felt relief, but quickly after disgust as she tried desperately not to see him with the girl, but the image was already flooding her brain. She closed her eyes tightly just as he reached them, his large hand grabbing her shoulder. She opened her eye to see he him in a heated stare with Effie, the realization that the girl hadn't been lying washing over her. "What did I miss?" Jug tried to laugh light heartedly. Heat suddenly filled Betty, her ears burning slightly as the situation fully hit her, was she his girlfriend? Betty couldn't help but feel like a fool, her cheeks burning red in a deep blush.

"Nothing, _Effie_ was just explaining her tattoo..." Betty looked at him sharply, sliding off the stool and out of his grasp.

"Betts," he tried, his eyes pleading with her, but she felt too stupid to just stand there anymore, she just shook her head and started walking away.

"What the fuck," She heard Jug scold the girl from behind her.

"Don't 'What the fuck' me! Who the hell is she JJ?" The girl asked her voice getting slightly hysterical. Betty slowed slightly wanting to hear his answer.

"That's Betty, get fucking used to it," his voice was so terrifyingly cold, she heard the girl gasp.

"J, don't walk away from me," The girl cried.

"Fuck off Effie," He said flatly, and Betty started to pick up her speed knowing Jughead was following her, she had made it halfway to the pool tables Kevin in her sights, when he caught up to her, spinning her around to face him.

"I guess I should give this back, King cobra _,_ or should I just call you Joker, maybe _JJ_?" Betty slid his jacket off her arms, handing it to him, trying to make her stare as cold as ice.

"C'mon Betty, don't do that," He kept his hands at his side not taking the jacket, she pushed it into his chest forcing him to take it before it fell, he gripped it in his hand, looking at her apologetically. "She is just being a bitch, don't let it get to you please."

"But is it a lie?" Betty asked not really wanting his answer but raising her chin confidently anyways.

"Betty.." He trailed off looking away, she let out an incredulous laugh, turning and walking away toward Kevin again. She finally reached him, Jughead still on her tail. Her best friend stood next to the pool table that Joaquin was playing at with a few other guys. He finally looked up at her noticing the look on her face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kevin looked behind her at Jughead, then back to Betty raising one eyebrow.

"Can we go please?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"No, don't leave," Jughead tried, but she ignored him keeping her gaze on Kevin. The boy stood there looking between them obviously conflicted. "Just keep her here, please?" Jughead asked addressing Kevin.

"Don't put him in the middle of this," Betty turned around angrily facing Jughead, who had a pained look on his face.

"Can you just give me a chance to explain?" He asked reaching for her but she stepped out of his grasp.

"Fine explain," She said flatly crossing her arms over his chest.

"I have something I need to take care of, just wait here…. Please ?" His voice was so desperate and she sighed feeling defeated. She knew she wasn't actually just going to leave, it wasn't in her especially when he was being this vulnerable and practically begging her, she knew she was probably being stupid for even giving him the opportunity but how could she even be that mad when she still had a boyfriend waiting for her on the other side of town.

"Yeah… okay," She huffed watching relief flood over him.

"I'll try to be fast," He grabbed her hand squeezing it and she just nodded still staring at him angrily, he turned on his heel striding away and Betty let out a long exhale through her nose, looking back at the bar where the girl still stood, downing the rest of Jughead's drink and glaring in her direction, Betty turned around choosing to ignore her and focused back on Kevin.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Kevin asked as Joaquin walked over throwing his arm over Kevin and kissing his cheek sloppily.

"Nothing," Betty shook her head "just getting emotionally assaulted by Jughead's life," Betty rolled her eyes. Stealing another glance at the bar.

"I see you've met Effie," Joaquin followed her gaze his eyes wide, blinking drunkenly.

"Who is she?" She asked carefully, looking at Joaquin, feeling stupid for even wanting to know.

"Remember those snakeskins I was telling you about? She is Jug's…" Hurt swelled in Betty, making her chest feel tight, "or I mean she was…" Joaquin realized his words too late, looking at Betty apologetically.

"So they are a thing?" She asked looking down at the ground.

"They were," He reassured her "it's like I told you Betty…" He hiccuped in between his words "You're special, I promise… he is never like this… never ever," Joaquin smiled letting go of Kevin and grabbing her in a hug, knocking her off balance slightly, she grabbed him back righting him.

"Okay, okay babe, let the poor girl go," Kevin pulled him back laughing, Betty smiled too even though inside she felt like screaming.

"What the hell is Effie even short for?" Betty rolled her eyes wishing she didn't hate this girl already but it was too late. Joaquin looked away then up at the ceiling avoiding any contact.

"Wait no, that's a fair question… Effie?" Kevin asked watching Joaquin.

"Ummm, Elizabeth actually," Joaquin looked at her his eyes watching her empathetically.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She felt like she had gotten punched in the gut, _Elizabeth._ The girl stole her fucking name and got a cool nickname out of it and all she got was Betty? She needed to sit down, and fast. She made her way to the tall table against the wall and pulled herself up on a stool leaning on the table.

"It's gonna be okay Betty, trust me, I've got a good feeling about you guys," Joaquin slurred trying to cheer her up, as he grabbed his pool cue, smiling widely. He stepped back to the table, racking the pool balls again, a few of the other guys standing around waiting to start another game.

"I know we haven't had the chance to really talk," Kevin eyed her as he stepped over to the table "But I'm getting the feeling there is a lot you haven't told me," He sat on the stool opposite her and leaned forward.

"Yeah I guess so," She blushed looking away, she knew her best friend knew her better than anyone in the world, and he had known something was between her and Jughead, something that was way too intense to describe, but he didn't even know the half of it.

"So Elizabeth Cooper, spill it, all of it," He said dramatically resting his chin on his hand.

"You already know most of it, I guess you just don't know how _close_ we've gotten," she sighed.

"And how close is that?" Kevin asked. Betty thought of a way to explain it, chewing on her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Not just physically, I mean obviously that too…" She trailed off Kevin nodding knowingly "But it's like this weird pull I have to him. Have you ever been in face to face with a wild animal? I imagine it's like staring into the eyes of a wolf... you know it's dangerous, that they are a predator and you are the prey, but you can't look away, it's majestic beauty hypnotising you. Now imagine, if that wolf, let you reach out and pet it, run your fingers along its course wild fur, imagine if it nuzzled you and somehow made you feel safe and terrified all at once…" she trailed off getting lost in her own head thinking back to last night when he had his knife in his hand, or the sickening grin on his face when hit that man, or the way he had held her lovingly brushing her hair behind her ear, how soft his face had looked when he was fast asleep, or the way he had kissed her, rubbed his thumb on her hand as he held it, they way he had looked at her when he told that he would never let her get hurt. She looked over to where he had walked, he stood at the front of the bar Sweet Pea at his side, talking two men in suits, their conversation didn't seem friendly but it didn't seem hostile either, Betty watched him, his long arms crossed over his chest as he nodded to one of the men, his jawline impossibly sharp, his gaze completely emotionless, as if he sensed her watching he turned his head meeting her gaze, his cold eyes making her suck in a sharp breath, but even in the distance she could see them soften once he realized she was looking back at him, he quickly looked away, but she had seen it, even in the split second it had been. She looked back to Kevin, who was watching her intently, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Holy crap, you are so far gone," He giggled, she couldn't help but smile too. "I hate bringing this up in the middle of this full on twilight analogy love fest…" Betty scrunched her nose in disgust at his teen novel reference hating that he wasn't wrong "But what about Archie?" she knew the question was coming but it still made her flinch.

"I don't know," She answered honestly looking at him sadly, that question she still couldn't fully answer.

"You have to leave him…" He sighed grabbing her hand across the table.

"I know," She sighed

"I mean I love this whole secret life thing, you are like a walking romance novel right now…. But Archie has been one of our best friends since we were kids.." He pulled his lips to the side.

"I am going to end it, I just don't know how yet.. It's so complicated," She put her head in her free hand feeling exhausted all over again.

"So let's move onto the physical stuff.." Kevin looked at her longingly, squeezing her hand that was still in his.

"There are no words…" She laughed.

"No words for what?" She looked up at the sound of his voice seeing him and Sweet Pea walking up to the table. Jughead had his jacket on now, and Betty couldn't stop looking at the patch that held his title, the cobra underneath it staring at her, and she realized she had been wrong, she wasn't face to face with a wolf, she was face to face with a snake, a deadly, fast, venomous snake, she shivered slightly pulling herself out of her own thoughts.

"Nothing, is everything okay?" She asked changing the subject and noting the change in their attitudes as they shared a strange look.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Jug's words were clipped and Betty shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm gonna head down stairs… start on processing the order," Sweet Pea looked back to the entrance and Betty followed his gaze seeing the two men, starting to exit the building.

"Yeah, thanks man, tell Ace and Happy to help," Jughead nodded. Sweet Pea walked away without another word, Jughead pulled a carton of cigarettes from his pocket pulling one out and resting it between his lips, Joaquin had made his way over now watching Sweet Pea walk away and looking back to Jug.

"Let me bum one of those," he held out his hand, Jughead pulled another cigarette handing it to him, shoving the pack back and sliding a lighter out of his jean pocket, sparking it and holding the flame up to Joaquin first then lighting his own. "What's up?" Joaquin asked holding the lit cigarette in his hand.

"Yakuza," Jughead answered Joaquin raised his eyebrows in surprise "They put in another order, they said Castle reached out.. Made some threats," Joaquin nodded slowly, watching Jughead carefully.

"Should I go help?" The boy asked, his voice seeming eager and scared at the same time.

"No, Sweet Pea has got it, but thanks prospect," Jughead smiled somewhat proudly. It was the most that Jughead had ever spoken about the club in front of her and Betty tried desperately to follow their conversation but she was completely lost, the only name she actually knew was Yakuza, but there is no way Jughead had meant the Japanese Mafia. Betty had only ever heard of them in movies. Betty looked over to Kevin who was watching the interaction with wide eyes but her normally loud mouthed best friend, kept quiet.

"Do you need a drink?" Joaquin asked trying to help in some way.

"Sure," Jughead nodded. Joaquin gabbed Kevin's hand leading him away as they headed off to the bar. Jughead turned his attention back to her stepping forward, he placed his hand on her knee, pulling her legs open and settling between them, even with her on the high stool he was still quite a bit taller, he grabbed her face in his hands looking into her eyes deeply.

"An order for what? Who is Castle?" She asked trying to focus but the way he was looking at her was making it increasingly difficult.

"You don't want to know," He said putting his finger gently against her lips meaning to shush her, but instead he rubbed his thumb slowly over her bottom lip, staring at her mouth, she knew that look in his eyes, she knew where this was going, his body was so tense he seemed like he was made of stone and before she could say anything else he dipped his head down capturing her lips with his, he kissed her pressing his lips hard against hers, sliding his hand back into her hair and tilting her head up, he pulled away looking at her, seemingly like he was waiting for her to respond, but she didn't, his kiss had felt different somehow, like he was making sure she was real, it felt oddly protective, she just looked up at him silently trying to read him. He searched her eyes, an intense look on his face, before deciding to go in for another kiss, this time she leaned up meeting him, a sense of desperate passion coming off of him in waves, hitting her like a ton of bricks, she tightened her legs around him finally giving him the okay he had been waiting for, he deepened this kiss opening his mouth and moving his lips against her as he leaned further into her embrace.

"Fuck," He pulled away his chest heaving as he sucked in breaths, holding his nose against her, his eyes closed.

"Are you really okay?" She whispered, staring up at his features, the pained look on his face melted into a slight smile.

"I'm okay, as long as you're okay," He opened his eyes pulling back a little, his thumb gliding across her jaw. She shivered at his touch, reaching her own hand up and placing it over his, leaning her head into his palm. She couldn't even fully wrap her brain around what was happening, but something in her gut told her not to question it, or to question him. They stared at each other like that, until Joaquin walked back over, two glasses in his hand, Kevin next to him, with an electric green drink sipping it gingerly through a straw, Joaquin handed a glass to Jug, who let go of Betty and leaned out of her embrace, taking a sip.

"Betty," Kevin smiled mischievously, meaning he had seen the whole thing "I have this crazy idea…" he paused glancing at Joaquin "We should just stay here tonight," Betty stared at him pursing her lips.

"I can't… My mom," She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I could just stay.." Kevin blushed awkwardly. Betty looked at him narrowing her eyes.

"I can take you home," Jughead announced, sipping his whiskey again, Betty shifted her glare to him and then to the glass in his hand, he seemed to catch on and shrugged putting the glass down on the table.

"No that's an even worse idea," She huffed, scrunching her eyebrows together as she thought of her options. She pulled out her phone checking the time. "Shit, it's already 12:30," She sighed running her hand through her hair and starting at her phone that now had three new texts from Archie. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She slid off the stool, clutching her phone in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Jughead and Kevin both asked her at the same time.

"To call my mother," She sighed, and started walking towards the back door, needing to be outside and far from any noise, Jughead grabbed her hand and started walking with her, she stopped and looked up at him. "Can I do this on my own? It seems like it will be easier to lie to my mom without you staring at me," she gave him a pointed look. He seemed to hesitate for too long, but finally released her hand.

'Fine, but if you aren't back here in five minutes i'm coming to get you," He said sternly, she nodded, and started walking again feeling his eyes on her the whole time. Once she was in the dimly lit hallway she looked around taking note of the room that was a cigar lounge, but for the first time she noticed a door directly across the hall, with no label on it, maybe it was just a private bathroom but something in her gut told her otherwise, her hand itched slightly wanting to reach for the handle, her normal need of playing detective overwhelming her, she licked her bottom lip, looking around her she reached her hand out, the cold metal under her fingertips as she twisted it, it moved slightly and then stopped, she noticed the keyhole in the center of the knob and cursed under her breath, of course it would be locked. She straightened herself back up and kept walking before anyone noticed her, but that door was not going to leave her mind anytime soon. She pushed open the big heavy door, the wind outside impossibly cold, she wrapped her arms around herself, and kept walking hoping that once she got to the tree line it would shelter her from the night air, she hurried across the dirt lot and into the woods behind the Whyte Wyrm. She leaned against a large pine tree, sliding her thumb across her phone and deciding what she was going to say, she hit her mom's name knowing she would have to get it over with and soon. The phone rang twice before her moms sleep filled voice answered.

"Hey mom," Betty started

'Hi honey, is everything okay? How are you feeling?" Her mom yawned aright after she spoke.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better, I got finished with closing a little early, I just wanted to see if I could stay at Kev's tonight," She held her phone tightly against her ear, her fingers going slightly numb from the biting cold.

"What? Elizabeth you were just there, and you're sick," Her mom said in a very _mom_ tone.

"I know, but I just want to…." Betty paused for a minute deciding that a least a small bit of honesty was her best bet "I don't want to go home," She sighed.

"Why not?" Her mom sounding more awake now, was also sounding more annoyed.

"It's not our home, I just don't want to have to face Archie, and if I'm there in the morning he is going to want to talk," Betty held her breath feeling awful that it wasn't actually a lie.

"I thought you and Archie were dating now…" Her mom said as more of a statement.

"We are, but I just don't know if I'm ready for all of it, I thought I was, but now I don't know how to tell him I'm not, I can't face him yet," Betty's word fell from her mouth so quickly, she hadn't realized how much she needed to say them, and how much she needed to talk to her mom, she suddenly felt so much relief in that moment.

"Were you really sick?" Alice asked knowingly.

"No, I just knew he wanted to talk, and it spun me into an awful anxiety attack," Betty admitted, which was mostly the truth, the only lie she was telling was about why she didn't want to be with him.

"Baby, you can't avoid him forever," Alice tried her voice filled with empathy and understanding, making betty flinch.

"I know, but I'm so scared it will ruin our friendship," Betty sighed leaning harder against the tree, wishing she could sit and talk more.

"You and Archie have been friends forever, these things happen, and your friendship will be strong enough to get through this," Her mother reassured her. Betty bit down on her lip knowing her mom would have been right if it wasn't for a Southside serpent she happened to be sneaking around with.

"I just can't face him yet," Betty stayed firm.

"Alright, do you have a ride?"

"Yeah Kevin is coming to pick me up already," Betty lied

"Well why don't you call me in the morning, I'll come get you and we can go to brunch and a movie and talk this out," Her mom yawned again and Betty smiled to herself, needing this talk, and probably needing tomorrow too.

"Okay will do, I love you mom," Betty stifled a yawn herself.

"Love you too Elizabear, good night," and with that she pulled her phone down hitting end. It hadn't been as difficult as she had thought, and it also felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She pushed off the tree getting ready to head back inside when the large metal back door swung open, a loud thump sounding when it hit the wall behind it. At first Betty thought it was Jughead coming out to get her, but instead she saw a serpent jacket walking backwards out of the door, a man with a buzzed haircut, much older then the other boys, held one side of a large crate, Betty stepped back into the tree line hiding herself from view as she watched the man taking careful steps, the long crate was short and had writing on all sides, she squinted her eyes trying to read it but she couldn't make it out, only that it looked to be some kind of logo, as the crate made it all the way through the door she saw Sweet Pea holding the other side. They walked it carefully outside, setting it gently on the ground, another middle aged guy walked out the back door, holding a not very hidden gun across his chest, this one was much larger than the one Jughead had in his Jacket. She watched carefully trying to put the pieces together when a large black SUV rounded the corner and pulled into the dirt lot stopping by the crate and obstructing Betty's view slightly she stepped around the tree, but still couldn't see so she walked quietly along the tree line until she could see the two men in suits from earlier stepping out of the car and opening the crate examining what was inside, and wordlessly hauling the crate into the trunk. One man got back into the car, as the other stayed and spoke to Sweet Pea, not loud enough so Betty could hear. The man held out an envelope to the Serpent who just nodded and shook the man's hand, stepping back to where the other two Serpents were. Sweet Pea and the man who had helped with the crate walked wordlessly inside, the man with gun staying and watching the blacked out suv drive away, before dropping the gun to his side and striding back inside after the other boys. Betty let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, looking from the bar back to the road and making sure the car was completely gone. She didn't know exactly what had just happened, but she knew it wasn't normal behavior, and she knew damn well she wasn't supposed to see it, she looked around one more time before racing across the dirt lot and reaching for the door just as it opened on its own, Jughead standing on the other side, he stepped outside crossing his arms over his chest.

"How much did you see?" His voice was cold but his eyes seemed far too worried for Betty to believe the edge.


	19. Tennessee Whiskey

_A/n: Sorry for the small update! there was a perspective change that I didn't want to put in the same chapter which means the next chapter will be extra long or I might break it up into two chapter (Let me know which one you guys want!), I'll probably post it tomorrow or the next day, I'm excited for you guys to read it!_

"How much did you see?" His voice was cold but his eyes seemed far too worried for Betty to believe the edge.

"I, umm…" She gulped. "I don't know," She answered honestly. Jughead kept his stare cold, watching her and stepping closer towering over her. She hated the fear that sent a shiver down her spine, she was finally feeling closer to him but right now he looked like a stranger as he averted his gaze and stared out into the night, she couldn't read his face at all.

"It's my fault, I should have realized you'd come outside," He sighed frustratedly. Betty stared at him her mind still reeling from what she had seen, it was definitely some kind of transaction. Jughead seemed to break his hard demeanor and shook his head. "Go ahead, ask me what you want to," He looked at her meaningfully, and she froze watching him step back slightly as he pulled out another cigarette lighting it quickly.

"What was in the crate?" She asked quietly.

"Firearms," He answered flatly, taking a long drag. She felt her knees want to buckle, feeling slightly light headed.

"That whole crate was full of guns?" She asked her eyes wide. Remembering the sheer size of it and wondering how much it could possibly hold.

"Yes," he took another drag. Not giving her any other information, but at least answering her questions.

"Guns like yours tonight?" She asked eyeing him carefully. He closed his eyes hesitating.

"No," He looked at her a tired look in his eyes. Her eyebrow knitted together, having a hard time believing this was all real, feeling like she was in some kind of crime movie.

"What kind of guns, Jug?" She asked shaking, partially from the cold and partially from the fear.

"That order was AK-47's and M249 Saw's, maybe a few M4's," He looked at her shrugging as if what he said was normal. She knew nothing of what he just said except that all of them sounded like exceptionally larger guns. She was having trouble taking breaths in as she started hyperventilating.

"is ..is that what you do?" She squeaked out, he took a long drag and looked down at her.

"Yes Betty, we are arms dealers," He answered, his face somewhat sad, but still bordering on cold and matter of fact. He tossed his cigarette to the ground stepping on it with the toe of his boot. She wrapped her arms around herself, having no idea how to feel, she had originally thought they were drug dealers and now she wasn't sure which one she preferred. Knowing this made it feel different, made her feel different, and she wasn't sure yet if it changed the way she felt about him. "Are you afraid?" He asked searching her face.

"Yes, " She nodded honestly without hesitation.

"Of me?" He asked his gaze sharpening as he focused on her eyes, before making his way down noting her posture. This time she did hesitate, contemplating her answer.

"I… I don't know," She looked away from him, he took a step getting close to her again and gently lifted his finger under her chin and lifting up her face to look at him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He said, a deep sense of understanding on his face. As soon as the question left his lips she already knew the answer but she waited feeling angry at herself, and already knowing the stupidity in her choice, she knew her answer, but she couldn't say it out loud. "Betty…" He pushed growing impatient.

"No," She blushed trying to pull her face from him, but her reached up his other hand holding either side of her face making her look at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked pointedly, all she could do was nod, staring into his eyes and willing herself to see her version of him, the one that she was falling for so hard it was borderline painful.

"The Yakuza…. Like as in the Japanese mafia?" She finally blurted out, his eyes widened a little obviously surprised that she knew that, he nodded. "Who else…. What other gangs…." She trailed off scrunching her nose feeling frustrated that she didn't know what to call them, or how to phrase is. He smiled at her watching her, amusement on his face, which only made her more frustrated.

"We deal with a lot of them Betts, it's probably best you don't know," He lovingly rubbed him thumb on her cheek.

"I want to know," She answered sternly feeling like she was this far in, she might as well find out the rest.

"Okay, umm," He looked away thoughtfully "last week we had a deal with the Westies and the Russians," he rambled off.

"The Westies?" She asked having never hear that name before"Eh, it's a quicker name for the Irish mob in Hell's Kitchen," He shrugged.

"So giant mafia's," She raised her eyebrows still in disbelief "What's next, drug cartels?" He looked away at her words chewing on his bottom lip. "Seriously?" She took an involuntary step backwards.

"We deal with a lot of different crews Betty, some big and some small," He explained as if this should be obvious.

"How…. Why… this is like a movie, this stuff doesn't really happen" She put her face in her hands shaking it, and feeling so exhausted, but the adrenaline in her was still pumping through her veins.

"The how isn't important, as for the why….it's just the life I was born into, i don't know, it's my normal," He watched her shiver again and reached out for her hand "C'mon let's go back inside," He tried.

"Are you guys drug dealers?" She asked not ready to give up this moment of him actually telling the truth.

"No, we don't get into the drug trade," He shook his head.

"What did the logo on the crate say?" She eyed him feeling like maybe it was a dumb question, but it was stuck in her head. He tilted his head, an impressed smile on his face.

"It's 'Venom Whiskey' from our _distillery_ down stairs," He smiled mischievously, he pulled her hand forcing her to follow him, opening the big metal door and let her walk through, once they were in the dark hallway he pulled her close to him, his dark green eyes holding hers. "I'm trusting you with all of this, okay Nancy Drew?" he smiled, and she nodded, for some reason agreeing. She wouldn't ever do anything that could possibly hurt him, she already knew that with every bone in her body, and even though she knew this should change everything, it didn't. She shook her head feeling so frustrated with herself, but he had shared all of that with her and something in her gut told her that was special, that he didn't do this, he didn't share his life unless completely necessary, and maybe he had been slightly cornered by what she had already seen, but he could have lied and he didn't.

"I understand," She answered, lifting her thumb nail between her teeth and chewing.

"Do you wanna go back to the bar?" He asked, not acting any different, it made sense because their whole conversation had been stuff he had already known but for her it was all stuff she was still struggling to process and right then she honestly didn't want to go back into a loud bar, surrounded by more serpents and blasting music, but she knew Kevin would be waiting for her and she had to muscle through, this was the life that she had asked to be a part of and it wasn't lost on her that he had tried to warn her, everything she had learned felt like so much and yet somehow she knew it was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Not really," She finally answered "But let's go," She tried to plaster a smile on her lips as she straightened her back lifting her chin and convincing herself to shake it off.

"You're sounding like a charmer…" He raised his eyebrows smirking at her new demeanor.

"A what?" She looked at him confused, his words not making sense to her.

"A Charmer, it's what we call our old ladies," He smiled.

"Old lady… like grandma's?" She scrunched up her nose feeling slightly offended.

"No," He let out an honest laugh and the sound of it made her heart thumb loudly wanting to hear more of it, "Old lady… it's Biker for wife," He smiled a devastatingly charming smile that only pulled up on one side of his lips, she blushed his words hitting her and that smile making her have to close her eyes making her wonder what someone as dangerously handsome as him was doing with her, she was suddenly hyper aware that she had almost no makeup on, and a huge oversized hoodie, her skinny jeans tucked into tan Uggs, her appearance bordering on bumish. She had never been necessarily insecure, she always thought she was at least _cute_ , but right then she felt like a sack of potatoes, especially as her mind flashed back to Effie, the girl who had been a stone cold fox, a fully made up like a pin-up girl. He took her hand and walked her back into the main area of the bar, Kevin was standing at the pool table, Joaquin flirtatiously behind him showing him how to hold hold the pool stick, leaning over the table. The music overhead had shifted from rap music to country, but a kind of country that Betty wasn't used to. She normally hated country music but these songs sounded more alternative, not bothering her as much, it seemed like it fit well in the atmosphere of the dive bar, they made their way back to the table against the wall of the pool area. Jughead grabbed his drink, downing it quickly, Betty stepped over to him, feeling so lost, but needing to be close to him, at that moment what she felt for him was the only thing that was making sense. An impossibly sad song started playing, the twang of the guitar echoing through the bar, Jughead rolled his eyes, listening too, and turned his head looking into an open room in the back, a boy with thick square glasses sat in there and shrugged laughing at Jughead' glare.

"Who the hell let Gears play DJ?!" He yelled to Joaquin, who just hooked his thumb over to the bar where Toni was also glaring over at Gears, Whiskey Lullaby played its way all the way through, changing everyone's mood. "Hey G, can you possibly play something that doesn't make people cry?" He yelled to who Betty could only assume was Gears.

"Alright Boss, This one's for you!" The boy yelled back shooting his fingers at Jughead like the Fonz. The slow country song started playing a slight blues feel to it, Betty couldn't help but like it, Jughead smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

 _...I used to spend my nights out in a barroom_

 _Liquor was the only love I've known…._

"Dance with me," He pulled her into an open spot on the floor, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her impossibly close to him.

 _...But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom_

 _And brought me back from being too far gone..._

"You dance?" She laughed feeling him easily sway her back and forth, holding one of her hands in his and nudging her other hand up on to his shoulder. He effortlessly pulled her back with his hand spinning her and pulling her back to him.

 _...You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine…_

"I'm full of surprises," He smiled pulling his head down and burying it in her hair inhaling deeply, she let him lead her, having no idea how to dance herself but feeling so attracted to him as he confidently swayed with music.

… _.You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time…_

"So you like country?" she asked, looking up at him as they moved.

"Not really, but Gears does… I heard this song a few nights ago and might have mentioned I actually liked it," he looked down at her so much affection in his eyes, she focused on the lyrics really hearing them and somehow falling for him even further, she rested her head on his chest leaning her face to the side, she happened to catch the girl from earlier staring at them from a bar stool and scowling, and she hated herself for letting it feel good. They danced for the rest of the song, Jughead spun her one last time as it ended, and pulled her back to him grabbing her face gently and leaning down to kiss her, she let him, feeling so high on emotion that she couldn't even describe it. He pulled back staring at her and leaned down kissing her gently again, and again, she smiled into his lips, the fear she had earlier completely melting away.

"Lets go," He whispered to her "I'm ready to have you all to myself," He nuzzled into her hair again.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a daze.

"My place," He smiled grabbing her hand, she just nodded and let him start leading her away, blushing slightly as she looked around noticing how many people were staring at them, she glanced at Kevin, who was also watching and shrugged. Jughead walked her back down the back hallway pulling out a key from his jacket and unlocking the door she had tried to open earlier, it lead to a stairwell that had both stairs leading down, and a flight leading up, he closed the door behind them, not locking it this time, and gesturing for her to go up the stairs, she started walking up them timidly not sure what she would find when she got to the top, they entered another hallway to her left she saw an open room, the walls covered in bookshelves and a long wooden table in the middle of the room, Jughead reached around her opening the door to her right and letting her inside, she stepped into the room looking around, there was a low coffee table surrounded by chairs in the middle, a desk with an old typewriter and vintage green lamp on it pushed against the far wall under the window. All the way to the left was an open door and she could see a bed, and to the right was an attached kitchen.

"Home, sweet home," He grinned pulling her into a hug and immediately kissing her, holding her against him, His kiss went from sweet to passionate so quickly her mind couldn't keep up, he tangled his hand into her hair, opening his mouth against hers, he groaned into her lips as he lifted her hips forcing her her legs to wrap around him, his tongue entered the kiss as he walked her backwards setting her on the kitchen counter. He broke this kiss, his eyes dark and needy as he grabbed her hoodie in a hurry and pulled it over her head in one swift motion, she shivered at the loss of the fabric having nothing under except a nude pink bra, he looked down at her body the hunger in his eyes growing.


	20. Scars

Jughead looked down at her, her impossibly perfect curves begging him to touch her, he leaned into her capturing her mouth again in a heated kiss as he dug his fingers into her waist his large hands making her look even tinier than usual. He slid one hand up grabbing the side of her neck, pushing his thumb into her throat feeling her pulse spike against it. He pulled back again sliding his flannel off his arms and ripping his T-shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground and going back to his original position, twisting her head slightly and pressing his lips to her jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck using his tongue to massage her skin, she sighed, followed by a timid moan, and it wasn't enough for him, his need for her brewing low in his abs, he bit gently making her gasp. He somehow needed to be closer to her, after he had walked outside earlier and seen the look on her face he was sure it would be over, he had done a good job hiding it but he had been terrified, he knew she would want nothing to do with him, but here she was underneath him, kissing him back, trusting him, like she always did. A sharp pain erupted in his chest, and he sucked in a sharp breath stilling his lips against her, he closed his eyes tightly, something stinging in them and it took him a moment to realize it was tears, his lower lip shook involuntarily, he pulled back and looked at her, doing his best to blink them away. She looked up at him, her lips slightly parted, her skin flushed, and her eyes glazed over in lust, she pulled forward trying to kiss him again, but he held her back looking into her eyes, she blinked a few times realizing the change in him, and reached her hand up cradling his face.

"Juggie," She whispered, that damn nickname for him making his heart pound, he didn't know what the hell was happening, he just knew he didn't want to look away from her.

"Betty, I…" He started his voice shaking and making him cringe, She looked at him, tilting her head adorably to the side, "You're beautiful," he finally decided not knowing what else to say, she blushed looking to the side, he leaned back into her embrace leaning down and kissing her shoulder, making his way back to her neck trying to ignore the tightening in his chest and get back to the tightening in his jeans, as he felt himself strain against his zipper, he needed to be closer to her and it dawned on him that the only way to do that was to break one of his rules, he huffed out a breath against her skin as she reached her hands up into his hair pulling him tighter against her, her legs tightened around him her knees pulling up a little, He pushed his hand up cupping her breast and making her tilt her head back against the cabinets, as she moaned, he reached his other hand from the side of her face and went for the button on her pants but with the way she was sitting it was too difficult, he pulled back taking her with him until she was standing, and he unbuttoned her jeans pulling the zipper down desperately, he spun her around, his body feeling like it was on fire as he pushed himself against her ass, crushing her against the counter, grabbing her hair from the nape of her neck and pulling slightly as he moved it to the side pressing his lips down on the back of her neck and down to her shoulder, slowly grinding his hips against her getting a moan out of her and not being able to hold one back himself. He left wet sloppy kisses against her skin, she arched her back pushing into him, and his vision blurred as he bordered on having control and completely losing, he slid his hand down her torso loving the way she shivered against his fingers, he teased her hips running his fingers slowly on the skin right below where her jeans were sitting low on her hips. His breaths were coming impossibly quickly as she moved against him, the friction driving him insane. He was about to flip her around, when she stilled completely going rigid against him, she spun on her own, her eye filled with an emotion he wasn't expecting to see, anger. She pushed him back impossibly fast, making him stumble a bit in surprise.

"Jug," She said in a low voice full of warning and he searched her face wildly, confusion and frustration filling him as he stepped forward pressing against her again, she pressed her hand firmly on his chest, he growled slightly, his jaw clenching as he reached up to move it, "Stop," She commanded, her gaze narrowed at him, before moving to his counter. His whole body went cold as he followed her gaze to the cup that was still sitting there, the dark red lipstick clearly visible. He let out long anguished exhale closing his eyes and stepping back letting her go holding his hand up at his sides in surrender. He opened his eyes, the anger and hurt in hers making him flinch.

"Betty…" He started, licking his lips and racking his brain for a way out of this. "That… I can explain," He knitted his eyebrows together trying to come up with any explanation that didn't result in her crying or running away from him. Her eyes never gave way to the anger in them as she leaned down grabbing her hoodie off the floor and pulling it over her head wordlessly, she buttoned her pants, letting out an angry laugh, before shooting him a look and pushing past him hitting his shoulder oddly hard and going straight for the door, opening it quickly "Shit, no.. Betty please," He stuttered running past her and slamming the door with his long arm, throwing himself between her and the door, blocking it and grabbing her shoulders.

"How old is that Jug," She asked her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flaring. She just had to ask the one question that would somehow make this worse, he ran his hand through his hair, opening his mouth to answer, closing it again and giving her the most apologetic look he could muster. "When is that from?" She growled strongly.

"Today…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "But you don't understand," He tried.

"What don't I understand? That you are _exactly_ what everyone warned me about?" she hissed out. He searched her face willing her to calm down to give him the chance to explain.

"Okay I deserved that, but you don't get it, I was asleep and the guys sent her up here to get me, she is just like that Betty, she… she thinks we still have a thing and that's just her way of reminding me," He reached out to grab her again but dropped his hands when he saw the hurt on her face at his words.

"Do you still have a thing?" She looked away her voice slightly less angry but now full of pain.

"No, no… I told her tonight to get used to you being around, I made it clear, I'll make it clear," He tried desperately.

"And that's all that happened?" Betty asked her eyes glancing back to the cup. _Fuck._ Jughead felt the lie on the tip of his tongue, he was so good at it, and it came so naturally to him, but that's not who he wanted to be to her.

"No," He sighed honestly, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, bracing himself for her reaction, he assumed she would slap him, but she stayed silent, he opened his eyes to a sight that ripped his heart completely in half as silent tears fell from her eyes, she just stared at him making no noise. Her eyes filled with so much hurt, his eyes felt that stupid sting again, he sucked his lower lip into his mouth biting down hard and tasting the metallic taste of blood, he blinked a few times pushing away the unfamiliar feeling.

"So you'll sleep with her," Betty sighed defeated and turned away from him, he hurriedly grabbed her shoulder.

"No, I didn't, we didn't have sex," He finally had something somewhat good to say, something to maybe make her feel better. "I haven't…" he paused choosing his words carefully "I haven't slept with her since I reconnected with you, I promise," He chose to ignore the snakeskin that he had fucked that first night, deciding she didn't count, he had no idea how important Betty was going to be to him. He hated himself for it but old habits die hard, and he couldn't handle anymore pain in her eyes.

"So what happened?" Betty asked eyeing him carefully.

"We kissed, that's it I swear, and I pushed her off and told her to go," He took a step closer dropping his hand from her shoulder.

"You're a piece of shit, you know?" she huffed out angrily. He knew she wasn't wrong but the words still cut oddly deep. "You basically threatened me about kissing Archie, and you did the same thing," She glared, at her Boyfriends name his fists immediately balled up, anger spiking in him .

"Joaquin had told me, and I don't know it seemed fair," He was finding his footing again and going from desperate to cold, remembering her kiss and enjoying the feeling of getting back to himself.

"You know that doing the same thing as someone else immediately negates you being a victim, right?" She stared at him sharply.

"I was never a victim Betts," he sighed trying to refrain from getting too cold, he pulled himself back mentally taking a deep breath "I wasn't trying to be at least," He ran his hand down his face making the conscious choice to be vulnerable, a very foreign idea for him. "Look, I fucked up, I was mad and confused and I have no excuse, but I'm sorry."

"The same goes for you…" she looked at the floor her eyebrows pulled together in determination.

"What?" He asked confused where this was going.

"If you kiss that Snakeskin again, I can't promise I won't do something about it, and I will find out," she let out a shaky breath lifting her chin and repeating his words from earlier back to him. He knew she was all talk, but that wasn't the point and he understood.

"Noted," he tried to smile at her but she wouldn't budge, "Did you just call her a snakeskin?" He laughed, she glared at him.

"That's what she is right?" She crossed her arms over her chest still glaring but blushing too.

"Yeah," He laughed again "That's exactly what she is, and obviously Joaquin talks too much," He rolled his eyes. Finally feeling like she had calmed down enough, he moved completely away from the door and over to the kitchen counter grabbing the cup and chucking it hard into the trash can hearing the glass shatter. He opened the cabinet a pulled out a different glass, reaching above the fridge for a bottle of whiskey pouring himself a large glass, and taking a sip.

"Has anyone ever told you that you drink too much," she tilted her head to the side sassily.

"Eh, I've heard that, but 'drinking problem' sounds too negative, I like to call it a 'drinking talent', have you ever seen me drunk?" He tipped the glass taking a long sip, and watched her shake her head "Exactly… I'm excellent at drinking without all the awful side effects, or at least without showing them," He smirked, taking another sip.

"I'm not sure you should brag about that," Betty rolled her eyes, but she seemed to be lightening up a little and he was grateful. He leaned back on the counter resting his elbows behind him.

"You know why we call them that?" He asked motioning for her to come to him, but she didn't , he glared, fighting off the feeling of rejection.

"Who?" She asked eyeing him carefully.

"The snakeskins," He pushed off the counter going to her instead, she just shook her head, he reached his hand out grabbing her waist and waiting to see if she would pull away but she didn't "it's 'cause we shed them, often, and without thought, it's like nature," He leaned his head down hoping she would let him kiss her but she twisted her head to the side giving him her cheek instead, which he accepted placing a soft kiss right below her eye.

"That's kind of mean," She looked up at him, her nose scrunched in disgust. He just shrugged.

"You know why we call our ladies charmers?" He swayed her back and forth in his arms.

"I have an idea," She finally cracked a small smile, so he kept swaying her as if they were dancing with no music.

"It's 'cause in our lives shit gets crazy and they are the only ones that can bring us back to ourselves, remind us why we we fight so hard, and also miraculously calm us down, kinda like you did with that guy earlier tonight," He kissed her forehead, and she finally reached up her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Jug, I'm not your lady or whatever," She chuckled rolling her eyes. He stopped moving and pulled back forcing her to look at him.

"You will be," He looked so deeply into her eyes both of them froze at the weight of his words but he didn't regret them, her cheeks became impossibly pink and she stared at him wide eyed, her mouth falling open slightly at his admission. "Betty, I… have I told you recently how beautiful you are," He bent his head down and kissed her, he didn't wait for approval he just did it. He knew at that moment in his gut what he really wanted to say, but the words wouldn't leave his lips, he wasn't sure if it was just his stubborn nature or if it was that he hadn't uttered them pretty much his entire life, but they wouldn't come out and he just had to accept his own limitations, he had broken down so many walls already for this girl, some he wasn't aware he was breaking, and some he wasn't even aware of to begin with. Everything he had done so far was completely foreign to him, he knew how to be charming, he knew how to flirt and fuck, but all this vulnerable, honestly shit was so new to him, it still scared the shit out of him, so for now he told himself this was enough, he was doing enough, he just sincerely hoped that she saw that too.

"I'm still mad," she pouted looking away away from him.

"I know,"He swallowed hard feeling awful that he had ruined their time together. "What can I do to fix it?" He tightening his arms around her.

"I just need time," she sighed "maybe we should just go to bed."

"Okay, I can respect that," He let her go, and walked around the chairs waiting at his bedroom door for her to follow, she eventually turned and made her way to him. He let her go through the door first, walking into his messy room, sitting down on the unmade bed and reaching his hand out to her, she slowly grabbed it letting him pull her to him, and standing between his legs.

"Sorry it's a mess in here, I wasn't expecting company," He let her hand go, wrapping his arms around her.

"Would you have cleaned if you knew," she eyed him suspiciously.

"No, probably not," he laughed, looking up at her, that stupid tightening in his chest still there. He leaned back grabbing the pillows and throwing them back to the head of his bed. She stepped away looking around the room, walking over to the dresser and picking up a book that was laying on top, and flipping it in her hands.

"You read a lot?" She looked back at him.

"Yeah, not as much as I'd like anymore," He shrugged "I like books because it makes me motivated to write."

"You write too?" she asked putting the book down, and gliding her hand along the wood of his dresser.

"Same answer, yes but not as much as I'd like anymore," He watched her carefully as she looked at a frame propped up, an old photo of him as a kid his arms lovingly wrapped around a much younger Jellybean.

"Why not anymore?" she turned around slowly, leaning against the drawers.

"Life is busier than it used to be," He said feeling an odd tinge of sadness.

"With arms dealing and all?" He just nodded in response to her question. "Is it ever scary?" she asked earnestly. He twisted his lips to the side thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it has its moments," He shrugged. She stepped closer to the bed, pausing with a contemplative look on her face.

"Have you ever… gotten hurt?" She looked down twisting her foot on the ground.

"Yeah," He answered honestly watching her and nodding his head having no reason to lie. "Do you want a shirt to sleep in?" He asked changing the subject.

"Um, sure," She nodded timidly, he pushed himself off the bed, standing and walking past her, opening up a drawer and handing her a grey T-shirt with a faded black S on it. She took it from him turning her back to him and sliding her green hoodie over her head, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the ground, he watched her, grinding his teeth as he held himself from grabbing her, he raked his eyes over her bare back, as she slid the shirt over her head pulling her hair gently out of the neck, next she unbuttoned her jeans, bending slightly to push them down her legs, kicking her shoes off in the process and pushing all her stuff against the wall in a neat pile. She walked barefoot, her tiny feet padding lightly the hardwood floors, his shirt reaching her mid thighs as she made her way to the bed, crawling onto it and twisting to face him sitting on the side closer to the wall, cross legged, He followed suit, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jeans tossing them across the room, walking to the bed, he laid down rolling on his side to face her and propping up his head on his hand. She played mindlessly with the hem of his shirt.

"I didn't think I'd have you in a bed, in my shirt again so soon," He smiled looking her over and enjoying the sight. She smiled softly at him, leaning down and laying close to him, he rolled onto his back stretching out his right arm underneath her and wrapping it around her shoulder pulling her against his right side, she curled against him laying her head in the crook of his shoulder, he reached his other hand up pulling it behind his head, he rubbed his thumb gently on her shoulder before reaching up and pulling her hair behind her ear, she put her hand on his chest, tracing small circles with her finger tip on his pecks, tickling his skin and causing goosebumps to breakout where she touched him, she timidly traced her hand to the side, running a ghost like touch across the long slightly curved scar under his ribs. He watched her breathing slowly, she kept her eyes down as she rubbed along the shiny smooth scar tissue, she reached her hand to his left side running her fingers along another scar, a patch of small spread out scars on his waist where a shotgun had slightly hit him, he flinched remembering how his mom had stood over him, pulling out bullet fragments from the small holes, Sweet Pea standing next to her taking a sip from the bottle of vodka they had used to pour over the wound first, the sting still so clear in his head, he had been lucky he had moved just in time to only get a few of the small round bullets imbedded into his skin. Betty looked up at him through her eyelashes, her fingers still rubbing against the bumped up skin. He pulled his eyebrows together, raising one slightly at her waiting for her to ask, but she didn't, she just cast her gaze back down to his chest, running her hand up lightly, finding her way to the clean circular scar above his right collarbone, tracing it deliberately following the ouroboros he had tattooed around it.

"What is this one?" She finally asked, her voice barely more than a whisper, he took a deep breath watching her head rise and fall with his movement, he thought he had prepared himself to answer her questions about his scars, but that one was more than just a scar, it was a story, the story of him and who he had become.

"A bullet hole," He finally answered after a long moment of silence, he didn't even know where to begin with that story so he just waited for her to ask more if she wanted to. She rolled on to her stomach laying on him slightly resting her chin on the back of her hand that was flat on his chest, she looked up at him searching his face.

"When did it happen?" She asked reaching her other hand up and touching it again gently.

"Years ago," He answered swallowing hard.

"How old were you?" she pulled her eyebrows together in confusion, obviously putting together his age and his answer.

"Probably fourteen or so," He looked away from her and up at the ceiling not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.

"Jesus Jug," She sighed sadly gliding her finger across the circle. "Does it hurt?" She asked, her question startling him, as he looked back down to her.

"No, It randomly stings sometimes but it never really hurts," He shook his head.

"I mean getting shot.." she trailed off blushing.

"Oh, yeah like hell," He laughed, realizing what she had meant "But I don't know what's worse, the initial pain, or having to dig the bullet out after," he laughed again watching her cringe at his words. "It's worse if the bullet ends up in fragments and doesn't come out clean, or it happens to be a shotgun, the casing holds a ton of little round bullets that spread out when it's fired," He explained, and he watched her look to his scar on his waist and back up to him questioningly and he just nodded answering her silent question.

"What about this one?" She asked touching the long one again.

"Actually that one is from glass," He laughed nonchalantly, she looked up at him her eyes wide. "Yeah I got thrown through a window, I broke my arm too, and cracked my sternum," He laughed again reminiscing back to the fight they had gotten into with the Hellhounds, a gang that was originally from Boston, they had been in the upstairs of a warehouse when one of their guys shot a serpent point blank in the head after accusing them of ripping them off, which to be fair was true, the Hounds had a problem with the Irish in Boston, but because the Serpent's relationship with the Irish in New York, they had hatched a plan to sell them guns that were made to misfire, it was a longer story, but all hell had broken loose, a massive riot between the two gangs, one of them had Sweet Pea on the ground a gun in his face, Jughead had charged him, fighting the guy, but eventually getting thrown through a second story window, luckily he was able to twist mid air, he landed slightly on his back and his arm, but the glass hadn't been pushed further in, which probably would have killed him.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked gulping.

"Probably not," He shook his head, reaching his fingers into her hair and playing with it.

"Do you have any more?" She asked closing her eyes as he rubbed her scalp tenderly.

"I have a lot, just most of them are covered with tattoos," He said matter of factly.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she sighed sleepily.

"The scars or the tattoos?" He laughed.

"Both," She smiled her eyes still closed.

"What about you?" He asked, making her open her eyes and look at him confused.

"I definitely would not be allowed to have tattoos," she looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I meant scars," He smirked, making her look away shyly.

"Oh…. no I don't have any cool ones, if that's what you mean," she shrugged, rolling slightly off of him and back on to her side.

"So mine are _cool_?" He asked raising his eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes. "Mine are dumb, I have one on my ankle from falling off my bike when I was six, and this one on my finger from cutting fruit at work," She laughed pointing to a tiny white line across the knuckle on her left hand.

"That's not dumb, that's cute," He pulled her closer to his side.

"I don't have anything cool that's worth noticing on me," She shook her head "Not like you," She looked away blushing.

"Me? What do I have other than constant reminders that my life is a fucked up mess?" he laughed humorlessly.

"I don't know, you have all these cool tattoos, and scars, but not just that, you have all these little things that make you… I don't know... make you hard to look away from," She smiled sweetly, but he looked at her skeptically.

"Little things like what?" He shook his head not believing her.

"Don't play dumb, you know you are gorgeous," She rolled her eyes at him.

"Please don't ever call me that again," He laughed squeezing his hand around her waist and tickling her making her giggle loudly.

"You know what I mean," She swatted his hand away "Your jet black hair, green eyes, sharp jaw, the adorable mole on your chin and that one on your neck, and that half smile you do, which just makes people notice that freckle on your bottom lip…. And now I'm rambling… but you get what I mean, you're just too easy to look at, to study…" She trailed off, her words made his cheeks hot, never having really paid attention to any of those things, and finding it kind of intimidating how much she noticed about him.

"Something tells me that not many people focus too hard on a freckle on my lip," He chuckled, but his brain was still trying to process her explaining how she saw him, feeling flattered and scared all at once, he wasn't sure if anyone had ever paid attention to him the way she did.

"Well I do," She shrugged "your eyes also get darker when you get serious or… or turned on," She looked up at him timidly.

"Really?" He asked shocked "I didn't know that," He looked at her smilingly lovingly. "Well your eyes are usually slightly different colors," he countered deciding to turn the tables on her.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," she rolled her eyes playfully rolling onto her back and stretching her arms over her head. Jughead took the opportunity to flip on his side leaning over her slightly.

"Did you also know you scrunch your nose when you really smile, or when you're mad, or when you're grossed out? actually you scrunch your nose a lot." He playfully tapped his finger on the tip of her nose.

"I do not," She tried, and he watched, laughing, as her nose slightly scrunched but she stopped herself trying to relax her face.

"You also stand with your toes pointed inward slightly, especially when you're nervous," He smiled resting his hand on her jaw, cradling her face.

"What? No I Don't" She laughed trying to pull away from him "Do I really?" She asked the embarrassment obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, it's adorable, you're like a shy, sexy little anime girl," He laughed, her blush was bright pink against her pale skin "You also blush a lot," he sighed lovingly watching her. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Betts?" He started catching her attention with his more serious tone.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, as he pulled himself up on top of her a little more.

"I'm gonna kiss you," He had meant it to be more of a question trying to still be respectful of her wanting time, but he stared at her lips knowing he was going to be pulled to her anyways, thankfully she nodded her head reaching her hands up and holding his face and he finally leaned down enough for his lips to connect with hers. He kissed her slowly and deliberately focusing on the way her lips moved against him, he shifter himself further on top of her holding himself up with his forearm next to her head, she let out a light moan when he let let his weight push down on her, his body flush against hers, she opened her legs pulling them up on either side of him, he pulled back looking at her, studying her face, pushing her hair back lightly with his finger tips. She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but closed it again, her eyes looking away from him, he ran his fingers along her jaw, his thumb rubbing gently below her lower lip.

"I want to be the only person you are with," She finally said shyly. He smiled sadly, feeling bad that she even needed to say that.

"Understood," He nodded. He kissed her again softly.

"Will that be hard for you?" She asked looking at him knowingly.

"No Betts, I know what my life must seem like, but you are all I want," He bent his head lower kissing her jaw all the way until his face was buried in her neck, she tilted her head back arching her back as he kissed her, the scent from her hair filled his nose, that same warm vanilla smell that drove him insane, she pushed her hips up slightly pressing against him and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"I want you too," She whispered breathlessly as he ran his tongue up her neck placing an open mouth kiss right behind her ear. She reached her hand up tangling it into his hair, moaning timidly when he started slowly and torturously grinding his hips into her. He moved to the other side of her neck kissing it passionately, he pulled back slowly lifting his shirt that she had on up, she lifted her arms up, letting him lift her shoulders off the bed and sliding the shirt gently over her head, she laid back down and he stared at her now topless form, completely mesmerized. His hand immediately went to her chest feeling her soft warm breast under his large hand, she gasped as he ran his thumb over her small, pink nipple, noting they were hard under his touch, she shivered as he started kissing down her neck and over her collarbone still holding one breast in his hand massaging gently, he shifted himself down her, his mouth moving down her body hovering over the other one with his lips, he looked up at her loving the pleasured blush she had as she stared back at him expectantly, he finally placed his lip around the petite pink pearl, letting his tongue brush it lightly as he still looked up at her, her eyes closing as she arched up into him gasping. He worked his mouth around her enjoying feeling her of her moving up against him, grinding her hips into his hard toned stomach that was still tightly held in place by her thighs squeezing around him, he moved his mouth to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. He pulled himself up on his knees before moving lower placing heated open mouth kisses over her ribcage and making his way down her stomach feeling it quiver under his lips, when he finally hit the line of her panties he ran his tongue across her right above the band. He hooked his finger into them pulling down slightly giving him more new skin to kiss and ravish, she moaned pushing up into his lips, he finally laid himself flat, his impossibly hard erection pressing against the mattress, he moved his own hand down to adjust himself but was so turned on he couldn't help but start stroking himself, still kissing low on her hips, he moved to her inner thigh, letting her panties stay covering her for now, she spread her legs slowly moaning more loudly now as he sucked on her skin, biting gently, he lifted his head, his hand still on himself, as he kissed her core through the fabric of her panties, she let out a soft cry bucking up into him, he finally released himself, hissing at the loss of friction but wanting to focus on her. He lifted his hand again hooking his thumb slowly under the hip of her panties on both sides, she froze not lifting her hips to let him pull them down completely, his whole body was like a livewire, feeling like electricity was coursing from her skin and into him, he wasn't in control anymore at all, and all he wanted to do was taste her, he started pulling down on the fabric despite her not helping him.

"Jug," She squeaked quickly, making him look up at her and noticing how intense her blush was, he was breathing so heavily it was making him light headed, or it could have been the scent of her that was invading his senses.

"Hmm?" He asked not being able to fully form words, he licked his lips in anticipation, trailing his eyes back down her curvy body, back to the spot that he was preparing to delve into.

"I've never…" She stuttered "No one has ever…" She sighed blushing again embarrassed. It finally dawned on him what she was trying to say, that she had never done this before, and he bit back a moan at the knowledge that he would be the first and only person who had ever tasted her, he found it so erotic, his member twitched against the bed, a new form of heat erupting in him. His possessive nature spiking, an unheard of need to claim her, to show her how he could make her feel, and make sure he gave her an orgasm she would never forget.

"It's okay," He smiled seductively rubbing his thumb under her panties and closer to her center, her soft skin getting chills. "All you have to do is lay back and enjoy yourself," He kissed her again over her panties, getting another moan out of her, so he did it again, this time letting his lips push harder with more intention.

"I'm nervous," She breathed out, "Oh….shit... Jug," She moaned, breathing heavily, throwing her head back as he ran his tongue up her letting it press harder where he knew her clit was under the soft blue fabric.

"I'll be gentle," He cooed. He started pulling down, his lips already twitching in anticipation, she lifted her hips slowly pressing herself into his mouth as her panties finally rolled down her hips, her soft skin completely bare, and pale, like silky porcelain. His breath hitched at the sight, he hadn't been prepared for how gorgeous he would find her, his lips pulled down to her like a magnet, leaving a soft gentle kiss at the top of her slit where her small bundle of nerves was, he stilled pressing his lips down harder and letting her get used to the feeling.

"Oh," She moaned obviously shocked at the feeling, her hands reaching down and tangling into his hair pressing his face harder into her as her hips lifted up, he smiled against her skin, staying still and torturing her a little as she squirmed against him obviously wanting more, he lightly moved his lips kissing softly.

"See, not so bad," He lifted his head slightly, pushing back on her hands easily and smiling wickedly at her flushed appearance, her eyes searching his face wildly, he could feel her hands involuntarily pressing on his head trying to push him back down, only making him smile more. He let her, burying his face between her legs, reaching his hand under her knee and lifting it so she had one leg propped up, he finally kissed her again hard, this time using his tongue making her cry out. He stopped again, and she let out a whine "Right?" She just responded by trying to push herself up against him, "Tell me, Betty," He commanded, his voice low and raspy.

"No, it's not bad" She whimpered "It's good...very good…. More," she tried somewhat incoherently. He leaned his head back down swirling his tongue against her in a small circle, before sucking her clit lightly and biting down making her yelp, her back arching impossibly high off the bed. He finally ran his tongue lower entering her slightly and fully tasting her, moaning against her skin, the vibration making her shiver. After tasting her for awhile and feeling her whither against him, he ran his tongue back up to her clit, replacing his tongue inside her with one finger entering her slowly as she cried out, he moved it slowly and gently at first, letting his lips message her with open mouth kisses.

"Oh god," She moaned loudly as he entered a second finger hooking them up slightly and pulling them almost out before pushing them back in slowly, his whole body tensing up with hers as he reminded himself over and over to stay gentle and in control.

A loud knock sounded on the far door of his makeshift apartment, Betty froze under him. He waited looking up at her, his fingers still in her impossibly wet core, he started to press his lips back against her skin ignoring the sound, another louder knock sounded this time hitting the door a few more times urgently.

"Fuck," He cursed slamming his other hand against the mattress. He pulled his fingers out of her, looking her in the eyes while he lifted his fingers deliberately sucking them into his mouth, "Wait here," He commanded, he pulled himself off of her his erection showing obviously in his tight grey boxers. She hurriedly lifted her panties back up, sitting up and crawling backwards on the bed until she was back against the pillows, her hair was wildly laying around her face, a few strands sticking to the sweat that was forming on her temples, her breathing was still labored as her chest rose and fell quickly. He walked across the room, grabbing his jean and pulling them on leaving them undone, he started walking out of the room, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he made his way through the living room, opening the door a little. Sweet Pea stood on the other side, knowing to not walk in.

"What?" he growled eyeing the serpent with a dangerous glare.

"We have a little situation.." Sweet Pea glanced at the floor.

"I'm a little busy, Pea" Jughead said flatly, running his finger back through his hair, taming it down from how messy it had gotten in her hands.

"I know, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," Sweet Pea eyed him carefully, trying to speak through the look.

"This better be fucking good," He growled again, his body still tensed up, and the taste of her still on his tongue. He shut the door in Sweet Pea's face without another word. He walked back into his bedroom, where Betty had now crawled under the covers holding it up shyly over her bare breasts.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," He sighed in frustration.

"Is it always like this?" She asked her voice still raspy and breathless.

"Mostly, sometimes I get sleep though," he smiled lightly looking her over "I'm not finished with you," he looked at her meaningfully and stepped over to the side of the bed grabbing the back of her head and kissing her forehead, before turning around, he slipped his bare feet into his boots loosely and left the room. He stopped in the living room grabbing his glock from the counter and tucking it into his jeans. Sweet Pea was standing in the hallway waiting patiently. Jughead lifted his jeans higher on his hips buttoning and zipping them up the band of his boxers showing over the top. He adjusted himself slightly, his erection finally getting softer.

"What's going on?" he asked as they started down the stairs.

"Your breath smells like pussy," Sweet Pea laughed.

"Yeah I know, it taste like Pussy too, you better not have pulled me out here to tell me that," He glared, rolling his eyes.

"No, just thought you should know," He joked, "Toledo is here, they got a guy sneaking around their clubhouse, they searched him and found heroin and coke, the symbol on the bags was from the Collector, they rode here with him," Sweet Pea's words washed over him, a strange excited anticipation brewed in him.

"Did he say anything?" Jug asked quickening his pace down the stairs.

"No not yet, we figured it was best if you made an appearance and handled it," Sweet Pea nodded knowingly.

"Good," Jughead smiled wickedly.


	21. A Fucking Bobby Pin?

Betty sat up in the bed clutching the blanket tightly to her, without him on top of her she noticed the room was only getting colder, her mind was still reeling from what had happened, and how his mouth had felt on her, her body was still beyond sensitive as she sighed leaning her head back and running her own hand on her torso, letting herself run her fingers along her skin, before making her way down and running her fingers along the fabric of her panties that was now soaked, she moaned at the contact the pressure low in her stomach still driving her insane, she started slowly rubbing herself, but stopped quickly knowing she wanted to wait for him…. She threw the blanket off of her reaching for his shirt and sliding it back on before making her way to her jeans and grabbing her phone, trying to distract herself, she crawled back into his bed snuggling into the pillow and inhaling his sent before rolling on to her back and opening her phone, she opened instagram scrolling mindlessly through the feed for a few minutes, then opened her snapchat watching a few, getting restless she sat back up, scooting back until her back was against his plain wooden headboard, she pulled her knees up and opened candy crush, starting to play a game, her phone vibrated in her hand the small notification at the top showing she had a text from Kevin.

 _Are you bored too?_

She quickly started typing back.

 _Joaquin left too? where are you?_

She sat staring at the conversation, the three bubbles popped up as he typed.

 _Yep :( I'm in that cigar lounge._

Betty put her phone down on the bed, her gears turning too quickly. Whatever was happening was big enough to need all the serpents, she lifted her thumb nail between her teeth, her curiosity getting the best of her, she crawled out of the bed and walked into the living room, stepping across the cold floor to the window behind his desk and looking out into the side of the parking lot were a new row of bikes were, she knew the voice on the other side of the door had been Sweet Pea but she wasn't able to hear what he was saying. Before she was even aware of what she was doing she was in the bedroom pulling her jeans back on, and slipping on her shoes. She hurried back out into the living room before she changed her mind and rushed into the hallway closing the door quietly behind her. She slowly started down the stairs still braless and in his T-shirt, taking them one stair at a time and looking around carefully, she made it to the door that led back to the bar and stopped, taking a deep breath. She turned to the staircase that lead downstairs, she stepped as silently as she could finding another door at the end, she huffed out a breath already knowing it was locked, she reached her hand into the back pocket of her jeans, thanking her past self for always having a few bobby pins on her, she pulled one out, putting half between her teeth and pulling it straight before crouching down and starting to get to work on picking the lock, she held it still feeling each pin push up, trying to go as slowly and quietly as possible.

"Elizabeth Cooper," The whisper sounded behind her making her jump, she turned to see Kevin's disapproving glare.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered glaring back.

"Finding you," He whispered more loudly "You didn't respond and I know you too well," He hissed quietly.

"Shhh," She shushed him rolling her eyes.

"Come on, this is a bad idea," He scolded, staring at her hand that was still holding the knob. She ignored him focusing back on the last pin, pushing it up and turning the knob in her hand slowly hearing a light click, she looked back at him holding her finger to her lips. She opened the door a crack, hearing voices inside, she crawled through the crack holding it slightly open with her foot and looking at Kevin who stared at her with wide eyes before throwing up his hand in exasperation and crawling after her, she looked around still completely crouched down, to her right was a large metal staircase leading even lower into a huge supply warehouse filled with crates, the scaffolding that they were on looked like it went completely around the perimeter of the room and had some cardboard boxes placed along the railing, she waited while Kevin gently let the door go back, not letting it click completely back into place, still trying to be as silently as possible, she could see the group of guys in the center of the cement floor down the stairs, a man sat in the middle of them tied expertly to a metal chair. She crawled on her hands and knees to the right staying hidden behind the boxes, making her way until she found a small break that she could see between and pulled herself closer to the railing staying low and motioning for Kev to follow her, he obeyed squeezing himself between the towers of boxes trying to hide from view of the door incase anyone else walked through. Betty focused her attention on the guys listening closely and breathing quietly.

She saw the man in the chair, his shaggy curly hair reaching his shoulders, his tan skin making him look Hispanic or maybe Native American. His head was bowed, his shoulders slumped over. Sweet Pea and Joaquin were on one side slightly behind the guy, a group of guys she didn't know were standing off to the side talking with Fangs, but they all had Serpent jackets on with slightly different patches, she could make out the back of one them, reading Toledo Serpents. Her eyes finally fell on Jughead how had his back turned to her, his toned muscles seemed flexed even through his dark tattoo, as he leaned over a metal table the two older men from earlier who had helped Sweet Pea with the crate were at his side. She noticed Gears was missing, but assumed he would probably be upstairs running security, her anxiety spiked as she looked up around the walls and the ceiling looking for cameras, but realizing they probably wouldn't put any down here to hide evidence, but she felt oddly proud of herself for even looking for them, and remembering all her sleuthing skills. Jughead turned around his eyes blazing as he walked towards the man, his gait confident and intimidating. He stepped over to the man pulling his head back by the roots of his hair making him look up.

"So you gonna tell me what you were looking for?" Jughead asked calmly even though his stance seemed deadly, the man stayed silent looking up at him angrily a scowl on his face, Jughead let his head go taking a step away, the man kept his eyes on the Serpent leader. Jug turned impossibly quickly cracking his fist against the guys cheek, the man's head whipped to the side the chair lifting on one side about to fall, but Sweet Pea caught it, pushing it roughly back up.

"I'm gonna ask again…" Jug glared bending down and getting close to the guys face. "What were doing there?" He growled angrily this time. The man glared back, Jug nodded with a terrifying smile on his face. He hit the guys face again, the crack echoing through the warehouse, making Betty flinch. The chair started falling again and Jughead held his hand up to Sweet Pea, who stepped back letting the man fall on his side with a loud thud, Jug stood over the man, lifting his boot and slamming it into the man's jaw smashing it hard into the concrete, he crouched down next to the man, pulling him effortlessly back to a sitting position, blood trickled out of the man's mouth his jaw now hanging loosely as if it wasn't attached correctly to his skull anymore. Betty felt Kevin pull at her arm, but she couldn't look away, her eyes wide as she watched the man she was falling in love with beat someone to a bloody pulp.

"Betty, we should go," He whispered close to her ear, all she could do was shake her head, needing to see what happened.

"Alright listen, I'll level with you," Jughead turned his back to the man cracking his knuckles loudly and shrugging "I've had a long night, I'm tired, and I got a bitch waiting in my bed for me, so it's your lucky day," Jughead turned back around his face a sickening smile, Betty flinched at his words, sucking in a sharp breath, her heart pounding, feeling like a complete fool for believing she meant anything to him. "I'm gonna leave you down here to think about your answer, let just hope you don't shit yourself or bleed out," He cocked his head to the side shrugging.

"I'm not even bleeding asshole," the man finally spat viciously his words slurred from the odd angle of his jaw. With that Jughead just nodded reaching behind him and pulling the gun from the back waistband of his jeans that Betty hadn't even noticed was there and pointed it easily at the man shooting once in his shin and again in his bicep, the loud pops making Betty physically cower away, and slam her eyes shut, the man's cries making her reach her hand up and cover her mouth to stop from screaming. She opened her eyes to see the man convulsing slightly, and Jughead tucked the gun back into his waistband this time in the front.

"Leave the one on his leg, stop the bleeding on his arm," Jughead instructed one of the older guys. "If he starts finding his will, open it back up," He smiled at the man in the chair lifting his head up and looking into him, the man's eyes lulling slightly in pain. "Like I said, it's your lucky night," He smiled raising his eyebrow and letting his head drop back down. Jughead called over to the Toledo crew "You guys are welcome to stay," He nodded and they all nodded back before continuing to talk amongst themselves. Jug headed over to Sweet Pea and Joaquin while the two other guys lifted the man in chair and pulled him over to the metal table getting to work on his wound.

"Betty… We need to go," She finally turned to see Kevin in the lowlight had turned slightly green, his face terrified.

"Yeah," She squeaked in a whisper, pushing him back and crouching down as they rushed to the door, opening it a crack and squeezing through it shutting it gently behind them once they were in the stairwell they stood completely. Kevin grabbed her shoulders his hand shaking.

"We should go home, we need to leave," He said panic rising in his voice.

"No, no, just breath, go back to the room and wait for Joaquin, it's not safe to try to leave now," She instructed him calmly, even though inside she was screaming, she balled her hands into fists digging her nails into her palm trying to keep composure.

"Betty, he just shot him," Kevin cried quietly.

"I'm sure there is a reason," She looked into his eyes trying to calm him down, but she already knew how stupid she sounded, she just knew she needed to talk to him "Listen to me, go back, Joaquin will explain it I'm sure, but we need to get out of this hallway now," She said in a desperate hurry knowing it would only be worse if they got caught, and not knowing what would happen. "Go now," She pushed him and he finally listened opening the door to the bar, Betty started racing up the stairs before stopping "Shit!" She turned around stumbling back down the stairs to the door and trying to pull the bobby pin out, but getting it stuck, her hands started sweating as she pulled as hard as she could, knowing they would probably be heading that way any second, she finally pulled it out, turning on her heel and racing up the stairs finally making it to his apartment, and rushing inside slamming the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes, sliding off her jeans and throwing them against the wall, where her hoodie still was. She crawled onto the bed shoving her feet under the covers just as the main entrance to his apartment opened and he stepped through, his posture rigid as he mechanically walked to the kitchen sink pulling out his gun and placing it on the counter, she watched him put his bloody hands in the sink and start washing them, she wouldn't have noticed the blood if she didn't already know it was there. He stood at the sink for a long time his back hunched over, he finally splashed water on his face, turning and freezing when he realized she was watching him.

"Hey, you're still awake," He said, she could tell he was trying to make his voice gentle but she could still hear the sharp edge to it as he struggled to push away that side of him, and she wondered if she would have caught it if she hadn't seen what she had. He walked across the room and she watched him carefully, feeling so conflicted, the fact that she was still affected by him made her want to slap herself. He sat on the edge of the bed sliding his shoes off, but as they thudded to the ground a small streak of red ended up on the floor, he looked up at her and followed her gaze back to it, narrowing his eyes and watching her questioningly. She licked her lips, finding an odd strength she didn't know she had, feeling more angry than anything that he was so good at playing her, maybe it was because she wasn't surprised by the guns, that she already knew this side of him, or maybe after seeing his scars she understood a bit more about why he was so ruthless but for some reason all she could focus on wasn't what happened in the warehouse, but what he had said, that she had looked like such a fool, she felt confidence swell in her as she remembered that this lethal man was soft with her even if it was all a game, and she was still scared but significantly less. He looked back down at his hands stretching out his fingers. She raised her chin taking a deep breath and before she could stop herself the words fell from her mouth.

"So I'm just some bitch to you?" She asked strongly her voice only shaking slightly. His eyes snapped up, shock etched in his features, but realization washed over him, the shock melting quickly to pure anger.

"Jesus fucking christ, Betty," He growled staring her down, she tried to hold her gaze strongly at him but she eventually couldn't take it and looked away as he silently grilled her, he eventually looked away too shaking his head. He stared up at the ceiling an exhausted look on his face "What the fuck were you even… how did you…" he trailed off rubbing his hand down his face.

"A bobby pin," She answered feeling like a scolded child, he turned his head to her raising both his eyebrows.

"You picked a lock?" He asked, looking at her in disbelief, and she just shrugged. "You are fucking trouble, Cooper," He scowled.

"You didn't answer me," she tried again, biting down on her lower lip.

"No, you aren't just _some bitch_ ," he paused taking in a deep breath "I was just in a different mode, that you shouldn't have been around for," He sighed angrily. "I told you to wait here," He finally looked at her his dark green eyes burning into her.

"I know… I just, I wanted to see for myself," She swallowed hard.

"Well did you enjoy the show?" He spat, looking at her challengingly.

"No," She admitted looking away, her cheeks getting hot.

"Look at me," He commanded, she obeyed "I don't want you seeing that stuff, I keep it away from you for a reason,I need you to respect that," he said sternly looking at her deeply.

"I didn't know that was going to happen," She tried to defend herself, feeling oddly guilty.

"Exactly, it's not something I want you to be a part of," His frustration obvious on his face, his posture still super tense.

"Why?" She asked.

"That's a dumb fucking question, you just watched me interrogate someone, and you can't figure out why I don't want you to see that?" he cracked his knuckles closing his eyes tightly.

"Are you worried it will scare me?" She asked honestly, watching him carefully.

"Yes of course I'm fucking concerned about that, I don't want you to see that shit, it's not safe," He clenched his jaw still angry.

"Is it really just that it's not safe, or is it that I could see you differently?" She narrowed her eyes knowing she was probably getting too honest but she had just watched him shoot a man, they were past playing a game of being coy.

"Both," He sighed somewhat sadly looking away from her and staring at the wall.

"You have warned me so many times of exactly who you are, I know my reactions aren't always great, but I'm still here.." she finally leaned forward crawling slightly to him, sitting on her knees next to him on the bed, he stayed looking away from her, she tried to reach out grabbing his cheek but he pulled away from her.

"I'm not an idiot Betty, I know that shit isn't easy to stomach," He said in a clipped tone.

"Are you gonna let him die?" She asked quietly. He finally turned his head, searching her face.

"No," He answered shaking his head slowly, oddly affected by her question.

"Did you have a good reason for what you did?" She asked reaching out again despite his earlier rejection and gently touching his face.

"Yes," He watched her, blinking several times.

"Then that's all that matters," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Why…. Why aren't you running from me Betts?" His eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know," She said honestly, she could still hear the pops of gunshots in her head, she knew she should be getting as far away from this as possible, she knew the last night when he held a knife to her she should have been long gone, but she was too far in it now, she knew it was all wrong but there was no changing it now, and she suddenly decided to be completely honest with him and herself "I know I should be terrified, I should want to get as far away from you as possible, I just watched probably the scariest thing I've ever seen, but somehow the only thing more terrifying than that is not having you at all," She stared at him feeling her heart pound in her chest as she admitted how important he had become to her. He looked at her his eyes wide as he swallowed hard, taking in her words.

"Where did you come from Betty Cooper?" He sighed lovingly, leaning into her hand. He finally reached up grabbing her hand from his face and squeezing it in his, he shifted himself to face her, reaching both of his hands up and grabbing her face pulling it to him and kissing her hard, she felt the desperate need in his kiss again, like whenever he went to a dark place he needed her lips to pull him back, he just held his lips against her and she felt his lower lip quiver slightly, he pulled back staying close to her as he closed his eyes tightly still holding onto her face.

"Who was he?" She finally asked, he opened his eyes shaking his head.

"Can I explain that some other time?" He asked, looking at her then down to her lips "I just want to be with you," He didn't let her answer he just kissed her again this time opening his mouth against hers, he reached his arms around her waist, standing up and lifting her with him easily, she wrapped her legs around him as he walked her back into the bathroom. He put her down reaching into his shower and turning a knob, water started pouring from the shower head.

"What are we doing?" she asked tilting her head to the side. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs, taking his boxers with them and kicking them to the side, her eyes went wide, as he stood in front of her completely naked, she blushed hard, trying not to look at his well endowed form, but she couldn't stop herself, she trailed her eyes down his toned chest, noticing he also had random tattoos on his thighs, and one one the top of his foot as well that she hadn't noticed before, he watched her looking over him.

"I should probably make sure I wash all the blood off," he smirked, she looked across his chest noticing the small specks of blood on his pecks, and drips that were on his knuckles still and his forearms, she gulped just nodding "Take it off," He nodded at her shirt, she pulled it over her head, and looked up at him, his eyes drinking her in hungrily "All of it," he whispered seductively stepping closer to her, she obeyed again, sliding her panties timidly down her legs, before standing back up and stepping out of them. She looked away blushing, but he pulled her chin back up to him making her look at him "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" She tried to pull away not able to look at him, her blush creeping its way down her neck and making her chest hot, he kissed her forehead, then leaned away from her running his hand under the water feeling it and turning the other knob slightly, he stepped into the warm water, pulling her with him, the water hit her body making her shiver, the warmth enveloping her, he tilted his head back into it letting it run over his face and she watched as his black hair fell flat, getting soaked, she watched the water run down his body, turning slightly red as it washed down the drain, she couldn't stop herself she ran her hand down his hard chest loving the way his skin felt under her touch, her hands ran down his torso, the water making his skin soft and warm, he opened his eyes looking down at her watching her hands go lower gripping onto his hips, he had already been slightly hard from their kiss but now with her running her hands all over him he was completely hard, pressing gently against her, her breath hitched in her throat as she stared down at his length, her hands wanting to feel all of him, she looked up at him watching his dark eyes as she finally wrapped her hand around him, he hissed out a breath, pushing his hips into her hand, she pushed her hand all the way down to the base before sliding it back in her direction gripping him softly. He groaned, stepping forward pushing her back until she it the cold tile wall, his hand slamming onto the wall by her head as he dipped down kissing her, she kissed him back feeling the water on his face, she glided her hand down his length again, and he moaned into her mouth, she moved her hand a little faster feeling confident. He reached down grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"Jug," She pouted trying to reach back to him.

"Hang on," He laughed, reaching into the small cubby that had bottles in it and pulling out body wash, pouring some into his hands and scrubbing his hands and forearms with it, the scent smelling like his skin normally did and filling the shower, he washed off the soap stepping back to her pressing his body against hers lifting her chin up to look at him. "I think we were in the middle of something before I left," He smiled wickedly. She gulped remembering exactly how it had felt, the way he had teased her, and touched her, before she could do anything he knelt down in front of her leaning his face forward and kissing low on her stomach, he grabbed her leg pushing it over his shoulder and making her stand on one leg, his height on his knees making her hold herself up on her toes, she sucked in a sharp breath staring down at him, the water pelting into his back, he held her hip in one hand pulling it slightly from the wall at an angle and forcing her leg to stay over him, his other hand was already tickling her inner thigh making her gasp. "Next time I tell you to do something, you do it," He looked up at her scoldingly, his fingers touching her entrance so lightly she could barely feel it, she groaned in frustration pushing her hips into him, "if I tell you to stay, what are you gonna do?" He asked in a growl pressing his fingers up slightly but not enough.

"Stay," She finally gasped out surrendering to him.

"If I tell you to wait here, what are you gonna do?" His eyes were impossibly dark as he looked up at her his mouth hovering over her skin.

"Wait, I'm gonna wait," She rushed out, his lips grazing her lightly.

"A fucking bobby pin?" He laughed against her rolling his eyes and she laughed too but it quickly melted into a guttural moan as he pushed his fingers into her, his mouth finding his way back to where it had been before he left. He pumped his finger into her, making her entire body shudder, she reached her hand out grabbing his shoulder to steady herself, thankful that he was holding her up because without it she would have fallen, he swirled his tongue in a circle on her clit, putting a relentless pressure against her, she threw her head back moaning his name, she had never in her life felt something like this. He pushed his fingers into her completely, keeping them there, curling them again and again, hitting a spot she had never felt, her fingers dug into his shoulder, she could already feel herself teetering on the edge. The adrenaline from earlier still making her body feel high on something, a warmth started spreading low in the stomach making her flex trying to hold herself back, he started moving his finger in and out of her, biting again gently on her clit, making her thighs try to squeeze together but he used his hand that had been on her hip to wrap around her thigh holding them open.

"Jug, slow down," she moaned breathlessly, but he just shook his head, the movement rubbing his lips against her, she wasn't gonna make it much longer. He pushed his fingers back into her doing that curling thing again, she clenched around his fingers, his tongue pressing fast and hard, and she was already too far gone.

"Jug," She moaned again letting her orgasm hit her, finally not holding back, she bucked her hips into his mouth crying out as her legs squeezed together shaking violently, he didn't pull his tongue away until she finally stilled, breathing so heavily she thought she might pass out, he pulled away, his fingers still in her as he slid her leg off his shoulder gently, with her feet on the ground she realized she couldn't hold herself up, her knees buckling as her toes went numb, he stood quickly pulling his fingers from her and catching her.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked smiling and leaning into her pressing her against the wall, his erection pressing into her lower stomach. She blinked a few times seeing little white specks, but nodded still in a daze. He grabbed her face kissing her, she could taste herself on his lips still, and she blushed feeling embarrassed at the thought. He pushed his weight into her, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him as he kissed her, she was finally clearing her head, getting her bearings her legs finding the strength to hold her up again, she put her hand on his chest sliding it down timidly and finding his length again in her hand, she grazed her fingers along him feeling him twitch against her. He kissed her tilting her head up and opening his mouth moaning into hers as she wrapped her fingers around him, she held him gently pulling her hand towards herself and back down to his base a few times in a row. "You can be rougher with me," he sighed against her lips, she listened to his instructions tightening her grip and moving a little quicker, he dipped his head leaning his forehead against hers, closing his eyes his body tensing.

"Like this?" she asked honestly, wanting to give him the same pleasure he had for her, she tightened her hand more, letting her hand come back all the way over the tip of him and back down. He nodded gritting his teeth his hips moving slightly into her hand.

"Fair warning, I won't last long, I'm too fucking turned on from that," he said in a low voice moaning at the end as his hand reached down touching her core, her body was too sensitive to his touch and she pulled back from him, reaching her other hand and using both of them on his length, holding him tightly, and moving her hands up and down him trying to pick up speed, he slammed his hand onto the wall by her head, his other hand grabbing her jaw before sliding back into her hair, he leaned his head down burying his face in her neck, "Oh fuck, Betts, keep going," He moaned into her skin, he grunted loudly, his hand grabbing the hair at the nape of her neck tightly, his body seemed to still for a second before he started twitching in her hands, his shoulders convulsed pushing into her, she felt him release against her stomach, even with all the water around them, she could feel the warm liquid, he let out a shuddering breath, still pulsing in her small hands. He stayed like that breathing heavily, his head resting on her shoulder. He finally pulled away lifting her head to look up at him "I'll clean that," He laughed breathlessly, pulling away he grabbed his body wash again, and spun her until she was the one in the water, he poured the liquid into his hand using it to softly wash her body, his hand running all over her making soapy bubbles, he did the same thing to himself, letting the water run down her back before turning her again, standing closely, pressing himself to her back and using his hand to rub off all the soap, running his hands gently down her stomach, she stood still letting him wash her, looking up at him her back pressed against his chest, an odd vulnerable feeling taking her over, as she watched him his face somehow softer than she had ever seen it besides the one time she had seen him sleeping. He bent his head down kissing her shoulder lightly, before meeting her eyes and smiling. He reached past her turning off the water, holding his other arm around her shoulders, he finally released her stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel and holding it open for her, she couldn't take her eyes off of him as she stepped out too, letting him wrap the soft fabric around her. The way he was looking at her, the way he was being with her, it was in such huge contrast to who she had seen earlier, that it was hard to believe they weren't two different people. He dried himself off too with a different towel, rubbing his hair with it, the dark strands falling into his eyes, she wanted desperately to be inside his head, to know what he was feeling right then, because she knew for herself that moment between them had changed something.

"Was that okay?" She asked timidly, wrapping the towel under her arms, he stepped closer to her still completely naked. He held her face his hands.

"That was more than okay, that was easily the hottest thing I've ever done," He smiled leaning down and kissing her. "Now I need a bed, like now, before I just fall asleep here," He laughed lightly, and Betty watched him noticing that light was a good way to describe him, he pulled her by the hand out of the bathroom, she stopped on the way out grabbing her panties and his shirt. She put them back on as he reached into his top drawer grabbing a pair of loose fitting boxers and sliding them on.

"What side do you sleep on?" She asked standing by the bed waiting for him.

"All of them," He grinned, the motion reaching his ears and making them move slightly. "But I want you between me and the wall," he said in slightly more serious and protective tone. Her heart skipped a beat, and she obeyed crawling into the bed, he slid himself in after her, she turned her body towards him, and he smiled happily snuggling into the blanket, wrapping his arms around her pulling her small frame into him, and closing his eye.

"Jug?" she asked quietly, looking up at his still face.

"Hmmm?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"Can you wiggle your ears?" She knew it was an odd question and she didn't know why she was asking, maybe she was just delusion seeing as it was past 4am maybe even past 5am she didn't know. He just smiled with his teething laughing lightly before moving his ears back and forth a few times for her

"Now go to bed," He sighed tiredly pulling her closer, she closed her eyes, and before she could fall asleep she heard a light snore coming from him as his arms relaxed around her, she snuggled her face into his chest breathing in the scent of him and his blankets, letting herself drift off into a deep sleep.


	22. Get Your Head Together, Jones

Jughead felt her moving around in the bed, waking him up but he refused to open his eyes, willing his mind to go back to sleep, still feeling bone tired. She shifted again and he reached his hand out, forcefully pressing down on her to still her, not really sure where he was touching, he felt her chest rise and fall under his hand, a small chuckle coming from her. He opened one eye barely and looked over to see her sitting up slightly, her leg bent up and her phone resting in her lap as she scrolled through some app, she turned her head to him smiling.

"Are you aw…"

"No," He cut her off rolling away from her and shoving his face back into the pillow. He felt her shrug but she seemed to stay quiet letting him try to sleep, he took a deep breath, but he wasn't going to go back to sleep, he knew that, so he rolled on to his back, stretching his arms high over his head and yawning, he rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, and forced them open, looking up at her from his lower position in the bed, she still had the covers pulled up around her, but on his side they only covered one of his feet. "What time is it? did you steal my blanket?" He glared sleepily.

"It's 11am and no, you kicked them off of yourself, complaining in your sleep about some heat," She rolled her eyes playfully. 11am actually wasn't bad, that meant he probably got at least 6 hours of sleep, which was a pretty decent amount for him, as for her other answer he glanced at the window above his bed and could already see the water droplets on the outside from the rain, he rolled over, throwing his arm over her lap blocking her phone from her and looked up her, his cheek resting on her ribcage.

"I don't talk in my sleep," he narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Yes you do, a lot actually," She laughed, pulling her hand out from under him and putting her phone off to this side, bringing her hand back to run it through his hair, he leaned into her touch, she let her hand glide slowly to his shoulders where she gently raked her nails across his skin, his body instinctively curled into her touch, his head pressing into her, as he shivered slightly.

"What did I say?" He asked still distracted by the feeling of her nails on his skin.

"I'm not telling," She smiled mischievously, he was suddenly a little worried that he had said stuff in his sleep that he wasn't in control of, and it made him uncomfortable, he had never been told he talked in his sleep before, but then again he couldn't remember the last time he had actually slept that hard. He pulled his weight up off her wrapping his arm around her waist and effortlessly pulling her down under him, he pulled his hand back pinching her waist on one side tickling her, she threw her head back laughing heartily and begging him to stop. He didn't let up, making her laughs become breathless, as she wiggled underneath him.

"Tell me," He growled playfully, she grabbed at his hand trying to push away but not being able to stop him.

"Fine, fine," she cried out trying to catch her breath and still laughing lightly, he stilled his hand and waited for her to continue. "You said something about being worried you guys couldn't handle the heat, and you just said my name a few times, that's really all I promise, I was just teasing you," She still was sucking in heavy breaths as she looked up at him, he dipped his head down kissing her lightly, really beginning to enjoy how natural that was starting to feel. His mind flashed back to night before, remembering how it had felt to kiss her after everything she had seen, it was like the strangest feeling of relief for him, she had seen a part of him that he had tried desperately to keep her from, and she still trusted him, still let him between her legs, as his mind wandered to their other activities his cock seemed to wake up too twitching gently as it got harder than just any morning wood, he groaned lightly, his lips still pressed to hers.

"Good morning," He opened his eyes looking at her, she smiled up at him, then glanced up at the window noticing the rain and shivering, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to warm her up, before rolling off her and sitting up, yawning again.

"At least you got to be in nice warm weather in your dream," She laughed pulling the blanket up more.

"I don't think that was the 'Heat' I was referring to," He laughed swinging his legs off the bed, and facing away from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked honestly, he turned his head back, seeing her head cocked adorably to the side. He stood from the bed, cracking his neck from side to side.

"Heat…. I probably meant guns… _Firearms,"_ He explained, watching her eyes travel down his body, her cheeks blushing when she noticed his boner, he just shrugged and turned walking out of the room and into the Kitchen area. "I need coffee... do you want coffee?" He called to her, she didn't answer him, but he started making a pot anyways in his small black coffeemaker.

"No I don't drink coffee," She finally answered, he turned around leaning against the counter and watched her as she walked into the room her hoodie now on but her legs still bare. "People have told me I'm high strung enough without it," she looked out the much larger window behind his desk, watching the rain.

"You don't say," He responded sarcastically, holding his chin between his curled index finger and his thumb. She turned her head glaring at him.

"Let me guess though, you drink your coffee black," She looked at him sassily putting her hand on her hip.

"I mean.. I can," He laughed, opening a cabinet and pulling down a white coffee mug "But no I like vanilla stuff in it," He pulled the now full glass pot out and filled up his mug, letting the smell of it invade his nose and already start waking him up, he walked over to his fridge pulling out vanilla coffee creamer and adding a little, mixing it with his finger, before making eye contact with her and putting his finger in his mouth making her blush again, he leaned back on the counter taking a long sip and watching as she walked around to the other side of his desk and sat in the rolling chair. "Is that just some weird myth women have created?" He asked, she looked up at him raising an eyebrow "That any guy who is a badass, gangster, or any form of a bad boy has to drink coffee black… that's what females have reduced us to, how we take our coffee?" He laughed. She just shrugged. Her eyes no longer looking at him, but roaming all over his desk at different papers, and he couldn't help but smile watching her face get serious, she really was investigative by nature, he could tell that much, he wasn't sure yet if that was going to continue being a problem but for now he found it intriguing and cute.

"I mean not to group you in with clichés, but you do take whiskey straight," She said matter of factly, pulling her legs up on the chair and spinning it to face him more.

"Eh, I disagree, I take whiskey however the hell I can get it," He laughed taking another sip of his coffee. "But is that another one? All Badasses must drink Whiskey straight!" He declared raising his finger dramatically in the air.

"If you consider yourself a badass, I guess," She shrugged, looking away from him in mock innocence, struggling not to smile.

"You better watch yourself, Cooper," He warned putting his mug down, and stepping over to her. His 6'1 frame towered over her curled up form in the chair, lifting her chin to look at him, he stepped even closer making her chin rest right above his belly button, flexing the muscles in his stomach to make them harder, she sucked her lip into her mouth, tilting her head down she released her lip, looking up at him and making eye contact with him while she confidently sank her lips into his skin, kissing his stomach, her hand snaking around him, holding him to her. He sucked in a sharp breath as her tongue entered the kiss, and he pushed his hand back into her hair, taking every ounce of his control not to push her head lower, his boner coming back with a vengeance, she kissed him again pulling back and smiling wickedly at the scowl that was now on his face at the loss of her. "You planning on doing something with that?" He asked raising his eyebrows, looking down at his tented boxers, she looked down blushing, the hesitation obvious in her posture, he hadn't meant to push her to do something she didn't want to. "Or are you just teasing me?" He asked playfully, pulling her face to look at him with both of his hands on either side of her face, leaning down and kissing her, before walking away back to his coffee, trying to ignore how hot his skin felt.

"I...I want to Jug, I just," She sighed looking away embarrassed. "I don't really know what to do," She chewed on her lip looking back to him her eyes slightly glossy. He watched her thoughtfully, taking a long sip and not breaking eye contact.

"That's okay, whenever you are ready, I am more than happy to take whatever you will give me," He nodded honestly, and although right at that second his body was about to be very frustrated with him, he would be lying if he said it didn't make him oddly excited that she would be learning all of that with him, that she had never experienced that stuff before, completely satisfying the possessive side of him. "How about breakfast? What do you wanna do today? I gotta go down stairs for bit, but after…" He had turned while he spoke opening the pantry next to the fridge looking inside for anything they could eat.

"I have to go home, Jug," she interrupted him "It's Sunday and I have done absolutely no homework," She laughed, he grabbed a box of Poptarts pulling them out and turning towards her.

"Man… Homework, I don't miss that," He laughed shaking his head. "Quick breakfast it is," He held the box in the palm of his hands eyeing it, then her, trying to entice her.

"Wow, I feel so spoiled," She laughed standing up and walking over to him, grabbing the box of s'mores flavored pop-tarts from him, leaning on the counter and opening it.

"Well I would cook you breakfast but I don't wanna take away from your academic focus," He chastised.

"You cook?" She asked holding a foil wrapper in her hand, pulling it open and sliding out one of the square pastries, handing him the open pack with one still in it.

"I do," He nodded despite her skeptical look "You learn shit when you have to take care of yourself your whole life," He shrugged nonchalantly, but she stood up straighter, looking at him sadly. "No, we aren't doing that," He laughed, taking a bit from the corner of his Pop-tart.

"Doing what?" She asked that meaningful, sad look in her eyes.

"Throwing a Jughead pity party," He said his mouth still full, he put his hand over her eyes to block her from looking at him.

"Stop it," She pulled his hand down, that unmistakable tone of pity still laced through her voice.

"So what homework, maybe I can help?" He asked changing the subject, she turned and pulled herself up sitting on the counter, pulling a piece of her Pop-tart off and tossing it into her mouth.

"Did you even graduate?" She asked raising her eyebrow. He licked his lips slamming his hand into his chest, looking at her in mock pain.

"Jesus Betts, tell me what you really think of me," he chuckled, her eyes went wide realizing how she must have sounded.

"No I just meant, with being your own guardian, and leading the Serpent's so young…" She trailed off blushing and looking away ashamed. "I just meant that must have been hard," She mumbled.

"I wasn't my own guardian, my mom was _around_ ," He answered carefully, choosing not to go into any further detail about his relationship with Gladys. "But yes I graduated, went to college too," He nodded, she looked up from her food, her eyebrows knitting together in shock, he smirked with a sideways smile, reveling in her obvious under estimation of him.

"What did you major in?" She asked thoughtfully, taking a small bite.

"Classic's at first, but I was working on changing it to English Literature," He answered, turning and placing himself between her legs.

"You _were_ working on that?" She asked being too aware to let his words get past her, he just nodded. "And now?" She asked not letting it go.

"I had to take a little hiatus, the club started picking up too much and they needed me here," He said flatly. "I'm cool with it though, this is what I do, it's my job," He shrugged "Speaking of my job, I should get back to _work_ ," he looked at her pointedly, she dropped her gaze, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"So what's the deal with that guy?" She asked looking at him through her lashes carefully.

"Honestly Betty, the less you know the better," He said giving her a dark look before stepping out of her legs, he ran his hands through his hair, walking back into his bedroom, he heard her feet hit the floor and pad after him, he made his way to his dresser pulling out clothes and slipping them on. He turned and watched her sliding on her jeans and pulling her shoes on, once they were completely dressed she grabbed her phone from the bed and started walking out of the room.

"This is gonna sound weird," She mumbled as they stepped into the hallway, He turned his head looking down at her next to him as they started down the stairs "I umm… I don't have your phone number," She said shyly, he just held out his hand expectantly, she reached into her pocket pulling out her phone and handed it to him, he programed himself as a contact, keeping the name blank except the small crown emoji. She looked down at her phone that was now back in her hand and up at him questioningly.

"I don't know how much of a secret you wanna keep me," he shrugged, she just nodded at his words putting her phone away, they walked down the stairs in silence, but he noticed her gaze lingering on the stairs that lead to the warehouse, he slid his hand around her waist, pulling her through the door to the bar. They walked to the main area where Joaquin and Kevin were already there standing in a small circle with Sweet Pea and Gears. Their heads all turned to Jughead and Betty as they approached the group.

"Good morning, did you get some good beauty rest?" Sweet Pea quipped giving Betty a flirty smile, making Jughead clench his jaw, knowing the boy meant no harm, but still not liking it.

"Any news yet?" Jughead interrupted, glaring slightly.

"A little," Gears responded hesitantly, looking at Betty and Kevin, pushing his glasses up and landing his gaze back on Jug who just nodded knowingly.

"We should go," Kevin said looking at Betty, his face oddly exhausted, and she just nodded silently.

"Come on, I'll walk you out," Jughead laced his fingers through hers comfortably, pulling her towards the back of the bar and out the back door, the rain had let up slightly, but it was still lightly drizzling, Betty pulled her hood over her head, they walked to the car that Kevin had driven with Joaquin. Kevin hugged Joaquin kissing him gently on the cheek before sliding into the drivers side. Jughead pulled Betty to him, hugging her tightly, his short sleeve shirt doing nothing against the cold, the rain already making his hair wet, he pulled away meeting her gaze that was staring into him.

"I really am leaving tomorrow," He said finally watching her look down.

"Be careful, please," She said quietly, he lifted her chin up, nodding at her.

"I'll come get you when I'm home," He dipped his head down, kissing her, instinctively deepening it, knowing he was going to be going through withdrawls from her lips, She nodded as he broke the kiss reaching to the side of her and opening her door. "Watch out for her," Jughead leaned his head down looking at Kevin as Betty slumped into the car, he shut the door, and tapped the hood of the car, watching with his arms crossed over his chest as the car started and pulled out of the lot, driving away, Jughead sighed feeling oddly empty without her next to him. He stayed there, letting the rain hit his skin, staring off, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned to see Sweet Pea standing next to him now. Jughead nodded at him, turning and walking back inside, his 2nd at his side.

"So, he say anything yet?" Jughead asked looking to Gears.

"He had just been mumbling about a price, a bounty I'm assuming, but nothing concrete," The boy said, Jughead tensed already having a gut feeling that's what it was, He squared his shoulders giving Sweet Pea a hard look who just nodded at him.

"Is Toledo still here?" He asked, looking around the bar.

"They were earlier, but they rode out kind of early, I guess they had some business to take care of," Jughead nodded, feeling oddly bad that he had slept in so long. He turned away from them, and started walking to the stairwell that lead downstairs, his boys following closely behind. He walked down the metal stairs, seeing the junkie still strapped to the chair, his breathing slightly labored. Jughead walked over to him, grabbing the wound that was bandaged on his arm startling the guy, who opened his bloodshot eyes looking at Jughead wildly.

"You ready to talk?" Jug hissed, staring the guy down and stepping back, Sweet pea handed Jughead his gun wordlessly, the junkie's eyes followed the action his body visibly tensing, the gunshot in his leg had bleed quite a bit pooling around his left foot, his jeans soaked red. The guy was shaking violently at this point, and Jug leaned down meeting his eyes. "I wanna let you go man, I really do, I just need to know what you were looking for," He sighed trying to make his voice softer, more relatable. He just laughed weakly, Jug clenched his jaw, his anger rising, he pushed the barrel of the gun into the open hole in the guy's shin making him cry out.

He dug it in further, curling his lips into a scowl, twisting it into the wound.

"Fuck," The guy cursed dropping his head, Jug pulled the glock back, lifting it and pointing at at the mans chest first, gliding it up and pushing it forcefully into the guy's cheek.

"Without information, you are useless to me," He shrugged coldly, tilting the glock to the side.

"Wait wait, okay…" The guy choked out, shaking more. "It's just about the money man…" He sputtered desperately.

"What money?" Jug asked carefully, narrowing his eyes.

"We were just told there was a reward for information…" The junkie looked around the room at all the other guys nodding like he was doing a good job answering questions, they all glared back not breaking.

"Information on what?" Jug asked standing up and stepping away from him.

"Just the Serpent's man, we were just given some names," He tried lifting his head more confidently "I didn't know anything, just about the money," his voice shook.

"What names?" Jughead growled, the man stayed silent looking at the floor now, "What names?" Jug repeated more sternly.

"Just Jones," He said shaking his head looking up at Jughead his eyes pleading.

"And this rewards… It would come from the Collector?" Jughead asked raising his eyebrow intimidatingly.

"Yeah, Castle said info for money, that's it man, I wasn't gonna hurt anyone," He nodded obviously feeling more optimistic about his situation. "Just info on Jones, and some bitch named Cooper," At the mention of Betty's last name Jughead tensed his body starting to shake with rage, his vision went completely red, he lifted the gun point blank at the junkie's forehead.

"Jug…" He heard Sweet Pea's voice but he was too far gone, he squeezed the trigger the only thought going through his mind was that this man was now a threat to Betty, and he couldn't let him go knowing that information, he didn't even hear the pop from the glock, all the sounds fading out as an intense ringing started in his ears, the guys lifeless body slumped over. Jughead let out a shaky breath, dropping the gun to his side, sound began filtering back into his ears "...fuck are we supposed to do, Castle is gonna be even more on our shit now," Sweet Pea's voice rang through.

"What?" Jug looked at him somewhat disoriented, shaking his head coming back to himself. Guilt suddenly filled him, realizing what he had just done.

" _Are you gonna let him die?"_

"Fuck," Jug ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, 'Fuck' is right," Sweet Pea shook his head, glaring at Jughead. Jug narrowed his eyes back, their heated exchange obviously making Gears and Joaquin shift uncomfortably.

"Well what the fuck were we supposed to do, he was talking about Betty," Jughead shook his head.

"Seriously?" Sweet Pea almost yelled "Some girl… and you fucking just go straight to killing our best lead?" He asked stepping closer to Jughead. Jughead tensed, his nostril flaring as his second in command questioned him.

"We got all the information he had," Jug defended his decision "If you don't like the way I fucking handle things, there is the door," Jughead growled pointing the glock still in his hand up the stairs. But he let it fall quickly back to his side, closing his eyes still feeling an odd mixture of emotion, the guilt not leaving his gut.

"Get your head together, Jones," Sweet Pea said calming down slightly, sighing and looking back down to the body still slumped in the chair. Jughead stared at him, the tension still running high, but he just nodded.

"I'll take care of Castle," Jug finally sighed, walking past them "Gears, get Ace and Happy, we gotta clean this up," The boy just nodded turning on his heel and racing up the stairs. "You good to help?" He asked looking at Joaquin who just nodded silently at him, before looking back down at the body swallowing audibly. "Lets go," He looked at Sweet Pea, before walking up the stairs, the other serpent following closely on his tail. They walked into the bar, Jughead pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket pulling one out and lighting it, and turning to Sweet Pea who was watching him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We should ride out tonight, get this shit handled as soon as possible," Sweet Pea said his tone still clipped, Jughead just nodded, taking a long drag. Sweet Pea turned and started walking away obviously going to get ready for their long ride ahead of them.

"Pearce," Jug called after him, his tone cold, Sweet Pea turned around raising his eyebrow "I'll meet you at your place at 7pm..." Sweet Pea nodded waiting for him to continue, Jug took another long drag, raising his chin and blowing the smoke up into the air "And the next time you question me like that in front of the crew, I'll dog walk your ass," he leveled his gaze, Sweet Pea just sighed nodding and turned away walking swiftly out of the front door. Jughead looked to the side, seeing Toni, with raised eyebrows as she watched them. "Don't ask," Jug rolled his eyes, walking away too and heading for his room, needing to get away from all of it.

He showed up at sweet pea trailer at exactly 7pm knocking on the door and scowling when Jack opened the door.

"Hey J. Bones," his honorary uncle smiled lovingly, using his childhood nickname for him.

"Eightball," Jug nodded using his serpent nickname and looking away hastily. Jack opened the door wider motioning for him to come in, Jughead hesitated for a minute, but eventually walked through the front door, making his way into their small living room.

"So how ya been? Can I grab you a beer or something?" Jack ask grabbing one for himself.

"No, I'm good, thanks though," Jughead looked at the man trying to give him a slight smile, but finding it forced.

"Hey so listen, I've been meaning to catch up with you anyway…. You talked to your old man lately?" Jack asked trying to sound light hearted as if he were just asking how the weather was, Jughead's eyes narrowed as he took in the question.

"Dad…" Sweet Pea said in a warning voice as he walked through the front door, holding his helmet in his hand. "We really gotta go," Sweet Pea gave the man a pointed look.

"Oh yeah, of course, I was just thinking, J's probably got so much to catch up on with FP, he talks about you all the time kid," Jack tried turning his attention back to Jughead. Jug knew what he was doing, Eightball Jack was to FP who Sweet Pea was to Jug, They were the Jones' second in command, they were practically brothers, and Jug tried endlessly to not hate Jack the way he hated FP, it was never his fault, he had always been a good father to Sweet Pea, and a good man to Jughead, and for that he would always be respected, Jug loved him like family, but he couldn't stand the constant manipulative bullshit, that almost always happened around Jack, so he avoided him for the most part.

"It's good to see you, Jack," Jug said honestly, nodding slightly before turning and walking out the front door ignoring anything the man had said. Sweet Pea followed him closely to their bikes where Sweet Pea had parked his right next to Jugs.

"Sorry man, I just went to fill up, figured I'd beat you here," Sweet Pea looked back to his trailer sighing apologetically.

"It's cool," Jughead shrugged, brushing off the whole encounter. They both got on their bikes. Jug turned to sweet pea, "That guy earlier…" He started having no idea why he was even explaining this or defending himself, maybe it was more to stop his own guilt after what he had told Betty, he wasn't sure, "Toledo found his car a few blocks away, he had more drugs, and a shit ton of pictures of girls, some peeping tom shit, he was just a customer, Castle wouldn't have employed him…. My point is, no big loss," Sweet Pea just nodded respectfully at his explanation. Pulling his helmet over his head.

"You don't need to justify shit to me, I got your back," Sweet Pea said somewhat apologetically, his voice muffled by the padding on his helmet. Jughead just nodded pulling on his own helmet. This was the most emotional him and Sweet Pea would ever get, but they knew how to read each other well enough to be on the same page with what they meant. Jughead kicked his stand back and revved his bike, taking off as him and Sweet Pea headed out, starting their two hour ride to New York.


	23. Good Choices

_7 hours earlier_

"So we need to talk about this, what were you thinking?" Kevin started in a harsh tone obviously still not over what happened the night before. Betty stared out the window as Kevin drove, she was trying to retrace her steps of the night, her stomach twisting with so many emotions, but the most dominant one being disappointment in herself. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes, she laughed under her breath at herself catching Kevin's attention who turned towards her.

"Are you…? Why are you crying?" He asked softly trying to reach for her hand.

"I don't know," She laughed and cried at the same time "I feel like I'm going insane," She took his hand squeezing it. "It's like whenever I'm with him, we are just in our own little world, but as soon as he is gone it all comes crashing into me, not to mention how crazy I feel that I already miss him and it's been like two whole minutes," Betty rolled her eyes at herself laughing again through the silent tears. "Something is wrong with me," she sighed, staring out the window and up at the sky.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Kevin sighed, looking at her apologetically "I didn't mean it like that.. It's just, that was scary Betty," He tried explaining, letting her hand go and resting it back on the steering wheel.

"I know," she huffed out a breath in defeat "And I know how it sounds when I say it, but he really is a different person with me, I know you know that too," she looked at him sideways knowing he wasn't expecting to see the more brutal side of Jughead either.

"I won't disagree with you, but still I can't help but worry Betty," He stared straight ahead "Did you guys… you know, sleep together last night?" He asked carefully his tone bordering on disapproving.

"No, but we did other stuff, and I'm not proud of it okay? I just couldn't help it, I really am going to tell Archie, I swear," She looked at his profile, gasping slightly when he turned his head quickly.

"Like hell you will, I said you need to break things off with Archie, not tell him all of this, are you crazy? You guys have only been dating for like a week, in a few months it will be like it never even happened, and I'm still your best friend, I'm fully team Betty," Kevin tried to smile slightly.

"I definitely am going to end things, and honestly someday I'll probably tell him the truth, he is one of my closest friends," Betty sighed knowing in the end she would still stay true to herself and remain honest.

"You don't owe Archie anything, before this you guys haven't even been that close since he made the football team, and got too cool for all of us," Kevin chewed on his lip thoughtfully "I want you to do it for you, not for him," He looked at her pointedly and she understood completely that he was just worried that she wouldn't be happy with herself if it continued and she couldn't disagree, none of this was like her at all.

"Yeah," She nodded feeling like she should respond but not really knowing what else to say.

"You're not gonna let him go are you?" Kevin asked catching her off guard and confusing her after the conversation they just had.

"Of course I am, I know it's not fair to him," Betty said feeling oddly hurt that her best friend would assume that she would try to keep two lives going.

"I don't mean Archie…" Kevin trailed off, staring at the road, not showing any form of emotion.

"Oh…" Betty sighed realizing what he meant, "no, I don't think I can," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye watching his reaction. He let out a deep breath.

"Just trying to figure out if it's worth wasting my breath," He laughed lightly "I don't know if you know this about yourself, but you are what people would call headstrong," He finally looked at her smiling.

"Did Joaquin say anything last night?" Betty asked choosing to ignore him. He seemed to hesitate for a beat too long and she waited patiently keeping her eyes on him.

"He told me a little bit I guess, just that they had found a guy sneaking around, and had to find out why, he left out the shooting him part though. And I'm sure he wasn't supposed to tell me any of it because he asked me not to tell you, I assume Jughead would be pissed if he knew Joaquin was spilling secrets to me," He looked over to Betty, finishing his answer with a pointed look.

"I get it, I won't tell him," Betty nodded, understanding Kevin's point "Are you gonna let go of Joaquin?" She asked quietly, feeling an odd sense of guilt that she was turning his own question on him.

"No I guess not, so I'll keep my hypocritical mouth shut," He laughed, shaking his head. They drove the rest of the way home in silence, pulling up to Kevin's house. Once they were inside Betty went to the restroom immediately pulling off her hoodie and Jughead's shirt that she still had on underneath it over her head and stuffing it into her backpack before pulling the green hoodie back on and leaning over the sink splashing some water on her face. She pulled her phone from her pocket. She opened a text to her mom typing quickly.

 _Hey we are awake, could you come pick me up?_

Her mom texted back quickly saying she would be on her way. Betty pulled her hair up into a messy, high ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom, walking down the hallway to Kevin's room, she threw her backpack on the bed and sat next to it looking over at Kevin, who had already changed his clothes and was sitting in a low circle chair in the corner of his room, looking at his phone.

"Where is your dad?" Betty asked pulling his attention back up from the screen.

"Probably at Sierra's house, he has been surprisingly absent since he got wrapped up in that relationship," Kevin shrugged, referring to his Sheriff Keller's new relationship with their classmate, Josie's mom. "But it works out well for us seeing as we have spent an odd amount of nights being _here_ , without being here," Kevin laughed, Betty smiled at him feeling grateful that he was at least somewhat in this with her, it helped knowing she had ally on her side of things.

"I have to talk to my mom today about everything," Betty cringed needing to say it out loud, her anxiety already making an appearance, Kevin's eyes went wide as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"What are you gonna tell her?" He asked, not hiding the empathy in his voice for her situation.

"I have no idea yet, I mainly just have to explain why I don't want to be with Archie, but that seems kind of difficult to do without mentioning Jug," She sighed, holding her phone tightly in her hand.

"Well I'm sure she will understand, at least the Archie stuff, maybe just leave out the Serpent's stuff for awhile, at least until you have more of a grip on it yourself," He tried thoughtfully, Betty nodded knowing he was right. Her mom was very present in her life, she had always been incredibly involved, and was always very understanding, of course Betty had been a straight A student who was involved in multiple clubs and extracurriculars, she had never really given her mother a reason to worry, so she had no real idea how any of this was going to go, Alice wasn't exactly strict, but Betty was also by no means a problem child, other than her argumentative nature as a child, but that was just a result of Betty's need for answers that were satisfactory and not accepting any answers that weren't. This would be new territory for both of them. Betty's phone vibrated in her hand, and her hand instinctively squeezed it tighter already knowing it was her mom letting her know she was there.

"I'll call you later, wish me luck," She looked at Kevin inhaling deeply as she stood and threw her backpack over her shoulder. He nodded, smiling warmly. Betty walked out of the room, and bounded down the stairs letting herself out of the house and walking along the walkway to her mom's car that was parked at the curb. Her mom sat behind the wheel smiling sweetly as Betty pulled the door open and sank comfortably into the passenger side.

"How was your avoidance mission," Alice raised her eyebrow playfully at Betty.

"Good, I actually slept and had no text or calls to dodge," Betty laughed, lying through her teeth, her voice quivering slightly as she looked over at her mom, and it might have been ridiculous but being around her suddenly made tears prick at Betty's eyes again. After the night she had, the odd amount of safety she felt sitting next to her mom was surprising, she hadn't realized how much emotion she was suppressing until she was sitting there and having her mom next to her was making it all come to a head as the strong act she was putting on crumbled.

"Honey are you okay?" Alice searched her face noting the change.

"I will be, can we just go home, I need to change and I'm starving," Betty smiled, realizing all she had eaten that weekend so far was a cup of noodle, french toast, whiskey, and a poptart. Alice just nodded pulling the car into the street and heading to their house on the other side of town.

Once they were home, Betty dragged her feet up the stairs after telling her mom to give her twenty minutes to get changed and ready, she walked into her room throwing her backpack to the ground, she stepped into the bathroom, washing her face and throwing on a light tinted moisturizer, she spayed herself with body spray hoping she didn't smell too much like Jughead's body wash or his cigarettes. She made a mental note to talk to him about quitting the next time she saw him, but she wasn't sure if he would even hear it, but she figured she would at least try. She got undressed, throwing her clothes in a pile on her bathroom floor, staring at herself in the floor length mirror, twisting her body to the side and examining her figure, trying to see what he saw. She ran her hands down the dip in her waist, squeezing her fingers into her hips, she was a petite girl, with a decent hour glass figure, her D cup breasts were desirable she supposed, and she had good curves, she noted that she wasn't rail thin though, but he didn't seem to mind so she decided she would force herself not to either.

She made her way down the stairs after pulling on a pair of jeans, her Uggs, and light pink sweater, her hair still pulled up messily. Her mom was waiting in the kitchen, a copy of her newspaper in one hand and a coffee mug in the other, that she pulled up to her lips.

"You ready?" She asked, looking up at Betty when she realized she had entered the room. Betty nodded, leaning against the counter, and waiting for her mom to finish her coffee. "I was thinking we could go to that cute bakery downtown, maybe get some virgin mimosas" Alice smiled.

"So just orange juice?" Betty laughed rolling her eyes and her mom nodded still smiling cheekily, "Sounds good," Betty smiled back. She followed her mom out of the house, and looked up at the sky, the dark clouds still filling the sky, but the rain had let up for now, the clouds breaking up and showing a small amount of sun. The wind had picked up blowing the already cold air through the fabric of Betty's sweater making her shiver, the unmistakable feeling of a larger storm coming in filling her. They drove in a comfortable silence, Betty finally pulled out her phone unlocking it and opening her messages and reading the few Archie had sent.

 _Hey, hope you are having an okay night at work._

 _Call me when you can._

 _We need to talk_

The last one he had sent this morning at 6am and Betty sighed taking in a deep breath, she was about to close her phone, when her fingers instinctively went to her contacts instead, she pressed the small crown emoji opening a new message.

 _Hi, just wanted to say drive safe._

She added a heart, before deleting it and adding a smiley face before deleting that too trying to come off as cool, she let her thumb hover over the send button, wondering if it was too soon to text him. She pressed it quickly before she could change her mind. Her heart started involuntarily pounding as it said delivered. She closed her phone quickly sliding it back into her pocket just as they pulled into a parking spot on a main street in front of The Corner Bakery. Her mom got out, and Betty followed, walking into the small quaint shop, small wrought iron tables were placed around mimicking a french bistro, They walked up to the counter, her mom sliding off her tan peacoat and folding it over her arm. Betty studied the menu, deciding on breakfast sandwich and a chai latte, they made there way over to a table sitting opposite each other and waiting on their food and drinks. Betty felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and her pulse spiked, her palms immediately starting to sweat as she reached for it pulling it out, the sound around her started to fade as her heartbeat thudded loudly in her ear the small crown emoji showing on her screen, she slid her thumb across it.

 _Always do, Betts._

Her heart dropped at how short his response was, making her regret that she had texted him so soon. She closed her eyes pushing away the feeling of rejection filling her gut, she opened her eyes looking at the screen relief flooding her as she saw the three dots

 _Did you get home okay?_

She decided she would play it more cool this time, just putting a simple 'yeah', closing her phone and going to put it away trying not to care, her phone vibrated again and she opened it back up quickly.

 _My bed smells like you, I'm having a hard time getting out of it._

Her lips pulled up into an impossibly large smile as she stared at the screen the three bubbles still there, her cheeks getting hot.

 _I miss you already._

She blushed harder rereading his words over and over again.

 _I miss you too._

She wrote back quickly feeling her earlier rejection melt away completely. She had gotten so lost in her phone she had completely forgotten where she was and she looked up to see her mom watching her, her eyebrows raised, Betty closed her phone quickly sliding it back into her pocket, trying to smile innocently at her mom.

"So what's going on?" Alice eyed her, just as a young man dressed in all black, his long dirty blonde pulled back into a bun. He put their drinks in front of them saying that their food would be right out. Betty pulled the large black mug to her lips taking a small sip, the was liquid sliding down her throat comfortably.

"I'm just having a hard time with some stuff, I think I have to end things with Arch," Betty answered, raising her eyes to her moms knowing look.

"Why is that?" Alice asked looking down at her own latte and pulling it to her lips, sipping gently.

"I don't know, it's just not feeling right, I think maybe we moved too fast," Betty shrugged not meeting her mom's eyes.

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with whoever just texted you?" Alice asked pointedly wasting no time. The boy came back with their food, and Alice thanked him quickly turning her attention back to her daughter. Betty looked at her mom, her eyes wide, feeling completely frozen and unsure how to answer.

"I..umm… It's… I guess it's a little more complicated than that," Betty stuttered out her eyes sinking to the floor. Alice grabbed a fork a and started cutting into her berry filled crepe, taking a bite, Betty finally looked back up watching her carefully.

"So let's start from the beginning…" Alice tried pulling more information out. Betty started her story explaining the beginning of her and Archie and how they had been okay but something felt off, and how he recently had tried to get more physical, even trying to get Betty alone more often.

"...I guess I just wasn't as ready as I thought to be in a relationship," Betty finished successfully leaving out Jughead completely.

"To be in a relationship specifically with Archibald," Alice nodded her eyes still boring into Betty, as she ate another bite, Betty grabbed her sandwich taking a large bite and shrugging as she chewed. "Elizabeth you are still so young, these things happen, but Archie is such a good guy, are you sure you aren't just pushing away something good?" Alice tried lightly, pulling her latte up and taking a long sip.

"No mom, it's not like that, Archie is great, just not for me," Betty explained, taking another bite of her food.

"And there is someone who is great for you?" Alice asked raising her eyebrow. Betty Blushed thinking of the southside serpent, his face flashing into her mind as he wrapped her in a warm towel his sparkling green eyes drinking her in, but his gaze suddenly grew dark and cold as he stepped away from her a gun in his hand, pointed right at her, she shook her head pushing the image from her head and shivering. She looked at her mom her eyebrows knitted together as she realized there was no good answer.

"I don't know," Betty answered honestly, the image her subconscious had created was not lost on her as her mother's words rang in her ear. _Was he great for her?_

"And who is this other someone?" Alice asked not letting up.

"Just an old friend, but it's really nothing, just a little stupid crush," Betty shrugged, "I just don't want to be with Archie if I already can feel this, it's just not right," She explained. Alice just nodded making Betty shift uncomfortably. They sat in an odd silence for awhile as they both continued to eat.

"Just make good choices," Alice looked at her daughter, Betty nodded her cheeks feeling impossibly hot, knowing she was already far past that point.

"I always do, mom," Betty lied, but forced a smile. Sipping the last of her tea, and putting the mug on her now empty plate.

"Are you going to talk to Archie?" Her mom started more lightly just making conversation "I didn't want to make you more upset by telling you this but he came looking for you this morning, I told him you had slept in, but he seemed upset," Alice sighed looking at Betty somewhat sadly. Anxiety and guilt erupted in Betty's gut.

"Yeah, I was hoping to maybe talk to him later today," Betty pulled her lips to the side thoughtfully. Her phone vibrated again making her jump slightly, she reached down pulling it out excitedly before freezing and stopping herself looking back up at her mom.

"This someone, is really something huh?" Her mom asked giving Betty a pointed look. Betty let out a defeated sigh, her act falling away slightly.

"I think it might be," Betty sighed honestly, feeling an odd sense of relief that she could admit it out loud.

"Will I be getting to meet this someone?" Alice pried.

"Yeah, I hope so," Betty finally gave a genuine smile, Alice narrowed her eyes slightly but smiled.

"So should we still go see a movie, or should I get you home so we can get through this Archie talk, and maybe binge watch outlander in our jammies tonight" Alice coaxed finishing her drink and leaving some cash on the table as she stood.

"I should definitely get this talk over with…. But maybe tonight we could watch something that isn't full of redheaded Scots," Betty gave her mom a sideways look and they both laughed. Betty chatted lightly with her mom as they drove home, feeling relief that she had opened up more than she thought she would, but that relief was cut completely short when they pulled up to their house and Archie was sitting on his front steps next door, a small raven haired girl sitting next to him. Betty's stomach dropped impossibly low making her immediately nauseous. Her mom pulled the car into the driveway, putting it in park and looking over at Betty.

"Will you be okay?" She asked her tone careful as she looked past Betty at Archie's house.

"Yeah, I got this," Betty said trying to convince herself too. Her mom got out of the car and Betty did the same, Alice locked it before giving Betty and encouraging nod and turning to walk towards the house. Betty stayed facing the car taking in deep breaths and bracing herself to turn around, she finally pushed her feet to move, stepping away from the passenger door and turning, she looked up seeing Archie and Veronica now standing, his arms crossed over his chest. Betty smiled sheepishly and started over to them.

"Hey," She said softly, staring at her feet and noticing as she stood in front of them that her toes were slightly pointed together, making her stomach erupt in butterflies as she remembered Jughead pointing out that she did that. She dragged her eyes up meeting his, his brown eyes searching her face, an annoyed look on his face. Betty looked away from his stare, her gaze landing on Veronica, an odd realization falling over as she wondered what the girl was doing there, and noting the obvious absence of any suspicion or jealousy.

"I was actually here looking for you," Veronica answered as if reading her thoughts, "Archie happened to be outside so we just ended up chatting for a bit," she explained, looking to Archie, and back to Betty.

"Oh," Betty started, feeling weird that the girl even felt the need to explain herself "What's up?" Betty asked shoving her hands mindlessly into her front pockets.

"I just wanted to catch up since the last time we saw each other," Veronica said giving Betty a pointed look. "But it seems like maybe that's for another time, I should probably go," She looked awkwardly between them, shrugging before going into give Betty a light hug and doing the same to Archie. "I'll catch you guys later," She smiled, Betty stayed silent but waved as the girl turned to walk away making her way down the sidewalk to her Grey Mercedes that was parked in front of Archies house.

"Hi," Betty squeaked out finally addressing only Archie, She looked up at him through her lashes, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Hi," He looked at her sadly, letting his arms drop to his sides, and just like that the sky opened up, the rain falling down around them. They stood there looking at each other neither of them moving to find shelter as the water started pouring down harder soaking quickly through Betty's cable knit sweater.

"So you wanted to talk?" Betty asked quietly, blinking through the rain.

"Don't you want to too?" He asked his tone cold, as he looked at her knowingly. Betty's anxiety spiked having no idea what he and Veronica had talked about.

"I'm sorry Arch," was all she could squeak out, her voice breaking slightly as tear pricked her eyes, more emotion running through than she expected.

"So that's it, you're sorry?" He laughed darkly looking away from her. Betty's hair was sticking around her face and down her neck, she pulled it to the side, trying to look up at him, but the rain started coming down impossibly hard, and she squinted her eyes against it. "Come on," Archie said flatly grabbing her hand and dragging her up onto his porch. Once the were under the roof, she wiped her eyes, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself, he stepped to the outdoor swinging bench and plopped down tiredly looking over at her.

"I really am sorry Archie, I thought this would go differently," She explained, knowing she was already in the conversation and she just had to get it over with like ripping off a bandaid, and judging by his cold demeanor it was seeming like it should sting a little less, but this incessant tugging in her chest was telling her for some reason it was going to make it sting more.

"Me too," He sighed, looking out across his yard, watching the rain. "What happened Betty?" He asked turning his gaze to her, the hurt in his eyes evident.

"I don't know, I'm just not as ready as I thought I was, I kept getting cold feet and avoiding you and I'm so sorry, I really do love you, you are my best friend," She hurriedly explained willing him to understand her half truth.

"But you love me as just a best friend," He finished for her shaking his head. Betty watched him mull over his own words, his face contorting, and breaking her heart in the process, the guilt overwhelming her to the point where tears were inevitable, so she stopping fighting it and let them spill over her waterline.

"I didn't want it to be like this," she whimpered, her nose stuffing up from crying and the cold.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I mean shit Betty, it's our senior year, I would have been fine just having fun," He looked at her, the anger obvious on his face. Betty felt her jaw almost drop, but she held herself back meeting his stare, glaring back at him.

"Okay, good then just have fun," She spat back feeling her strength coming back.

"Okay cool I will," He nodded cockily, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest again. "Maybe if you want we can just be friends and still have some fun," He looked over at her raising his eyebrows, Betty stared at him her eyes wide, she couldn't help the biting laugh that left her lips.

"Alright, this is over and I'm done with this conversation," she rolled her eyes, turning on her heel, and making her way to his porch steps.

"Betty wait!," He called getting up quickly and following her, he grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him just as she hit the last step "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean that," He ran his hand through his still wet hair, looking down at the floor. "I'm just being a dick, I'm hurt okay? But that wasn't fair…" He trailed off, guilt filled her as she watched him open up.

"I understand," She sighed " You have every right to be hurt, and you should be having fun, I hope I didn't waste too much of your time," She said honestly, meaning every word.

"You didn't," He met her gaze "Just give me some time," He nodded trying to reassure her. She nodded back, looking down at his hand that was still wrapped around her forearm. "Can I at least hug you?" He asked in a small voice.

"Of course Arch, I don't ever want to lose you completely," She smiled sadly as he pulled her into a tight embrace her cheek pressing tightly into his wet letterman jacket.

"I think we can get back to normal someday," He whispered.

"I hope so," she smiled gently, pulling out of his grasp, suddenly feeling very tired, and wanting to get as far away from the situation as possible, she had done what she was supposed to and she should have been relieved but instead she felt heavy like her limbs were made of concrete. "I should go.." She trailed off involuntarily looking over to her house, longing to change into dry clothes and be under a warm blanket.

"Yeah okay, I'll see you at school?" He asked stepping back up to his porch and turning his head to look back at her, she just nodded and turned walking away and walking robotically across their yards to her front door, wiping her feet mindlessly on the welcome mat before opening the door and stepping inside shutting it behind her and leaning against the wood. She pushed off of it going straight for the stairs.

"How did it go?" Her mom asked leaning against the door jam to the kitchen and looking at her, her floral house robe lazily open over her loose T-shirt.

"I think fine, but can we talk later? I need dry clothes and to lay down," Betty turned without waiting for an answer and bounded up the stairs, she closed her self in her room, tugging off her wet jeans that had started sticking to her skin and pulling her sweater over her head, she pulled on sweats, and a tank top, her exhausted bones needing her bed more than she was willing to admit, she laid down, pulling herself up on her pillows, she rolled over grabbing her wet jeans off the floor and pulling out her phone, rubbing it on her comforter and making sure it was dry, the crown emoji popped up as she remembered he had texted her back earlier.

 _I haven't even left yet and I already wanna come get you._

She smiled at her phone, all the negative emotions leaving her body in a large wave, as she pulled her phone to her chest rolling back onto her back and bending her knees up.

 _You have no idea how much I want that too_.

She texted back honestly, the three bubbled popped up quickly and the butterflies returned at how quickly he was already responding as if he were just waiting for her to text back.

 _Everything okay?_

She blushed at his concern, and how easily he had read the emotion in her text.

 _Yeah, I'm okay, just might close my eyes for a bit._

She knew she was partially lying but she didn't want to bother him with more emotional problems especially since she had no idea what he was dealing with on his end right then.

 _Okay, sweet dreams beautiful, don't forget to do your homework._

Betty stared at her phone reading his text over and over again, her cheek almost hurting from the smile on her lips as her thumb traced over the heart he had put at the end. She rolled back on her side, her phone still clutched in her hand as her eyes involuntarily fluttered closed, she had a fleeting thought that she should probably set an alarm to make sure this was just a nap but before she could sleep consumed her.


	24. AN: Crazy Coincidence

Okay just a quick little note... if you watch the show at all...

I wrote the cabin chapter about two months before they ended up at Veronica's cabin earlier in the show.

My description has always said sharks in the water and the one of Jugheads voice overs literally is all about sharks in the water.

My Jughead has a massive scar from being thrown out of a window and you guys know I wrote that chapter over a month ago... and the trailer for the next episode Jug gets thrown out of a window.

And there have been a few other things exactly like that... where what I wrote ends up actually happening on the show.

I'm starting to think I might be psychic!

Lol

But I just had to share this with my readers cuz it keeps happening and it's crazy!!


	25. The Webb

Jughead pulled his bike around the back of the hotel they were staying at in Hell's Kitchen, Sweet Pea pulling up next to him. Jug pulled his helmet off cutting his engine and looking around, he always hated this part of the city, the air even smelled like trouble but it was either this or they shoveled out way too much money to stay on the nicer side of town, not to mention the club they usually met Castle at wasn't far, making it the most convenient spot.

"I'm gonna make some calls, you wanna check us in?" Jug said pulling his leg over his bike, and reaching into his jacket pocket for his phone, it was only 9:30 meaning they had made pretty good time, Sweet Pea just nodded and started inside to the lobby. Jughead ran his hand through his hair stepping away from the line of cars and checking his messages noting that Betty still hadn't responded, he stopped himself from texting her again and checking in on her, his gut still twisting slightly at the thought that there was also a bounty out for information on her, he dialed in a number the man on the other end answering impossibly quickly.

"Mr. Jones…" The heavy puerto rican accent said on the other end.

"Hey Ricardo, we just made it into town, we'll check in and head over shortly," Jughead said flatly.

"We will be expecting you," Was all the voice said before hanging up. Jug stared down at his phone, the sinking feeling in his gut getting worse as he braced himself for the situation they were about to put themselves in, knowing it was vital that he played this all correctly, the weight of it making his shoulder feel heavy. He pulled up his messages hitting Gears name

 _We are in HK, sending location to you now._

He hit the share location button, letting his crew know where they were at all times.

 _Got it boss._

They boy texted back quickly. Jug pushed his phone into his jacket pocket, just as Sweet Pea walked back out, he strode over to his leader quickly, handing his a card key.

"We are 305B, made sure it's a door to outside, first floor," He said nodding to the small sections of rooms that looked more like motel rooms with all the doors facing the parking lot, that the hotel probably used for their clients that needed discretion, away from lobby security cameras. Jughead grabbed the duffel bag off of his bike throwing it over his shoulder and following Sweet Pea to a faded brown door, they walked inside the small room, with two twin beds, a small outdated TV against the wall, and small square a bathroom off to the side. Jug threw his bag down on one of the beds, reaching inside of it for a pack of cigarettes and stuffing it into an inside pocket of his jacket. Sweet Pea walked to the bathroom turning on the water and splashing his face, before running his wet hands through his hair slicking it back haphazardly.

Jughead stood awkwardly in the middle of the room looking down at himself, his black jeans more of a faded grey at this point, his leather jacket framing a jet black V-neck.

"We look club ready, right?" He joked looking at Sweet Pea with his eyebrows raised sarcastically.

"About as clubish as serpents get," His second laughed. Jug nodded chuckling lightly. He grabbed his room key, pulling out his wallet and sliding it in.

"We should head out," Jughead sighed, already feeling tired even though they were nowhere near done for the night.

"Let's stop and get a few red bulls," Sweet Pea looked at him knowingly, obviously sensing his exhaustion.

"There was a liquor store on the corner," Jughead nodded, and heading for the door, he felt his jacket making sure he had his phone and his gun. They stepped back out into the frigid night air, Jug shoved his hands into his leather pockets as they walked across the parking lot back to their bikes, after stopping and chugging a few cans of the energy drinks they rode a few blocks to the downtown area, the lights getting brighter, the signs on the buildings illuminating the road as they moved into to the nightlife. They pulled up to the Webb, the club that the collector owned in that area, the large red spider web lit up hauntingly, the line outside to get in reaching around the block, they rode into the underground parking area, pulling to the wall with small thin spot meant for bikes, Jug parked his motorcycle, pulling his helmet off and hooking it to the handle bars.

"You ready?" Sweet Pea asked standing next to him.

"Yep," Jughead shrugged, they walked confidently up the sidewalk on the right of the entrance to the carpark, and out onto the street. Jughead eyed the line carefully looking over all scantily clad club crawlers, the girls on in sky high heels and even higher skirts, the guy dressed in nice suits, some more casually dressed but still far more than them. They walked along the line, normally he would have enjoyed the stares they got, especially the girls who watched him, giggling to their friends, but tonight it made him grit his teeth not wanting attention. Sweet Pea followed close on his tail as they walked to the main entrance, Jughead just nodded at the bouncer who waved them in, ignoring the complaints from the patron who were probably waiting in line for far too long, he stepped into the dimly lit club, and looked around, the red and black booths were spread out along the walls, the circular bar in the middle of the room was covered in red tube lights that made a web like design, there were platforms placed around the floor, some had poles reaching up to the high ceilings, with a go-go dancer on each one, all of them wore black lingerie, as they danced to the loud music thudding around them. Jughead looked to the line where people were being patted down and let in, a girl with a tight blue dress on had just walked in and her gaze met with Jughead, she smiled flirtatiously, looking him up and down, her light brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, showing off her slender shoulders in the strapless getup. He smiled back mindlessly, turning his gaze away quickly, and looking past her into the packed club, most of the people were standing around with drinks in their hands talking and laughing, some were crowded around the platforms watching the dancers and howling drunkenly, the bar was filled completely, and off to the side was a dance floor where girls danced recklessly with their friends, a few guys braving it and pressing their luck, trying to get closer to the girls. Jughead pushed his way past people, and made his way to the bar to get a better line of sight.

"You drinking tonight?" Sweet Pea yelled over the music leaning closer to Jug's ear.

"Not until after we handle this," Jughead said in a raised voice. "I'm gonna head to the back," he tilted his chin up motioning to the large glass wall that from this side just looked like a shiny black, but Jughead knew it was actually a large window to were Castle usually spent his time, with a few select VIP's.

"Right behind you," Sweet Pea nodded. Jughead pushed his way around the crowd finally getting to the very back of the club, a small blocked off staircase finally came into view, two large men dressed in all black standing in front of it with ear pieces in. Jug walked up to them, the guys looked them up and down.

"Name?" The one on the left asked, his deep voice ringing out loudly over the music.

"Jones," Jughead narrowed his eyes, as the man put his hand up pressing on to the earpiece listening, before nodding and stepping to the side and unhooking a black rope. Jughead squared his shoulders, taking in a deep breath, and starting up the stairs, he pushed through the swinging metal door, letting out a loud exhale and clearing his throat as pulled himself as together as he could they stepped into the room, where a smaller bar was pressed against the back wall, similar looking booths were along the wall, small black tables were placed against the glass window that from this side looked clear where you could look out across the whole club. He looked behind him making sure Sweet Pea was still there, and noted that the serpents face didn't look any more comfortable than he felt. The stepped further in walking to the wall and looking out, Jughead desperately wanted a cigarette and a drink but he knew he needed to be as clear headed as possible for this. He looked out watching all the drunk club goers carelessly drinking and dancing having no idea whose pocket they were throwing their money into, or how bloody that pocket really was.

"Forsythe, so good of you to join us," His english accent dripping heavily through his words. Jug tensed, his jaw clenching as he sucked in a breath turning and meeting the man's gaze, He held his chin up, keeping his eyes leveled.

"Castle," Jug nodded, gritting his teeth as he reached out and shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Please, it's Billy, my friends," The man smiled, but it never reached his eyes as he looked between the serpents. "Come, let me get you drink," He nodded towards the bar, Jughead followed the man to the bar, leaning against the top casually.

"Let's get to business first," Jughead watched the man carefully, keeping his tone light but stern.

"Nonsense, we have all week for business, enjoy yourselves tonight," The man raised his dark eyebrow challengingly, Jug swallowed hard hating that he couldn't read the situation, and knowing that Castle already had people following him and looking for information, but was acting as if none of it had happened. He had no idea how much the Collector already knew, and had to be strategic, he just nodded playing it as coy as possible, and playing along with this little game for now.

"Sure," He forced a smile, his gut twisting uncomfortably, he eyed Sweet Pea who stood next to him, his face blank, put his posture rigid. "We'll just take some whiskey on the rocks," He looked at the bartender who was standing still, attentively looking at Castle who nodded. The bartender immediately flipped two glasses filling them with ice and an impossibly expensive whiskey, and pushed them gently across the black bartop, Jughead grabbed a glass and sipped it lightly.

"I'm aware we are together under grim circumstances, but I so greatly appreciate the cooperation from you and your crew, I'm sure with your help we will get to bottom of this tragic mystery," Castle looked into Jughead, his dark brown eyes staying emotionless.

"We are here to help where we can," Jughead pushed his lips into a straight line, not breaking eye contact.

"Good, that's good to hear," Castle smiled tightly grabbing Jughead's shoulder and squeezing, making him tense under his touch, and taking all his strength not to pull his lips into a scowl. "I'm sure we both understand it's best to put our efforts together on this…" He trailed off looking out through the glass wall "It would be such a pity to not be on the same team," He turned his gaze back to the serpents looking at both of them pointedly before melting into a false smile.

"We are on the same team," Jughead nodded, willing the man to believe him, and keeping his voice as honest as possible, as Castle finally pulled his hand off Jughead's shoulder. He felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw Betty's number that he hadn't saved yet. "I should take this," He looked up, his gut twisting in fear of why she would call him and hoping silently she wasn't in any kind of danger with him so far away. He stepped back, walking a ways away and turning his back to them, sliding his thumb across the screen.

"Hello?" He answered, pressing his finger into his free ear to hear better.

"Hi," Her voice rang through his phone sweetly, she sounded nervous and tired but not urgent.

"What's up? You okay?" He asked careful not to use her name.

"Yeah, I just had a long day and wanted to talk to someone about it, I didn't know who else to call," She sighed, her voice over the phone making her sound younger. He wanted desperately to be there for her right then, but he knew it wasn't a good time.

"I can't really talk B..Babe," He caught himself before saying Betts.

"Oh," she squeaked out embarrassed "okay," her voice quiet and somewhat sad.

"I want to," He tried to explain "But I'm off on business," He said leaving it just at that.

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow, I'm sorry," She rushed out, defending herself.

"It's okay, I should have told you I left already, but I'll text you when I can okay?" He said willing her to understand, he wasn't used to having anyone need to know where he was, or care for that matter and he felt oddly bad that he hadn't mentioned he was leaving early, realizing even this small amount of communication was new territory for him.

"Right, I'm sorry, really, I'll wait to hear from you" She said her voice sounding less insecure.

"But you call me if it's an emergency, okay?" He said sternly not wanting her to avoid getting a hold of him if she really needed him.

"Okay, I'll let you go, Goodnight Jug," She said hurriedly, obviously feeling guilty for pulling his attention away.

"Goodnight," He pulled the phone away hanging up, and immediately missing her voice, wishing he could go back to their hotel, and lay on the bed, listening to her tell him about her day, but that wasn't his life, especially right then, he slid his phone back in his pocket and composed himself, turning around and walking back, keeping no emotion on his face. "Sorry, no rest for the wicked, right?" He tried lightly to dodge any questions as he looked between Castle and Sweet Pea

"Of course, we will meet at the docks in the morning," The man said clearly ignoring the situation, clasping his hand behind his back. "Drinks are compliments of the house, the dancers as well, have fun boys," He turned to walk away taking a step before turning his head back slowly "And Mr. Jones?" Jug narrowed his eyes questioningly "Loosen up, you are among allies," He smiled manipulatively before walking away completely, Jug watched the back of his head, clenching his Jaw, his blood somehow boiling and running cold all at once.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," He said in a low voice looking over to Sweet Pea whose eyes were narrowed watching Castle as well. Jughead started walking back to metal door, and stepped out making his way back down the stairs.

"Should we just head out?" Sweet Pea asked leaning close to Jughead's ear as they entered back into the crowd.

"No, leaving now looks suspicious, we'll just hang out for a bit," He answered, looking around and making sure no one was listening to them. "But he has ears everywhere, just keep it light," Jughead whispered, meeting Sweet Peas eyes with a pointed look, the boy just nodded back full understanding showing on his face. Jug made a beeline for the bar, finding an open spot and leaning on his elbow on the black acrylic top. The bartender walked over to him impossibly quickly, causing Jughead to straighten his back.

"Mr. Jones, what'll you have?" The man asked, Jug narrowed his eyes shifting uncomfortably that he knew his name already.

"Just whatever IPA you have on tap, two, please and thank you," He said carefully watching the guy carefully as he filled a glass, setting it on the bar, and filling another one.

"Here you go," The guy nodded with a smirk and walked away without another word, Jughead shivered slightly hating the place even more than he already did, he grabbed a pint glass in each hand and turned slightly, handing one to Sweet Pea who was standing behind him.

"Ears everywhere," Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, obviously having heard the exchange and grabbed the glass, taking a long sip, and shuddering. Jug leaned against the bar and looked out at the crowd of people just watching mindlessly, and raising his glass to his lips taking a generous sip. "Who called?" Sweet Pea asked seeming to just remember.

"Betts," Jug responded looking around as inconspicuous as possible.

"Shit, everything okay?" Sweet Pea's eye wide, his instinct going to the same place Jughead's had.

"Yeah… She just wanted to talk I guess, nothing serious," Jughead shrugged remembering her voice and how timid she had seemed, his lips twitching up slightly, Sweet Pea's eyes stayed wide but this time with a smile breaking across his lips.

"Holy crap, you are sprung," He joked pushing his fist playfully into Jug's shoulder.

"Shut the hell up," Jug glared, before rolling his eyes.

"Are you guys gonna go steady, are you gonna pin her?" He laughed, not letting it go.

"Keep your voice down," Jughead warned not needing her to be any more of target than she already was.

"Okay okay, but shit…" Sweet Pea trailed off chuckling and shaking his head. Jug looked past him watching as two girls walked up to them, he straightened his back watching them as they approached, Sweet Pea raised his eyebrow looking them up and down. Jughead recognized one of them as the girl he had seen when they first walked in. She found her way next to him leaning over the bar, the delicate rose tattoo going down her spine at the base of her neck becoming visible. Her friend eyeing Sweet Pea flirtatiously, he smiled at her before turning to Jughead and raising his eyebrow, Jug just looked back at him tiredly.

"Hey," The girl said pulling Jughead's attention back to her.

"Hi," He nodded, giving her a pointedly bored look, before looking away.

"I'm Isabelle," She smiled trying again and turning slightly towards him. He just nodded again, not responding otherwise. Jug lifted his glass and took a long sip. He watched as the friend laughed and flirted with Sweet Pea who was obviously enjoying himself, Jughead huffed out a breath knowing he owed Sweet Pea a lot more than just being a good wingman, he closed his eyes turning his head back to the girl.

"Jughead," He lifted one side of his mouth into a half-assed smile. He watched her head tilt slightly as she laughed.

"I'm going to make the bold assumption that's a nickname," She smiled coyly at him.

"You would be correct," He said dryly, taking another drink and realizing his pint was almost empty already.

"Wanna buy me a drink, Jughead?" She asked, saying his name with an odd inflection.

"Not really, but I will," he laughed, taking the last sip of his beer and putting the empty glass on the bartop, pushing it forward with one finger, the bartender already watching him and making his way over. He clenched his jaw realizing with the eyes on him it wouldn't be a bad Idea to have a girl near him and possibly take the focus off castle believing Betty was anything to him, he couldn't help but scowl, catching himself and trying to relax his face. The bartender walked up to them expectantly.

"Just another one," Jughead looked at him, "And whatever she is getting," He hooked his thumb to the side.

"A Long Island, thanks," She laughed breezily, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The man filled up a new glass with beer pushing it to Jughead, before grabbing a clean glass and going to work mixing her drink, they stood there in silence, as she shifted awkwardly, while jughead looked at Sweet Pea, doing his best to play along but having nothing to say. She finally got her drink, sipping it through the small straw.

"So Jughead, what's your story?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"One you probably will never hear," He responded coldly, and she smiled back laughing.

"Ohkay," She said dramatically "I can take a hint," She swirled her straw mixing her drinking and taking a step away from him.

"Wait," He closed his eyes, hating this whole situation, when all he wanted was to hit the bed and go to sleep. " I don't wanna fuck it up for my friend, it looks like he is having a good time," He tilted his head back motioning to Sweet Pea, as he pushed up his leather sleeves to his forearms, the heat of the crowded room getting to him slightly.

"You know we could have a good time too," She laughed playfully, seemingly not phased by his coldness.

"I'm not exactly a _good time_ kinda guy," Jughead looked at her sideways.

"For some reason I'm not buying that," She smirked looking down his body, her eyes trailing down the ink on his arms that was showing now.

"Fine, I guess i'm not looking for a good time right now," He raised his eyebrow challengingly, oddly enjoying this girls confidence, that she wasn't backing down or getting insecure.

"Fair enough, how about just some stimulating conversation between strangers," She tilted her head thoughtfully to the side pulling her straw to her lips.

"Okay consider me intrigued," He narrowed his eyes cautiously. And with that they started a light conversation trailing anywhere from their shared feeling in being out as she explained that she was only out because her friend was dumped pretty brutally and need a night out, but she hated crowds herself and would rather be at home with a book, and it spiraled into a conversation about literature as they spoke about authors and literary masterpieces, Jughead finding himself actually interested as he laughed at her dry, sarcastic wit. Before he knew it hours had past and he pulled out his phone realizing it was past 2 am, and the club would start closing in an hour, he looked at the three empty glasses in front of him, his head feeling slightly fuzzy, he turned his gaze over his shoulder seeing Sweet Pea a ways away now dancing with the small redhead, her lips seeming attached to his.

"Shit," Jughead sighed running his hand through his hair, "we really gotta start heading out, how hard to you think it will be to pry them apart?" He hooked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh that seems like a great life choice right after a break up," Isabelle laughed dryly rolling her eyes at her friend, "Come on, I'll grab one if you grab the other," Jughead nodded at her, pushing off the stole he had been sitting on, his feet feeling oddly heavy as he took a step forward, he strode over to Sweet Pea, slamming his hand on to the boys back.

"Come on Cinderella, its way past midnight," He said flatly, as Isabelle held her friends shoulders, whispering something in her ear. Sweet Pea looked at Jughead almost pouting, but breaking into a laugh.

"Okay, no you're right, Can we walk you guys to your car?" He asked eyeing the redhead flirtatiously.

"We are actually going to catch a cab, but we can walk out with you guys," Isabelle said obviously more clear headed than her friend. Jughead nodded, and they all started making their way to the front entrance, Jug stole one glance back to the large glass wall, hoping someone had seen them all leave together and would make an assumption, taking it back to Castle. They stepped outside the cold air waking Jughead up far too much, he looked at the girls wondering how in the hell they were in tiny dresses and not dying of hypothermia. They stopped at the entrance to the carpark, Sweet Pea standing off to the side still chatting with the girl, pulling out his phone and exchanging numbers as she drunkenly laughed leaning into him.

"So is it too bold to ask for your number?" Isabelle asked crossing her arms over her chest. Jughead hesitated running his hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, listen… No offense to you or anything, you seem super cool, and it's been great making conversation, but that's not gonna happen," He looked at her softly, trying not to be too much of a dick, but the guilt he already felt hanging out with a girl all night drinking and flirting was enough for him to know that anything more was a bad idea, he hadn't ever really been in this situation before. Normally he would take her number no problem, they would probably go back to their hotel, and he would keep her on hand for his future visits to New York, but something twisted in his gut telling him that he should leave this night as it was and walk away before he had anything to really regret.

"Ouch okay, I get it," She laughed lightly looking at the ground, he felt oddly bad for her too, feeling like a massive asshole, but knowing he would rather hurt her than the other party involved so he settled on the lesser evil.

"Nothing against you, I just… Like I said I'm not really looking for a _good time_ ," He looked past her at Sweet Pea silently begging him to hurry up, and wanting out of the conversation he found himself in.

"I'm getting the vibe that you already have a _good time_ ," she looked at him knowingly.

"Something like that…" He trailed off, just as Sweet Pea and his new friend started to approach them.

"Must be one hell of a _good time_ ," She winked. "Lucky her…" She looked at her friend. "Well we are gonna go wave down a cab, it was really nice meeting you guys, goodnight Mr. Jones," She smirked playfully, Sweet Pea waved as they turned but Jughead's stomach dropped to the floor, his blood running cold.

"I never told you my last name," He said narrowing his eyes, the girl turned around her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but he stared at her his eyes getting dangerously cold, his jaw clenching, and he watched her shiver at his dagger like stare.

"I, I must have heard the bartender say it," She smiled sweetly.

"Right, must have," He nodded playing along but knowing the man behind the bar had only said it once and she hadn't been around. They seemed to hurriedly turn and rush off without another word. Jughead watched them carefully until they were out of view.

"What was that?" Sweet Pea asked, his eyes looking a little glazed over but they were seeming to clear up.

"They were planted," Jug said matter of factly shaking his head, and hating that he had let his guard down and underestimated the Collector way too much. "Please tell me you were too busy shoving your tongue down her throat to talk," Jug looked at him tiredly, running his hand down his face.

"No I didn't say anything that was important…" He trailed off his lip curling up as he closed one eye, "shit." He muttered.

"What?" Jug shot him a look his nostrils flaring, Sweet Pea looked at him shrugging looking insanely guilty "What did you say?" Jughead said harshly, his hand balling instinctively into a fist.

"I might have just made a joke that her friend was wasting her time with you, I didn't saying about Betty, I swear, just that you were off the market," He chewed on his lower lip apologetically.

"Fuck," Jughead sighed, knowing there was nothing they could do about it now, he shook his head before starting to walk towards their bikes, just wanting to get away from that place. Sweet Pea followed in silence. They both got on their bike and Jughead turned to Sweet Pea, wanting to yell at him for being an idiot, and make him feel as stupid as he was but for some reason Jughead's pride got in the way and all he could get out was muttering "And I'm not off the fucking market… _yet_ ," and with that he pulled his helmet on and sped off, knowing it was about to be a hell of a long week.


	26. Not Going Anywhere

Betty rolled over in her bed, pulling her comforter higher and sinking into her pillow willing her mind to go back to sleep, she heard a faint buzzing that pulled her mind out of her sleep, she blinked her eyes a few time, finally realizing it was her phone ringing, she reached her hand blindly into the dark feeling around her night stand until she felt it, pulling it up the light from the call illuminating her room and making her squint, the small crown emoji waking her up more as she scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?" She whispered, having trouble finding her voice through her sleepy haze, she looked to the small clock next to her bed reading 3:12 am.

"Hey beautiful," His voice was far too awake for the time.

"What's going on?" She asked confused, rolling onto her back and stifling a yawn, that led to a small squeak and she cringed, pulling the phone away a little hoping he didn't hear.

"Did I wake you?" He asked concerned.

"Well yeah, it's 3 in the morning and I have school," She laughed tiredly.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't think that through," He sighed his voice quiet.

"It's okay," She mumbled having trouble keeping her eyes open, so she let them close.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," He trailed off seeming like he wasn't done talking but he didn't continue.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just drained but okay," She smiled into the darkness.

"I hate having to do this, but I just needed to tell you that I need you to be on alert for anything out of the ordinary," His voice got stern and the hair on the back of her neck stood slightly making her shiver.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked not really sure she wanted the answer.

"Just be very aware, can you do that for me?" His voice softened a little but stayed commanding.

"Yeah sure, I can do that," She sighed sleepily.

"Just go to school, and straight home, at least until I get back," He instructed.

"Juggie, I have to work, and I have cheer," She explained her mind fighting off falling back asleep as she woke up a little more.

"Shit, you're a cheerleader?" He asked laughing lightly.

"Yes," She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"So you have like a full outfit?" He asked his voice getting playful, a full contrast to his worried tone earlier.

"Yes I have a cheer uniform," She rolled onto her side placing the phone between her head and the pillow.

"Fuck.." He got oddly quiet.

"What?" She asked feeling oddly annoyed that he was making it such a big deal.

"Nothing sorry, I'm just imagining… Nevermind," He sighed audibly. Betty finally caught on to where he was going.

"You want me to wear it for you?" She smirked, feeling oddly confident in her tired state.

"Fuck yes," He laughed "Shit Betty, I need to fucking focus right now, this is not helping."

"We can pretend this conversation never happened," She sighed playfully.

"No! No, I don't want to forget this, but I need to save it for when I'm home and can be there to keep you safe," He said, his words making her entire body heat up as she shifted under her covers.

"Am I not safe?" She asked fear mixing with her butterflies.

"I… I don't know yet, I'm going to have fangs and Joaquin looking out for you so don't be surprised if you see them around, but no walking anywhere to like work or anything. If you need a ride you tell me and I will have one of them get you," He explained, huffing into the phone after he spoke.

"Okay, okay I'll get a ride, is this that serious?" She could feel his desperation through the phone and it was making her panic slightly having no idea what was going on.

"I can't be sure yet, I hope not, but I'm not taking any chances," He said sternly, making her aware that there was no arguing with him.

"Okay I'll do what you say," She sighed enjoying hearing his voice but also wanting so badly to fall back asleep.

"Thank you, I'm so fucking sorry for dragging you into this," His voice sad and exhausted.

"It's okay I'm sure it will be fine," She reassured him.

"Go back to sleep, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Mkay…. Goodnight Jug," she felt her head getting heavy as it pressed further into the phone, her eyes still closed as she started falling asleep already.

"Goodnight little one.." His voice faded as her mind drifted off back into a heavy sleep.

Betty's alarm rang impossibly close to her head, jolting her up in a panic as she sat up in bed sucking in a sharp breath. She fell back onto her pillow, staring up at her ceiling, her heart rate slowing down slightly, she grabbed her phone from her pillow turning off her alarm and staring at the screen, she opened her phone, the phone call from earlier coming back to her, her anxiety spiking as she remembered how worried Jughead had sounded. She went to her call log to make sure it hadn't just been a dream, and her eyes went wide as she looked at the time realizing the call had lasted over two hours, meaning when she had fallen asleep he hadn't hung up, he had stayed on the phone while she slept. She melted a little, her heart feeling so much emotion she could hardly stand it, any doubt she had that he actually cared completely vanished with the proof that he was obviously worried enough to just listen to her sleep. She had seen so much of his life over the past few days, and she was still trying to figure him out, but that gesture seemed to stick with her, no matter how dangerous he was to the rest of the world, he wasn't with her, and the gravity of that made her heart pound as she crawled out of bed and started getting ready for school, she checked her phone an impossible amount of times, trying to decide if she should text him or not, but she had an odd gut feeling that even though she had all the time in the world to text him back and forth, he probably didn't, so she decided not to, to wait patiently and show him that she could be supportive in his life and not be a nuisance. She got ready quickly, pulling on jeans and floral button down shirt, throwing on a little make up and brushing her teeth before grabbing a grey hooded peacoat after checking the weather and seeing that it was still going to be cold and possibly rain, she threw her school bag over her shoulder and started out of her room, bounding quickly down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen, setting her bag on the counter and going to pull her hair up but stopping half way through, letting her blonde locks fall back over her shoulders, deciding a new look never hurt, she was running a little late and didn't have time for food and she didn't see her mom anywhere, so she grabbed an apple from the bowl that was filled with fruit on the table and headed for the front door, closing it behind her and locking it, she turned, freezing for a second as she remembered her promise to Jughead that she wouldn't walk anywhere, but surely he had just meant to her work which happened to be on the Southside, her school was only about a 10 minute walk from her house and that wasn't enough of a distance to worry, she was sure. She shrugged to herself and walked down her lawn, turning on the sidewalk and making her way to school. She did keep her promise however of being aware as she watched every car that passed carefully, even looking behind her probably far too often. She finally reached her school, not realizing how much anxiety it was going to give her to walk, Jughead's words from the night before sitting in her gut, but she shook it off knowing he was probably just being overprotective and worrying about nothing, she stepped through the large front doors and was instantly transported back into her normal life as she looked around at all the familiar faces, letting her surroundings calm her back down. She quickly hurried to her locker, opening it up and setting some of her books inside.

"Goooooood morning," Kevin sang from behind her open locker door, startling her, making her yelp and drop one of the books in her hand. "Sorry," Kevin mumbled leaning down and picking it up for her, eyeing her suspiciously, "You okay?"

"Yeah just tired, and a little jumpy," She looked at him meaningfully. "Jug told me to be cautious," She sighed honestly.

"Shit that doesn't sound good," He looked at her with wide eyes handing her the book.

"Yeah I guess not, honestly I'm sure it's nothing… but it's still kinda put me on edge," She looked behind Kevin seeing Archie going to his locker and her heart sped up not knowing how she was supposed to react, he looked up making eye contact with her and smiling slightly with a nod, she smiled back, and Kevin turned his head watching as Archie started opening his locker, shoving a gym bag in and closing it before turning and walking away.

"So I see that was handled at least," He turned back to her raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," She answered not really knowing what else to say.

"And how did that go?" He pushed further.

"As well as expected, I don't know, I think it will blow over," She said feeling tired of the whole situation.

"Well that's good," Kevin smiled, seeming to sense that she wanted him to drop it. They walked in an awkward silence to their home room.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Betty did her best to focus on school and let it take her mind off of everything which worked surprisingly well. The final bell rang and she started for the front of the school feeling lighter and already in a better mood. She walked home the the same way she had came, still staying alert but feeling less anxious his words losing their effect. When she finally stepped through her front door, she felt almost as if the fear she had felt earlier had all been for nothing, she bounded up the stairs and threw herself on her bed pulling out her phone and mindlessly looking through her instagram letting her brain wind down before she started on her homework, she checked her messages several times but had nothing from Jughead, which she convinced herself was probably just because he was too busy. The next few days went exactly the same until Thursday rolled around when she knew she had to get to work, and asked her mom if she could borrow the car, her mom had explained she needed it for a meeting at town hall but could give her a ride. Alice drove her after cheer practice to Dairy Dreams telling her to have a good night, Betty got out of the car smiling and waving before walking through the well lit door of her work, she smiled at Aubrey who was there behind the counter, and made her way to the back.

"Hey," The girl smiled, as Betty went to clock in "Get ready for a long night, it's been so dead today," she laughed.

"Oh yay," Betty laughed sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"So we never really got to talk after last week…" Aubrey trailed off walking back into the employees only area, Betty following closely on her tail.

"Oh yeah, that…" Betty laughed nervously.

"Why was Jughead Jones looking at you like you were a full on snack," She eyed her somewhat playfully, making Betty blush.

"You cannot tell anyone, but I think we might kind of be dating," Betty looked down at her feet, the words making her blush harder, she looked up to see Aubrey's jaw had fallen open in shock.

"Holy shit, I was expecting a much different story... dating?!" She practically yelled.

"I mean, I don't know if I'd call it that yet, but something like it I guess," Betty stammered out still feeling unsure of the whole thing herself and having no idea how to explain it to someone else.

"What about Archie?" She asked, watching Betty.

"I broke things off," Betty mumbled in reply.

"For Jones?" Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest, smiling wickedly.

"Maybe…." Betty blushed shyly.

"Well color me shocked, miss good girl Betty Cooper," Aubrey laughed. "So Jughead Serpent-Leader Jones?" Aubrey shook her head, still smiling

"I don't know what I'm doing," Betty laughed, dropping her face in her hands.

"What is he like?' Aubrey asked leaning on their shelves full of toppings.

"Not at all what you'd expect," Betty looked up at her enjoying being able to talk about this with her.

"Just be careful, I've heard a lot of stories…" Aubrey trailed off giving her a pointed look. "He is a notorious wild card, and kind of player Betty," She warned.

"I know, kind of, but he seems different then what people talk about," Betty tried not to sound too defensive not wanting to make a fool of herself, she was aware that Aubrey only meant well, and knew more about the Serpents than Betty did.

"Well like I said, just be careful, I have to run though will you be okay?" Betty nodded at her words and watched as the girl got her stuff together, before leaving.

The girl was right it was a slow night, no one had even come in since Betty had gotten there, so when the door chime went off she rushed out to greet them, excited to have something to do. A man dressed in all black all the way down to his baseball cap walked in and nodded as she welcomed him. He went immediately to the machines along the wall, filling up a cup and making his way to the register.

"How is your night going?" Betty asked politely after giving him his total and waiting for him to get out money.

"Good, yours?" He asked, handing her cash.

"Good, just a slow night," She laughed.

"You don't have a name tag," he replied, making her eyes snap up to him, an uneasy feeling traveling up her spine.

"Oh I must have forgotten it," She shrugged.

"What is your name?" He asked smiling politely. She hesitated for a minute, the feeling not leaving her that something was off.

"Betty," She finally smiled deciding she had to keep it professional.

"Thank you, Betty," The man nodded taking the spoon and heading to an empty table and sitting down, she figured the encounter was innocent enough but when he didn't leave right away she hurried to the back grabbing making sure the back door was locked, and going to get her phone from her bag, cursing under her breath when she realized she didn't have Joaquin's number, she went to open a message to Jughead, before pausing, she didn't want to worry him over nothing, and couldn't decide yet if she was just being dramatic. The door chimed again and Betty watched on the camera's from the back as another man walked in not even looking to the registers but going straight to the man who was sitting, she watched as the man she had helped nodded, her fear spiking again, she reached for her phone again not letting her eyes leave the cameras. As if on cue, the door opened again and she let out a loud exhale as she recognized the boy walking in relief flooding her as practically ran out to the register meeting Fang's right as he reached the counter.

"Hey Betty," He smiled casually.

"Fangs, what are you doing here?" She asked the relief obvious in her voice.

"Just doing my job," He shrugged leaning on the counter, looking over to the two men who were eyeing him carefully, he nodded at them smirking before turning back to her. "Got any new flavors?" He asked casually.

"Yeah we do, you are more than welcome to grab something, it's on me," She smiled politely.

"Nah, I'm good right here," He looked at her speaking more with his eyes than his words, the front door opened again and two more Serpents walked in one of them laughing and talking loudly to the other, making their way to the register where Fangs stood.

"Hey Boyo," One of the older ones said in a heavy Irish accent, slapping Fangs shoulder, Betty recognized him from the other night, he had been one of the men that had helped Sweet Pea carry out the case she had seen. "Nice to meet you lass, I'm Ace," He held out his hand to her, she took it shaking it lightly, "This here is Happy," He hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the other man, who stood quietly his arms crossed over his chest, the man grunted lightly and nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Betty smiled warmly, "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked in her overly sweet customer service voice, still being stuck in work mode.

"No, we are good, trying to lay off the sweets," Ace laughed patting his belly.

"Can I just just eat gummy bears?" The man behind him spoke up, his voice impossibly gruff.

"Um sure, just grab a cup," Betty smile while the other two gave him glares.

"What? They have the best Gummy Bears," Happy rolled his eyes, turning and walking to the cups display and heading to the topping bar, filling it up with just the colorful bears.

"He is right, they are the best," Betty shrugged, not even bothering to hand him a spoon but waving him off when he tried to pay. Ace and Happy made their way to a table, sitting down and talking amongst themselves while Fangs stayed with Betty. It suddenly dawned on her how quickly they had all showed up. "Have you been following me?" She whispered, leaning closer and eying fangs carefully. He just shrugged.

"Like I said.. Just doing my job," He smiled at her, making her shiver slightly, Jughead had told her to be aware at yet somehow she hadn't noticed at all that she was being followed even if it was by friends, she made a mental note to get significantly better at being more careful.

"So I'm not crazy then… those guys were weird," She whispered making sure only he could hear.

"Definitely suspicious, yeah, but we are here now," He nodded reassuringly, leaning on the counter and pulling out his phone.

"Have you been following me all week?" She asked suddenly, pulling his attention back to her, he seemed to hesitate for a minute before just nodding. "I'm guessing you're not going to tell me why…" Betty sighed already knowing the answer.

"That's up to Jones, if he wants to tell you, he will," Fangs said flatly looking back down to his phone.

"Are you texting him right now?" She pressed, feeling nosey but she hadn't heard from him in a few days and was getting antsy.

"Yeah," Fangs looked up eyeing her carefully, "Want me to tell him you said hi?" he laughed.

"No," She shook her head, not wanting to come off as needy. "I was just curious," she shrugged.

"Well don't mind us, we'll be here for the night," He sounded somewhat tired, but closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry you are on babysitting duty because of me," She tried, feeling guilty that his night would end up being so boring.

"Eh, trust me it's not the worst thing I've had to do, besides Happy got candy, so he'll be… well _happy_ ," Fangs laughed playfully slapping his hand onto the counter before turning and walking to where the other serpents were sitting. Betty stood at the counter just watching them for another minute before walking to the back, she stared at the camera's completely engrossed in watching the boys talk and laugh, having a hard time grasping that this was all because of her, and that her safety was so important to Jughead that she basically had a security detail. She stayed watching the camera's doing her best to read their lips but couldn't seem to make out anything, it wasn't long before the other two men got up and left without a word but not before eyeing the serpents carefully. Betty let out a long exhale trying to come to terms with the situation. She had never in all her life expected to face these types of things, she knew a life being connected to the serpents wasn't exactly going to be a walk in the park but she had grossly underestimated how scary it was going to be and this was just week one, a shiver flew down her spine making her shake, but she shook it off the only thing making her feel better was that Jug would hopefully be home soon, but the nervousness that erupted in her stomach over the thought made her head spin, she decided she had to keep herself busy or she was going to get too lost in her own mind, she grabbed a broom and started sweeping. She started her closing procedures a little early doing everything in far too much detail keeping her mind occupied. Eventually it was time to lock up and mop so she walked out to the lobby to find fangs playing on his phone, while Happy still silently ate his Gummy Bears slowly picking out certain colors, and Ace was sprawled out one of the leather benches snoring loudly.

"I.. Um, I have to mop and stuff in here," She explained shyly not really sure how to tell them they would have to leave.

"Do you need any help?" Fangs asked looking up from his phone.

"Oh, No I just meant I'll have to stack up the chairs and stuff…" She blushed.

"Thank god, because I am not a cleaner," He laughed, Happy looked up almost excitedly "Down boy, not that type of cleaner," Fangs rolled his eyes, and Betty scrunched up her nose not completely following. "We will wait outside, and take you home," He said looking up at Betty, before shoving Ace super hard and waking him up, they started toward the front door.

"Give me like 15 minutes and I'll be out…." Betty paused looking at the ground then back up at Fangs, "Thank you," she looked at him meaningfully.

"It's not a problem, I'm just.."

"Just doing your job, I know, but still.. Thank you," She smiled shyly and Fangs just nodded. Betty went to work trying to finish everything at an impossible speed, not wanting to make them wait on her, she grabbed her bag, setting the alarm and turning off the lights before hurrying to the front door and stepping out into the cold night, pulling the door closed and locking it before turning to the three large guys who were leaning against the window, both Ace and Happy had cigarettes between their lips, but Fangs noticeably didn't.

"You ready to go Blondie?" Fangs asked pushing off the window and stepping towards her, Betty nodded, pushing her keys into her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Fangs nodded at the other guys.

"Meet you at the Wyrm," Ace nodded before him and Happy took off leaving only Fangs with her. She looked around not seeing a bike or a car, so she turned her eyes back up to him questioningly.

"I'm parked up the street a bit," he nodded up to a sporty looking silver Honda.

"I have to say I'm relieved it's car," She laughed lightly, realizing she didn't really want to be in the open air on a motorcycle that night.

"Well, don't tell him I told you this but I don't think Jones wants you on anyone else's bike," Fangs gave her a sideways look.

"Is that like a thing?" She asked looking up at him as they fell into step together.

"Not really... Jug just isn't exactly known for sharing his toys, maybe he just thinks you'll be too _close_ ," he shrugged.

" _Toys_?" Betty scrunched her nose in disgust not liking the word.

"You know what I mean, I'm sure if you haven't already figured it out, you will soon… for lack of a better word he is very territorial and massively private, honestly if it wasn't for the circumstances I doubt any of us would even know about you," Fangs said matter of factly, making his way to the drivers side of the car and unlocking the doors so she could get in.

"But you guys all seem so close," Betty countered, as she slid into the passenger side, closing the door behind her and shifting into the seat.

"We are, but when it comes to his personal life, if he can avoid talking about it he will. Don't get me wrong he is open when he needs to be, but I've never known anything about relationships or whatever…" Fangs trailed off, turning on the car and throwing it into drive.

"So he just doesn't talk about girlfriends," Betty watched him, suddenly very intrigued by what she was learning.

"Ha, no he doesn't do _girlfriends_ ," Fangs laughed before stopping short and furrowing his brow, "or I guess he didn't," He shrugged not taking his eyes off the road as he took off down the street. Betty tried not to let his words bum her out, she wasn't sure what they were together, and she knew she just had to let things happen naturally between them if it was ever going to work, but she would be lying if she said it wasn't somewhat disappointing to hear.

"So what does he do?" Betty asked carefully, staring at her hands in her lap as she picked at her nails.

"Honestly? I don't even know, he doesn't even usually talk about girls, like I said he gets private about that stuff, I wish I had a better answer for you, but I should definitely shut my mouth before I get myself in trouble," Fangs laughed looking over at her and smiling, she smiled back weakly before turning her head and looking out the window. "But this is new… this is… different," He shrugged.

"So I've been told," Betty huffed out wishing she had a better understanding of what was happening, but all she had to go off of was her connection she obviously felt with Jughead, and the fact that the people close to him just kept telling her she was _different_ somehow, which was oddly difficult to believe without knowing who he was before she had stumbled into his life.

"He is a _complicated_ piece of work," Fangs paused seeming to get lost in his head for a second "But before I completely scare you away, he is one of… or actually probably is the greatest person I have ever known, he is loyal to a fault, and authentic, and unconditional, at least for his brothers, and he seems to want to keep you around, so… Just ignore my rambling, I'm just trying to save my own ass before he kills me for making you run," Fangs looked to the side smiling cheekily at her. Betty let his words sink in, over the course of their time so far together she had been getting a small taste of all that he was saying. She knew Jughead was much deeper than he led on, she had felt his scars, seen a glimpse into his life, she had watched his men, the way they looked at him with trust and adoration, he was clearly a leader in his blood, and that was a position he obviously didn't take lightly. Betty would never deny that she felt safe with him even though she had a million reasons not to, and Fangs words only solidified everything she already knew she felt.

"I'm not going anywhere," She said quietly more to herself than him, but he smiled warmly at her words before turning back to the road, and driving her home. They pulled up to her house, and Betty almost asked how he already knew where she lived before it dawned on her that he had probably been there multiple times that week watching out for her, she didn't even know how to thank him at that point, for him he was just doing a job that his highest command had told him to, but Betty still felt like it was such a huge thing. She got out of the car, grabbing her stuff and leaning down to look at him.

"Thank you again Fangs, I owe you… I'll bake you cookies or something," She smiled and waved lightly before standing up right, she paused leaning back down "Do you…. Do you know when he will be home?" She asked lightly, feeling hesitant to try to get any information that maybe she wasn't supposed to know.

"I really don't know Betty, but I'm sure you will be on his list of people to call," Fangs said confidently, she just nodded, and stood up again taking a deep breath and heading for her house, hoping that her mom was already asleep and she could just go straight to bed.

She woke up the next morning feeling oddly well rested, she played the conversation she had with Fangs over in her head before falling asleep and her dreams had been filled with the Serpents and Jughead, but they were happy dreams where she felt like maybe she actually belonged, she got ready for school quickly, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail and sliding her legs into a black skater skirt and pulling a maroon long sleeved crop top over her head, finishing it off with a long white cardigan and classic chucks, she examined herself in the mirror before deciding to pull her hair down, letting the soft curls fall over her shoulders, liking the darker colors against her skin she pulled off the cardigan deciding that the sleeved of her shirt would be enough if it was chilly, she looked in the mirror again turning to the side and pulling the sleeves over her hands nervously, she never usually wore stuff like this especially when it showed her figure so much but she was feeling good, so she forced herself to grab her bag after throwing her phone in it and marched down the stairs willing herself to start heading to school before she could change her mind. She let her legs carry her confidently down the sidewalk the brisk morning air not bothering her at all, once she was halfway to school she slowed her step feeling oddly anxious and wishing she had enough time to run home and change but it was too late, she wrapped her arms around her waist and scolded herself for even thinking this outfit was a good idea, she made her way up the steps to the school, walking timidly through the front doors and hurrying to her locker hoping no one would even look at her. Veronica and Kevin walked in a moment after, and she watched as they both gave her a once over before walking up to her.

"Well hello miss Cooper," Veronica smiled, sliding her arm through Betty's and pulling her to walk with them.

"Look who actually has legs!" Kevin laughed playfully pinching her waist.

"Stop it you guys," Betty blushed shyly "I knew I should have just gone home and changed," She sighed.

"What? No way! You look hott," Veronica nodded, flipping Betty's hair off her shoulder with her free hand.

"Thanks," Betty smiled softly pulling at the hem of her crop top and making sure it was covering her skin.

"What is the occasion?" Kevin asked falling into step on her other side.

"I don't know, just felt like doing something different," Betty shrugged.

"...Or _someone_ ," Kevin whispered, but veronica obviously heard, snapping her head to side to stare at Betty with wide eyes.

"Someone?" She asked not hiding the shock in her voice.

"No," Betty glared at Kevin before looking at Veronica innocently "Kevin is just being an idiot," Betty rolled her eyes, her cheeks getting impossibly hot. They walked down the hallway to their home room where Veronica finally let go of her arm.

"I'll catch you guys later," She smiled swishing her hips confidently as she walked away, her high heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floors. As soon as she was gone Betty smacked Kevin's shoulders.

"Sooorrry," He apologized dramatically "But it's not going to be a secret forever, and she is our friend," He huffed sassily rolling his eyes at her, she glared at the back of his head as he walked to his seat. She found her seat next to him and slid into the cold chair, pulling her skirt under her legs more and shifting awkwardly trying to figure out the right way to cross her legs.

She spent the rest of the day trying to ignore how uncomfortable she was, and how many people were staring at her, she wished she had at least worn the sweater, wanting to cover herself up, she was a jeans girl and a nice modest sweater or even a T-shirt. The final bell rang and relief flooded through her that she could hurry home and not worry about feeling insecure anymore, she found Kevin in the hallway at his locker and hurried to his side.

"Thank goodness it's Friday, what are we doing this weekend?" He asked grabbing his stuff and slamming his locker loudly, Betty just shrugged. "I heard Cheryl is throwing a party, she has been constantly distracting herself since her brother… you know," Kevin gave Betty a dramatic look.

"Sure, we can go," Betty shrugged again, only realizing after that she wasn't sure if a Serpent would follow her to that too. Veronica found them on the way out asking Betty about the same party, they walked out of the large front doors where students littered the steps talking amongst themselves.

"You totally should have saved that outfit for Saturday…" Veronica started saying.

"Ummm… Betty…" Kevin stopped short making Betty stop and look at him, his face full of complete shock, his mouth stuck open, she followed his gaze and immediately froze, her heart stopping before picking up so much speed, it pounded in her chest so hard that it almost hurt.

Jughead was standing there leaning casually against tail fin of his car that was parked across the street, a lit cigarette between his lips and his leather jacket draped next to him. Betty's mouth went dry as she panicked, she felt Veronica tense up next to her as she noticed him too. He looked up, finding her in the crowd, as soon as their eyes met it felt like everything else froze, there was suddenly no one around her, no noise, nothing except him, he pushed off the car standing up straight, his gaze looking all the way down her and back up, he narrowed his eyes and smiled wickedly, making her swell with confidence, all her earlier insecurities swept out of her body so fast it was like magic and before realizing what she was doing she started walking towards him, she faintly heard Kevin and Veronica saying something to her but she couldn't listen, she just put one foot in front of the other until somehow she was right in front of him, she stood there nervously pulling at her backpack straps. He tossed the cigarette to the ground and let out a smoky exhale blowing it up into the sky so it didn't hit her.

"Hey Little one," He gave her that sideways smile and her knees buckled.


	27. Walking Inkblot Test

Jughead smiled down at her, reaching out his long tattooed arms and pulling her small frame into a hug. She tensed up before relaxing and reaching her arms around his torso, he closed his eyes not even remotely ready to admit to himself how much he had longed to hold her and feel her safely in his arms. he rested his chin on the top of her head holding her like that silently probably for a beat too long. She finally started to pull away and he groaned in protest tightening his grip.

"Jug," She squeaked out, he finally released her leaning back a bit but keeping his arms draped loosely around her shoulders. She craned her neck looking up at his face, her features contorting in confusion as she undoubtedly noticed his stark purple bruise that covered his left eye and cheek bone, he watched as she wiggled out of his arms, her eyebrows knitted together as she reached up to touch his face. He let her thumb graze it lightly before grabbing her hand and pulling it away. "What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Just a misunderstanding," He shrugged "You look amazing," He smirked trying to change the subject.

"That looks like a pretty bad misunderstanding," She ignored him, examining his face more.

"Who are you getting all dressed up for," He eyed her suspiciously, not thinking about it before but jealousy spiked through him as he remembered where they were and he lifted his head looking around.

"I was just feeling edgy, now stop avoiding the subject," She scolded crossing her arms over her chest.

"I missed you," He looked down at her his eyes searching her face and smiling when she scrunched her nose in frustration.

"Stop it," she narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't miss me?" He raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Of course I did, probably too much…" She looked away blushing. He lifted his hand placing his finger gently under her chin and pulling her face to look back at him, his lip twitched wanting to kiss her but he wasn't sure what his boundaries were especially at her school. He looked away sensing eyes on them, and watched as Kevin and a black haired girl approached them, Betty immediately took a step back making Jug drop his hand to his side.

"Hey," Kevin smiled at him, the boy putting his hand on his hip and cocking his head to the side when he noticed the large bruise covering the left side of his face, Jug just gave him a head nod in acknowledgement. The black haired girl stopped next to Kevin and looked at Betty expectantly who was blushing so hard now her cheeks were almost red instead of pink.

"Umm Jug this is Veronica…" She started

"...Lodge, I know," He finished for her, not bothering to introduce, himself.

"Vee, this is Jughead," Betty looked to her forcing an awkward smile.

"Jones, I know," Veronica repeated his response smiling politely, "Nice to meet you," Jug just nodded in response. They all stood there in an awkward silence for a beat.

"Are we still going to pops?" Kevin asked looking at Betty.

"Actually I'm going to steal her for awhile," Jughead answered for her before realizing how he probably sounded. " If that's alright with you Betts," He finished looking at her.

"Umm yeah, I'll call you guys later," she shifted uncomfortably, pulling her arms around her waist.

"Sure, just don't forget about tomorrow," Veronica smiled pointedly, before linking her arm through Kevin's. They said their goodbyes and walked away, the air still feeling odd, but Jug brushed it off turning his attention to Betty.

"Sorry if I ruined your playdate," he apologized even though he was far from sorry.

"It's okay, it wasn't really a plan, we just usually go to Pop's after school on Friday's," Betty explained, before looking around seeming to remember where they were. "Can we get out of here?" She asked shyly.

"Sure, I was just trying to help you play up your new bad girl image," He shrugged, she just rolled her eyes and walked around the car to the passenger side, opening the door. He pulled his door open climbing in and turning the car on before turning to her "What's tomorrow?" He asked not forgetting what the Lodge girl had said.

"Just some party at our friend Cheryl's house," Betty shifted in her seat to face him better, her skirt dipping between her legs and making him tense his jaw as he forced himself not to get too distracted. "Do you maybe wanna go?" Betty asked her eyes trailing along his tensed jawline.

"That's a hard pass for me," He laughed, not missing the hurt in her eyes "Sorry Betts, I don't do High School parties," He looked at her sideways, pushing the car into drive and peeling away from the curb loudly, taking off down the street.

"I should have guessed that," Betty sighed knowingly.

"Can I touch you now?" He asked, not meaning for his voice to be as raspy as it came out. He watched her for a second as he slowed at a red light next to the railroad tracks, She just nodded her eyes not leaving his. He reached his hand out intertwining his fingers with hers and pulling her to him across the seat. She fell slightly against him and he stole the opportunity to snake his other hand to the back of her neck pulling her face to him and kissing her hard, she let out a surprised gasp before melting into him. He opened his mouth against hers, his shoulders relaxing as the tension left his body, he kissed her slowly, loving the way she felt against him. A loud honk sounded and he knew the light had turned green, she tried to pull away, put he pulled her back kissing her again playfully, another longer honk sounded.

"Jug!" she pulled away breathlessly looking through the back window and back to him.

"They can wait," He narrowed his eyes smiling at her hungrily, She looked back again nervously.

"Just go! You don't need another black eye," She glared at him.

"I dare them to try," He smiled wickedly, but he obeyed her pressing his foot on the gas as his car sped forward, just as the light turned yellow and left the other car stuck at another red light, he watched in his rear view mirror smiling cockily.

"You're an asshole," Betty huffed, but a faint smile played at her lips.

"They would do the same thing if they had been going through withdrawls all week," He shrugged nonchalantly. She looked away blushing.

"Where are we going?" Betty asked watching out the window as the streets shifted to the southside.

"I thought I could make you dinner tonight, and maybe we could watch a movie, just stay in," He explained matter of factly, her gaze moved to him and he could feel her watching him.

"But this isn't the way to the Wyrm," She said after she watched their surroundings for awhile.

"We aren't going there, I'm sick of being out at bars," He kept his eyes on the road but her eyes were burning a hole in the side of his head.

"Is that what you do out there?" She asked, the suspicion in her voice obvious.

"It's a lot of what I do, yeah… Gotta keep up appearances," He explained vaguely. He pulled his car into Sunnyside trailer park, and pulled around to his family trailer, doing his best to ignore Betty's curious stare. He pulled the car into a parking spot and killed the engine, shifting in his seat pulling his arm up over the back of her seat. "Go ahead ask," He watched her look around and back at him.

"What are we doing here?" She tilted her head to the side.

"This is where I grew up, it's my childhood home… well trailer," He chuckled lightly, she searched his face her eyes going wide.

"I thought you lived at the Wyrm," She blinked up at him, the confusion obvious on her face.

"I do, usually, but I come here sometimes too," He didn't really know what else to say, so he pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car walking around to open her door for her. He helped her out, and she stood straightening her skirt before bending over and grabbing her backpack. He leaned back enjoying the view, his hand itching to grab her again, she stood up noticing his stare and shoved her hand playfully into his chest. He caught her hand, pulling her against him, and dipping his head down his lips barely touching hers. "No one can honk at us here," He whispered against her skin, he felt her shiver against him, and he watched her close her eyes leaning into him expectantly. He smiled against her lips before pulling away teasing her, her features fell as she opened her eyes glaring at him. "Come on," He laughed grabbing her hand and pulling her with him to the small steps to the front door, he pushed the key in and unlocked it letting them in, she stepped in after him. He had gone there as soon as he had gotten back from New York and tidied up, before falling asleep in his old bed for awhile until he knew she would be getting out of school, so the trailer looked at least decent and not like the slum his drugged up mother usually lived in. He had found a note on the fridge from Gladys saying she was staying at her new boyfriends place for awhile, Jug had no idea how long ago she had written it but he assumed it was fairly new seeing as Sweet Pea had just been with her here last weekend. He walked to the small couch in the living room that doubled as a dining room and sat down watching Betty as she looked around setting her backpack down by the front door. She walked to the wall looking at the photos that were haphazardly nailed there, Jug kept his eyes trained on her as she looked from one photo to the next. His gut twisted uncomfortably but he tried to ignore it, this was the first time he had ever brought anyone to his trailer that wasn't a Serpent, it was oddly vulnerable to him and her silence was suddenly killing him. He stood up closing the distance to her and pressing himself to her back, wrapping an arm around her waist, he dipped his head down burying it in her neck, she leaned her head to the side, tilting to look at him from the corner of her eye. He wanted to say something but nothing was coming to his mind so he stayed silent, she went back to looking at one photo, reaching her hand up and touching the glass over his young 4 year old face staring back at them.

"That's you?" She said in a quiet voice, more of a statement than a question.

"Mhmm…" He mumbled into her skin, "What gave it away?" He quipped sarcastically.

"The beanie," She laughed "And I vaguely remember you looking like that when we were kids," She smiled softly. "Are those your parents?" She asked running her fingers along the glass over his dad's face.

"Yeah… " He sighed examining the photo with her, looking at their happy smiles, Jughead standing between them grinning widely his slightly curly black hair messily framing his face under his grey beanie.

"You look just like your dad," Betty mused. Jug studied the mans face that did happen to resemble his own, an almost uncanny amount. He wasn't exactly offended at her words, but they still made his chest constrict in an odd way. When he didn't respond she continued "Your mom is beautiful," She whispered a smile in her voice.

"She was," Jug nodded, "When she was younger… and sober," he said flatly, Betty tensed in his arms and turned to him, her eyes impossibly sad. She reached up grabbing his face gently, her eyes staring into him. Every instinct he had told him to pull away from her grasp, and change the subject, to put that wall back up as quickly as he could, he felt himself fighting it with every fiber of his being. He looked down at her searching her eyes and taking a deep calculated breath. She seemed to sense his internal struggle and just leaned up on her toes placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips, before pulling away.

"So, What are you making for dinner?" She asked changing the subject for him, he blinked a few times watching her affectionately, feeling oddly moved that she was being so understanding and sensitive towards his blatant personality flaws.

"I have no idea, I was just gonna wing it," He laughed walking into the open kitchen and pulling open a cabinet. She didn't follow him right away, but after a minute she was behind him in the kitchen. She thrust out her hand and it took him a second to realize that she was handing him his beanie, he took it, running his hand through his hair, before silently shrugging and putting it on the bar-like counter that was an open window to the living room. It wasn't lost on him however that this meant she had it on her without knowing she would see him, he wanted to ask her if she kept it with her all the time, but he decided against putting her on the spot.

"Well what are we watching?" she asked pulling herself up on the counter and crossing one leg over the other.

"Also winging it," He squinted apologetically "Sorry, I literally got home, slept, and went to get you...I'm not exactly good at the whole romance thing," He pulled his lips to the side.

"I think it's romantic," She shrugged, "I was the first thing you thought of after coming home…" she trailed off. Jughead, walked over to her letting his hand trail down her bare thigh, resting his palm on her knee.

"You were the only thing I thought of, even when I was gone," He said in a hushed voice, staring at her meaningfully. She blushed deeply, and he knew she wanted to look away, he could feel her shyness but she seemed to fight it keeping her gaze on him.

"How was New York?" She asked her eyes trailing to his black eye he had almost forgot he had.

"It was fine, just work," He said in a clipped tone, she looked away at that point her brow furrowed, her nostril flaring slightly. "You're mad.." He noted lifting her chin to him with his finger.

"No," she huffed, letting out a deep breath "I just… I don't like feeling like you won't tell me stuff," She said honestly, the anger melting from her face slightly.

"I thought we talked about this, I wanna keep you away from that stuff," He tried, tilting his head to the side willing her to understand.

"I know… but you can't just come home to me battered and bruised and expect me to just ignore it," She explained confidently, her voice strong, he studied her enjoying and also hating this challenging side of her. He took a deep breath, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth in contemplation.

"It was a warning," He finally sighed.

"A warning for what?" She asked, obviously not going to let it go any time soon.

"That I do what I'm supposed to, and a show of power that I better stay in line," He watched her face, waiting for it to give away how she felt about his answer, she just kept her gaze strong and level.

"Why would anyone think they can do that to you?" She shook her head. "Well I would hate to see the other guy," She smiled sweetly at him.

"No you wouldn't, Castle is a dangerous man Betty," He said in a sharper tone than he meant to, she flinched at his words her eyebrows pulling together.

"You didn't fight back?" She asked, pausing after her words and reaching for his shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that…" She trailed off, but his masculinity wasn't that fragile, he genuinely took no offense in her question.

"No you don't fight back against a guy like that," He said matter of factly.

"This Castle guy, he scares you…" Betty blinked back the obvious fear on her own face.

"He doesn't just scare me… I have to know my place. I'm not that reckless with my crew, the retaliation wouldn't be on me, it would be on people like… you," He spoke carefully, not being able to meet her piercing gaze.

"You want to fight back," She said reading his face in a way that made him shift uncomfortably.

"Like hell, but I know better, I might be loose cannon sometimes, but I'm smarter than that," He clenched his jaw remembering how the Collector had stood off to the side explaining in a menacing tone how he didn't appreciate liars and wouldn't tolerate anything less than the Serpent's full cooperation. He had told Jughead that they would find out what happened to Jason, and that because of his loss in sales they would _discuss_ becoming his new contact. Jug had immediately shot down the request laughing at it, his hot headed nature getting the best of him. Castle had gotten quiet, telling his huge ass guard named Axel to show Jug why this request would be taken seriously. Right as Axel approached him and Jughead braced himself for a fight, the collector had reached up his hand to stop him, his other hand gripping Sweet Pea's shoulder as a warning to stay back and out of it.

" _And tell Ms. Cooper, I'm sorry about your pretty face,"_

At the mention of Betty's name Jug had almost snapped his vision going red, but he pulled himself back looking at Sweet Pea and silently telling him to stay put. He clenched his jaw hard, his body wanting so badly to pummel forward and take down Castle, but he stayed still bracing himself as Axel's large fist flew quickly at his face knocking him off balance. He hit the ground as pain exploded behind his eye, the guard kicked him hard in the ribs knocking the wind out of him, he had coughed out any air he could and tried to suck in a struggling breath as the man pulled him to his feet. Jug stood swaying slightly his legs not wanting to hold him up but he gritted his teeth forcing himself to still. Axel grabbed his left arm behind his back twisting it at horrible angle making his shoulder pop out of place, a cry bubbled in his throat but he bit it back down, staring sharply at the collector.

" _Are we clear, Mr. Jones?"_ _he had asked smiling wickedly._

" _Crystal," Jug spat_.

With that Axel pushed him forward causing Jughead to fall to his knees his arm dangingly at his side oddly. Sweet Pea had helped him pop it back into place as soon as the Collector had let go of his shoulder.

"Where did you go?" Betty's voice made him blink, pulling him back to reality, he looked at her hoping she never had to understand why he didn't fight back.

"No where," he sighed, as she reached her hand out again, holding his jaw, he tensed slightly but he let her rub her thumb underneath where he knew the dark purple color ended.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly. He shook his head debating on if he should share more with her, he knew she wanted to be let in, and even though his instinct was to keep her out, he knew why she wanted it. If it were reversed he wouldn't take no for an answer, not to mention that she would likely find out about it anyways. He took a deep breath stepping back from her and closing his eyes.

"No, but this does," He said hesitating for a minute, but he grabbed the neck of his grey T-shirt, pulling it swiftly over his head. He gripped the fabric in his hand, letting her look at his torso, the angry purple and red welt showing starkly against his pale skin over his ribcage. He hadn't even really looked at it yet but he knew it hurt like hell to even breath so he knew it wasn't gonna be pretty. He watched as her eyes went wide, she jumped off the counter getting closer to him, her small hand reaching out gingerly touching him, he winced in pain, but shook it off quickly. He looked down at himself examining the bruise with her, it was worse than he imagined, and he immediately regretted showing her. The purple and blue was covering a large part of his side, but the worst part was the obvious red blood that had pulled up bleeding under a few layers of skin, he knew just by looking at it that a few ribs were probably broken or at least cracked. It was only going to look more gruesome after a few days passed.

"Jug, this is bad," she looked up at him, and he couldn't help but notice the tears that filled her waterline.

"I'm okay," He smiled at her, trying to ease her worry.

"We should go to a hospital," She suddenly got a very determined look on her face.

"No it's okay, It will heal," He said matter of factly. She chewed on her bottom lip, obviously struggling with his refusal.

"Should we at least ice it? Those look broken, what if there is internal bleeding," He could hear the panic in her voice.

"Hey, trust me, I'm gonna be fine," He reassured her. "It's a few broken ribs, nothing a little bit of rest and painkillers won't take care of," He smirked stepping closer to her, and grabbing her face in his hands.

"Did they hit you with a car?" She shook her head her eyes still impossibly wide.

"Ha, no, this was just one guy," Jug laughed running his hand through her hair and wincing again with the movement of his arm. He hadn't realized how bad it hurt until he had looked at the damage, but she wasn't wrong, it looked and felt pretty bad. His shoulder would probably start bruising soon too if it hadn't already. He sighed audibly knowing it would be awhile before he was healed.

"Can I do anything?" She finally asked, looking up at him.

"Just let me make you dinner, and stop looking at me like I'm made of glass," He laughed, she glared at him, pursing her lips out slightly.

"I'm allowed to be concerned, you look like a walking inkblot test," she chided sassily, making him smile.

"Oh yeah? Do you wanna tell me what you see? Maybe we can figure out why you are crazy enough to be with me," he raised his eyebrows playfully, she went to shove him back but froze her hand staying still on his chest. "You don't have to do that," He looked down at her hand.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"I already told you, you can be rough with me, I kind of have a thing for pain," He had meant to come off playful, but his words went to a deeper place instead. He gazed into her eyes the small yellow flecks in her iris glowing slightly in the kitchens lighting.

"I don't think I know how to do that," She looked away shyly.

"That's okay Betts, you don't have to do anything other than be you," He felt her insecurities pulsing off of her in waves, and he wanted desperately to calm them. "Go sit down, I'll make food," He tried, wanting to get away from any subject that made her uncomfortable. He pulled out his phone checking the time, it was a quarter to 5pm. It was kind of early still but he had to get a game plan of what he was even going to make and he still had no idea what time he had to have her home, if he could even let her leave. He had already decided he was going to do whatever he could to get her to stay, after the week he had all he wanted was to relax with her next to him, so his mind couldn't even go to worrying about her. He had also already decided that if she had to leave he would just sleep in his car outside her house to make sure, but with how badly his body hurt he was selfishly hoping he could sleep in a bed, if he could sleep at all. She looked like she was going to protest, but she sighed stepping around him and making her way back to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"So what movie should we watch?" She asked looking at him through the open window, he shrugged turning and looking into the cabinet for food, he had no idea what food was left in the house, he had brought his mom groceries the week before, but hadn't really been back since, he found some pasta, that he could work with, moving to the fridge to see if he had anything to make a sauce, luckily his mom used heavy cream for coffee, so he could make some Alfredo, and he had gotten his mom chicken because her favorite thing to make him and the boys when they did come over was her famous fried chicken.

"Do you eat meat?" He asked leaning out of the fridge and looking at her realizing he had no idea about her dietary preference.

"Not really," she blushed. "I guess I'm kind of a pescatarian, but I don't like fish," She smiled sheepishly.

"So you are a vegetarian," He laughed at her explanation, raising his eyebrow.

"I like shrimp, so technically I can't say that, real vegetarian's get weirdly offended," She shrugged. He pulled open the freezer, rummaging through the bags of frozen food before finding a package of frozen shrimp.

"Bingo, Okay Shrimp Alfredo it is," He lifted his shoulder meaning to shrug proudly but closed his eyes hard. Pain broke out over his shoulder and up his neck, he flinched, dropping the bag on the counter.

"You okay?" Betty stood immediately as she watched him. He cursed under his breath realizing that somehow his shoulder had shifted slightly out of its socket again. He gritted his teeth, knowing he really only had one option.

"Can you turn away?" He asked looking at her hopefully. He walked to the wall, lifting his arm until it was straight in front of him, his palm pressed flat, he looked at her waiting, but she just continued to stare at him in confusion. "My shoulder is out of place, you don't wanna see," He explained bracing himself to push his weight forward, but waiting until she wasn't watching.

"Wait," She rushed out, walking to him quickly, he watched her carefully, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, she stood behind him reaching for his left shoulder. "Drop your arm," He listened as he felt her fingers gingerly pressing into his skin, feeling around. She seemed to realize she couldn't do much with her height, so she spun around lifting herself back up on the counter, motioning with her hand for him to follow. He did, turning his back and leaning into her lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching her hand out of the corner of his eye, that was back on his shoulder, pressing around again.

"Relax your arm, pull it back and put your hand on my knee," She instructed, he balled his fist obeying her, gritting his teeth against the pain. She reached her hand over his shoulder pulling it towards her firmly, and in a quick motion she jerked up her leg forcing his arm up with it, a loud pop sounded and his pain seemed to ease significantly. He rolled his shoulder cracking his neck to side, he turned to face her, eyeing her questioningly. "Better?" She smiled proudly.

"Yeah," He said rolling his shoulder again, "Where did you learn that?" He asked still surprised at her.

"When we were younger and Archie started playing football he would dislocate his shoulder all the time," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm going to pretend that's not how you learned that," He glared, not even hiding how much he hated that name, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't massively impressed by her. He rolled his left hand cracking his wrist, happy there wasn't as much pain.

"It's just going to suck letting it heal since you are left handed," she sighed ignoring his statement.

"How did you know that?" He laughed, tilting his head to the side.

"I watch you," She blushed "That's the hand you grab your keys with, it's the hand you held your gun with, and it's the hand you…." She trailed off, her blush deepening as she looked at the floor. She didn't have to finish, he already knew what she meant, his mind going there with her.

"I'm actually ambidextrous, but I definitely favor my left," He laughed, stepping into her lap and pushing his body between her legs. "I can show you that I use my right hand too if you want," He smirked flirtatiously, his face was the same height as hers even with her sitting on the counter,and he leaned forward his nose brushing against hers, as he pressed his lips to her, tilting his head up slightly. He kissed her softly at first, but that lasted about half a second, as he reached his hand back tangling it into her hair, opening his mouth against hers. She grabbed his shoulders, the soreness in his bones protesting slightly but he ignored it. She wrapped her legs around him instinctively pulling him closer to her, her knee pulling up slightly and connecting with his bruised rib cage.

"Fuck," he hissed out, pulling away from her lips.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Betty huffed out breathlessly, her voice full of worry

"It's okay," He laughed pressing his forehead against hers, trying to take in a deep breath, his face contorting with the pain. "I did tell you I liked pain," he smiled at her closing his eyes, and taking small short breaths, "But Fuck, this shit hurts," He cringed. She let her hands move from his shoulders up his neck until she was holding his face.

"I'll be more careful," She nodded earnestly. He was struggling a little to get breath in and he didn't want her seeing him in any more pain so he kissed her forehead softly before pulling out of her grasp and going to work cooking. He pulled out a pot filling it with water and turning on the stove.

"So Fettuccine Alfredo is okay?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah… you say that funny," She giggled at him.

"You mean correctly," he smirked.

"I guess… Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"My mom's side of the family is super Italian, I speak a little just from growing up around them," He answered.

"You're Italian?" She asked surprised, her voice not hiding the attraction in it.

"I am," He laughed "What? Did you think I was just full white trash?" He chuckled turning to her.

"Stop it," she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"I guess that explains the dark hair, you have your dads eyes though," she studied him as she spoke.

"Yeah, I take more after his side I guess," Jughead answered clenching his jaw and wanting a subject change.

"You don't like talking about him," She stated. He turned, going back to the boiling water and pouring the dry pasta in it.

"There just isn't much to say," He said flatly, trying not to shut her out too much.

"Do you see him? Talk to him?" She pressed carefully.

"No," He snapped slightly, starting to go to work on making the sauce. When Betty stayed silent he paused, guilt swelling in his gut. "I'm not great at talking about my family," he explained hoping he came off softer.

"I understand, I'm not either…" She said quietly, Jughead turned around leaning against the counter and watching her, realizing he had never really asked about her life, being too caught up in trying to hide his from her.

"Tell me…. About yourself," He said, she looked up at him blinking at his request "We always talk about me, and my life… I wanna know about yours," He explained. "Who is Betty Cooper?" He asked suddenly extremely curious.


	28. Anything But Ordinary

_*A/n: extra chapter cuz Riverdale is back tonight! The last little bit has just been a lot of fluff and character development, so you can keep getting to know my versions of these characters, but bare with me! I'm getting to the good stuff! besides who doesn't love some adorable Bugheadness!_

 _Once again thank you guys so much for the reviews and love, it makes me so happy! and I love getting feedback!*_

"There isn't really anything to interesting about my story," She smiled shyly.

"I've got about twenty minutes left of cooking, I'm interested in anything that is you. And I could use a story to distract me from the pain" He gave her a puppy dog stare, cracking into a smile as her lips lifted into a smile of her own.

"My family is about as cookie cutter as it gets, I just have one sister, she is off at college, my dad is marketing manager for a band so he travels a lot, and it's usually just me and my mom at the house, you know my mom is a reporter for the paper…" Betty trailed off listing the simple fact about her family.

"Okay, now get to the good stuff," Jug instructed as he focused on cooking.

"Umm, I grew up here, but you know that, I've lived in the same house my whole life, my mom expects a lot me and Polly, so I've spent most of my time just trying to do well in school, and keep up with extracurriculars so I can get into a good school, I've always worked insanely hard to live up to the expectations put on me," She mused tiredly.

"So you work your ass off to be perfect in everyone else's eyes," Jughead looked back at her raising an eyebrow.

"I hate that word, but yes basically," she huffed.

"You are already perfect, Betts," he said meaningfully.

"No I'm not, don't do that… don't put me on that pedestal, everyone else does that and then uses the excuse that they just don't deserve me," She looked down at her hands in her lap, fidgeting with them nervously.

"I don't have to think you are perfect to know I don't deserve you," he said casually but she looked up at him, the hurt obvious on her face.

"I'm not letting you go though, I don't know if I will ever deserve you, but I'll be damned if I don't try to," He kept his attention on cooking, not wanting to see her reaction to his out of character vulnerability, his gut twisting nervously a very foreign feeling for his normal confident attitude. "The only way you are getting away from me is if you suddenly get sane," He laughed trying to make it a joke.

"I'm not crazy," she pouted.

"Yes you are, I had to have you followed all week for your own safety, and yet here you are," He mused, hating himself slightly that he was using that against her, even if he did mean it playfully. He just didn't want her forgetting what his life was like, he wanted her to understand what she was getting herself into. He knew he would do everything in his power to keep her far away from the danger, and he knew the best way to do that was for her to walk away, but his selfish and possessive side wasn't going to let her go, that he was sure of.

"Okay maybe I'm crazy," She laughed lightly "But honestly, this is the most alive I've ever felt."

"Elaborate," He pushed, stirring the bowl of sauce and leaning on the counter watching her.

"I don't know, normally I feel like I'm just on auto pilot, just do good in school, get good grades, make sure I do things that look good on college applications, learn new cheers, manage the store…" she rattled off the list.

"So this is the first thing you've ever done that's just for you," He concluded trying to read her the way she did with him.

"I guess, it's also the first time I've ever done anything I wasn't supposed to," She smiled to herself mostly.

"Oh shit," Jug laughed making her look at him confused "So I'm just your rebellious stage," he nodded narrowing his eyes.

"No, you are not just a phase," She glared "If I just wanted to rebel I think I would go for something a little less terrifying," she rolled her eyes.

"So you still find me terrifying?" He asked looking at her pointedly.

"No...yes… I don't know," She huffed frustratedly.

"No it's good, if you weren't at least a little scared I would be very worried," he laughed pulling open the bag of shrimp and tossing it into skillet with olive oil.

"You really aren't just me trying to rebel, Juggie, I still have no idea what I'm doing, but I know it's not that," She pushed off the counter walking over to him and looking at the stove. "This actually smells amazing," She smiled up at him.

"I'm going to choose to ignore the surprise in your voice," He looked at her sideways. "I know I'm not just a phase, or I seriously hope not," He answered her original thought. "If it makes you feel better, I don't know what I'm doing either," he shrugged, stirring the pasta.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"I don't do this, this is all very strange territory for me, but I'm trying…" He trailed off making a face at himself.

"I've been told," She watched him, smiling knowingly.

"I'm afraid to ask," He laughed, but he narrowed his eyes, not enjoying that his boys were talking to her about him.

"Why are you trying so hard with me?" She asked shyly, he paused thinking about an answer as he reached into a cabinet and pulled down two bowls, filling them up with pasta and covering them with sauce and shrimp. "I'm so…ordinary," She continued when he didn't speak. He almost dropped the two bowls in his hand at her words. He set them on the counter, stepping closer to her, and grabbing her face in his hands somewhat forcefully, staring down at her strongly.

"You, Betty Cooper, are anything but ordinary. I don't ever want to hear you say another thing like that about yourself, ever again," He searched her eyes willing her to see herself the way he did, but as she looked up at him skeptically, he knew he was going to have to do better than that. "You walked into my bar, dressed to kill, just to get answers. You calmed me down from a fight when you had no reason to even care if I got arrested. You snuck into a basement with a bobby pin because you couldn't ignore your curiosity. You are brave, and smart, and determined, and sometimes a little too reckless, but you don't back down. You challenge the shit out of me, and you have so much empathy and understanding in you that it's actually terrifying. I don't know exactly why I am trying so damn hard... but you make me want to be something better than I am, that's fucking extraordinary," He stopped himself letting his own words hit him too, an odd feeling bubbling up in his chest as he watched her stare at him, her mouth falling slightly open and her eyes glassy. He wanted her to respond, and simultaneously hoped she wouldn't, that she would just ignore his weirdly honest outburst. He pulled his hands from her face, trying to find the piece of him that could build back up his guard quickly, searching himself for the coldness, but he couldn't get it back. As he looked into her eyes he felt it, that wall he had up with her was shattered, and the way she was lovingly staring back at him, made him want to run. Emotions were never his strong suit, he knew that about himself, and he never usually let himself go this far. He was an intense person, he just had never realized that intensity also applied to his heart apparently.

"Jug…" she whispered her voice breaking slightly, and he had reached his threshold, he turned away grabbing the bowls again.

"Lets eat," He said walking past her and making his way to the couch, she seemed frozen for a minute, but eventually followed him. She seemed dazed as she sat on the couch next to him, taking the bowl from him but still searching his face. "Sorry, I'm new to this whole emotions and relationship thing, but I'm doing my best," He sighed feeling the need to explain himself and his sudden shortness.

"I know," Betty smiled seeming to find her voice again, the effect of his monologue wearing off as she returned to normal. "But that was really sweet," She blushed looking down at her food and twisting her fork mindlessly.

"Can we change the subject, I apparently have a limited capacity for this stuff," He gritted his teeth together, oddly preferring to focus on the pain still pulsing in his ribs than his messed up emotional issues.

"Okay, but just one last question…" She trailed off, waiting for a response, he just nodded. "Is that what this is…. A relationship?" She tried to hide it but he could see the faint smile on her lips.

"Shit, I don't know… I have no idea what that even really looks like for me, I just know that I should let you go, but I'm too fucking hooked on you at this point. I happen to have very addictive personality," He shrugged, finding his playful wit again, something he was at least comfortable with.

"Like your _drinking talent_?" She asked smirking but not looking at him.

"Hey I haven't had anything tonight," He defended himself. She didn't seem to press it or ask him why and he was glad. He had been about as open as possible for himself that night and he didn't think he could get through explaining to her that he didn't like dulling his senses when he was injured, he didn't even take painkillers often. It was a weird internal thing that he had to force himself to feel whatever pain he was in, as a reminder and a lesson. It was something his dad had forced him to do growing up and as fucked up as he knew it was, he still practiced it. He almost laughed out loud at how much FP had fucked him up, but he stopped himself knowing that was something he hoped Betty never had to learn about him.

"So can this be a regular thing?" she asked after taking a bite of her food, He looked up from his bowl, after shoving a huge bite in his mouth, not realizing how hungry he was.

"What?" He asked still chewing with his mouth full.

"You cooking for me?" She smiled happily.

"Sure, if you want it to be," He shrugged. They sat silently for a bit both just eating, she eventually put her bowl down and shifted to face him more. He watched her but continued to shovel food into his face.

"So are you gonna ask me about Archie?" She finally asked after a moment of hesitation. He stopped his fork mid air and pushed it back into the bowl, clearing his throat.

"Do I need to ask?" He said narrowing his eyes. "I gave you a week, it's been a week," He said flatly, having just assumed that she would obey him. He was used to be people just taking his instructions and commands, it hadn't even crossed his mind that she may not have done what he asked.

"Well that would be a pretty normal question in this situation," She looked away embarrassed.

"Okay… Did you end things with him?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yes," She said softly.

"Great," he nodded cockily "See I didn't need to ask, you did what you were told. That's how it works," He stated, grabbing his food again.

"I'm not one of your Serpent's Jug, I don't just listen to your commands," She huffed in frustration.

"But you did listen to my command," He looked up at her confused as to why this was an issue.

"I know but that's not the point," She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get it, so how did it go with Archie?" He asked exaggeratedly.

"You don't care," Betty crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him angrily, the last thing he wanted to do right then was argue with her so he dropped the attitude.

"I do care, I'm sorry… really, how did it go?" He asked sounding as genuine as possible, even though he really had no desire to know anything about the idiot Betty used to be dating.

"Fine, I guess, he asked me to be friends with benefits though," Betty looked away from him defiantly, her voice feigning nonchalance. Jughead glared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" He gritted out, flaring his nostrils.

"Why? Is it working?" She looked over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes," he growled. "I'm going to have a talk with Andrews," Jughead couldn't help the sickening smile on his lips as he thought of the confrontation.

"Okay, stop I'm joking," She stared at him suddenly her eyes wide, she leaned forward grabbing his face in her hands "I told him no, Juggie it's okay," She explained, her act not lasting long.

"He actually asked you for that?" He growled, thinking she had been joking about the whole thing. "Betty… I'm gonna fucking kill him," he shook his head sharply.

"You can't do that," she tightened her grip on his face pulling closer to her. He could see the slight fear in her eyes that she had any idea how jealous of creature he actually was.

"I know, I'm not dumb enough to beat the shit out of a minor," Jughead rolled his eyes at stupidity of the law.

"He isn't a minor, he is 18" Betty looked at him as if the information wasn't the best thing Jug had heard all week.

"He's what?" Jug asked raising his eyebrows happily.

"No! No, that was not a green light Juggie," She shook her head violently, realizing her mistake. "I did what you asked, from now on we leave him out of it," She looked at him sternly still holding his face close to hers.

"Fine, but I swear if he tries anything, I'm taking him down," Jughead held her gaze staring into her eyes "You are mine now," He said, an odd edge to his voice. She blinked up at him, his words seeming to effect her as much as they did him. Without warning she pushed herself forward kissing him, it was timid at first. He kissed her back softly waiting for her to take the lead and see where she went with it, but as she opened her mouth slightly he teetered on the edge of control. He slid his hand over her lap grabbing tightly onto her hip, she slipped her tongue out gently, and he groaned into her mouth taking every ounce of strength he had to not pounce on her. He gripped her hip tighter at the loss as she pulled back searching his face and looking into his eyes deeply.

"I'm yours," She nodded her head slightly, saying it so deliberately his eyes almost rolled back, and it swept away his last bit of composure. He slid his hand swiftly around the small of her back and pulled her over until she was on his lap, her legs straddling him. He reached up with his other hand cradling her face and finding her lips again, she let out a harsh breath from her nose, the warm air hitting his face as he opened his mouth moving it against hers. He felt her hips sink down further into his lap making him groan, she moved against him with a seductive roll of her hips. He slid his hand that was on her back up to her neck pulling her closer to him as he broke the kiss and buried his face in her hair, taking in a deep breath of her scent before placing his lips on her neck, kissing passionately. She threw her head back giving him more access and moaning when he swept his tongue right below her ear. With his free hand he found the bare skin of her knee pushing it slowly up her thigh and underneath the fabric of her skirt. Her breath hitched as she tensed under his touch. His body was impossibly hot, the odd pulse in this injuries only adding to how intense everything felt. His fingers dug into her neck wanting her closer. He pulled her head down, kissing her again, pressing his lips hard against her needing more. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, as he rolled his hips up against her.

"Jug," She broke the kiss, and met his eyes, and he was oddly frustrated that she didn't seem as out of control as he felt. "I want this... but I don't want to get too into it, just to get rejected," She gave him a pointed look.

"I'm not rejecting," He answered shortly, trying to pull her lips back to him, but she pushed back on his hand. He glared at her, clenching his jaw. "You're mine," he growled, his frustration growing to an unnerving point, but she didn't budge. "I'm yours," He tried, his voice bordering on pleading.

"I know, but you won't… I mean I know your rules," She explained looking away sheepishly. His lips twitched involuntarily at her words, pulling up into a snarl. His mind reeling at the fact that his own damn code was cock blocking him.

"You know my rules?" He asked carefully, taking a calculated breath and trying to calm down. She just nodded. "How much do you fucking talk to my crew?" He spat more harshly than he meant to. She flinched and he immediately regretted snapping at her.

"I understand, it's not a bad rule," She started, ignoring his question "But we should talk about it," She tilted her head to the side, her hand still holding his cheek gently.

"Yay, more talking," he said flatly, through his clenched jaw, but he sucked in a long breath, pulling his control back. She watched him, lifting her chin confidently, showing she wasn't backing down. 'Okay…." He sighed in defeat "If you have to know, I already broke at least 6 of my rules for you, and I broke a huge one the last time we were together, it's not just sex Betty. My rule is not get involved at all, but I threw that shit to the wind the second I had you in my bed or did you forget already?"

"No I didn't forget," She blushed, not meeting his eyes, both of them getting lost in a memory of their shower together. "I'm just making sure, we are on the same page," She shrugged. He pulled her back to him, kissing her neck softly.

"We are," He spoke into her skin, opening his mouth and moving his hand into the roots of her hair pulling lightly and moving her head to the side. Her breath quickened as he moved his lips against her, sliding his hand further up her thigh.

"I just don't want you to do anything that you regret," She tilted her head to look at him "And I haven't… you know," She rambled, trailing off.

"Jesus fucking christ," He huffed, throwing himself back onto the couch, letting her go and running both of his hands through his hair in frustration. He closed his eyes tightly, "Fuck my rules Betty," he opened his eyes looking at her as softly as he could in that moment, she reached up holding his face in her hands. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking down, before dragging her eyes up to meet his.

"Okay, fuck your rules," she whispered somewhat nervously, he smiled at her repeating his word. Her eyes searched his, a moment of silence passing between as the air shifted to an oddly vulnerable place. His eyebrows knitted together, a strange tightening feeling in his chest. He reached his hand up tucking her soft blonde hair behind her ear, leaning up and pressing his lips to hers softly, pulling away before closing his eyes and going to kiss her again. "So I'm guessing we aren't watching a movie," She laughed lightly against his lips.

"Do you ever shut up, woman?" He smiled, rolling his eyes, and swiftly standing up with her still in his arms.


	29. Broken Rules

_*Sorry for the double notification guys! I tried to upload the chapter from the app on my phone and it deleted it for some reason :(*_

Betty instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso as he stood, being cautious not to squeeze too tightly. He held one palm firmly in the middle of her back, his other hand scooping under her and gripping her butt making her gasp slightly. He walked her effortlessly through the kitchen and back through a small hallway, letting go of her back to slam his palm somewhat forcefully on a door, pushing it open, and pushing her against it in the process. He let go of her butt making her legs slide down his hips until she was standing, towering over her and pushing her further into the door with his weight. He looked down at her, his dark green eyes watching her hungrily, he bent his head down kissing her slowly and deliberately, reaching his hand up and holding her neck, forcing her head to tilt her head up, letting him deepen the kiss. He reached his other hand down grabbing hers and interlocking their fingers. He pulled away, stepping backwards and pulling her with him, his eyes never leaving hers in the dark room, she stepped after him blindly watching him completely mesmerized. He finally hit the bed, letting his knees bend as he sat on the mattress pulling her between his legs. She reached up the hand that wasn't still locked in his up and ran it through his messy black hair, his chin resting on her chest as he looked up at her. He grabbed the hem of her top, letting go of her hand and pulling the material over her head, tossing it to the ground. She stepped out of his grasp, slipping her feet out of her shoes and reaching behind her, pulling down the zipper of her skirt and letting it fall to the ground around her feet, stepping out of it. She could feel his eyes roaming all over her even in the darkness, she stepped forward again, his hands reaching out like magnets to her skin, gripping her waist. She gripped his forearms with her hands feeling how tensed his muscles were under his skin. He pulled her closer placing an opened mouth kiss on the top of her breast, as he snaked one hand around her back grabbing for the hooks on her bra, popping them off impossibly fast, the material pulled forward with nothing holding it anymore and she pulled her arms out of the straps letting it fall next to her skirt. She sucked in a nervous breath, knowing he had already seen all of her but it didn't stop the nervous butterflies that flew around in her stomach.

"You are fucking perfect," He whispered in a raspy voice, and for the first time the word didn't make her feel weighed down, instead it filled her with confidence, as she leaned into his touch. He wrapped his arms around her torso tightly pulling her to his side and lifting her onto the bed, he twisted crawling on top of her, kicking off his boot, that loudly thudded to the ground and following her as she pushed back until her head was on a pillow. He pushed his right hand into the mattress next to her head holding himself up over her, his hair falling slightly into his eyes. He kissed her, and she expected it to be slow, but instead it was far more hungry making her gasp into his mouth, his touch suddenly desperate as he slid his hand down her side, reaching her thigh and gripping it tightly, his fingers digging into her skin. He laid his full weight on her grabbing her hand again and pulling it above her head pushing it forcefully into the pillow, he dipped his head down again kissing her neck and making her moan softly, arching her back into him. She wrapped her arm around him, hugging him to her, he hissed out a breath, his teeth connecting with her skin. She realized quickly she was pressing on his bruised ribs, but he didn't pull away, instead he let out a groan, that if Betty wasn't mistaken was out of pleasure. She blinked into the darkness her eyes going wide, she inhaled a deep nervous breath before tightening her embrace again, he bit down on her neck making her gasp. He tensed in her arms, and let out a struggling breath. She kept her arm tightly around him, as he relaxed a little, letting his bite melt into a sloppy kiss. He pulled back finding her face in the darkness, their hands still pressed above her head, their bodies pressed tightly together. He slowly released his grip on her thigh, she could feel him moving his hand near her hip, he shifted to the side, using one hand to undo his jeans, and push them down his hips. He grabbed her hand from his back, guiding it down his stomach, she moaned with him as he used his hand to wrap hers around his bare length, she hadn't realized he had gotten his boxer off too. She moved her hand up and down his hard length, earning her another moan. He grabbed at her panties, pulling them down forcefully at first before seeming to slow down. He rested his head in her neck, sucking in a deep breath, his hand slightly shaking against her skin, as he slowly pulled them down her legs, his body rigid, his hand squeezing hers so tightly it was almost painful. He threw her panties to the side, groaning roughly when he finally felt her bare skin, his fingers finding her center and rubbing gently. She moaned softly pressing up into him, her heart pounding in her chest, her nerves starting to get in the way of letting herself enjoy his touch. He slipped his fingers into her still shaking slightly for some reason, and she sucked in a sharp breath. He pulled up meeting her eyes, she watched him, having adjusted to the darkness she could see the almost pained look on his face. Her hand had stilled but she still held him in her grasp. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern, and he stilled his fingers too

"Are you okay?" She whispered breathlessly, not recognizing her own voice.

"I'm… I'm trying to… stay gentle," He gritted out, swallowing audibly. Betty shifted so she was more underneath him, using her knee to push him further on top of of her, he sunk further into her legs, licking his lips, as she pulled up her other knee so his length was right at her center. She let go of him, leaving only his hand in way, lifting her hand up, she held his jaw.

"It's okay," she nodded "You can lose control," She stared up at him, fear and nerves coursing through her veins, as she braced herself, not knowing what she was really asking for but knowing she wanted to know what it felt like to be with him, all of him. Even the more dangerous side, the more rough side, the parts of him he desperately tried to hide from her. She wanted to know what he was like without his calculated guard.

"You don't want that," He growled, shaking his head the tips of his hair tickling her nose.

"I want you," She said softly. His green eye with the bruise showing oddly bright in the dark room. She bit down on her lip, "All of you," She moaned, as he started moving his fingers again. She felt the change in his body, the tension seemed to melt from his bones, whatever restraint he was struggling with vanished. He let out a predatory growl before pulling his fingers out of her and pushing his hips up. She gasped sharply as he entered her, wanting to cry out at first but she held it back. He moaned loudly, a satisfied sigh following it as he stilled, letting her adjust to him. He slipped his hand between her and the mattress holding her tightly against him. He let go of her hand above her head and tangled it into her hair, pulling his face up to kiss her roughly, as he started moving his hips again, he rolled them up into her, filling her. She moaned softly, her body feeling like it needed to move too, she curled up into him focusing on kissing him back. Her hands needing to grip something, she reached around him, clutching to his back. It wasn't as painful as she had imagined but it wasn't exactly comfortable either, he was bigger than she had realized, but as he moved into her more she relaxed a bit, she even got bearings enough to bite down on his lower lip, harder than she meant to, he hissed out, pulling his lips from her, before going back and kissing her with an alarming amount of pressure. He pulled his hand from her hair, gripping the side of her throat and pressing his thumb into her windpipe, making her gasp. His thrusts went from small movements to a much more desperate, making her pull her knee up connecting with his ribs.

"Fuck," He growled into her mouth, his hand quickly sliding from her back and forcefully shoving her knee more open and away from him, letting him sink further into her. He moaned, pushing himself into her harder, she cried out from the movement, and he froze, gulping loudly. "Fuck, I'm sorry," He said breathlessly, pulling his hand swiftly from her knee. His other hand moving up to her face gently, "I'm sorry," he searched her face, his eyes wide. His body completely still against her.

"It's okay," She smiled, but her voice cracked, shaking slightly from the emotion and pain.

"Betty…" He sighed, closing his eyes tightly "We can stop," He huffed out still catching his breath.

"No," She shook her head "Maybe just… not _completely_ out of control," She sucked her lip into her mouth nervously, wishing she could have handled all of him better. "I'm sorry," She felt the sting of tear in her eyes but she couldn't explain why.

"Don't... I'm so fucking sorry," She could see his jaw tensing after he spoke.

"I don't want to stop," She tried gently. He leaned his forehead down pressing it against hers, his skin slick with sweat, and let out a shuddering breath, the hot air fanning over her face.

"How about we try something different," He sighed opening his eyes and looking at her affectionately "I _really_ don't wanna stop either," He seemed to accidently move his hips, and his member seemed to pulse inside of her making them both moan. "Come here," He groaned rolling onto his back and pulling her with him, she straddled his lap, leaning over him, her blonde hair falling over his face in a curtain around them. He pulled her face down kissing her gently. She stayed still not exactly sure what to do so she just kissed him back waiting for him to do something. "Sit up, baby," He instructed, she obeyed pulling herself up to a sitting position still feeling him inside of he. She tightened her knees around his hips, moving her own hips slightly, oddly missing the feeling of him moving inside of her already. "Now you get to be in control," he smiled seductively. He reached his hands out to her hips, gripping them tightly and moving her against him. "Kind of…" He moaned trailing off as he pushed his hips up with her movements. He kept his right hand securely on her hip helping her move and rolling her back and forth in quick movements. She threw her head back moaning loudly, as he reached his left hand closer to her center, his fingertips still on her hips but his large hand covered enough to where his thumb could dip lower and was rubbing her clit in quick circles. He moaned pushing his head back into the pillow, his eyes closing tightly, she watched, completely enthralled with him. Her eyes roamed from his face to his toned arms, watching the muscles flex and release with his movement. She stared at the stark bruise, sucking in a sharp breath, as he pressed harder with his thumb, the heat was already spreading through her lower abs. The pain she had felt was now a distant memory, and she wondered if she had ever even felt it at all. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, watching her too, and she gasped, not knowing she could be this attracted to anyone. The pressure was building so fast, like a tightly wound rubber band that was dangerously close to snapping. He started moving his hips up more forcefully, but she could tell he was watching her reactions carefully, his cautiousness only making her more attracted to him.

"Fuck Betts," He moaned gritting his teeth, and barring them, he let go of her hip, sliding his hand up her back and pulling her down to him. He kissed her desperately, his thumb still rubbing her relentlessly, her legs tried to squeeze together but they couldn't with him between her.

"Mmmm, Jug," She tried to hold back, to tell him to slow down, but she was too late, she cried out, moaning into his lips, and she felt him smile against her, not letting up on his speed of pressure. He finally pulled his hand back, gripping her hip tightly and rolling her against him. He groaned loudly, trying to push her up but there wasn't much force behind it, Betty realized what he was trying to do. She pressed her weight down sitting up completely and moving her hips on her own now, his eyes shot open.

"Betty, I'm gonna…. Fuck," He moaned tensing up, his abs flexed as he pulled up off the mattress sitting up and wrapping his arm around her waist, his other arm grabbing the back of her neck as he buried his face in her collar bone. Betty kept her hips moving against him until he finally relaxed. "Holy shit," He sighed breathlessly falling back onto the mattress, his arms draped lazily at his sides. He reached up one hand pushing his hair back that was sticking slightly to his forehead. Betty sat still on top of him, not sure how to get off his lap, or if she was supposed to. "That was fucking dumb," He closed his eyes laughing tiredly, his smile not matching his words. She blinked down at him too shocked to even be upset, but that faded quickly as she glared at him, hurt welling in her gut as tears pricked at her eyes. He looked up at her his eyes going wide, "No Betts, not that, that was fucking great, but you gotta let me pull out," He explained. She let out a long exhale letting his words sink in.

"I'm on birth control," She shrugged, chewing on her lip, knowing it was still reckless, and having no idea if that made it okay for him.

"Well I guess that's another rule I'll break for you," He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What rule is that?" She asked, starting to get oddly uncomfortable that she was still naked and straddling his lap. She pulled off of him, groaning at the sudden loss of him being inside her. He seemed just as unhappy with the feeling, as he rolled slightly following her like a magnet. He reached blindly on the bed grabbing her panties and handing them to her, as she stood up from the bed. She grabbed them, pulling them on so she covered slightly.

"No glove, no love," He said pointing dramatically at her, before finding his boxers and sliding them up his legs lazily.

"You didn't seem too concerned about a condom when we started," She put her hand on her hip sassily, staring down at him on the bed.

"I was uniquely distracted," He smiled up at her. She was starting to catch on that he was a much happier Jughead after they did something like that, she decided she would keep that in her Jughead instruction manual for later. "Are you okay?" He asked growing more somber and leaning over to the nightstand and turning on the small lamp, creating an oddly orange glow in the room. He pushed himself up on his elbow looking her over carefully.

"I think I'm all in one piece," She nodded, patting her hands over herself pretending to make sure.

"Come here," He laughed reaching out his arm for her, pulling his hand open and closed like a child. She crawled back onto the bed, sitting on her knees and looking down at him. Her eyes roaming over his body as he bent up his leg, laying back on the pillow, his arm pulled comfortably behind his head. "What?" He asked, smirking at her. She just shook her head gently, letting her gaze jump from one tattoo to another, studying him.

"Why was I worth breaking your rules for?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm a weak and broken man Betty, and you are my drug," he smiled flirtatiously at her, watching her looking over him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Stop it," He laughed, reaching his hand to grab hers.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently as he pulled her forcefully to him. She found her place at his side, rolling comfortably on her back, her head in the crook of his arm.

"Studying me like I'm a damn science project," He chuckled tiredly, his hand reaching up and running through her hair mindlessly. She felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing, his heart beat sounding in her ear as she shifted to the side curling up to him. She looked around the room now that she could see better, noticing the blue plaid comforter draped over the twin bed they were laying in that was pressed against the wall of the small room. Her eyes trailed up the wall that was littered in posters. The largest one was a mans face, a lightning bolt across his face, the word Bowie written in large letters above his head, she squinted slightly, reading Ziggy Stardust underneath it, with show dates for carnegie hall at the bottom. Next to it were several anime posters, one standing out to her that had a boy with black hair walking towards a red motorcycle, a noticeable blue and white pill on the back of his red leather jacket.

"This is your room?" She asked looking up at him.

"No, I just felt like fucking you in my Dad's bed," He shrugged. She lifted her head, her jaw falling open, as she tried to get up, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Get back here," He grabbed her pulling her back down, "I'm joking, of course this is my room," He laughed at first melting into a yawn and closing his eyes.

"So I'm getting a glimpse into teenage Jughead's mind?" she smiled to herself finding him endlessly interesting. She let her head fall back staring up, "What in the world is on your ceiling?" she asked, looking at the large black spray painted image of a bowlers hat, one eye underneath it with long eyelashes on the top and bottom, staring down at them.

"Clockwork Orange," he answered as if it were obvious.

"Clockwork what?" She asked confused, looking up at him, his long black eyelashes laying flat right above his cheek bones. He opened one eye looking down at her.

"It's a novel from the sixties, probably one of my favorites, and equally my favorite movie," He explained, tightening his arm around her shoulder. She made a mental note to look up the movie when she got the chance, wanting to know more about his interests.

"So what is that one?" She asked pointing her finger. He followed her finger, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"David Bowie?" He looked to her shaking his head slightly disappointed.

"No I know who he is. My mom has this odd obsession with the Rolling Stones… and basically every British rock star at that time," she rolled her eyes.

"Good taste in music," He mused.

"No the one next to it," She motioned to the boy in the red jacket.

"Akira… It's an anime, it actually started my love for bikes, I remember watching it on repeat as a kid. I would watch my dad ride off with his crew thinking it was just like the movie… I wanted to be just like him," Jughead laughed humorlessly, rolling his eyes slightly. She watched him, feeling an oddly deep connection, knowing it was he most he had opened up about his father so far.

"So you like anime?" She asked lightly, "maybe we could watch it sometime," she offered, even though she had never really been into Japanese animation, but wanted to be included in who he was.

"I'd like that, and what can I say… I'm kind of a nerd," He laughed.

"You are not a nerd," she rolled her eyes at him, "you are literally one of the coolest people I've ever met," she looked up at him, leaning her head back. He gave her a look, and she started coming to a strange realization… he had no idea how cool everyone else thought he was.

"Hey nerds _are_ cool, besides being _cool_ is the least of my worries," he shrugged…or he just didn't care what anyone thought of him, which somehow only made him cooler. He leaned his head to the side kissing her forehead, his lips staying on her skin too long as his breathing evened out.

"Jug?" She pulled back waking him up "Do you wanna take me home? You are falling asleep," She reached up holding his cheek gently.

"Stay with me tonight," He mumbled closing his eyes again, she was about to protest, "Please, stay," he pulled open his eyes, staring down at her and silently begging. She knew she couldn't say no.

"I'm gonna start running out of friends houses to pretend to be at," She sighed, but smiled. She wiggled out of his arms, pulling herself to a sitting position, stretching her arms up over her head. She went to stand up, a sharp pain erupting low in her stomach making her double over, she sucked in a sharp breath, gasping.

"Hey," Jughead sat up impossibly fast, suddenly completely awake. "What's wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed standing up and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I think it's…. I think I'm gonna be really sore," She groaned, her hand pressing flat right above her pelvic bone.

"Shit, I'm sorry," He looked at her sadly, guilt etched in his features.

"It's okay, we had to get through the first time right?" She smiled softly trying to ease his guilt.

"I should have been more careful," his eyebrow pulled together in anger, clearly directed at himself. "I've never actually taken anyone's virginity, I should have stayed in control Betts," He ran his hand through his hair, his other arm still draped over her shoulders as he searched her face.

"Really?" She looked up in surprise, getting distracted from the pain slightly "I just assumed you've done it all... a lot," She looked away, a shocking amount of jealousy coursing through her veins as she spoke. She huffed out a pouting breath at the mental image she put in her own brain.

"Let's not talk about that…" He trailed off reading her face too well "I will never not have a past, I can't change that but that doesn't mean we don't have a future," He gave her a meaningful look, pulling his lips into a weak smile, but his eyes were still filled with worry,

"Can I use your bathroom?" She asked suddenly her irrational jealousy and hurt not fading despite his sweet words. He sighed audibly, but nodded. He left the room for a minute, walking back in with his T-shirt he had left on the kitchen counter and handing it to her.

"It's the last door on the left," He answered her question softly, she just nodded, and stepped past him, needing a minute to clear her head. She hurried out of the room her bare feet padding on the floor as she pulled his shirt over her head. She walked quickly to her backpack still by the door and fished out her phone, checking that the time was only 9pm. She clutched her phone, making her way down the hallway, and closing the bathroom door behind her.


	30. Tin Man

"Come on Elizabeth, pull it together," She whispered to herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She at least didn't look horrible, her make-up still somehow staying in place after their rendezvous. She felt another strange pain, gripping the sink and closing her eyes tightly. She let it sink that she had just slept with the leader of the Serpent's, but it didn't feel like that, it felt like he was just Jughead to her. She opened her eyes scrunching her nose at herself suddenly feeling terrible that she has rushed away from him so quickly. She squared her shoulders making the choice to just believe him, to try her best to ignore the warnings about him, and look past… well his past. All she had known of him so far was that he was caring and protective, and he was trying to do things with her that took him out of his comfort zone, and she had to let that be enough, she couldn't even say what more she really wanted. She walked back to the room slowly, hearing Jughead's voice through the closed door, she leaned closer listening carefully, the thin walls of his trailer not making it too difficult.

"... Gears said you hadn't been in today," She could hear a voice on speaker phone.

"Yeah I'm at the trailer," Jughead answered his voice obviously tired.

"The trailer? What the hell are you doing there?"

"I needed a break…" Jug seemed to hesitate, "And I didn't want to take Betty back there," He explained shortly.

"Shit you took her to the trailer?"

"Did you just call me to ask how my day was?" Jug snapped "Get to the point Pea." There was silence on the other end for beat. "Spit it the fuck out," jughead growled.

"It's bad Jug," Sweet pea finally sighed. "I called in Fangs for a brief… He has her place cased, and her school, and her work," Sweet Pea answered timidly. Betty froze realizing they were talking about her.

"Fuck," Jug cursed "That slimy mother fucker, I'm going to fucking kill him," The edge in Jughead's voice made her shiver.

"I'm sure it's nothing but a show… Castle isn't that dumb, she is a fucking kid," Sweet Pea tried to reassure him.

"Can we maybe not call her that right now…" Jug trailed off in an awkward tone.

"You fucking didn't Jones," Sweet Pea laughed in shock.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Pearce," Jug huffed frustratedly. "We can have a club meeting tomorrow and figure out our options, I gotta go."

"Jug… " Sweet Pea cut him off "What are we gonna do about the drugs?" He asked quietly. Betty's eyes went wide in the darkness, her heart pounding at the words.

"Nothing, it's not fucking happening. Just let me handle Castle, I'll figure it out," Betty heard the call disconnect, as Jughead let out a loud exhale. Betty felt frozen, knowing she couldn't just walk into his room pretending like she hadn't heard all of that, but she couldn't just stay out in the hallway all night. She wasn't exactly afraid, she had complete faith that Jughead would do whatever he could to keep her safe, but at what cost. Her mind flashed back to his bruised appearance. She had to do something if she could and her best option was to help him, but she had to know what was going on if she was going to be able to do that. She took a deep breath, opening the door and quietly stepping into the room. Jughead was sitting at the edge of the bed, his back slumped over and his face in his hands. As soon as he heard her take a step further in his head snapped up, she caught a quick glimpse of the agony and stress in his eyes before he quickly shielded it, his face going blank, before pulling to a caring smile. The way he put that mask on so quickly made her suddenly very sad for him.

"Are you okay?" He asked focusing on her, his back straightening as he sat up, she walked slowly over to the bed sitting next to him.

"Who is Castle?" She asked strongly, ignoring his question. He looked over at her, slightly surprised but it faded quickly.

"You heard that," He said as more of a statement than a question, she just nodded. "God dammit I'm losing my edge," He sighed, looking to the floor before slowly back over at her.

"Why is he following me?" She asked knowing she couldn't give up. He just stared at her, his dark green eyes searching hers. "I can't help you if you don't let me in, Jug," She held his gaze confidently.

"I don't need help," He said stubbornly. She reached out her hand grabbing his softly, he looked down at her hand, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Yes you do, and it's okay, I'm here…. I want to be here," She said softly, willing him to let his walls down. She gazed into him deeply trying to give him whatever strength she had. He clenched his jaw looking away from her, but she wasn't going to let him crawl back into his hole. with her other hand she reached out pulling his face back to hers.

"Betts," He looked at her sadly "I don't want you to be in this."

"Too late," She lifted her chin "I'm in it." He let out a humorless chuckle, shaking his head.

"Yeah… I guess you are… " He trailed off, trying to look away again, but she held his jaw firmly.

"What can I do about this guy?" She asked, just wanting to do anything to make this easier for him, to somehow take some of the burden. He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side and studying her.

"You can't do anything Betts. He is an insanely powerful drug lord, and he has me in his sights," Jughead started to at least give her some answers. She tried not to react to much to his words not wanting to let on to her fear, and give him any reason to pull back away.

"So what do we do?" She asked, nodding at him in support, he laughed again.

" _We_ don't do anything, this is my mess," He closed his eyes tiredly.

"Okay, you either start explaining or you take me home and forget I ever existed," She huffed starting to get angry and tired of his need to take everything on by himself.

"Is that an ultimatum? Because I wouldn't fucking tempt me if I were you," He snapped coldly, and she flinched, but sucked in a deep breath not backing down.

"I get it Jughead, you are this strong, independent person... you let no one in, you stay cold and heartless, it's easier that way right?" She raised her voice slightly and he froze, watching her carefully but stayed silent "But that's fucking lonely, and I don't care who you are, no one wants to be that alone all the time," She said harshly, the curse word feeling odd on her tongue. "And I'm not going to sit on the sidelines, whether you like it or not you are not alone… You either let me all in or I'm out," She somehow kept her voice strong but inside she was trembling, completely terrified that he would take her up on letting her go, but she had to believe that she meant more, and if she were honest with herself if he was willing to let her go she didn't want to go further anyways, he would just break her completely in half and she knew that. He seemed to wait silently letting her words sink in.

"Being alone means no one else has to get hurt," He said sternly "If that means I have to avoid letting people in, then that's what I'll do." His response was hitting her earlier confidence hard as anxiety erupted in her stomach. Her gut twisted in knots and she regretted pushing him so hard, almost wanting to take it all back but knowing she had to do this, or it was always going to be the same conversation every time, her mind going back to the night in the safe house where he had fought her on being let in then too, at least this time he didn't have a knife in his hand.

"Even the Tin Man finds his heart," She whispered, looking to the floor sadly. He rubbed his hand down his face, staying quiet for too long. She pulled her hand from his. "Fine, take me home," She looked up at him, her eyes staring at him strongly. He stayed silent still, and Betty finally decided she would make her own move then, she stood up her heart pounding in her ears, as tear started pricking her eyes, she sighed realizing he still wasn't going to speak up, so she took a step towards the door, hoping with every fiber of her being that he would stop her. She felt his hand reach out and grab hers.

"No," was all he said and she let out a quiet sob from the relief that flooded through her, the emotions hitting her like a freight train. He pulled her back to face him, her eyes still filled with tears that she couldn't stop. "No," He repeated, shaking his head, and pulling her between his legs looking up at her, she sucked in a sharp breath realizing that water was filling the water lines of his eyes, he gulped loudly burying his face into her chest and hugging her to him tightly. She reached her hand up running it through his hair soothingly, feeling frozen and in complete shock from his emotions.

"Juggie, I'm here," She whispered leaning her cheek down onto the top of his head, He let out a struggling laugh that sounded like he was actively trying not to show his tears. She tried to pull away to make him look at her, not sure if she was just imagining things. He squeezed her tighter, not letting her get a good look, so she stopped and let him have a minute, trying to respect what he needed. He finally pulled away, sniffling discreetly, but he looked up at her his composure back in place, his eyes clear.

"I don't know what to do about Castle yet," He started honestly, Betty sucked her lip into her mouth biting down. She pulled out his grasp and sat back on the bed next to him, turning to face him and curling her knees up to her chest. Jug took a deep breath exhaling loudly before shifting and laying on his side across the bed, holding himself up on his elbow, and facing her. "We sell to him, we have for years. He is a dangerous person, he even scares me, and that takes a lot," Jughead explained, giving her a pointed look, she just nodded having already caught on to that somewhat. "We crossed him, in a pretty fucked up way. And now he may be out for blood, but I just can't fucking stay one step ahead of him, I think I do, but I don't know what he is capable of, he has me in a fucking checkmate," Jug sighed in frustration, "I have no fucking answers, I don't know what he knows, or if he knows, I can't read him. I'm trying, but he knows who you are, and he is dangling it in front of me, taunting me with it, and he is smart, and fucking powerful. It could just be a flex of power, or it could be a genuine threat, but he is so fucking manipulative I can't even begin to tell which it is, so I'm just trying to keep my shit together, keep my crew running, and keep you out of his grasp, which I'm failing at terribly," He gave her an apologetic look.

"You aren't failing, I'm here and safe with you, right?" She tried. He just nodded, but his look told her it wasn't enough. "What was all the drug stuff? Joaquin said you guys don't touch drugs." Jughead's eyes narrowed.

"Please remind me to have a fucking conversation with the guys, about how they all fucking talk too much!" He yelled angrily, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, but calming down quickly.

"Isn't it good that you guys don't deal drugs too?" She asked ignoring his outburst and laying on her stomach next to him.

"It would be, if Castle's current goal wasn't to force our hand at replacing his connection in Riverdale," Jug stayed staring at the ceiling. Betty watched him, hearing his words carefully, her mind immediately picking up on the way he phrased it.

"Who was his old connection?" She asked resting her chin in her hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Have I ever told you that you're trouble Cooper?" He watched her from the corner of his eye shaking his head at her.

"You might have mentioned it," She shrugged somewhat playfully. "So why does he need a replacement?" She asked again.

"You're gonna be the death of me," He laughed, finally sounding a little lighter as he grabbed her swiftly and rolled her onto his chest, coughing out a breath when she connected with his ribs. She tried to pull away but he held her tightly to him. "I'm giving you all the information I can, can that please be enough?" He begged, his eyes tired and obviously heavy.

"For now," She nodded just feeling grateful that he had opened up at least that much "But you can't sell drugs, Juggie," She looked at him concerned that he would be jumping into another dangerous world and she was barely able to stomach the one he was already in.

"I know, I'm working on it," He ran his hand through his hair staring up at the ceiling, "So the Tin Man huh?" He looked back down at her smirking. He was trying to change the subject and she was going to let him, needing time to process everything he said anyways.

"It's just the first character that pops into my head when I think of you," She shrugged.

"I'm just going to take it as a compliment that I'm not the lion or the scarecrow, I can live without a heart, but courage and brains I need," He laughed, yawning after.

"You can't live without your heart," Betty rolled her eyes.

"I live without it almost everyday… sometimes she has school, or work… oh and cheerleading practice," He closed his eyes as he spoke, his voice full of exhaustion, but his lips curled up into a smile. Betty realized what he had meant and her face immediately broke out in a blush. She smiled warmly watching him, as his face got still, the smile melting away as his features grew softer.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," She laughed quietly, crawling over him and pulling back the covers. He groaned, but obeyed her, following her to the top of the bed and shoving his legs beneath the blanket, his head hitting the pillow hard. Betty found her spot between him and the wall curling her back into his chest. She lifted her phone, that was next to her and typed out a message to her mom saying she was staying at Veronica's to get ready for Cheryl's party, she really was going to have to start coming up with better excuses but her brain was too emotionally exhausted for that. Jughead reached blindly behind him until his hand found the lamp and he flicked it off, rolling back and draping his long arm over her lazily.

"Good night Babe," He mumbled kissing the back of her head softly.

"Good night… Tin Man," She smiled to herself, he pulled her closer to him, snuggling his face into her hair, she let her eyes close, feeling safe and oddly at peace. She knew the situation was far from handled but as long as he was at least being open and honest with her, she might just have a chance at being an ally to him. The thought of him having someone to lean on made her happy, and it was indescribable the way it felt that that person could be her.


	31. Cut From The Same Cloth

_*Trigger warning: Some sensitive stuff is up ahead, I don't want to give any spoilers away though, just know its geared at sexual assault._

 _Also as most of you know I started this story last year, I'm super excited to let you guys know that I have basically finished the first book, in what will hopefully be a series of three! I am starting to post on Wattpad so maybe i can even make a career out of writing. It will start at the beginning which you guys haven't gotten to read yet. It would mean everything to me if you guys could check it out on there and maybe give me a follow, votes, or comments. I love you guys and the support so much!*_

 _*user name: chlorhiannon_ _Story number:183605037-charmed*_

Betty groaned, rolling over in the small bed, her limbs feeling so tight, and she knew she had slept too hard. She rubbed her thighs together, noting the dull ache between her legs, closing her eyes tightly against the pain. She reached her hand out, prying her eyes open when she didn't feel him next to her. She blinked trying to adjust to the light in the room coming from a small window that was covered with white plastic blinds.

"Hey sleeping beauty," He laughed lightly from the other side of the room. She pulled her arm under head, looking at him. Jughead had gotten completely dressed already and she scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Why are you awake?" She asked, her voice still thick with sleep. He buttoned his jeans, running his hand through his hair, taming it slightly, before making his way back to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I'm gonna go get stuff to make for breakfast, and get you some Tylenol or something," He smiled his eyes roaming all over her face. "Have I told you how much I like waking up next to you?"

"Yeah I guess it's not so bad waking up to you either" She quipped smiling sleepily, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms over her head, letting out a squeak as she relaxed back into the pillow. He leaned over her kissing her softly.

"I'll be right back," he said against her lips before standing up and walking out of the room before Betty could even offer to go with him. She stared up at the image on his ceiling smiling to herself, loving that everything about him was so interesting to her, he was like a subject she never got tired of learning about. She heard his car outside rumble as it drove away and she rolled to the edge of the bed sitting up, running her hand through her hair and flipping it messily to the side. She looked around the room, eyeballing a bookshelf against one of the walls and standing up, making her way over to it as she examined the contents spanning from a vast collection of records to old beaten up books, most notably a large Stephen King collection, she found the Clockwork Orange book he had talked about. She pulled it off the shelf, flipping through the pages mindlessly, running her fingers along the paper that she knew his younger self had probably read a million times. Fangs had been right, he was complicated, but she could sense the goodness in him that he hid behind his walls. She got lost in the memory of the night before and how much she could feel it when he gave up on being in control of himself, but also the way he had pulled himself back so quickly, and immediately went to being caring and concerned. He was someone who obviously had so many layers, and she knew she was just barely on the surface. She smiled to herself despite knowing he was a fighter, he was also a lover, her lover. She placed the book back gently, running her hand along the shelf. She walked back to the bed, throwing herself on her stomach and grabbing her phone. She opened it, ignoring the text from her mom and Kevin, and opening up a search browser, quickly typing in Clockwork Orange, and clicking the first video that popped up, and watching the trailer for the film. She scrunched her nose in confusion snorting out a laugh at the oddness, he definitely had an original taste in music and films. She clicked through a few more videos, sighing as she waited for him to come back feeling oddly impatient.

After while she got back up, deciding he shouldn't be much longer she walked to the bathroom, searching around in the mirror that pulled open to a shallow cabinet. She grabbed the toothpaste she found, squeezing some on to her finger and haphhazardly brushing her teeth, cupping her hand under the sink and filling her mouth with water, swishing it around and spitting it into the sink. She wiped her mouth on towel, going back to the mirror and examining herself. She shrugged at her appearance, still feeling like oddly confident and good. She opened the bathroom door, intending to go back to his room, but as the door swung open, she let out a scream, her blood running cold as she stared into the barrel of a gun, a woman standing in the kitchen at the mouth of the hallway pointing it straight at her. It felt like time froze, Betty moved in slow motion reaching her hands up almost in surrender and cowering away, closing her eyes tightly. Time seemed to speed up, everything happening in almost a blur. Jughead burst through the front door. His eyes wide as he took in the situation.

"Put the fucking gun down, Ma," He bellowed, moving so fast Betty almost missed it when he pushed the woman's arm to the floor, and expertly disarmed her, the gun in his hand now he released the clip, and it hit the ground as he slammed the unloaded gun onto the counter. "What the fuck," He yelled glaring at the woman she now recognized as his mother.

"Juggiebaby," she looked at him, surprised, her eyes wide. Jug walked past her, ignoring her and beelining straight to Betty who was still completely frozen in the hallway, he grabbed her face forcing her to look up at him, she searched his face wildly still trying to grasp the situation.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning against her, she just nodded still not able to find her voice. He turned his head glaring at his mom, and finally turned to face her completely, his body still protectively between them. Betty looked up at Jughead and back to his mom, finally calming down a bit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jughead snapped, walking slowly to her, his eyes filled with anger.

"I didn't know you'd be here," She explained, her eyes looking over his face, "Oh baby, no," She reached up her hand going to touch his bruised eye but he caught her hand mid air, holding onto her wrist. "I'm so sorry baby, so sorry..did he do this?" She rambled dramatically, her voice oddly frantic, grabbing his hand in both of hers.

"Are you coming down?" Jug snapped in an deadpan tone. Betty saw him watching his mom, his eyes impossibly numb and cold, and it sent a shiver down her spine at how easily he flipped off his emotions.

"No, no, I'm clean sweetie," She nodded at him proudly, but even Betty could tell it wasn't the truth. Betty studied the woman, she was tall, not as tall as Jug, but still had height, her dark hair seemed naturally curly as it messily framed her small face. She wore a loose fitting tank top that showed some her tattoos along her arms, as well as multiple scars scattered on her skin. She really couldn't see much of a resemblance to Jughead at all, except maybe their slim noses, that were sharply angled, and his freckle like moles, that she also seemed to have all over her, Betty had noticed them in the photos but somehow in person his moms looked more like sun damage as they spanned out over her bare shoulders.

"So that's just what we do now, shoot first and ask questions later?" He glared at her. His mom shook her head, staying silent. Betty knitted her eyes in confusion at his statement, as Jughead took a deep calculated breath, seeming to calm down a significant amount. "I'm sorry we scared you, but you cannot just go in guns blazing," He gave her a pointed look.

"I didn't know you brought snakeskins here now," his mom eyed him, and Betty flinched hearing her words.

"She isn't a snakeskin mom," He said shaking his head before turning to Betty, "This is Betty, she is… " He seemed to hesitate thinking carefully his eyes meeting Betty's across the hall. "She is my girlfriend," He finally said looking back to his mother, whose eyes were wide. Betty felt like her face probably mirrored his mothers in that moment, shock etched over her features. "Betts, this is my mom, Gladys Jones." He said her name sharply, looking back to Betty.

"Girlfriend?" His mom raised an eyebrow the same way he always did. "Well come here _girlfriend_ , let me get a better look," Gladys said turning to Betty, who jumped slightly, her heart pounding in her chest. She went to take a step forward, freezing and looking down at herself, still in just panties and his shirt.

"Umm, I should put on clothes," she blurted out, blushing deeply, before rushing into Jughead's room. She grabbed her skirt off the floor, pulling it on quickly and tucking his shirt into it. Jug walked into the room shortly after her, eyeing her apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Betts," he sighed, grabbing her and and searching face "I had no idea she was gonna show up, this is not how I imagined this going," He shook his head.

"Me either, I thought I would at least be dressed when I met your mom," She snorted out a laugh, as the situation actually hit her and the fear of being in any real danger melted away. Jughead watched her, letting out a small chuckle too but his eyes were filled with relief.

"It's okay, she isn't the judgmental type," He lifted her chin with his finger.

"Well I can't say the same for my mom, so let's make sure you have pants on when that time comes," She laughed.

"Or we can just never let that time come?" He smiled cheekily at her.

"If I'm your girlfriend, you have to meet my mom, Jug," She glared at him "Or did you just say that to… get her off your case?"

"I would never just say something like that," He grew serious, holding her eyes with his, "You are my girlfriend," She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips, her cheeks burning. "And I will have pants on, I promise," he smiled back pulling her face to his and kissing her. He grabbed her hand in his and led her out of the room, she followed timidly, her fingers interlocked with his and squeezing nervously.

"I was just about to make breakfast, you hungry?" Jug looked at his mom who was leaning on the kitchen counter smoking a cigarette.

"Maybe I should go," Betty squeaked "I can call Kevin to pick me up, so you guys can spend some time together." Jughead eyes Betty, a panicked look on his face as he tightened his hand around hers.

"No Sweetie, you stay," Gladys shivered, pulling her thin arms over her chest "I wanna get to know this little charmer who got my son to even utter the words girl and friend in the same sentence," She smirked playfully and Betty was starting to finally see more of a resemblance. Jug gave her an encouraging look, and Betty just nodded. Gladys followed her to couch and they sat down, while Jug went back out to the car to get his groceries, having left them when he had heard Betty's scream. He quickly made them eggs and pancakes, and put on a pot of coffee. As they all settled in to eat he handed his mom a coffee, and handed Betty a mug too, that she almost refused until she looked closer.

"I grabbed tea," Jughead shrugged "I know you don't drink coffee, but figured you might need caffeine," the thoughtfulness behind the gesture made Betty's heart skip, as he smiled warmly at her. "I don't know tea… but green seemed like a good color," He watched her, his face somewhat boyish in its shyness.

"That's perfect, thank you," She smiled lifting the warm mug to her lips and taking a sip, he sat next to her closely, not realizing the gravity of his actions to her as he dug into his plate, but she could feel Gladys watching him too.

"So… Betty, what did you do to my boy?" She laughed, starting to eat too.

"I have no idea," Betty shook her head, blushing.

"You guys know I can hear you right?" He raised his eyebrow, his mouth full of food.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know your ears worked when you have food in front of you," Gladys quipped, and Betty could see where he got his dry sense of humor.

"Ha ha," Jug rolled his eyes, but kept on eating, he finished his plate impossibly fast setting it loudly on the table and leaned back on the couch taking a long sip of his coffee. They talked back and forth and Betty just observed quietly, realizing that Jughead was oddly patient with his mom, despite how he had handled her at the beginning of their encounter. She could sense his frustrations with the woman but she could also easily tell that he loved her, and it was oddly eye opening into his personality.

"So Castle did that to your face?" Gladys finally asked.

"Mom…" Jug warned, eyeing her carefully, his eyes instinctively moving to Betty. Gladys lifted her hands in mock surrender.

"Anyways Betty... you are obviously not a Serpent," Gladys addressed her, raising an eyebrow somewhat challengingly. Betty blinked, feeling oddly put on the spot, before she could respond his mom continued "No visible tattoos, no piercings, you don't seem to fit the bill," She licked her lips examining Betty carefully.

"Umm, No, I'm not," Betty nodded shyly.

"How did you end up with a Jones?" She asked sipping her coffee gently.

"We actually met at the Wyrm… Well kind of re-met" Betty started.

"We have known each other since we were kids," Jughead cut her off "Back when I was enrolled in the Northside," He nodded smiling tightly at Betty.

"A Northsider, hmm?" Gladys narrowed her eyes knowingly "You Jones boys are cut from the same cloth," She laughed, Betty knitted her eyes together, looking to Jughead for answers but his expression seemed just as confused. "Oh it's nothing, your father just had a taste for the finer things too," Gladys chidded cryptically. They finished their breakfast, and continued talking lightly mainly about club stuff, that Jughead tried to answer as shortly as possible.

"We should get going," Jughead gave Betty a pointed look, his exhaustion clear on his face.

"Sure," Betty smiled sweetly and stood up, heading to the room and collecting her things. Sliding on her shoes and changing back into her clothes, she left his shirt folded neatly on his bed and stepped out into the hallway.

"... So he knows?" She heard Gladys ask in a low voice.

"No, he doesn't. We are good, for now," Jughead answered in a clipped tone. Betty hated that she felt like she was eavesdropping again so she cleared her throat loudly. They both turned to her, and she walked over to them.

"Well it was nice to meet you Betty…" Gladys looked at her expectantly.

"Cooper," Betty answered her unspoken question.

"Betty Cooper," Gladys nodded, almost laughing, "Of course." Jughead shook his head in confusion at his mom, glaring at her slightly.

"Um nice to meet you too," She nodded, waving awkwardly. Jughead leaned over, kissing his mom on the cheek before, leading Betty outside with his hand protectively on the small of her back.

"Hey Cooper," Gladys called standing in the doorway to the trailer, as he led her to the passenger side, and opened the door for her, Betty looked up, meeting his moms stare "You break his heart, and I'll break your neck," She smiled somewhat playfully but the underlying threat was clear.

"Okay... the next time you ask me why I don't come around remember this moment," Jughead glared at her, pushing Betty into the car, and walking swiftly to the drivers side, Gladys opened her mouth to say something "Goodbye ma," Jug yelled over her sliding into the car and slamming the door.

"She won't really break your neck, she doesn't know how," He looked sideways at Betty as he threw the car into drive.

"Oh great, that's comforting," Betty rolled her eyes.

"So where to? I um… I have a brief at the clubhouse," He looked away, " But I can pick you up after, I'm not trying to get rid of you…"

"No it's okay, I still have that party, Let me text Vee. You can probably just take me there," She pulled out her phone, opening a message.

"So you're going to that party…" His voice had an edge that made her look up at him, his jaw was tight as he ground his teeth together.

"Yes," she answered carefully "But I have a boyfriend… remember? I'll be good," She smiled reaching her hand out and interlocking her fingers with his, he looked over at her smiling weakly.

"Okay, but it's not you I don't trust," he eyed her carefully, but seemed to drop it, "Where am I going?"

"The Pembrooke," Betty answered, texting Veronica and telling her she was on her way.

"Right, the Lodges," Jug rolled his eyes, and Betty watched him carefully wondering what his connection was to them. They drove in silence, Jughead getting oddly tense as they reached their destination. He pulled over to curb, parking the car.

"What's wrong?" Betty asked sensing his tension.

"I don't like having you out of my sight," He sighed honestly, looking over at her.

"I'll be fine, I'll keep my phone on me all night," She tried to reassuring him.

"Thank you," he said pointedly "And thank you for taking all of this on for me, I know you don't have to."

"Yes, I do," she smiled lightly, willing him to understand that she wasn't going anywhere. She pulled herself across the seat and grabbed his face pulling it to her and kissing him. They didn't even say goodbye, she just left it at that as she crawled out of the car, closing the door behind her and waving cheerily, before bounding up the steps of the building and walking inside. The door man asked for her name, but right before she answered, she saw Veronica standing in the lobby.

"She is with me, Smithers," Vee said to the man, walking confidently to Betty and linking their arms. "And in the same clothes as yesterday," she whispered to Betty, eyeing her suspiciously, as they walked to a large elevator.

"Well you did tell me I should have saved this outfit," Betty shrugged, her blush impossibly deep.

They spent the day talking and laughing, and Veronica asked a few prying questions about Jughead, to which Betty did her best to answer as lightly as possible, without going into too much detail, knowing Jug probably wouldn't like her giving away to much about him or their relationship, remembering how Fangs had called him insanely private. The day passed quickly, and Betty felt good just getting to be highschool girl with her friend, before she knew it Veronica was picking out an outfit for her, and doing her makeup to look party ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, wearing a tight dark blue dress that dipped a little too low on her cleavage, but every time she pulled it up, she ended up having to pull down the too short hem. Veronica handed her a pair of black pumps and Betty laughed.

"I'm not wearing those," She thrust them back at Vee, who refused to take them.

"You cannot wear converse with that dress Elizabeth, unless you want to severely anger the fashion gods," she looked at her flat black and white shoes, rolling her eyes.

"I think I'll take my chances of angering the gods over falling on my face," Betty laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a party, we will barely be walking, you aren't running a marathon," Veronica walked away still not taking the shoes back. Betty huffed in defeat, sitting on the edge of her large king sized bed and sliding her feet into the uncomfortable shoes. She stood up, trying to walk and shrugged, it wasn't the worst feeling in the world. Her makeup was a brown smokey eye, making her blue eyes pop, with a soft pink lipstick, and her hair was framed around her face, in big bedroom curls, she turned in the floor length mirror, smirking at herself, wish Jughead could see her, knowing it would knock him off his feet.

"You ready?" Vee asked her back dress fitting her like a glove, her red stilettos making her legs look impossibly long. Betty nodded, grabbing her phone and sliding it into the small black clutch that she was borrowing. They walked confidently out of the building where Kevin was waiting outside next to a long black limo.

"This seems like a bit of overkill," He hooked his thumb at the car eyeing veronica.

"It's the first party of the year, I'm just setting a standard," Veronica huffed over her shoulder, letting the driver open the door for them.

"I mean it is only a few blocks," Betty shrugged kind of taking Kevin's side.

"Would you like to walk?" She asked looking pointedly at Betty's shoes.

"This Limo look great!" Betty gave a fake grin making them all laugh as the piled in. They arrived at Thornhill, stepping out and walking into the large wrought Iron gates left open for partygoers. Betty looked around once they were inside taking it in, never really having been a big party person herself, but it wasn't the first time that Kevin had dragged her to one.

"Oh yeah, I'm upset. You never called me!" Kevin yelled over the loud music, as if he just remembered.

"And she showed up today wearing the same outfit," Veronica ratted her out.

"She did what?!" Kevin yelled his eyes wide, staring at Betty like she had two heads.

"Let's get drinks!" Betty smiled wide with her teeth, and turned from their judgmental stares looking around for anything she could use as a distraction. She walked wobbling slightly in her heels, but found a rhythm to successfully step to, finding an elaborate table, littered with bottles of alcohol, and a large black gothic looking caldron that was filled with a green liquid.

"Jungle juice," She heard a voice say from behind her, she turned to see a boy she didn't recognize, knitting her eyebrows together, "It's jungle juice, just a shit ton of alcohol thats masking itself as punch," He smiled pointing at the drink.

"Oh," She squeaked nervously, suddenly wondering where her friends were.

"I'm Nick," He said, pulling a cup from the table and filling it and handing it to her.

"I haven't seen you around," Betty ignored his introduction, not really sure what to do with it. She took the cup from him, wanting something to with her hands and took a sip.

"I'm from out of town," He shrugged pouring himself a cup as well.

"Betty!" Cheryl called walking over to them, "So glad you could make it, you look… not like you, but amazing" She smiled fakely.

"Always a pleasure Cheryl," Betty Sighed.

"I see you have met cousin Nicky,'" she leaned on the boy dramatically.

"Cousin Nicky…" She nodded smiling politely. "I guess I have."

"I'm sure you always look amazing," He leaned too close to her ear making her shiver uncomfortably, she gave him a light smile before ducking away from them looking around the room for her friends. She decided anywhere was better than there, so she made her way into the large backyard, the obviously freezing cold pool was filled with floating candles creating a dim glow. The patio was packed with people and she pushed her way through stepping down the two small steps into a more open area. She pulled her drink to her lips taking a bigger sip and making a face, finally tasting the large amount of alcohol. She spotted Kevin, rushing over to him and stopping short when she noticed who was next to him.

"I didn't know you would be here!" Kevin yelled happily, grabbing Joaquin and kissing him.

"Me either," Joaquin smiled raising both of his eyebrows. Betty eyed him as they noticed her standing there.

"But Jug doesn't do high school parties," Betty whispered loudly to him, knowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Joaquin smiled playfully.

"Am I always going to have a watchdog?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Probably," Joaquin shrugged honestly.

"You don't have to lie, I know you are just obsessed with me," Kevin smirked leaning into his boyfriend. "I wanna dance!" Kevin yelled a drink already in his hand.

"That's all you," Joaquin looked pointedly at Betty, she sighed taking a long sip, as Kevin grabbed her hand and pulled her the dance floor that was placed over the grass. She glared at Joaquin, who just shrugged going to lean on the railing to the patio and lighting a cigarette. Betty danced with Kevin feeling the alcohol hit her, getting her impossibly drunk already, her vision blurred slightly, but she giggled with him as they moved with each other. After a few songs it started hitting her harder, and she suddenly felt so light headed she thought she might pass out, she took another sip of her drink, wincing at the taste.

"I need to go get water!" She yelled to Kevin over the music, who just nodded and kept dancing. Betty stumbled away pushing her way back inside, and decided she needed to find a bathroom first. The loud music was making her head spin and there were too many people. She pushed her way through until she found a door and just pushed her way inside, having no idea where she was.

"Oh my god," She slurred out when she focused more and saw her friend tangled up with a boy on the bed, "Veronica!" she squealed laughing, but stopped short when she realized the boy she was on top of was Archie. "Oh my god," She repeated in a much different tone.

"Betty…" Veronica called out but it faded as the sound left Betty's ears, she turned and rushed out of the room, breaking into a run, needing to get away, she heard them call her name again in a muffled sound ignoring it and just telling her feet to move forward. She found the large staircase and without thinking she ran up it, her breath coming short gasps as she walked down a hallway, tears pricking her eyes but she couldn't figure out why, she was so unexplainably emotional. She picked the first door, opening it and throwing herself inside. She closed the door and leaned against the wood, trying to catch her breath and clear her head, but it wasn't working. She looked around the room, seeing Bulldog trophies lined up on a shelf and an impeccably made but masculine bed, she was in a boys room, and she gasped loudly realizing it was Jason's room. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around blinking to focus, not having heard the door even open, she finally placed Nick's face, letting out the breath she was holding feeling relieved that it wasn't Veronica or Archie.

"Hey you don't look so good," He said stepping closer to her.

"I…. I don't feel great," She sighed.

"I'll get you some water," He smiled kindly at her before leaving the room. Betty walked around the room, noticing that other than his trophies and the bed, the room was oddly bare, and too clean. She pulled open the closet, filling with confusion when it was completely empty. Nick returned handing her a cup filled with water and she took it quickly chugging it down.

"Better?" He asked and Betty nodded even though she didn't feel much better at all.

"Why is his room so… cleaned out already?" She slurred trying to shake her head to clear it.

"I guess they had to throw out all his clothes, before the cops searched anything, he was dealing some pretty heavy drugs, and you know the Blossom name couldn't have that," The boy rolled his eyes.

"Jason was a drug dealer?" Betty asked surprised, taking another long sip of water.

"Turns out he was working for some pretty shady people, they actually think maybe the guy who was running it had to do with his death. He is supposedly some drug lord in New York.. Mansion, or something," Betty's entire body went cold. Despite her drunken state, her mind became impossibly clear.

"Castle…" she whispered to herself, putting the pieces together. Her hand involuntarily reached up covering her mouth.

"Yeah! That guy," Nick shrugged, watching her. Betty took a step back, her body hitting the wall as her knees buckled, the odd haze returning. She closed her eyes, leaning heavily against the wall, her body going limp, like she couldn't move at all. She reached for her clutch, pulling out her phone, opening a message to Jughead. She tried to type out liar and hit send but her phone fell from her hands, she bent down to pick it up but fell forward.

"Looks like its hitting you hard," The boy said grabbing her before she fell, his voice disgustingly seductive.

"What?" Betty blinked her eyes open, wanting to tense up when she found him right in front of her as she righted herself. but she stayed limp like an over cooked noodle.

"Just relax, I've got you," he cooed leading her over to the bed. She followed him having no strength to do anything else. He gently laid her down, leaning over her.

"Stop," She said strongly, pushing on his chest. He persisted, and she turned to the side rolling off the bed and falling to her knees. Nick grabbed her elbow pulling her back up.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm just trying to help," He said his voice full of false concern.

"I need to go," Betty shook her head, forcing herself to a stand and pushing her legs forward, she finally made it to the door, pulling it open and flinching when Nicks hand slammed next to her head, pushing it closed. "Shit," Betty cursed, her head feeling like a brick as her legs buckled and she fell to the floor, blacking out.


	32. Liar

_*Sorry for the shorter chapters! I'm coming to the ending of this book and need more time to start writing the second one! :)*_

 _Lliaar_

Jughead stared down at his phone at the text just as a call came through from her, he answered but no one answered on the other end, he could hear faint talking, hearing a guys muffled voice.

" _Looks like it's hitting you hard."_

His body tensed and his gut twisted. Something wasn't right. He hung up calling her back twice and when she didn't answer, he just jumped into his car, slamming it into drive and hitting the gas so hard he thought it might snap through the floor. He called Joaquin, as he drove, his surroundings flying by at an alarming speed.

"Hey," The boy answered quickly.

"Where the fuck is she?" He snapped.

"Uh, she went to get water, but I haven't seen her" He stuttered out.

"Find her, now!" Jughead yelled not even bothering to hang up and throwing his phone onto the seat. He had no idea how he got there as quickly as he did, but he threw himself out of the car barely putting it into park before he pulled the keys out. He walked inside looking around, his eyes narrowed. He sucked in a deep breath, his body shaking with rage. He pushed through people not giving a shit when they glared or yelled at him, coming to an opening in the crowd. Almost as if he had some magnetic pull to her he looked up the stairs, about to climb them when Joaquin rounded out of a hallway at the top, Betty slumped on his shoulder as he held her up, the amount of rage that Jughead felt was blinding as he took the stairs two at a time, grabbing her from Joaquin's arms.

"What the fuck happened?" He growled looking at her and to Joaquin. She leaned into his arms too heavily her eyes blinking as she tried to keep them open.

"Jug?" She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and heavy.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," He tried to speak to her calmly but he was struggling to stay in any form of control. He looked down the hallway and saw Kevin yelling at a kid.

"You think this is funny?!" He yelled, the boy just shrugged. As they walked towards the mouth of the staircase.

"Nothing happened man, we just got too drunk," The kid shook his head innocently. "I'm sorry I didn't know," But his eyes went wide when he saw Jughead and Joaquin standing with Betty.

"She had one drink, I watched her!" Kevin yelled hysterically. The words Jughead had heard on the phone became all too clear, and he stood up straight, handing Betty to Joaquin, who leaned against the banister holding her up against him. He took a menacing step toward them. Kevin looked up at Jughead's face and went silent, cowering away from what Jug knew was the look of someone about commit murder, his vision went red as he focused on the kid.

"Look I'm sorry, she didn't say she had a boyfriend," He lifted his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Do your roofies give a shit?!" He growled angrily, towering over the boy.

"Woah man, I don't know what you are talking about," He laughed and Jughead snapped.

"Let me jog your memory," He gritted out grabbing the boy forcefully by the shoulders and pushing him over the banister, gripping his shirt with a tight fists, smiling as the kids legs dangled. His face going sheet white, his eyes wide with fear. "Looks. Like. It's. Hitting. You. hard."

"Jones," Joaquin warned, watching them carefully, Betty still slumped in his arms, but her eyes were more open now as she watched him, gulping obviously.

"I should drop you, snap both your scrawny ass legs" Jughead said getting terrifyingly calm "Much harder to be a predator when you can't walk," The kid got tears in his eyes and Jug smiled back, but he dragged him back over the bannister shoving him to the ground. "But I think she has been through enough tonight, so you can thank her that you are still alive," He kept his eyes leveled on the boy.

"We should go," Joaquin said carefully, Kevin still silent at his side, but lovingly stroking Betty's face, trying to wake her up more. Jughead finally noticed his surroundings and literally every pair of eyes at the party were on them. He sucked in a deep breath trying to find his composure. The kid had found his balance again and stood, Jughead turned to him, taking a menacing step forward.

"I better never see your face again," He spoke deliberately, making sure the threat was clear. Joaquin had started helping Betty down the stairs, Kevin behind them.

"I don't know what you mean, she threw herself at me," The kid sputtered out obviously trying to save face in front of everyone, Jughead turned and he couldn't stop himself. He cracked his left fist so hard against the kids head that he knocked out from one hit and tumbled down the stairs, laying motionless right next to Joaquin and Betty who had just made it to the bottom. Jug walked down the stairs, ignoring all the stares and whispers, he made it to Betty and grabbed her lifting her into his arms just as the redhead girl he knew as cheryl screamed dramatically.

"He's still breathing," Jughead rolled his eyes at her, watching as the kid on the floor came to and rolled onto his back. Betty reached her arms up and around his neck loosely, resting her head on his shoulder and he walked her out of the house. The lodge girl ran after them.

"Betty, oh my god, is she okay?" She asked looking at all of them frantically.

"She will be," Joaquin answered, realizing that Jughead was still shaking with rage and couldn't find words right then. "Kev and I got in there as soon as we heard a door slam, she is out of it… but nothing happened," He explained to her, but his eyes shifted to Jughead, who let his words sink in, letting out a struggling breath. He looked at Veronica, wanting to strangle her for taking Betty to this stupid party.

"Put me down," Betty whimpered out, her voice impossibly weak. Jug looked at her searching her face, but not listening to her. "I said put me down," She said more strongly, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Okay, Okay, stop it," Jug tried to say soothingly, as he lowered her to the ground slowly. Her feet hit the ground, and she tried to stand straight but still had to lean on him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her to him. She pulled away oddly forcefully, shaking her head. "Are you okay?" He asked keeping his distance slightly, sensing that she didn't want to be touched. She looked up at him somewhat more clearly and glared. Jughead searched her face, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as to why she had anger directed at him.

"We should call my dad," Kevin said angrily, stepping to Betty's side.

"No," She shook her head.

"Betty he assaulted you, we need to call the police," Kevin tried, his voice shaking.

"I said no," She practically screamed, Jugheads eyes went wide at her reaction, feeling even more concerned than he already did. "We are not calling the police… They are just gonna arrest Jug for trying to kill him," She huffed doubling over, and putting her hands on her knees.

"I wasn't trying to kill him, if I wanted him dead, he would be," Jughead tried to sound somewhat light hearted, feeling oddly guilty that he had handled it his way.

"Can you not?" Betty looked up at him glaring.

"Sorry," He mumbled having no idea how to handle her right then. "I'm sorry I lost it…"

"I just want to leave," she cut him off, looking up at all of them and letting out a shaky breath.

"I can take her home," Jughead recognized the voice and turned his head to see Archie, standing behind Veronica.

"The fuck you will," He snapped, his nostrils flaring. "I got it, red."

"Betty should come back with me," Veronica tried.

"How about you all go fuck yourselves," Betty yelled, reaching down kicking off her shoes and shoving them with her foot at Veronica, glaring. "I would rather walk," She shook her head, and stood straighter, before turning and starting to walk away

"Betts," Jughead called after her, feeling so insanely bad that she was feeling however he could only imagine she did.

"Betty!" Kevin called "I have your phone, wait!" But she didn't even slow down.

"Just…." Jug sighed, frustratedly "let me handle this, I will get her home safe, I promise," He looked at Kevin taking the phone from him and sliding it into his pocket, before leaving the group and taking off in a jog to catch up to her.

"Hey," He said softly grabbing her shoulder, she spun around shooting him daggers "Babe, I'm so sorry, I should have stayed calm, If you want to call the police it's okay," he tried.

"I don't want to call the police," She glared, turning to walk away but stumbling slightly, he reached out catching her.

"Let me look at you, or at least take you home. We can sleep and talk about it in the morning. I just want you to be safe," He looked over her, hating himself for not being there sooner. She just kept trying to walk away, further down the dirt road that lead into the woods surrounding the estate. "Betty," He growled getting increasingly more frustrated. "Please," He begged "I just want you out of here."

"I can't go anywhere with you," she said flatly, spinning to face him.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked, genuinely lost, nothing had happened between this morning and now as he racked his brain for any reasoning she might have, unless she was just angry at the male species as a whole. "I'm not that kid, Betty. I won't hurt you, ever," He said willing her to believe him.

"This isn't about him!" She yelled "Go back and kill him for all I care!" She turned slowly, seeming like she wasn't sure where to go, she turned back to him, her face oddly calm, but her hands were at her sides in tiny fists. "You lied… you looked me dead in the eye and lied," Her voice shook like she wanted to yell, but she kept quiet.

"About what? What are you talking about?" He searched her eyes in the darkness, trying to follow her thoughts and just wanting to get to the bottom of this so she could stop looking at him like she hated him. He had done everything he could to be good for her, he had opened up to her in ways he didn't know he was capable of and none of it was a lie.

"Jason is the drug dealer you are supposed to replace," She said sharply, staring at him through narrowed eyes. He closed his eyes slowly, dread coursing through his veins as her words sunk in. "You promised me you didn't have anything to do with his death," He knew she was furious, he could feel it radiating from her, but her voice was quiet and oddly sad.

"No, I promised you _I_ didn't kill him…"


	33. Hey There Juliet

_*I wish would let me add pictures! I worked my butt off on some edits of Jug in my world(So I basically just added tattoos lol but still!). I also have failed miserably with the playlist thing, but I guess you get kinda caught up writing a 300 page book... Oops. I can add songs and pictures to chapters on Wattpad so if you feel intrigued keep an eye out for those, unless I figure out a way on here but until then I guess that will have to be enough... Love you guys! Thanks for reading!*_

"No, I promised you _I_ didn't kill him…" He sighed knowing he was winning on a technicality, her jaw dropped at his words. He reached up his hand pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. "Can we please just go somewhere and talk about this? I'll take you home… Just let me take you home," He tried releasing his hand and dropping his arms tiredly to his side.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" she mumbled, spinning to the side and doubling over. Jughead stepped forward quickly pulling her hair gently back with one hand the other one resting gently on her lower back. He stayed silent, just rubbing his hand in a small circle as she threw up any alcohol she had in her stomach. Jug wrinkled his nose, he didn't do super well with vomit. He could watch a man bleed, smell the iron in it, even watch limbs break, or sever, but vomit for some reason made him feel oddly sick himself. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth trying to focus.

"That's good I guess, It'll make you feel better," He mumbled quietly.

"I need to sit down," she coughed out, her body shaking slightly against his hand.

"Come on, I'll carry you to the car," He said softly, leaning down to scoop his arm under her legs but she swatted him away.

"I'm not going with you," She grumbled.

"Betty you don't have another option," He said trying to stay calm and gentle with her even though his patience was running thin.

"Neither do you," She glared up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and breathing heavily through her nose, her nostrils flaring slightly, "You're gonna tell me the truth, the whole truth." He hesitated for a beat, feeling a spike of anger at her demanding tone but he clenched his jaw trying to keep himself in line. When he didn't respond she stood up straighter leveling her gaze strongly on him. "What happened to Jason?"

"Remember when you said you didn't want me to get arrested?" He said stepping closer and keeping his voice low. "I can't have that conversation here," He started at her pointedly, she took a deep breath losing her bravado slightly, her face changing and giving him an understanding look.

"Okay…" She nodded weakly "Okay, fine." was all she said before she walked past him back the way she came, stopping and doubling over again.

"Can I please carry you?" He asked keeping his tone gentle as he walked to her side. She just nodded silently and with that he scooped her up into his arms, her legs lazily draped over one arm, her arms reaching around his neck. He walked her silently back to the entrance gate where his car was still parked and groaned out loud when he noticed the group he had left still standing around in a small circle. He looked over at Betty searching her eyes, she sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder and closing them.

"Just get me out of here," She whispered quietly to him, he nodded. He walked past them, ignoring all of their questioning gazes and fumbled slightly with her still in his arms as he pulled open the passenger door, setting her in car gently and watching her as she laid down on the seat and curling into a small ball, pulling her knees up to her chest. He shut the door gently, turning back to her friends.

"I got it from here," He said sternly.

"Are you taking her home?" Archie spoke up first and Jughead's lips twitched.

"I don't know," He growled "I'll figure out what's best." Joaquin just nodded, grabbing Kevin and listening to his leader. The boy seemed like he was going to protest but the Serpent gave him pointed look and pulled him away without another word.

"I live right next to her… I can take her…" The redhead started.

"Archie," Veronica cut him off "Let him handle it," She said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why? Why the fuck is he even here?" Archie glared directing the question at Veronica, but his eyes never left Jughead's. Jughead didn't break eye contact but kept trying to remind himself that he really shouldn't get in another fight, and Betty was waiting for him.

"Lets just go," Veronica sighed, pulling his arm. The boy wouldn't budge at first but she pulled harder, eventually getting him to turn towards her. "Come on," she commanded sternly and he finally listened starting to walk away, but stole another glance at Jughead his eyes shifting to the car before he angrily turned away stalking off. Jughead ran his hand through his hair, turning back to his car and walking tiredly to the drivers side.

"Coast is clear," He said quietly as he sunk into the car, closing the door behind him. He turned the car on as Betty pushed herself up, leaning against the door and staring out the window.

"Where are we going?" She asked weakly turning to look at him.

"Wherever you want," He watched her carefully, just wanting her to feel safe and comfortable "We can go to my place," He offered.

"I'm barefoot, and don't have any off my stuff," She sighed.

"I can go to Veronica's and get it," He tried, she just shook her head, staring back out the window.

"Can you just take me home?" Her voice cracked sadly and Jughead felt like he broke in half as he watched a silent tear roll down her cheek, his chest constricting tightly. The amount of guilt he felt was overwhelming, wanting to take away whatever pain she felt. He stayed silent, not knowing how to fix any of it as he put the car in drive and hit the gas, trying to just focus on getting her to her house. They drove in silence, the only sound was his wheels swallowing up the pavement as he sped down the streets. He pulled onto her street slowing a few houses away, pulling the car over to the curb and killing the engine. He waited patiently, turning in his seat to face her better, the heart he didn't know he had somehow breaking further as Betty stared out the window, tears quietly streaming down her face.

"Baby…" He whispered, swallowing hard. He reached out needing to touch her, to feel that she was okay, he wrapped his large hand around hers, squeezing gently. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining through the tears in the darkness.

"Jug," She suddenly let out a sob, sucking in a strangled breath. He pulled her to him, wrapping his other arm around the back of her head and pulling her tightly to his chest, she cried heavily now, her chest rising and falling intensely as she tried to catch her breath. She buried her face into his shirt, her tears soaking through the material, hitting his skin and feeling like acid as they burned him. He gritted his teeth, wishing he had just dropped the damn kid from the bannister.

"It's okay, I've got you… You're safe. I got you," He soothed his hand on the top of her head, running his fingers through her soft hair. He pulled her back searching her face, wanting to kiss her but he knew that might be crossing a line, so he leaned forward placing a barely there kiss on her forehead, pulling back and holding her face in his hands. "I will tell you whatever you want to know, but first just tell me what happened…. Please," He said carefully, she looked down, taking short breaths through her nose.

"Nothing happened," she finally answered, hiccuping slightly " Joaquin got there... right when he threw me on the bed… he didn't get any further, I don't think he even tried to kiss me yet" She whispered, but her words hit him like a grenade. The mental image forced itself into his head and he ground his teeth together, letting go of her hand and balling his hand into a fist. "It was scary, but I'm okay…" she trailed off, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm… sorry, I should have been there" He forced out through his teeth.

"He threw me on Jason's bed," Betty cringed, realization washing over her. "That's so morbid," She sighed, reaching up her hand and wiping away some of her tears. Jughead couldn't help but selfishly want her to stop describing the event before he just turned the car around and finished what he started. "He said Jason was a drug dealer… for Castle…" She trailed off. Her eyebrows knitting together as she looked at him.

"So am I just going to walk you inside?" He asked, looking down the street to her house and back to her.

"Don't change the subject," She huffed, pulling away from him more.

"I'm not… But I want to get you inside. So what are we telling your mom?" he asked, she just blinked up at him. "I will answer all your questions and then I'll leave... I'll let you go, but I have to know that you are safe in your room.." He said more to himself, nodding as if saying it out loud would somehow force him to honor what he was saying.

"I don't want that," She whispered looking away.

"I thought you wanted to go home," He looked at her confused.

"I do… but I don't want to be let go," She clarified quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"But I lied to you…" He reminded her even though he wanted so badly to keep her, but he knew he couldn't be another reason she cried.

"You did, but I'm going to give you the chance to explain yourself," She nodded strongly, dragging her eyes up to his.

"You sure?" He asked trying not to let his hopefulness reflect in his voice, but the look in her eyes told him it was plastered all over his normally stoic face, she just nodded, "Okay," He let out a relieved laugh, "I can do that," He nodded.

"But I don't think you should meet my mom…. Like this,' she looked down at herself. "I feel like I got hit by a train, I can only imagine the question she would have, especially if I walk in with gang leader on my arm," Betty smiled for the first time all night, and Jug sighed audibly not realizing how much he had missed it.

"Hey, we aren't a gang, we are just a motorcycle club," He smirked, shrugging one shoulder.

"Someone should tell your basement full of guns that," She rolled her eyes, and he laughed out loud at her quick response, feeling relieved that she was finding herself again. He melted into a happy smile watching her face as she pulled her lips to side adorably in contemplation. "I'll just have to sneak you in," she finally decided. "I have a ladder down the driveway a bit, you can use that. My window is the first one," She instructed.

"I'm gonna sneak into your second story window?" He laughed, and she nodded smiling slightly.

"I'll go in, just wait like 5 minutes and I'll be up there," She nodded, grabbing her small black clutch and making her way out of the car. He watched as she ran barefoot across the street and over to her house. He waited like she told him to, getting out of the car and leaning against the closed door, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter and pulling it to his lips as lit it before taking a long drag. He felt a vibration in his pocket remembering he still had her phone, pulling it out of his pocket he looked down at the screen seeing a few texts from Kevin, Veronica, and Archie. He ground his teeth together, not wanting to be that kind of guy but he was dying to open them. Her phone vibrated again from Archie and he clutched the phone tighter glaring at the house next to hers and taking another drag. He started walking over slowly, not taking his eyes off the boys front door but stopped at the walkway reminding himself that being with her was more important than any vendetta he had against the redhead weasel. He took another drag, tossing the butt to the ground and stomping it with his boot. He shoved his hands into his pocket, walking slowly to her driveway, until he found the ladder she mentioned and pulled it from its hiding spot, walking it to her window and waiting until he saw the light turn on. He rested the ladder against the house and started pulling himself up it, feeling like he was in bad romance movie, he got to window, looking inside just as she unlocked it and opened it.

"Hey there Juliet," He smirked, and she blushed stepping away to let him through. He climbed through the window, folding his long body awkwardly. He finally straightened himself, looking back at the small square he managed to pull himself through. "I'm getting too old for this shit," He laughed running his hand through his hair.

"My mom is asleep already," She explained in a low voice "But we should still be quiet." He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"So far we haven't been too good at quiet," he gave her a sideways smile, swaying her back and forth.

"I just want to talk…" She said shyly, looking down at the floor.

"I know, I understand," He nodded, knowing she probably was still processing the night and the last thing he should do was push her to have sex with him, but he would be lying if he said it wasn't still stuck in his head from the night before, and being alone with her always did things to him but he knew he had to stay in control for her sake.

"I'm gonna change, and maybe just take a quick shower. I feel… gross," She scrunched her nose, pulling away from his grasp.

"I'll be right here," He smiled at her, sitting on her bed and crossing his hands in his lap obediently. She turned quickly opening her dresser and pulling out clothes before making her way into the bathroom attached to her room. He pulled her phone from his pocket again, setting it gently onto the night stand and leaning back on his elbows observing her overly girly room, his eyes landing on her vanity with a large round mirror covered in pictures and floral stickers, he got up from the bed walking over to it. He looked over the photos seeing Betty standing with friends in a cheer uniform with a pompom reached above her head in one hand, the other on her hip and a large genuine smile plastered on her face, her nose slightly crunched. He pulled the photo off her mirror, running his finger over her before folding it until all you could see was her, and pulling his wallet from his back pocket, sliding it into one of the slots so you could see her though the clear plastic, making a mental note to cover it with scotch tape later as a poor-man's lamination. He looked at the other photos, one of a much younger Kevin and her going to what looked like a middle school dance, and next to it was her in her cheer uniform smiling happily next to Archie in a football uniform, his helmet lazily clutched in the hand around her shoulder. He glared at it, taking all his will power not to take it down and rip it to shreds. He heard the water shut off and walked slowly back to the bed, sitting down and waiting for her patiently. She finally stepped out, her hair wrapped up in messy bun on top of her head, her short pink pajama shorts showing her smooth legs, and a loose white V-neck dipping too low. How she could look so effortlessly sexy and cute at the same time seemed like it was never going to stop taking his breath away.

"You're so beautiful," He raked his eyes over her, enjoying the way she blushed looking away from him.

"You're not charming your way out of this conversation," She mumbled eyeing him carefully.

"I'm not trying to," He held his hands out in front of him, shaking his head "Trust me, I've thought of everything, even faking a heart attack. I know I'm not getting out of this."


	34. Jughead

_***Posting a little early cuz I just love this chapter too much, its one of my favorite moments between them! So enjoy soft and fluffy Jughead, as he explains his life and even his name, cuz ughhh3***_

"Okay, good… so start explaining," She crossed her arms over her chest, popping out her hip and looking at him confidently. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and cracking his knuckles. He had come to terms with the fact that he was going to have to tell her the full story, but he still had no idea where to begin.

"You are right, Jason was one of Castles dealer… He was in a good spot, highschool happens to be a great audience for selling, especially in a rich town. Jason was going off to some college town too, where he was probably going to make Castle a shit ton of money… " Jughead trailed off, twisting his hands in his lap already wanting another cigarette but he knew he couldn't smoke in her room.

"Go on…" She nodded, letting her arms fall as she walked over to the chair at her vanity, pulling it out and turning it to face him before plopping down in it and looking at him expectantly.

"He was kind of a pushy kid and he liked his own product a little too much. You met my mom," He looked up at her. "She is a junkie…" He gritted out "Jason was her dealer. I'm sure it was somewhat calculated… The Collector has always wanted the Serpents to be in his pocket. We are kind of a big crew with a large territory, and we are the original charter so if he got in with us a lot of other charter's would follow. It would be big money," He watched her, her face getting confused so he waited for her to question him.

"Who is the Collector?" She finally asked, pulling her feet up onto the chair and pulling her knees to her chest, crossing her arms over the top and resting her chin on them. His eyes trailed down to her legs getting stuck where her shorts were riding up between her thighs and leaving nothing to his imagination. His eyes narrowed as he swallowed hard trying to talk himself down and pry his eyes away but he couldn't. His thighs flexed together as he shifted on the bed, willing himself to focus and not on how it felt to be between her legs. She followed his gaze, looking back up at him, and glaring. "Who is the Collector?" She repeated strongly, letting her legs go and placing her feet back on the ground. Jug cleared his throat, shrugging at her dirty look.

"Castle is the Collector, it's just what we call him. It's like his gang name I guess… Kinda like I have Jughead, or Sweet Pea, Fangs… I don't know it's just a thing," He shrugged again, and Betty tilted her head to the side.

"I forgot, that's not really your name," She chuckled slightly, shaking her head at herself.

"You thought my parents just said 'fuck it' in the delivery room, he just looks like a Jug. Jughead it is," He laughed, she glared back.

"I said I just forgot," She rolled her eyes "You do look like a Jughead," She huffed sassily.

"Watch it," He warned smiling at her playfully.

"What is your name?" She asked suddenly extremely serious, her face etched with curiosity.

"I thought we were talking about Castle," He tried pulling back the conversation.

"It's something like Frank, right?" She asked ignoring him, he grimaced at her guess, shaking his head.

"No, it's somehow worse," He laughed, She raised her eyebrows expectantly for him to continue. "Forsythe…" He sighed "Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third," He rolled his eyes at himself "Named after my dear ol' dad," He smirked humorlessly.

"Forsythe," She repeated, nodding her head like somehow that actually fit. "I like it, it's cute… and sophisticated" she smiled at him.

"It is not any of those things, and we will not be using it," He said sternly, making her laugh and he narrowed his eyes knowing this was somehow going to rear its head in the future.

"I have a dumb question," She started, pulling her thumb to her mouth and chewing on her nail, he raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. "If you guys all grew up in this violent, gang life… Why didn't you just use 'Sythe'. Isn't that the weapon that a grim reaper has?" He stared at her his jaw going slack.

"I do not even have a clever response for that, but shit… that definitely seems like a missed opportunity," He laughed, liking the way her brain worked. "Can we just start that now?" He tried.

"No way, you _are_ Jug, you're stuck with it," She smiled at him, "But how did you get _Jughead_?" she asked looking up at him curiously.

"Don't laugh," He gave her a pointed look, she nodded waiting for him to continue explaining, but instead he showed her, pulling his messy black hair back with his hands so his ears showed prominently, he usually had them at least somewhat covered and he had grown into them slightly as he got older but they were still larger than they should be. It was worse when he was a kid, which was why his mom had knitted him his beanie in the first place, but the nickname his drunken father had given him had stuck no matter how much he cried about it and begged them to stop. " _Sythe_ ," He shook his head at the name, liking the way it sounded.

"No juggie, I love you… big ears and all," She smiled at him, and he froze letting his black locks go, and staring at her with wide eyes before looking away quickly, the tips of his ears burning slightly as his body over heated.

"Don't…" He mumbled "Don't do that," He shook his head, not able to look at her.

"Oh.. Um, I'm sorry. I just meant your name.." She stuttered out nervously.

"I care about you," He cut her off "more than I can even figure out how to deal with… But I don't do well with that word," He said honestly trying to ignore the anxiety that was spreading through his gut, his attitude from the past rearing its ugly head, as he felt himself shutting down and willed his heart to stay open to her.

"I really just meant your name Jug," she mumbled staring at the floor, the rejection clear on her face.

"I am doing the best I can Betts, but I just… that just sets everything up for failure. I like what we are. I really do, and I'm aware how stupid I sound, but I'm not equipped…"

"It's okay, Jug. Really, just forget I said anything," She interrupted, smiling at him obviously trying to reassure him, and he felt like the biggest douche in the world that she was having to make _him_ feel better after that. But he couldn't help it, that word to him just meant pain and sadness, from his alcoholic father to his drugged out mom, he just couldn't take that phrase the way normal people could. His dad had used it more as a justification one too many times, and his mom as a guilt trip to invoke some sort of pity to better victimize herself, it was a manipulation and nothing more. They sat in silence for a moment as he tried to guide himself back to being vulnerable and ignore every instinct he had that was practically yelling at him to run, and run far. "So Castle…" Betty changed the subject, pulling him back to his story. He took a deep breath, calming down slightly and searching her face remembering who she was and reminding himself that the difficult emotional blocks he had were worth fighting through if it meant he got to keep her.

"Right," He nodded, just focusing on trying to get the truth out, so hopefully they could move past this. "Castle used Jason as a way to try to talk to us and convince us to push for him by being my mom's contact, and you saw her… she isn't super put together, even when she isn't strung out," He rolled his eyes. "Long story short, Jason asked about us when they were on a neon nod, and Gladys decided he was rat. It was a bad trip, and worse timing," He shrugged.

"Can I stop you?" she asked, and he nodded "What the hell is Neon Nod?" she asked pulling her eyebrows impossibly close together.

"They were strung out on dope, and decided it was a good idea to drop acid too… Good times, right?" He laughed incredulously, her eyes went wide and she just nodded for him to continue "My mom thought she was protecting the club, she tends to do shit like that. She is just one big fucking headache, but she is my mom," He sighed sadly, looking at Betty tiredly and waiting for her to respond.

"So your mom shot Jason…" she trailed off as more of a statement than a question. He just nodded, "And Castle is dangerous and pissed that he is losing money now, so he can't find out," She figured out for herself from his story.

"That's the goal, assuming he doesn't already know and is just waiting to show his hand," Jug sighed, but felt oddly impressed that she was catching on so quickly.

"But you lied to me about it, I'm not Castle…" She looked at him oddly hurt.

"It's dangerous for you to even know this, if he catches wind that you know anything about my life or my crew it puts a target on your back," He shook his head, hating that he was way too right.

"So you lied to keep me safe, not because you didn't want me to know?" She asked skeptically.

"Betts you were the first thing I have seen in a long time that made me want something more, and I had just barely breached the surface with you. I wasn't gonna lay all the cards on the table. How would you have reacted? I'm sorry If it hurts you that I lied to you, but I'm not going to lie again and say that there wasn't at least a somewhat selfish motive to try to keep you around," He looked at her deeply, willing her to understand his side.

"I told you that I was either all in or all out," She looked at him strongly "I meant that."

"And since that I have done everything I can. I'm trying…" he said gently.

"No more lies," She said sternly standing up from her seat and walking over to him, he perked up like a dog about to be pet as he leaned forward, his body pulling to hers involuntarily. She stepped between his legs and he sighed audibly at the contact, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly to him as his eyes closed. The tension leaving his body as he relaxed against her.

"No more lies," He repeated, nuzzling his face into her.

"I'm sort of struggling with Jason's death… he was my classmate, and kind of my friend," She huffed, running her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her.

"And she's my mom," He said searching her eyes.

"I guess this is where I accept your loyalty to the people you… the people in your life," she hesitated, careful about how she phrased it.

"I would do the same for you," He said pointedly, making her look down at him, her face full of an affection he hadn't seen before.

"So would I," She finally breathed out. He grabbed her pulling her onto the bed with him, laying her gently on her back and hovering over her.

"Please don't do anything that could put you in harms way for my sake, you just tell me and I'll do it," He smiled at her "blood is hard to wash off your hands, literally and metaphorically," He raised an eyebrow at her.

"How much blood do you have on yours?" She asked quietly, and he froze above her, slightly stunned by her question. He licked his lips, finding it difficult to give her an answer. He had never had trouble with what he had done or had to do, it just was the way that it was, he made his moves based on his belief that life was just a constant evolution, that every choice you made was just that… a choice and you made it so move on. To him it was cut and dry, but as he laid slightly on top of her small frame, staring down at her questioning blue eyes he knew he couldn't go through all of his decisions with some of them lacking a justification. He was suddenly terrified that she wouldn't understand without an explanation, but he didn't always have a good one.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, ignoring her question, but having no idea what else to do.

"I'm okay, just tired… I am never going to a party again," She answered seeming to let her question go, maybe because she sensed his need for her to do so or maybe because she knew she didn't really want the answer.

"Think maybe I can change your mind on that?" He asked cautiously, pushing her hair out of face and behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" She asked wiggling out from underneath him and pulling herself up on to her pillows.

"It's my birthday in a few weeks, I personally hate it, but my crew fucking loves it. I guess it's impossible to ignore your birthday when everyone loves a costume party," He shrugged, following her onto pillows and laying behind her.

"When is your birthday?" She tilted her head to look back at him.

"October 31st," He answered, closing his eyes tiredly sliding his arm around her torso, pulling her to him.

"You would be a Scorpio."


	35. One Trick Pony

"What does that mean?" He laughed.

"You're mysterious, private, and obsessed with sex," She rolled over in the bed facing him.

"Okay… That's accurate," He smirked at her, brushing his nose against hers.

"And you have this nasty ability to sting... hard," She whispered as she pushed her body against his wrapping her leg around his hip. He raised an eyebrow at her, licking his lips.

"I don't sting…. I bite," He leaned his head down into her neck and kissed softly, before sinking his teeth into her gently. She sucked in a sharp breath, her hips pressing into him further. "Fuck," He breathlessly spoke against her skin, "Betts, we don't have to… you've been through a lot tonight," He sighed, wanting her so badly, but not wanting to push it.

"I just want to feel close to you," She leaned back, making him look at her. "I want to make up, I hate fighting with you," She sighed.

"That was fighting? I think I can handle that… especially if it results in make-up sex," he smiled at her wickedly, leaning closer to her face.

"I don't want sex," She said quietly, gazing up at him through her lashes "I want you to make love to me." He blinked at her a few times, his cocky bravado faltering at her words. She reached her small hand between them and pulled up his shirt slowly, her fingers grazing his skin so lightly that goosebumps broke out over his stomach. He held her gaze letting her pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground by the bed. She rolled over laying on top of him, flipping her hair to one side and holding his face gently in her hand. She rubbed her thumb slowly under his bruise, leaning her head down and kissing his cheek bone lightly. She pulled away and he watched her with his eyebrows knitted together as she pulled herself down his body slightly, pressing her lips back down on the bullet hole scar on his collar bone, he closed his eyes tightly at the sensation, an odd fluttering feeling in his stomach. She kept trailing down, placing a line of soft kisses along his next scar, making her way to the lower shotgun scar, kissing each piece of bumped up skin. He pushed his head back into the pillow, letting out a shuddering breath, his body pushing up into her lips wanting more pressure. She fumbled timidly with the button of his pants, his boner already straining against his zipper as she pulled it down slowly. He lifted his head to look at her groaning at the sight of her looking up at him from that angle as she sank her lips back down to the skin right above his boxers.

"Betts," He moaned quietly, as she opened her mouth, letting her tongue press down on the sensitive skin. She kissed him as if it were his lips, her hand clutching to his waist band as she pulled down slowly. He helped her by lifting his hips up, so his clothes could slid down more easily. She pulled them down his legs, and he moaned more loudly when wrapped her hand around him. She clutched him tightly, letting her kiss move lower on his newly exposed skin, she seemed to explore him with her mouth, kissing places she hadn't before. His hips wanted to buck up so badly, forcing her hand to move but he stayed still, letting her move at her own pace. She let go of his length, and he was about to protest, but her soft finger glided up him, teasing his head slightly and making his eyes roll back as she hovered her mouth over him, gently pressing her lips down where her finger tips had just been. She kissed softly down his length, opening her mouth little by little, in timid movements before brazenly sticking her tongue out against him and rolling it up to the tip, mimicking her fingers. "Fucking shi.."He cut off, his shoulders curling up off the bed and his hips pushing up as she pulled him into her mouth slightly. He was so turned on by that point that his vision was blurring as he looked down at her mesmerized as she swirled her tongue around him, her eyes looking up and watching his reactions. She pushed her head down a little further, pulling back up and seductively massaging him with her lips. He was struggling so hard to stay in control, his hips acting on their own accord as he pushed up into her mouth, his hand reaching down into her hair, holding her in place, she looked up at him nervously. "Can you go lower?" He asked breathlessly, watching as she nodded and let him sink further into her warm mouth, pressing her lips against him tightly as she pulled back up. "Again," he moaned, pushing down on her head gently, she obeyed, repeating the movement with her hand gripping him tightly at the base. She started moving more rhymically and his legs twitched underneath her, wanting more. He pushed up trying to meet her mouth, his hand still tangled in her hair as he reached up the other one clutching the pillow underneath his head. She sank her mouth down even further, almost taking him completely into her throat and he let out a loud guttural moan, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt the loss of her suddenly and groaned in protest opening his eyes to see her glaring at him. "Sorry," He whispered, his erection twitching in her hand. "I'll be quiet," He nodded, his hips moving anxiously, wanting her mouth back on him. She leaned her head back down, taking him back into her mouth and sinking down again, she held him there, her tongue somehow rolling up his length from inside her mouth. He sucked in a sharp breath, rolling his hips up as she pulled up, releasing him and sucking in air. "What the fuck was that? Do that again," He laughed breathlessly. She repeated it, rolling her tongue with him deep in her throat a few times, "Fuck," He moaned loudly trying to push up into her mouth more. She pulled away coming up for air.

"Not if you can't stay quiet," She scolded in a whisper, glaring at him again.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying," He whispered "But where the fuck did you learn that?" He asked wanting the feeling again.

"I don't know…" She blushed "You just seemed to like when I did that with my tongue, but you liked being in my mouth, so I put it together," She shrugged.

"You are so fucking amazing," He stared at her, suddenly needing more of her. He went to pull her up to him but before he could she took him back into her mouth, making him throw his head back. He was about to start losing the battle for control going on inside his head so he lifted her up his body, pulling her face to his and kissing her passionately. He rolled them on the bed until he was on top of her, pushing her hair back with his hand and reaching between them to push down her shorts, moaning into her lips when he realized she didn't have panties underneath. His fingers found her tiny bundle of nerves that he had meant to rub to get her wet, but as his fingers slid lower he groaned finding it already slick. He pushed them inside her and she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly to her. He moved gently, leaving his fingers inside of her and just rolling them up like he was beckoning her to him, making her clutch him tighter.

"I'm still a little sore," She whispered shyly, moaning lightly when he didn't stop repeating the same motion with his fingers, his thumb reaching up and gently rubbing her clit at the same time.

"It's okay babe, I can just get you off like this," He watched her contently as she wiggled underneath him, when he picked up a little bit of speed with his thumb.

"No, I want you," she looked up at him longingly, and he stilled his hand, searching her face.

"You want me to make love to you…" He nodded, and she nodded back. "I hate saying this right now, but I… I don't know exactly what that means. I'm sort of a one trick pony, I'm rough and kinda kinky," He sighed wanting to give her what she wanted but to him sex was sex, he wasn't sure how to make it more.

"Just… I don't know, feel it with me," She looked up at him, chewing on her lower lip "Like the way you danced with me, or after our shower how you wrapped me in a towel and dried me off. Put those feelings into it," He watched her carefully listening to her request, his actions not really hitting him until she explained them.

"Okay," He nodded wanting to do what she asked. He tried to think about those moments and why he had done that, and all he could come up with was that he wanted her to be safe, happy and comfortable. He wanted to care for her, and he wanted her to always look at him the way she was right then. He sucked in a sharp breath, the realization hitting him that he _wanted_ her to love him, he wanted a reason to be worth loving. His gut twisted uncomfortably, but he pushed it away as hard as he could leaning his head down and kissing her roughly trying to pull himself out of his own head. He moved his hand out of the way, pushing her legs further open and positioning himself at her entrance, rolling his hips up slowly and shifting so he was further above her, finding his spot between her legs. She moaned letting it melt into a soft sigh as he gently moved his hips against her and entered her, holding her face in one hand while he held himself up with the other. He moved his lips against her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and moaning into her, as her walls squeezed him tightly, still swollen from the night before. He moved slowly and deliberately, rolling his hips instead of thrusting. He pulled away and looked at her, the pink tint to her cheeks showing brightly and she smiled up at him, letting breathy moans fall from her lips. His chest constricted at the sight, and he waited for the familiar feeling of losing control to rear its head, but it wasn't making an appearance. Instead the only thing he felt was that unnerving full feeling he tended to get around her. He took in a few deep breaths, feeling oddly out of control already but not of himself, only of his emotions. He pushed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes tightly, and although he wanted to focus on how tight her walls were or how good it felt to be completely inside her, it was a completely different feeling that was pushing him dangerously close to the edge. He leaned his head to the side burying it in her neck, sliding one hand under the pillow she was on, and the other one finding her waist underneath her shirt, sliding it up until he held her rib cage tightly, feeling her breathing under his hand. His movement started getting a little more forceful as the tension inside of him started to build to a breaking point. She didn't seem to mind as she tilted her head back, arching into him. He moved into her slowly but strongly, getting oddly lost in the sensation.

"Juggie I'm close," she whimpered tilting her cheek against him, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders holding onto him tightly.

"Me too,' He groaned trying to keep the same rhythm going for her, but his hips involuntarily moved quicker, catapulting them both over the edge. He felt her tighten around him before she even cried out, and he reached his hand up quickly covering her mouth, probably pressing down a little too forcefully as his orgasm hit him hard after such a steady build up. He stifled a groan, biting down on his own lip as his release rocked through him, spilling out and into her. The feeling of knowing he was inside of her like that was so unexpectedly erotic, he had always used condoms but was suddenly realizing the appeal of going without. He thrust a few more times into her gently as his heart rate started to slow down and relaxed on top of her, letting his eyes flutter closed.

"Jug, I can't breath," She huffed out. He pushed himself up on his arm, tilting to the side, but staying inside of her slightly, not ready to not be connected at all.

"Sorry," He chuckled, leaning his forehead onto her shoulder "Was that what you wanted?" He asked still catching his breath slightly.

"Well did you feel it too?" she asked leaning her head to the side too close to him, their noses touching.

"Yeah…I think I did," He admitted slowly, running his fingers along her temple, brushing her hair back slightly. "I don't know what it was, but it was there," He nodded. She smiled up at him closing her eyes, her face getting oddly still. He pulled himself off of her grabbing his boxers and sliding them on. She groaned slightly, but followed suit grabbing her shorts and pulling them up.

"I should go… clean up," She sat up cringing.

"Ha, I didn't even think about that, you didn't do that last time," He laughed, and she shook her head staring at him pointedly before getting up.

"No I did not, I'm learning as I go, but trust me it was a fun reminder all day," She rolled her eyes.

'Is it weird that I think that's super fucking hot," He lifted himself up on his elbow watching her.

"Yes, it is," She said sassily "But so did I," She shot a glance over her shoulder smiling at him flirtatiously as she walked into the bathroom. She came back to him quickly, flipping off the light on her way and crawling into bed and into his arms. She wiggled into the blanket getting comfortable. "Are you staying the night? Because we should try to wake up before my mom," She mumbled tiredly.

"I'm gonna wait until you are asleep then I'll head out. I have some club stuff to take care of tonight," He said shortly.

"Stuff? Tonight? It's like 3 in the morning," She asked skeptically, holding onto his arm that was around her.

"Just sleep babe," He instructed, watching her closely as she just nodded tiredly. He stared at her soft features in the dark, studying her face. "You are everything to me, Elizabeth Cooper." he whispered kissing her forehead gently. _I love you too._


	36. Happy Birthday Handsome

Betty sat in her last class of the day, staring absentmindedly out of the window, the last few weeks had seemed to fly by and somehow also felt like an eternity. Her and Jughead had fallen into a comfortable rhythm with each other, and she was actually feeling like an important part of his life. He had started including her more in his club life, talking to her about his frustrations and stresses, explaining the other crews he worked with, and even complaining about some of them as customers. Jughead had started picking her up from school on most of the days and when he couldn't be there another Serpent was there in his place even though she still occasionally opted for walking home knowing her mom would need to see her. Alice had known that Betty was seeing someone, and she knew eventually she would have to tell her mom how serious it had gotten and even let her meet the Serpent she called her boyfriend, but for the time being Alice had seemed to be oddly understanding of Betty's need to take it slow not to mention her mother was wrapped up in work so much lately she was hardly around even when Betty was home. With her odd sense of freedom Betty had spent most of her time at the Wyrm with him, sitting at her designated table and doing her homework or focusing on studying while Jug played pool with his friends or held meetings in the club house, occasionally leaving her under Gears watch while he did orders and inventory in the basement. The crew was also starting to get used to her, knowing she would be there and each of them creating their own bond and friendship with her, since Fangs was going for his GED he would even sit with her and let her tutor him. She was happy, still a little scared of some of the situations but Jug was always right there by her side whenever she felt uneasy. This was her life now, and she was just doing everything in her power to remain understanding and go with the flow.

The final bell rang and she grabbed her stuff sliding out of her seat. Kids walked around her, some even in costumes already, starting the halloween festivities early. She walked out into the hallway glancing quickly at Archie's locker where he stood with Veronica. Shortly after Cheryl's party they had come out as couple, Betty wasn't even that mad about it but it had severely strained her relationship with both of them, they had hardly spoken since that night. She had even changed her plans for Homecoming, ignoring Veronica's texts about it and went with Kevin after Jughead had made it clear he wouldn't go to a High School dance. Veronica looked up catching her eyes and smiled softly at her, she smiled back but quickly turned to her own locker, opening it and grabbing some books before closing it back up and walking out of the schools front doors. She bounded down the steps, finding Jughead as usual across the street. He was standing next to his bike, his face stuck in his phone as he typed something. She walked to him quickly just as he looked up and smiled effortlessly at her.

"Happy Birthday Handsome," She grinned at him before he could he could say anything, dropping her books to the ground and throwing her arms around his shoulders, lifting herself up on her toes. He wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist, leaning his head down and kissing her softly. She tilted her head to the side opening her mouth and sliding her tongue confidently against his, he groaned into her tightening his grip and pulling her tightly to him, moving his lips against hers. She pulled away smiling seductively at him, pressing herself to him.

"I'm starting to think I might actually enjoy my birthday this year," He gave her sideways smirk, pulling up one side of his mouth. She chuckled pulling out of his grasp and leaning down to pick up her books, gasping when his hand connected with her butt, smacking it playfully.

"Not at school," She scolded standing up straight and glaring at him.

"But it's my birthday," He pouted and she rolled her eyes. "Do you need to stop at home?" He asked, grabbing his helmet off the handle bars and handing it to her.

"No, I don't think so. Toni said she wants to do my hair and makeup, and I have my costume in my bag," She thought out loud, tapping her gym bag with her hip.

"Fair warning I don't have a costume, not really my thing," He shrugged.

"Of course it's not," She said dryly "Well I'm still wearing mine," she lifted her chin to him.

"What are you gonna be?" He asked watching her carefully.

"You'll just have to wait and see," She smiled at him mischievously tucking her books into her backpack and throwing it over her shoulders before grabbing his helmet from him.

"Why am I suddenly very worried," He laughed breezily, grabbing his handlebars and throwing his legs over the seat, waiting for her to climb on. She lifted the helmet onto her head pulling it snuggly on and held his shoulder as she pulled herself up behind him. He revved his bike to life, and she wrapped her arms around his torso, glancing up at the school and catching the stares from Archie and Veronica right before Jughead pulled away from the curb, speeding down the street.

They pulled up to the Wyrm and Jug pulled his bike around to the back, cutting the engine and kicking his stand down. He slid off his bike in one swift motion, quickly grabbing her hips and lifting her effortlessly off the seat and setting her down next to him. He slid his fingers through hers and walked through the back door. They made their way into the main area of the bar, where Sweet Pea was waiting with Fangs and Gears aiming something in their direction. Without a moment of hesitation Jug grabbed Betty making her gasp and shielding her from them, his back towards them as loud pops sounded behind him. Confetti rained around them and onto the floor.

"They are just party poppers," Sweet Pea laughed heartily, stepping over to them.

"Fuck you guys," Jug growled, relaxing against her, straightening his back and turning to them. He glared at first but it melted into a chuckle fairly quickly.

"Ayy!" Fangs yelled running to Jughead and grabbing him in a bear hug trying to lift him off the ground but failing, "We are gonna get fucked up Birthday boy," He laughed sounding like he was already drunk, giving up on lifting him up and just going to dry humping him instead playfully.

"Get the fuck off me, you just saw me like an hour ago," Jughead rolled his eyes, pulling his arms out of the hug, but Fangs just looked up at him making an over exaggerated kissing face "I'm gonna fucking punch you if you don't stop touching me," He glared and Fangs dropped his hands pouting visibly. Betty stood off to the side, crossing her arms over chest and laughing at them.

"You ready for a real Southside party?" Gears asked stepping to her side and bumping her hip with his.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she laughed, watching as Fangs made his way back to the bar, yelling loudly at Toni, who gave him a dirty look before walking away and ignoring him.

"It is your first time, we'll be gentle… take our time," Sweet Pea smiled at her seductively, stepping in front of her, "This cherry is easier to p.."

"Pearce," Jug warned stepping in between them.

"It's a joke," He laughed, but Jughead didn't even crack a smile, His shoulders tensed as he stepped up on Sweet Pea looking down at him even though their height wasn't much different.

"You're a joke," Jug spat.

"I still get to punch you 22 times fucker," Sweet Pea smirked, provoking him further. Betty dropped her arms to her sides watching them carefully, the hair on her neck standing up, as she watched the tension spark between the boys.

"I'm gonna fuck you up," Jug growled throwing himself at Sweet Pea, he shoved his shoulder into his chest knocking him backwards. Sweet Pea swung, his fist connecting with Jug's side.

"Hey!" Betty couldn't hold back the yell as she stepped forward about to throw herself in the middle of it to pull them apart.

"They are just fucking around," Gears grabbed her shoulder, holding her back. "They won't hurt each other," He laughed. Betty stepped back watching as they wrestled landing punches.

"No fucking knees you piece of shit!" Jug yelled laughing after Sweet Pea tried to knee him in the groin.

"There is way too much testosterone in this room," Betty turned to see Toni standing behind her rolling her eyes, having abandoned her post at the bar " Come on Bett's," She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairwell in the back hallway.

"Will they really be okay?" Betty asked worriedly, trying to look down the hallway.

"Neither of them have guns right?" Toni asked, starting to climb the stairs stopping short and turning to Betty who just nodded assuming that Jug wouldn't have a gun on him for just picking her up from school. "Then they will be fine," Toni shrugged, turning and hurrying up the stairs. Betty hesitated for a minute stealing one more glance down the hallway before running up the stairs to catch up. She followed the girl into their Clubhouse, where a large bag was already on the meeting table they used. Toni walked to the bag and pulled out a curling iron and a large makeup caddy.

"You ready to become the hottest Serpent anyone has ever seen?" She turned, raising an eyebrow at Betty and smiling, somehow looking more like a snake than any of the boys ever did.

"I guess…" Betty laughed timidly. Toni motioned for her to sit in the chair she had pulled out, and she obeyed plopping down and twisting her hands nervously in her lap. Toni went to work making Betty close her eyes, and then instructing her to look different ways as she glided a brush expertly over her eyelids. Betty held as still as possible, breathing lightly as toni glided liquid eyeliner in a perfect cat eye. She had Betty do her foundation while they waited for the curling iron to heat up.

"Are you getting excited for tonight?" Toni asked, as she contoured Betty's face and applied blush.

"I guess, is it that big of a deal?" Betty laughed, catching on to the fact that they were all asking if she was ready for it.

"It's one of the biggest parties we throw," Toni smirked at her "I mean it is honoring one of our most infamous members," She looked at her pointedly, pulling out red lipstick.

"It's so weird how you guys see him so differently than I do," Betty mused.

"Or is it weird how differently you see him than we do," Toni countered raising an eyebrow, putting the red lipstick down and pulling out a pinky nude instead.

"I guess that's true," Betty shrugged.

"It's easy to forget that he is only 22," Toni said thoughtfully, holding onto Betty's chin to keep her still as she applies the color to her lips. Betty held still watching the girl as she concentrated sticking out her tongue slightly.

"He has grown up more than anyone I know… but he does it well" Betty smiled at her blotting her lips together.

"Just don't forget… He is still just a kid. If you watch carefully you can see it… he doesn't always know what he is doing," Toni paused watching Betty meaningfully. "That's why he needs us, that's why he needs you," She examined Betty's face who had pulled her eyebrows together taking in the words she had spoke. She stayed silent not having a good response but Toni's statement was sticking in her brain, repeating over and over again. He was just a 22 year old kid, who seemed to always know what to do. He kept everything running smoothly, the crew relied on him, other gangs tested him, and all the while he kept his sanity with his family and with Betty. She was suddenly filled with so much admiration for him that tears involuntarily pricked at her eyes and she was suddenly aware why they chose to make such a big deal of his birthday. He did everything he could for these people with no expectation of anything in return except loyalty and respect which they all gave him unquestioningly. Toni grabbed the curling iron and started to separate her blonde hair into sections.

"So how many people are supposed to be coming?" Betty asked doing her best to hold still.

"Literally the entire Southside," Toni answered laughing lightly "Normally Jug just makes an appearance then sneaks off to his room. He isn't much of crowds type of guy which is ironic because he is somehow also the most magnetic person in the room."

"He is kind of an enigma, isn't he… magnetic is a good word," Betty laughed thoughtfully "You would think someone that charming would love being the center of attention."

"Not Jones, he would be so much happier if he could just fly under the radar, but as the leader of our little operation that's just not in the cards for him," Toni sighed somewhat sadly.

"But that's why he needs us," Betty smirked repeating Toni's words from earlier.

"Now you're sounding like his Charmer," Toni squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. They laughed and talked about the boys for awhile as Toni curled her hair, telling her funny stories from the past and all the embarrassing things they had done and inside jokes they shared. She finished up and pulled Betty's big buxom curls to the front of shoulders, running her fingers through them to loosen them and give them a bedroom look. "You still need my cut right?" Toni asked stepping over to the bag and pulling out her leather serpents jacket.

"Yeah If that's alright," Betty nodded.

"Who are you gonna be?" Toni asked handing her the jacket and smiling.

"Black Canary," Betty answered "It seemed like going for a blonde superhero with a biker vibe would fit well," She shrugged standing up from the chair.

"I cannot wait to see that! We should change soon, people are probably gonna start showing up and if I know those boys at all they are going to want to pregame. Fangs already started that at like noon," Toni rolled her eyes smiling. Betty nodded grabbing her duffle bag and started across the hall into Jughead little apartment, walking through to his bathroom, shutting the door behind her and placing her bag on the ground. She looked up into the mirror and froze at the reflection staring back at her, her dark makeup and plump pink lips making her look mysterious and sexy. She bounced her full curls pursing her lips at the mirror and raised an eyebrow seductively. She took a deep breath feeling confident as she got undressed and pulled on fishnet stockings before sliding on a tight black strapless leotard that hugged her curves tightly, pulling up high on her hips and up on her butt probably showing way to much skin. She adjusted her strapless push-up bra making sure she filled out the sweetheart neckline before clipping a black choker around her neck and sliding on Toni's cropped leather jacket. She examined her self one more time bending down and pulling on her black combat boot high heels and finishing the look with a pair of black fingerless gloves. She looked over herself smiling, feeling good and like she fit in with their image. She stepped out of the bathroom hearing voices in his makeshift living room. She inhaled a long breath squaring her shoulders and following the sound of laughter making her way into the room. Sweet Pea and Fangs were leaning against the counter clinking their glasses together dressed in red T-shirt that read Thing 1 and Thing 2, Toni was sitting in one of the large chairs dressed as a cowgirl in micro jean shorts and a tied up plaid shirt, her heeled cowboy boots crossed at the ankle. Gears sat on her arm rest dressed in a cheesy Flash suit. Her eyes settled on the back of Jughead's beanie where he sat facing away from her laughing with his friends. Betty stepped further into the room and Sweet Pea noticed her first letting a low whistle nudging Fangs to look up, She blushed suddenly feeling not as confident as she had a moment ago. The rest of the room looked up at her following suit, she watched as Jug turned his head his jaw going slack. He stood slowly turning to her completely, his eyes roaming over her in a predatory gaze. He stepped towards her grabbing his beanie and pulling it off, tossing it onto the chair and closing the distance between them grabbing her roughly and making her gasp. He held her tightly against him, his eyes still taking her in as he leaned his face too close to her. She blinked up at him as his hands slid down her sides gripping her hips tightly. He swallowed, clenching his jaw, his eyes growing dark but he stayed silent.

"Betts, you look fucking insane," Fangs chirped clapping his hands in front of him.

"Look at you, you little Serpent Queen! Someone get her a shot of whiskey," Sweet Pea laughed. Betty looked over Jughead's shoulder blushing but smiling appreciatively.

"Everyone out," Jughead gritted out, Betty looked to him worriedly, shocked by his demeanor. Everyone else seemed stunned too as they got quiet but nobody went to move right away. A moment of silence passed, and Jughead narrowed his eyes. "I said get out," He commanded more sternly.

"Come on guys, we should start the party downstairs," Toni chimed in trying to help him out, she stood up grabbing gears by the arm and glaring at Sweet Pea who just shrugged and started to follow her too, she turned to Betty at the doorway "You really do look amazing," She smiled reassuringly before ushering the boys out and closing the door behind them.

"Jug that was rude, they just…" but she was cut off melting into a gasp as he crashed his lips to hers forcefully and walked her back pushing her hard against the wall. He snaked his arm around her back pulling her against him as he held her jaw tilting it up and moving his lips desperately against hers, she moaned into him, his intensity radiating off of him in waves. He pulled at her jacket shoving it down her arms roughly. His need for her was contagious as she got lost in his kiss, helping the leather off her body letting it fall to the ground, once her arms were free she reached up holding his face as he tangled his hands into her hair, she dropped one hand to his shoulder clutching it tightly as he hiked her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. With her new height he easily dipped his head into her neck pressing his soft lips to her skin, she tilted her head back hitting the wall with a thud and gasping when he bit down on her bare shoulder. He reached his hand around her body gripping her butt tightly, his fingers reaching under her and pressing her entrance through the fabric of her body suit making her legs tighten around him. He gripped his fingers tighter groaning against her skin in frustration. He pulled back searching her face, his eyes so impossibly dark she shivered. She unwrapped her legs wiggling against him until she could stand.

"How the fuck do I get into this thing?" He growled, grabbing at the top that covered her breasts. She gently grabbed his hand stopping him and pushing it to his side.

"You don't. It's not my birthday," She smirked.


	37. Green Arrow

"You don't. It's not my birthday," She smirked up at him wickedly, and his eyes went wide as she walked him backwards slowly. She walked deliberately letting her hips sway, her hand pressed to his chest, until he was forced to sit in the chair at his desk. She pushed him until the back of the chair hit the wood stopping it from moving. She cocked her hip to one side as he watched her carefully, his eyes following every movement she made. She bent over him, kissing him gently and pulling away too soon but holding his gaze as she knelt down in front of him. He sucked in a sharp breath, his hands already reaching into her hair as she pulled up his shirt, kissing his skin and dipping her tongue below the waist of his jeans. He let go of her, fumbling quickly with the button and zipper but she put her hand over his, stopping him. She grabbed the zipper between her teeth and pulled down achingly slow. He watched already pushing his hips up slightly and she took the opportunity to grab the sides of his jeans and pulled down roughly until they were low on his thighs. She kissed him through his boxers feeling him twitch up against her lips as he threw his head back letting out a loud exhale.

"You want it?" She breathed out against him, his neck snapped down staring at her sharply as he nodded his head exaggeratedly. "Tell me," She smiled her lips brushing him as she used his own teasing technique against him.

"I fucking want it," He gritted out. His eyes narrowing as she pulled him out of his boxers, pushing them down to where his jeans were. He hissed out a breath as she wrapped her hand around his hard length, moving it slowly up and down, her lips grazing him gently with the movements.

"Tell me what you want Juggie," She whispered seductively, going to lick her lips making the tip of her tongue graze his head lightly. He moaned trying to push up against her and she tightened her grip holding him in place. He looked down at her, his lips pulling up into a mischievous smile as he caught on to her act.

"I want you to suck my dick," He smirked, his vulgar words making her tighten her thighs together as she blushed deeply. She tried to keep her dominance, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Okay," She shrugged innocently before sinking her lips over him and pushing her head down as far as she could take him without gagging. He let out a load moan, leaning back in the chair and grabbing the back of her head. She rolled her tongue up the way she knew drove him crazy and pulled up letting her spit keep him wet as she took him back into her throat several times in a row.

"Fuck," He groaned, grinding his hips up into her. She held him steady at his base with a tight grip, pulling up for air and using her hand in place of her mouth, keeping the rhythm going. She swirled her tongue around his head before pushing back down half way pulling her hand up and down in the same movement of her mouth. He was so impossibly hard in her hand as she pumped her mouth, pulling back up for air. "Go harder," He instructed, closing his eyes tightly. She did her best tightening her grip and pumping harder but still holding back hoping she wouldn't hurt him, her eyebrows knitting together in determination "You won't hurt me," He gritted out as if reading her mind, he looked down at her nodding reassuringly. She pumped her hand even harder letting her mouth join in. She pulled her hand back down taking him back into her throat a little too forcefully making herself gag and trying to hold it back, her throat involuntarily constricting around him, she moaned with him in her mouth trying to keep him there. "Oh shit," He tangled his hands into her hair tightly holding the back of her head as she pulled up for air before sinking back down several times, "Fuck it, I'm gonna cum," He moaned, his hand pushing her down involuntarily "Oh fuck," He rasped loudly, his hips bucking up into her, she pushed him further into her mouth feeling him twitch in her hand as he released deep in her throat. She rode out his orgasm moving her mouth and hand roughly, until his whole body was convulsing in the chair. His moans melted into a breathless laugh as he relaxed, leaning back and letting go of her head as he pushed gently on her shoulder. She kept going, getting addicted to the feeling of his reaction and wanting more. "Fuck baby, stop," He laughed grabbing her shoulders and stilling her. She finally pulled her lips from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and leaning back onto her knees, sitting down.

"Happy Birthday," She smiled still trying to catch her breath. He leaned back in the chair laughing and running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Right? Happy fucking Birthday to me," He looked down at her smiling tiredly "Any chance you wanna give me my soul back?" He chuckled letting his eyes flutter closed.

"Hey! No, you better wake up. We have to go down stairs," She narrowed her eyes at him as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Just a little nap… come on, they won't miss us," He smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Up," She commanded grabbing his jeans and boxers and tucking his still slightly hard length into them.

"Hey," He moaned slightly pained, his torso flexing as he pulled forward, grabbing her hands in his "I'm sensitive, and very ticklish," He laughed through his words.

"Well you better wake up before I put my mouth on it again," Betty looked at him sassily cocking her head to the side.

"Hmmm... and if I don't," He challenged, his eyes getting that look again as he licked his lips leaning into her.

"How in the world…" She trailed off rolling her eyes and standing up completely, pulling out of his grasp.

"I told you already. You're my drug and I'm insatiable," He smiled at her playfully but pulled up his jeans and buttoned them before going to stand up, but he wobbled slightly grabbing the edge of the desk and laughed. "So about my soul?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was it that good?" She laughed blushing and looking away from him, deciding she would focus on getting her costume back together, she stepped over the leather jacket on the floor and picked it up.

"Better than good," He nodded, following her and grabbing the jacket from her, she turned to face him about to protest "And you're not wearing that," He cut her off.

"It's part of my costume," She pouted trying to grab it from his hands.

"I said no," He commanded sternly and she glared at him knitting her eyebrows together "Your whole ass shows… no," He shook his head at her.

"It's what she wears," Betty protested, crossing her bare arms over her chest.

"You can wear mine. No one said Black canary's ass has to be out," He gave her a pointed look before tossing Toni's small jacket onto the desk.

"You know who I am?" Betty asked genuinely shocked that he was able to place her costume.

"I'm a fucking nerd remember? Of course I know who you are," He laughed over his shoulder as he walked into his bedroom. Betty shrugged even though he wasn't watching and followed him. He grabbed his much larger jacket from the bed and turned around handing it to her. She glared at him but took it and slid her arms through it the worn leather reaching lower on her butt and covering more, but she held out her arms the sleeves going past her hands and looked at him pointedly. "Come here," He laughed, stepping closer to her and grabbing a sleeve rolling it up to her wrist and doing the same to the other. She dropped her arms still pouting.

"Well this is definitely not as sexy as I wanted to be," She huffed.

"You look sexier like that," He looked her up and down smiling. "Here I'll cheer you up," He sighed pulling his grey shirt over his head and tossing on to the bed.

"You walking into a party shirtless isn't cheering me up," She glared, feeling a spike of jealousy and possessiveness. He just rolled his eyes and walked to his dresser. She stared at the large tattoo on his back. His snake scale tattoo covering his left shoulder moving over his muscles as he reached into a draw and rummaged around pulling out a dark green shirt and sliding it over his head, he turned to her holding his arms out and grinning at her. She stepped closer seeing the graphic on it. It was a reddish upside down triangle with a bullseye in the center and a lighter green arrow through it, the words Green Arrow printed on the top. "Now we are a couples costume," He beamed at her, and she laughed smiling at him.

"Thank you," She stepped into his arms hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of her head wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Come on Canary, we should at least make a cameo at my own party," He sighed already sounding exhausted.

"I should freshen up, I'll meet you down there," she pulled away from his grasp and walked into the bathroom, wincing at her reflection, her curls messily falling around her shoulders and her lipstick completely gone, her lips swollen and slightly red. She grabbed her makeup bag and repowdered her face, pulling out a pale pink lipstick and grabbing some mouthwash from his counter. She did her best to fix her hair, running her fingers through it and looking into the mirror, she smiled feeling good again before pulling closer to the glass and leaving a pink lipstick kiss on the side of his mirror, smirking at herself knowing it was petty but enjoying that she was marking her territory in her own way.

Betty stepped down the stairs the loud music from the bar already bumping loudly through the walls. She stepped into the hallway that was littered with people and pushed her way into the main area of the bar, looking around her eyes wide at the vast amount of people that were laughing and drinking in the Wyrm. She pushed through seeing Toni at the bar and beelining for someone she knew.

"Hey Princess," Toni smiled from behind the bar top, looking her over her smile turning into a smirk. "Didn't I just curl your hair?" She chuckled rolling her eyes and Betty blushed looking away and shrugging.

"Can you make me a fun drink?" Betty changed the subject, looking around at the people at the bar, taking in all the costumes faces.

"One Adios Motherfucker, coming up," Toni winked, turning and grabbing bottles of liqueur off the shelf.

"An Adios what?" Betty laughed. Toni handed her and electric blue drink, and Betty stared with wide eyes, pulling the straw to her lips and looking at Toni happily when she took a sip.

"Don't be fooled, that shit will knock you on your ass," The Serpent laughed.

"Make me one to Topaz," Betty turned her head to see Aubrey standing behind her, she let out a surprised squeal and grabbed the girl in a hug.

"You got it Moonbaby," Toni smiled and Betty released the girl looking between them confused.

"Moon baby?" Betty asked.

"Luna," Aubrey shrugged referencing her last name. Betty scrunched her nose understanding the nickname but still having no clue what she was doing there or why she had a serpent nickname.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew the Serpents that well…" Betty eyed her carefully feeling a weird tinge of jealousy, feeling like she had been left out of something. Aubrey was her friend and the Serpents were hers in a different part of her life. They had talked about it multiple times at work since her and Jughead had started dating and the girl hadn't mentioned knowing them that well.

"I wasn't gonna miss the hottest southside party," Aubrey smiled taking the drink from Toni "… and Toni and I went to school together…" She answered her gaze falling to Toni as they shared a look smiling at each other. Betty coughed as she sipped her drink again.

"Oh… I didn't know you were…" She trailed off.

"I'm not… anymore," The girl shrugged. Betty blinked at her staring at her impossibly perfect make up and tight black dress, her curled brown hair holding a headband with cat ears. Betty jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she craned her head up to see Jughead, an unlit cigarette between his lips and tumbler glass of straight whiskey in his other hand.

"Aubrey," He smiled at the girl in front of them, having met her more often when he would pick Betty up from work.

"Happy Birthday, Jughead," Aubrey grinned leaning onto the bar top and sipping her drink.

"Thanks," He shrugged, pulling the cigarette from his lips and tucking it behind his ear before draping his long arm lazily over Betty's shoulders. "Hey you're a Luna right? Your old man is Mick's kid…" Jughead yelled over the music.

"Yup, you know gramps pretty well huh?" Aubrey smiled leaning closer to them. Betty looked between them the confusion clear on her face.

"Her grandpa is an OG Serpent, he helped found the whole club with FP's dad and Sweet Pea's grandpa," Jughead answered leaning closely to Betty's ear so she could hear him, "So when are you gonna join the crew? Legacies do well," He winked at Aubrey making Betty glare and he laughed squeezing her shoulder reassuringly before bending his head down and kissing her temple, chasing away any jealousy towards his flirty character.

"You know my dad would kill me, but I can still enjoy your insane parties," she laughed "Is Sweet Pea here?" She asked mindlessly, pulling her straw to her lips and craning her neck to look around. Betty raised her eyebrow suspiciously smirking knowingly.

"He is somewhere around here," Jug answered nonchalantly "I'm gonna steal her for awhile, I need a pool partner," He smiled down at her, his eyes searching hers affectionately, before looking back to Aubs.

"I don't play pool," Betty laughed sipping her drink, but she let him pull her away, waving at her friend and walking with him, his arm still protectively around her shoulder. They stepped over to the Pool tables where groups were playing. As Jug stepped closer to a table a group of guys stopped playing and one of them immediately went to rerack the table so he could play, he waved them off.

"Finish your game, I'll play winner," He shrugged. Pulling out a lighter and flipping his cigarette from his ear, lighting it. Betty watched him silently finding it oddly attractive when people reacted to him like that, like a leader. She looked to the tables on the side where Kevin was sitting with Joaquin, smoking a hookah, and talking amongst themselves. She walked over to them with Jughead on her heels.

 ** _*sorry for the weird update days! I've had a hectic few weeks! But honest question and go ahead and review or PM, but I have three more chapters left of Charmed! I am started on the second book which is called POISONED... but would you guys like it on a new thread or if i just keep posting chapters on this one... let me know! *_**


	38. You Taste Like Froot Loops

"Hello…" Kevin smiled blowing out a large puff of smoke like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland. "I don't mean to alarm you, but someone seems to have stolen your pants," He chuckled slurring already slightly a large Mike's hard lemonade on the table in front of him. Betty glared at him.

"I tried to tell her that!" Jughead agreed laughing at her best friend "Have I ever told you I like him," Jughead turned to her taking a drag of his cigarette and tilting his head up to blow the smoke away from her, She rolled her eyes ignoring both of them.

"Happiest Birthday Jonesy," Kevin smiled at him "I like you too," He grinned cheekily.

"Thanks Keller, means a lot coming from her maid of honor," Jughead said dryly nodding his head and holding his cigarette between his fingers as he gulped down whiskey.

"Oh my god, do not tempt me. I love weddings," He cried drunkenly passing the hookah hose to Joaquin. Betty sipped her own drink watching them tease each other and smiling to herself. Joaquin took a few hits before holding the hose out to Betty and raising his eyebrows. She gulped nervously and took it from him, looking up at Jughead questioningly. He chewed his lip in thought.

"Is it laced?" He asked Joaquin looking at him sideways, the serpent shook his head.

"Not this one," Joaquin laughed. Betty scrunched her nose looking between them.

"Laced?" She asked looking down at the hose "I thought drugs were like a big no-no."

"Eh, we have a blurred line with party drugs," Jughead answered "Weed doesn't count," He laughed "And sometimes coke flies under the radar."

"Coke? Like Cocaine?" Betty stared at him with wide eyes and he just nodded. "Have you.. Do you?" She stuttered out feeling oddly put off by this new information.

"I have," He looked at her taking another drag of his cigarette "I don't smoke anymore, It makes me too fucking paranoid. And I stay away from coke most of the time, some people handle it better. I don't," He shrugged.

"Most of the time?" Betty knitted her eyebrows together staring at him in shock.

"Basically all the time now," He shook his head as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Jug can get addicted to things easily," Joaquin chimed in resting his hand on Betty's arm "But at least he is smart enough to know he does... one time he got addicted to energy drinks and had to do a legitimate detox because it was eating at his stomach lining," Joaquin laughed.

"Hey that reminds me Prospect... Shut the fuck up," Jughead yelled rolling his eyes. "You wanna be a real Serpent you are gonna have to learn to keep your mouth shut," He growled.

"It's just Betty…" Joaquin defended himself crossing his arms over his chest "She is basically a prospect too."

"You keep this shit up and she is gonna be a member before you are," Jughead gave him a pointed look and the boy shut up, looking down at the floor.

"You gonna babysit that all night or hit it?" Kevin whined changing the subject and reaching for the hookah hose in Betty's hand. She looked back up at Jughead and chewed on her bottom lip searching for his approval.

"Go ahead," He shrugged nonchalantly "If you want to, but you're not going to like it" He gave her an oddly parental look and she glared feeling challenged. She looked at the hose and pulled it to her lips, sucking in the air and immediately coughing out a small bit of smoke. "You're inhaling too fast," He nodded, setting down his whiskey and grabbing the hose from her, taking a slow inhale that lasted an impossibly long time before tilting his head back and exhaling, letting the large cloud of smoke pour from his mouth and his nose making him look like a dragon. He took another hit holding the smoke in his mouth opening it slightly and popping his jaw as large rings fell from his lips circling in the air around them. Before she could stop herself she reached up grabbing at one of the rings watching as it broke apart swirling around her fingers.

"Do that again," She giggled happily and he smiled at her.

"You try," He handed her back the hose, and she took it shyly. She pulled a hit slowly and managed not to cough blowing out the smoke but not even attempting to make the rings. He was wrong she actually enjoyed the fruity flavor, she pulled another hit tilting her head back like he did and blowing out the smoke slowly hoping she looked as cool as he had. He watched her his lips twitching up as she sank her lips around the hose again, sucking in air and meeting his eyes as she let the smoke pour from her lips. She handed the hose back to Kevin as Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist, his cigarette carefully between his fingers and dipped his head down kissing her and opening his mouth slightly.

"You taste like cigarettes," She whispered against his lips.

"And you taste like Froot Loops," He laughed, pulling away and taking a drag before leaning over and putting out his cigarette in an ashtray on the table. "So you wanna play?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Are you okay losing?" She chuckled. He smiled at her softly and nodded.

"I'll teach you," He turned and looked at the table "So who are we playing?" He asked the group of guys, who all stood around talking and drinking, but no one stepped forward.

"I'll play your ass," Sweet Pea yelled over the music walking over to them "And beat your ass," He laughed.

"In your dreams, Pea," Jug glared "Who is your partner?" He crossed his arms over his chest raising his chin confidently.

"I'll play," Betty turned to see Effie sauntering to the pool cue's and grabbing one. Her body went rigid as she eyed the girl carefully, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Shit," Jughead muttered tiredly.

"Happy Birthday JJ," Effie smiled walking over to them and giving Betty a fake smile.

"Thanks Eff," He said carefully as she went to hug him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, he reached one arm around her gently, pulling back quickly and giving Betty an apologetic look. She squared her shoulders just shrugging at him knowing she couldn't exactly get mad, it was his birthday. Betty looked over the girl's appearance her hair now a jet black and pulled into pigtails, a tight body suit that was black and red clinging tightly down her legs to her strappy black heels.

"Harley quinn, cute," Betty tried to smile even though her ears were burning.

"Thanks and what are you? Hooker Barbie?" The girl chided rolling her eyes and Betty tried not to glare or give any reaction.

"It must be so exhausting being so rotten. It's such a shame… being pretty is nothing with such an ugly heart," Betty sighed calmly looking at the girl making sure her eyes were filled with pity.

"Actually we are Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance," Jughead clarified giving Effie a pointed look. "You know the best gift either of you could give me is to just get along for one night," He looked between them hopefully.

"Oh really? Upstairs wasn't the best gift?" Betty answered loudly, her lips pulling into a smirk as she stepped closer to Jughead blinking up at him seductively.

"Shit," He laughed loudly, placing his finger under her chin and lifting her head up higher "To-fucking-che baby," He smiled pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes reveling in the feeling knowing they had an audience. She felt an odd tinge of guilt at how happy it made her and pulled away making sure she changed her face to look genuinely at Effie.

"You look great Effie, and I would love if you could stay and play pool with us," Betty nodded at the girl.

"Fine," The girl huffed "And you don't look like a hooker," She sighed.

"Yes I do, it's okay," Betty laughed honestly leaning towards the girl and smiling.

"That's my girl," Jughead mused smacking her butt playfully before going to get the pool cue's. He handed one to Betty and held his leaning against it and watching as Sweet Pea racked the pool balls. Jug walked over to the other end of the table leaning over it and angling the cue at the white ball. In one swift motion he shot his cue forward hitting the white ball which flew forward in a loud crack as it hit the triangle of balls. They scattered everywhere and he sank a ball already "Stripes," He smiled at Betty, stepping around and finding his position with the white ball and going for a striped ball hitting it off the wall and sinking it. She watched him smirk cockily, the white ball set up for an easy corner shot and he sank that too.

"Do we even get to play?" Betty asked giggling and stepping next to Sweet Pea who was glaring.

"He has his good days," The boy growled trying to shrug nonchalantly. Jug walked around the table, and Betty looked over the balls realizing he didn't have any shots, she watched him aim at a solid instead, hitting it against the wall and pushing it further away from a pocket, taking away an easy shot for the other team. Sweet Pea walked around the table effortlessly hitting the ball Jughead had moved into a different pocket and looked up grinning proudly and looking to Effie letting her take his second shot, she got super close but the solid ball bounced off the corner of the pocket and instead the white ball fell in. Jughead looked at Betty expectantly and she just shook her head not sure what to do, she at least knew that it was a scratch meaning they got to place the white ball where they wanted. Jug grabbed it out of the pocket and set up a shot for her, beckoning her over with one finger flirtatiously, he pulled her in front of him leaning her over the table and helping her place her hand.

"Squeeze your thumb to your index finger and just let the cue rest in that little crease," He instructed his lips grazing her ear and making her shiver. "Square your hips," he said using his own hips to push himself against her. "Now hold the it here, and trust momentum, you don't have to hit it super hard, just fast, the cue ball will do the rest," She let him hold her hand pushing the cue a few quick times making sure it was gliding easily before striking it forward quickly, she held her breath watching as it flew forward smacking a striped ball into a pocket. She squealed in delight spinning and throwing her arm around him happily.


	39. Unexpected Guests

"Good Job," Jughead squeezed her in a tight hug, "Now you get to go again," He released her and nudged her towards the table. She looked back at him timidly and he gave her a reassuring nod. He watched saunter over her small frame looking longer in her high heels, his jacket still dwarfing her slightly. She leaned over the table trying to hold the pool cue like he had showed her, striking the cue ball quickly and hitting a stripe but not landing in any pocket, she stood up straight visibly pouting and he couldn't help the chuckle that fell from his lips, she looked up glaring at him and he stifled another laugh studying her feisty expression and feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness, she flipped her blonde hair to the side and placed her hand on her hip, watching in extreme concentration at how Sweet Pea held his cue. Jug couldn't take his eyes off of her, not even beginning to be able to fathom how lucky he was to call her his.

They spent the rest of the night playing pool and drinking together, taking some breaks to sit and smoke the hookah or talk to other people who had showed up to wish him a happy Birthday, Jughead somehow actually staying out at his party for the whole time. The bar had significantly filtered out as 2am came up quickly, just some stragglers and most of the Serpents left. He watched Betty lean back on the window sill as she blinked up at him obviously intoxicated and he smiled at her, feeling a little buzz himself. He walked over to her pinning her to the wall and going to kiss her.

"I'm pretty drunk Juggie," she giggled into his lips.

"Ha, you don't know drunk until you black out for days in a row and can't feel your legs," he chuckled tapping his finger gently on her nose.

"That's not even remotely attractive you know?" She rolled her eyes watching him sassily.

"I have never tried to be attractive. Until you Betty Cooper," he swayed her in his arms, grinning down at her.

"You try to be attractive for me?" She narrowed her eyes playfully her words slightly slurred.

"Well I have to have a few redeeming qualities to keep you around. I can't just be all bad," he joked.

"I don't think you're bad," she mused thoughtfully, "you just have some rough edges, but there are plenty of things that keep me around," she laid her head on his chest taking a deep breath and sighing.

"It's my quick wit, isn't it? I'm just too charming," he leaned his head down kissing her cheek and moving down her jaw before moving his lips to her neck. She let out a breathless laugh her hands reaching up to grip the sides of his T-shirt and pull him closer to her.

"Sure Jug, you're charm… and maybe some other things," she whispered to him sliding her hand between them and grabbing his package playfully.

"Woah," he laughed pulling his head up "So I'm just a good fuck?" He pouted falsely.

"I mean... I'm definitely not complaining," she smiled warmly at him and he smirked back, enjoying that they could tease each other but also feeling a weird surge of confidence that she was satisfied with him.

"Jones!" He shook himself from his thoughts turning to where Gears had yelled for him from the security room, the urgency in the boys voice making him stand up straight, a strange instinctual feeling pricking at the back of his neck. Sweet Pea seemed to catch the tone of the boys voice sharing a confused look with Jughead before he set his pool cue down over the table where he was still playing and started walking away. Jughead pulled away from Betty giving her an apologetic look and beelined for Gears too.

"What's wrong?" Jughead asked seriously, walking around to the back of the computers.

"We have some unexpected guests," Gears said slowly leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands, getting closer to the screens. "Other crews." He clarified.

"Which one?" Sweet Pea inquired crossing his arms over his chest. Jug leaned forward too going to look at the screen, but stopped when Gears looked up at him his eyes wide and fearful. Jughead froze, fear gliding up his spine at the severity in the Serpents eyes.

"All of them," Gears gulped pointing to the screen that showed the front door.

"What the fuck," Jug whispered examining the screen, searching the crowd that was walking up to the front door, three japanese and a few russians together, he moved to the camera facing the side of the bar, two more yakuza and even some Irish.

"They are surrounding us," Gears watched his voice full of questions as he looked back up to Jughead. "And they are armed," Gears whispered in a low tone. Jughead stood straight looking to Sweet Pea.

"Get the guns," Jughead instructed trying to stay calm but his gut was twisting into knots. It felt like time froze as his mind tried to wrap around what was happening and what his next steps had to be.

"Jug, the windows!" Gears yelled, and without even having to look at the camera's he knew they were drawing their weapons. Betty. He jumped into motion grabbing the music cord and pulled it cutting any sound and rushed out the door.

"Get down!" He yelled, Sweet Pea rushed out behind him yelling to the other side of the bar and running to Toni, "Down!" Jughead bellowed loudly. He heard the first crack, seeing out of the corner of his eye a curtain fly into the air, the sound of glass breaking, and time seemed to swing back to normal as almost everyone who was still there ducked down. He bounded towards Betty grabbing her as she screamed and threw them under the pool table. The loud pops started coming in faster as he clutched her to his chest.

"Kev!" She screamed muffled by his shirt. She scrambled to a crouch trying to catch her bearing and he grabbed her hand not letting her leave. He heard yelling ring out around them as the serpents tried to make sure everyone was covered and he tried desperately to focus.

"Betts stay here!" He growled, looking her over to make sure she was okay.

"Kevin…" She sputtered out. He looked around, catching Gears eyes from the other room as he slid a gun across the floor, Jughead grabbed it quickly cocking it and holding it at his side. Glass cracked to the side of them and water started spilling over a table on their right, Jughead realized it was the hookah getting punctured and he searched the area sighing in relief when he looked under the table and saw Kevin crouching down as Joaquin held him with one arm the other one limply at his side, blood dripping down it.

"Shit, don't move," Jughead commanded to Betty, staying crouched as he quickly moved to their side, the loud cracks of gunfire starting to dwindle. He silently grabbed Joaquins arm looking at it, and realizing it was a scratch on the side of his shoulder.

"Just a graze," Joaquin said breathlessly in a panicked voice.

"As soon as it's clear, you take them upstairs and lock the door," He instructed in a low voice knowing Joaquin already knew who he meant. The boy nodded quickly as the gunshots stopped and Jughead held his breath, looking over to the pool table where Betty was watching him on her hands and knees. He waited not letting his eyes leave hers, and he pulled himself up to standing.

"Jug! No!" Betty cried going to stand up to and he held out his hand motioning for her to stop, he held his gun down at his side but kept his finger trained on the trigger. He walked slowly watching the windows carefully and looking around, his breathing ragged as he took in the scene. People obviously had to have gotten hit and he tried desperately to examine the bar seeing if anyone was down completely but by some miracle he didn't see any dead bodies yet but he could hear people still yelling to each other. He looked to the broken windows noting that the holes in the glass that hadn't broke were far too high, as if they were aiming upwards. They weren't aiming to kill, just send some kind of warning. He stood in the now empty center of the bar, his lips curing up in to a dangerous scowl. Sweet Pea found his place next to him, Happy and Ace rushing to his side too. Fangs crawled out from behind the bar and stood running over to them. Gears walked timidly up to them handing Sweet Pea a 47 and tossing him a clip. Happy somehow already had one strapped around him and Ace had a handgun. They stood in the center of the room waiting and watching as the front doors swung open. Tagomi walking in first. Jughead glared lifting his gun and pointing it at the man's head. A few other head guys walked in behind him, their guns held up in a standoff.

Jughead filtered through his options, they hadn't been here to kill anyone...yet. But his mind was stuck on the small blonde under the pool table, he knew he should be focused on the crew and the rest of the bar but all he could think about was her. He didn't want anymore shots fired until he knew she was out of harm's way but he couldn't risk looking back to make sure Joaquin had gotten them safely out of the room. He acted quickly dropping his gun and letting it dangle on his thumb as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Does anyone wanna fill me in on what the fuck is going on?" He yelled strongly, but tried to remain calm, keeping his hands lifted in front of him calculating their odds, there were maybe 10 guys, meaning that at that moment the Serpent's were out number in their fighting ranks.

"You are one manipulative bastard Jones," Tagomi spat, laughing menacingly.

"You and your little snake crew thought you could pull one over," Kruschev added in his heavy Russian accent.

"Look guys, as flattered as I am… I have no idea what you are talking about," Jughead shook his head stepping closer to them. Ace and Happy started stepping slowly to his right flanking the other crews while Fangs rounded on the left keeping somewhat of a formation. Sweet Pea stayed back but kept close to Jug. "Let's just talk this out, there has been some kind of mistake," He tried, feeling desperate to diffuse the situation.

"Don't play dumb," A younger Yakuza member yelled, stepping forward.

"I'm not," Jug growled "Listen to me, no one has to die tonight," He took another step closer "We can work this out," He nodded willing them to listen. "Tell me what's going on." Tagomi shot him a glare, lifting his gun and firing at the bar, Jugs head snapped to the side as it hit a bottle on the shelf and shattered the glass next to Toni's head as she ducked down shielding herself. "Hey!" He yelled, as Tagomi fired another one hitting another bottle. "Fuck it! I guess we are doing this," Jughead growled, he spun his gun effortlessly on his finger aiming it back up and firing quickly at the younger Yakuza's leg watching him drop "Disarm them, no bodies" He commanded to his crew that closed in on them quickly. The boys went at them in lightning speed, fists cracking and making sure they were too close for guns to even be a good weapon. Jughead didn't want anyone dying, he knew blood spilled would only make matters worse, Tagomi rushed him, and he braced himself grabbing the man's shoulder and swinging his fist at his face. He lifted his gun to Jughead but he grabbed his wrist pulling down hard and throwing up his knee, connecting it with man's elbow in a sickening crack. Tagomi cried out his hand releasing his gun that fell to the floor. Jug kicked it swiftly sliding it across the floor and away from them. "You don't wanna do this," Jughead tried again, listening carefully for any gunshot, feeling somewhat at ease that he hadn't hear any yet. The Yakuza grabbed him forcefully and slammed his head in to Jughead's jarring him completely as he blinked in pain, his body falling backwards and hitting the bar. "Fuck," Jug cursed squinting his eyes and trying to catch his bearings, he grabbed and empty bottle from the bar top slamming it on the edge and breaking the glass into jagged pieces.

He lunged at the man, who swiftly evaded him and used his own momentum against him shoving Jughead forward even further, he caught himself before falling and spun around just as Tagomi swung at him, Jug tried to block it with his arm, the bottle still in his hand as the glass sliced into the man's forearm, but the punch still landed hitting Jug across the face. Pain splintered through his head as his vision blacked out coming back slowly, he blinked trying to see through the blur.

"Jug!" Sweet Pea yelled and his vision cleared enough to see that Tagomi had gotten his gun and was pointing it straight for Jug's head. Before he could even react his second in command tackled the guy sending them both flying to the ground. Jughead wobbled on his feet going to clutch his head, freezing when he heard three shots ring out in a row, He snapped around noting that Sweet Pea was fine, the yakuza's gun on the other side of the bar now, he turned back to entrance where everyone seemed to be frozen to, the fight seemingly suspended as he searched for the rest of his crew, making sure they weren't hit. He looked at the entrance as the door swung open his heart stopping as he watched Castle walk through the doorway, holding a struggling Betty by the arm.

 ** _*Here we go... Just one more chapter.*_**


	40. Clipped Wings (End)

"No," He whimpered taking a staggering step forward. "No…" His voice broke, as he swallowed the blood in his mouth. Castle stepped further in holding Jughead's glare and smiling. Two men followed him in, Jughead recognizing one as the boy from the party. Betty was struggling in his grasp trying to pull away, she had visibly been crying but the tears seemed to be gone as she looked up at her captor in fear, but still desperately tried to pull her arm out of his grip.

"Feisty little one you have here, Forsythe," Castle looked down at her and squeezed his hand harder on her bicep making her wince and let out a whimper as she stilled.

"Don't..." Jug choked out reaching his hand forward, his head still pounding "Let her go," He tried to sound intimidating but he knew his voice gave away his fear.

"Hmm," Castle looked back to him calmly, surveying the room "I'm just going to assume my invitation got lost in the mail," He smirked his face growing serious as his eyes landed back on Jughead "I believe I asked you a question, Mr. Jones…" He explained taking a step forward and dragging Betty with him, but she tried to plant her feet, forcing them to slide across the wood getting caught and making her stumble, Castle gripped her more tightly and pulled her forcefully to his side. Jug clenched his jaw, his anger rising to a level he knew he couldn't control as he studied Castle, the gun in his hand that wasn't gripping the love of his life was pointed towards the ground, but his finger was on the trigger. Jughead knew he couldn't get to the man and guarantee that he wouldn't take a shot at him or even worse at Betty. He swallowed hard glancing to his side and seeing his own gun that he had dropped when he hit the bar. He pulled his eyes back up, training them on Castle. "I expected an answer."

"I will get you an answer, just let her go," Jughead commanded more clearly, his pain melting away as adrenaline took over. He gripped the broken bottle in his hand, blood dripping from it still from the gash it had sliced in his opponents arm.

"I wish I could trust you," The man shook his head slowly.

"You can, you can trust me, I swear…" Jug trailed off, knowing he would give anything at the moment for the man to just release Betty so she could get away.

"Elizabeth," Castle addressed her. She froze pulling her shoulders back and glaring at him, "What do you think? Should we trust him?" Castle tilted his head to the side, his manipulations crawling under Jughead's skin like a million spiders. Jug pulled his lips up into a snarl, but it melted as Betty finally turned to him, their eyes meeting as he searched her face. She watched him carefully, blinking her big blue eyes and shaking visibly. The Kid from the party stepped forward to her side.

"He asked you a question," He spat as he grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck, pulling back and making her look at him, she gasped but gritted her teeth visibly silencing herself and not giving him a reaction. Jughead tensed, his arms shaking so violently he could see it out of his peripheral vision. He squeezed the bottle in his hand so hard that the glass cracked and splintered in his palm, blood trickling down his fingers, but he kept it in his grasp knowing it was his only weapon. They boy looked up at him smiling, and still gripping Betty's hair, she breathed through her nose loudly but didn't react otherwise. "Not so big and bad now, are we?" The boy taunted.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Jughead growled in a low voice, knowing it wasn't a threat but a promise. He would end this kids life the first chance he got.

"Now boys," Castle Scolded "Nicholas, let our friend go," Castle ordered and the kid obeyed but stayed standing too close to Betty. She straightened her head her eyes narrowed to slits as she looked at Jughead again, he watched her gaze fall stealthily to the kids hip where he had a holster and gun, she eyed it carefully and Jugs blood ran cold. He could see her gears turning but it was a move he knew she couldn't pull off. She looked back to him letting out a shaky breath and he tried to shake his head as subtly as possible willing her to obey him. He couldn't be sure that he could get to her in time and he couldn't risk her getting hurt. Her eyes moved again to the side of her and her body seemed to tense up, he swallowed hard willing her to look back at him but she didn't. She threw her shoulder back knocking into the kid and grabbing with her free hand getting the gun out somehow, but fumbling once she held it trying to right her hand but failing as Castle swiftly kicked her legs out from under her, the gun falling to the ground as he forcefully shoved her to her knees.

"Stop!" Jughead cried desperately, lunging forward, but stopping when Castle started lifting his gun "Don't… Don't hurt her," He held his hands out in surrender "Just don't hurt her," He pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt your little bird," He chuckled dragging her back up from her knees. He lifted the gun using it under Betty's chin to lift her face up and pull it closer to his. "I just might clip her wings," He smiled wickedly moving his lips too close to Betty and Jug balled his fists but before he could say anything Betty pulled her head back and glared before spitting in the Collectors face. Jug stared with wide eyes, and time slowed around him as he watched Castle reach back and pistol whip Betty across the face sending her flying to the ground as she cried out. Jug snapped throwing himself into motion as Castle pointed the gun at her crumpled form. He ran at the man his vision going completely red, he heard the gunshot, he even blinked up seeing Castle smirking at him, the barrel smoking slightly, he knew his body wasn't listening to him as he commanded it forward but instead he fell back, but it wasn't until he heard Betty scream his name, and he had fully hit the ground, a horrible burning pain flaming through his whole left side, that it even registered that Castle had shot him.

"I will be waiting for my answer, Jones… Oh and Happy Birthday."


	41. Encore

_****I wasn't just gonna leave you guys hanging like that! :P I'll post another update when I start posting Poisoned in a new thread! and in the mean time I might post some filler chapters on here. Just cute little moments in between lol! ANYWAYS... ***_

Jug leaned up trying to lift himself but winced in pain, falling back onto the floor and reaching up his good arm to clutch at his shoulder, pulling his hand back and grimacing when it was covered in blood. He lifted his neck up looking around his vision blurring before being able to focus as he watched Betty crawl to his side. She knelt down beside him pulling the upper half of his body on to her lap as he groaned in pain at the movement.

"Jug," Betty whimpered, tears streaming down her face, an open gash on her above her eyebrow was trickling blood down her cheek and her reach his hand up to touch it only getting more blood on her jaw. He dropped his hand weakly as the tips of her hair grazed it and his mind fogged up, the only sensation he could focus on was the dampness of her hair, he blinked his eyes noticing that the normal bright blonde was streaked with red.

"Is that mine or yours?" He choked out somehow sounding playful, his fingertips rolling over a piece of her hair. She let out a breathless laugh through her tears.

"Who cares," She shook her head, sniffling. Are you okay… What do I do?" She sputtered looking at him and then looking up around the bar.

"Mmm, I think so," He groaned trying to roll towards her. "But I gotta stop the bleeding," He frowned.

"Tell me what to do," She cried staring down at him with wide eyes full of fear and determination.

"Can you lift up my shoulder…" He gritted out and she obeyed gently pulling him up slightly and holding him against her "Check for an exit."

"Castle is gone Juggie, the front door and the back door are clear," She nodded her head, her tears seeming to be slowing down.

"No, on my back… an exit wound from the bullet," He explained chuckling at her innocence, the vibration of the noise shooting pain through him and making him cough as he ground his teeth together, scowling.

"Oh," She whispered pulling his shirt slightly back. "No… There isn't anything," She whimpered helplessly.

"Fuck," He groaned just as Sweet Pea showed up standing over Betty, before crouching down next to her.

"Hey boss, you doing alright?" He asked resting his arms on his knees.

"I don't know, I've been better…" Jughead snapped, throwing his head back the pain growing to an odd pulse, but at least the burning was dying down. "...also been worse," He coughed.

"Seems like the message was sent, they cleared out. We are getting your mom on the phone," Sweet Pea explained looking to Betty "I gotta get his shirt off, can I…" Betty nodded frantically, scooting out of the way scrambling to Jughead's other side and grabbing his hand. He squeezed hers reassuringly, and tilted his head to look at her and also get out of the way as Sweet Pea pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced into the collar of Jughead's shirt, before grabbing both ends and tearing the fabric. Jug kept his eyes trained on Betty as she went pale looking at his now exposed wound, her body starting to shake.

"I'm fine Bett's," He tried to calm her down, rubbing his thumb on her hand.

"Toni! I need vodka," Sweet Pea Yelled over his shoulder. The girl got there incredibly fast handing him a bottle and a rag from the bar. Sweet Pea grabbed it looking to Jughead apologetically "I'm gonna pretend I won't enjoy this," He quipped, trying to smile.

"Wait," Jughead stopped him, releasing Betty's hand and reaching up to grab the bottle, lifting his head and tipping it to his mouth chugging as much as he could handle. "Okay…" He nodded handing it back to his second. Without warning Sweet Pea tipped the bottle over his wound.

"Fuck!" he cried out, slamming his fist onto the ground, "Jesus fucking christ," He groaned but the pain started to fade and he felt Betty grab his hand again. He swallowed hard as Sweet Pea pressed the towel to him, holding it tightly and making him hiss out a breath.

"Hey, Gladys isn't answering," Fangs ran to their side his voice full of worry.

"Of course she isn't," Jug growled rolling his eyes.

"I have pliers behind the bar," Toni said softly, Jughead tilted his head back glaring at her and she just shrugged.

"Are they needle nose?" Sweet Pea asked not looking back to Jughead so he couldn't even glare at him, but Toni nodded. "Sorry Boss, we are out of options," Sweet Pea finally looked back to him empathetically.

"Fuck it, Just do it," Jughead growled, as Toni ran behind the bar, coming back to them quickly.

"Do what? Jug… What are they doing?" Betty asked frantically pulling herself to her knees and looking down at him.

"We have to get the bullet out," Sweet Pea explained carefully, taking the pliers from Toni.

"No!" Betty cried "We should take him to a hospital," She tried and they all gave her a look making her cower slightly.

"Baby we can't," Jughead tried gently "It's okay…" He whispered lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. He watched Sweet Pea out of the corner of his eye pour move vodka over the tool, and get into a better position. Betty gently held his face with her other hand her gaze full of concern as she searched his eyes.

"We will just patch him up enough to get him to the trailer, and Gladys will help," Fangs tried to explain to Betty, as Sweet Pea went in with pliers. Jug let out a guttural wail, his fist squeezing tightly around Betty's hand. His eyes fluttered closed as he took in short jagged breaths.

"It's in one piece Jug," Sweet Pea tried to sound encouraging as he dug the tool further in, Jughead yelled again cursing and he pulled his eyes open.

"You were right..." He looked a Betty speaking through his breaths, her face had gone sheet white like she might pass out, "...No more parties." He lifted his lips into a weak smirk just as Sweet Pea pulled harder and his eyes fluttered closed again, this time not opening back up.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
